Si no te hubiera conocido
by EarisuStrife
Summary: AerisSephiroth. Tras el final de ff7 se les da la oportunidad de volver en vida con una condición: vivir juntos. Al menos Sephiroth no recuerda nada de su vida pasada...por ahora.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO **

La joven sonrió para si misma al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor el paisaje tan hermoso que la rodeaba: era realmente bonito, con una enorme playa que se perdía en el horizonte, el mar y sus olas al pie de acantilados abruptos donde iba a morir aquel oleaje,..la flora exótica con sus palmeras , la fauna tropical con sus pajáros multicolores…era realmente un paraiso: era su paraiso,..la Tierra Prometida.

La joven Cetra se encontraba al pie de uno de aquellos acantilados, sentada en el borde, contemplando maravillada el mar, el cielo rojizo al atardecer mientras el sol cedía paso a la luna..Aeris sonrió exhalando un largo suspiro: jamás en la Tierra había visto antes algo tan bello…no parecía real..mejor dicho, no era real, corrigió la joven para si misma. Aquel lugar era donde los Cetras regresaban para vivir llenos de paz y armonía..regresaban al morir.

Al pensar en su muerte, la chica se puso seria. Había pasado ya casi un año desde que Cloud y sus compañeros habían derrotado a Sefirot..un año desde su muerte…al pensar en Cloud un halo de tristeza la envolvió. Seguía sintiendo algo por el, no sabía explicar realmente lo que era…pero cada vez que le recordaba se ponía triste..intentó apartar al joven de su mente y se sorprendió a si misma al recordar que era una persona célebre en la Tiera Prometida: no solo había sido la última Cetra en desaparecer del planeta, sino que había sido la Cetra que había desatado el poder de Sagrado...todos en la Tierra Prometida la tenían respeto..la llamaban " la oradora", en memoria de lo que había hecho por salvar al planeta. Aunque ella no decía nada, no le gustaba mucho ese nombre..le recordaba al dia de su muerte….

Aeris..¿ estás bien?

Mamá…- la joven Cetra sonrió mientras se ponía en pie. Al menos, ahora estaba reunida de nuevo con su verdadera madre, Ifalna. A pesar de todos esos años sin verse, habían mantenido conversaciones silenciosas en la iglesia de los suburbios…Aeris estaba feliz de volver a vivir con su madre.

Llevas mucho tiempo aquí..¿ qué haces?

Es..precioso…- Aeris señaló el mar, el cielo..Ifalna sonrió. Para ella, ya no era tan hermoso debido a todo el tiempo que llevaba habitando el lugar pero para su hija, aquello era aun una novedad.

Lo es, cariño. Aún recuerdo cuando vine aquí..me encantaba pasear por la playa, al atardecer, a solas…y cuando me comunicaba contigo,…me encontraba alli mismo.- Ifalna señaló la amplia playa a sus pies..una pequeña roca emergía del agua..

Allí…me hablabas….- Aeris miró interesada el lugar.

¿ quieres verlo de cerca?

La chica asintió. Las dos mujeres, madre e hija descendieron el acantilado dando un rodeo hasta encontrarse en la playa de cristalinas aguas. El cielo seguía siendo de un rosa fucsia, profundo…Ifalna y Aeris no parecían ser la madre y la hija: Ifalna aparentaba 28 años, y Aeris 22, exactamente las edades en las que habían muerto.siempre seguirían con esas edades. Ambas llegaron a la pequeña roca y se detuvieron.

Me gustaba sentarme aquí- Ifalna se sentó sobre la piedra y su hija hizo lo mismo. La roca era grande y de un color rojizo…Aeris sonrió a su madre:

Es preciosa la Tierra Prometida…

¿ no era asi como te la imaginabas?- preguntó su madre, curiosa.

No es eso, tan sólo…- la joven enmudeció de pronto.

Tan sólo ..¿qué?- Ifalna sabía que a su hija le ocurría algo, por lo que insistió.

Bueno, la Tierra Prometida promete felicidad ilimitada...lo sé..pero…yo no se si..

No sabes si serás más feliz aquí que en la tierra…es eso,.¿ cierto?- preguntó la Cetra con suavidad.

No quiero decir que no sea feliz, estoy contigo..pero hecho de menos a gente..

Ifalna asintió silenciosamente. Sabía que su hija era feliz en la Tierra, sabía que por muy feliz que fuera en la Tierra Prometida no igualaría a la felicidad que había sentido todos esos años con Elmira, su madre adoptiva, o sus amigos…

cariño…hiciste un gran sacrificio cumpliendo la voluntad del planeta. Diste tu vida sin pensarlo, eres una heroína,..lo sabes¿ verdad?

Aeris miró a su madre con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le decía algo así.

cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, como Cetra era mi deber. Sólo yo podía salvarlo, tenía que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que el mundo fuera destruido. No podía permitir que murieran todos…

en cualquier caso, has sido valiente. Aeris, se a todo lo que has tenido que renunciar, has dejado a muchos seres queridos en la Tierra…incluyendo a un muchacho rubio llamado Cloud..

Aeris no dijo nada.Se puso en pie, el oleaje le mojaba los pies pero no le importaba. En aquel lugar andaba descalza, no tenía temor a hacerse daño, no se podía lastimar con nada…

- mamá, Cloud es pasado..él ahora seguramente estará viviendo con Tifa..será feliz con Tifa..- la joven dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta.

- o quizás te siga queriendo a pesar de todo- sonrió a su hija.

- imposible, ya no existo¿ recuerdas?

- puede que en su corazón, aun vivas y le acompañes a todas horas del día.

La joven enmudeció, pensativa,pero negó con la cabeza.

- mamá¿ volvemos?

Ifalna se puso en pie, y ambas tomaron el camino de regreso a su casa, situada en lo alto del acantilado junto a las demás. Eran casas individuales, enormes, con preciosos jardines repletos de flores. Al llegar a la suya, Aeris sonrió: siempre sonreía cuando veía los escritos en jeroglificos de los Cetras: en letras grandes,a la entrada de su casa, se veía: " casa de Ifalna y su hija, " la gran oradora Aeris, salvadora del planeta"

- ¿ no crees que es un poco exagerado?-Aeris señaló las letras haciendo una mueca.

Ifalna sonrió, pero no contestó. Para ella, no lo era: Aeris había dado su vida y su futuro por la de los demás, lo minimo que podían hacer ahora por ella era elogiarla, pero eso a su hija no se lo comentó, tan solo se dispuso a entrar en su casa. Aunque algo llamó su atención: el buzón parecía haber sido abierto… la Cetra lo observó: una carta reposaba en su interior.

¿ Qué es?- Aeris observó la carta con atención.

Aquí dice, " para Ifalna y su …

Haber si adivino- sonrió Aeris- para Ifalna y su hija " la gran oradora Aeris, salvadora del planeta".

Correcto- rió Ifalna. Es una carta de los Mayores.

Aeris se sorpendió. Los Mayores eran los cetras encargados de reunir a los demás Ancianos para comunicarles noticias, sobre la misma Tierra Prometida o sobre el planeta. En todo el tiempo que había estdo en la Tierra Prometida, solo una vez los Mayores habían realizado una reunión, y esa ocasión había sido para anunciar que Sagrado había vencido a Meteorito. Aquel día una fiesta fue organizada en honor a Aeris.

abrela- Aeris sentía curiosidad.

Dice asi " a todos los Cetras que pueblan la Tierra Prometida:

" nosotros, los Mayores, queremos reuniros en la colina de las flores, para comunicaros una noticia que nos afectará a todos, seamos jovenes o viejos. Se trata del planeta,incómodo con algo que parece amenazarle. La bella Lucrecia, madre biológica del general Sefirot como todos sabreis, nos ha dado una información que queremos retransmitiros mañana por la tarde, exactamente a las 7 :00. Por último, espero que lo que valla a decir ahora no os incomode pero.."

Ifalna se silenció de pronto. Aeris la miró expectante.

-¿ pasa algo¿ que dice la carta?

Ifalna continuó con dificultad.

" pero…a la reunión acudirá un miembro más,..un miebro que todos conoceis muy bien aunque nunca ha estado con nosotros…

Ifalna volvió a callar. Impaciente, Aeris tomó la nota de las manos de su madre y leyó la carta hasta el final. Su rostro palideció...en la carta ponía… " el nombre de aquel miembro, el Gran Sefirot."

La carta cayó de sus manos.


	2. La afortunada eres tú

1- La afortunada eres tú

Aeris y su madre estaban listas para asistir a la reunión de los Mayores. Se habían levantado temprano, y ahora, por la tarde, iban a dirigirse a la colina de las flores, donde tomaban lugar las reuniones de la Tierra Prometida. Aeris no pdía creer lo que decía la carta: Sefirot, aquel que la asesinó, aquel que había amenzado la vida del planeta estaría alli¿ no se suponía que la Tierra Prometida era un lugar de recompensa por haber ayudado al planeta¿ acaso Sefirot lo había ayudado?. Ifalna comprendía el nerviosismo de Aeris: su hija no sabía si sentirse triste, enfadada o siemplemente aterrorizada. Quería ir a la reunión y saber porqué Sefirot estaba en la Tierra Prometida. Quizás, se decía Aeris, tan solo estará para juzgarle por lo que ha hecho. Ella no sabía lo lejos que estaba la realidad de esa hipótesis.

La colina de las flores estaba llena de gente: la mayoría sentada en bancos que se habían colocado para la ocasión: largas hileras de bancos adornaban el lugar, los Cetras no se sentían tranqilos. Todos hablaban de lo que ponía en la carta: el enemigo numero uno del planeta estaría esa tarde con ellos.

Aeris y su madre se sentaron en los bancos de atrás. Ambas estaban silenciosas. Aeris no tenía ganas de hablar, tampoco le apetecía estar alli, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. Iflana se percató del nerviosismo de Aeris e intentó tranquilizarla.

Hija, no tengas miedo.No te hará daño.

No es eso..tan solo no se porque tiene que estar aquí…- Aeris lo dijo molesta.

Ifalna no replicó. En ese momento , aparecieron los Mayores: se trataba de cuatro Cetras, tres hombres y una mujer. Dos de los hombres eran viejos, de cabellos blancos y arrugas en la frente. El tercero de ellos era, en cambio, muy joven, tendría unos 20 años. Su pelo negro y ondulado, contrastaba con el de sus compañeros. La mujer tambien era bastante joven y guapa. Pelo negro, ojos oscuros, tenía un aire muy exótico. Los cuatro miembros del Consejo saludaron a los demás Cetras. La gente comenzó a callar.

bienvenidos, amigos, a nuestra reunión. Ante todo, gracias por venir.- sonrió el más viejo .

como sabreis, tenemos un asunto serio que tratar- continuó la chica.

¿ dónde está Sefirot?- gritó alguien de entre la multitud.

Aeris sintió que se ponía tensa.

de eso precisamente queriamos hablaros- interrumpió el chico joven.Vereis, Lucrecia era una persona muy buena, explendida, aunque murió nada más dar a luz.

La gente escuchaba en silencio.

Ella no sabía nada acerca de cómo era Sefirot, no sabía lo loco que se habia vuelto, pensaba que serían un niño normal.Cuando hace dias atrás se enteró en qué se había convertio su hijo, entristeció enormemente. Habló con nosotros, se le permitió hablarnos,y nos rogó que le dieramos una segunda oportunidad a su hijo.

Murmullos de sorpresa se oyeron entre la multitud. La gente estaba alborotada. Aeris miró a Ifalna en silencio, pero su expresión era de asombro.

nos pidió que permitiéramos a su hijo Sefirot volver a la tierra para saldar cuentas con su pasado. El, decía ella, ayudaría al planeta matando mosntruos y haciendo el bien..a ca,bioo se le permitiría ir la Tierra Prometida cuando hubiese terminado sus quehaceres.

Aquello era demasiado. Los Cetras se alborotaron de tal manera que era impoisble hacerlos callar.

- silencio por favor- rogó uno de los Cetras que aun no había hablado.- Se que parece una locura, pero nos da lástima Lucrecia..nos gustaría que nos apoyarais.dejar que Sefirot vuleva a vivir en la tierra ayudando..

¡ es un asesino y un loco!- gritó una joven de entre la multitud

¡ no podemos permirlo!- chiló un hombre

¡ es demasiado peligroso!- exclamó otra chica.

Aeris no decía nada. No podía. Estaba tan confusa que le era imposible hablar. Se sentía frustrdaa..su asesino,..volver a vivir? El?

De todas formas, hay algo que no os hemos dicho. Sefirot no recordaría nada.

Los Cetras cayaron. ¿ De qué estaba hablando?

Sefirot volvería a la vida pero no tendría recuerdos de su pasado. No sabe ni lo que hizo.No sería el mismo por una parte. Haría el bien.

Si, a Sefirot le hemos dicho que cometió errores en el pasado que debe arregalr ahora, y que por eso puede volver a la Tierra. No le hemos mentido, despues de todo.

Los Cetras no decían nada. Estaban pensativos. El corazón de Aeris iba a más de 1000. ¡ No podía ser cierto¡ no podía ser que Sefirot, su asesino, fuera a resucitar y volver a la tierra como si no hubiese pasado nada!

- ¿ y qué bien puede hacer Sefirot por el planeta?- quiso saber alguien.

Es poderoso, puede matar mosntruos, ayudar a la gente y conseguir que se le perdone.

Aeris no dijo nada. Estaba tensa. Tan solo quería despertar.Despertar de aquella pesadilla.

bien, Sefirot volverá a la Tierra, ayudará, será perdonado y podrá volver a éste lugar, o con Lucrecia, mejor dicho.Para esa misión, alguien tendrá que acompañarle…

Los Cetras se removieorn nervioso. Asi que era un hecho: Sefirot iba a regresa y alguien de entre ellos le iba a acompañar.

y bien- los ojos del Cetra más viejo recorrieorn el público.

el elegido para este viaje deberá acompañar a Sefirot como compañero de aventuras, hará el bien, matarña mosntruos..estará de nuevo en la tierra, volverá a ña vida.

Murmuros se oyeron entre la gente.

y.. el afortunado… o mejor dicho, la afortunada eres tu,….Aeris.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la joven Cetra. La chica estaba atónita. No podía ser verdad.


	3. Porquel el planeta lo quiere

Capítulo 2-

Todos los ojos estaban posados sobre Aeris. La joven permaneció inmovil, no se lo creía. No podía creer que ella iba a ser la que tuviera que acompañar a Sefirot, su asesino, aquel al que tanto odiaba,para hacelre un favor. Miró a su madre, Ifalna estaba tan asombrada como ella.

Aeris, tu acompañarás a Sefirot.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó. Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes de rabia y negando con la cabeza, exclamó cómo se sentía:

¡ no!¡ no seré yo quien acompañe a mi asesino a hacer el bien para ayudarle!

La gente miró a la joven asintiendo. Entendían cómo debia de sentirse.

Aeris, escuchame- rogó la mujer que pertenecía a los Mayores. Tu eres la mas apropiada para volver a la vida.

Aeris de pronto se percató que eso era cierto: volvería a la vida. Pero no quería estar con su asesino!

volver a la vida, eso está muy bien,.pero no puedo si para ello debo acompañar a Sefirot!

Entendemos como te sientes pero escucha. El planeta se salvó gracias a ti. El ha sido el que quiere que seas tu quien vuelva avivir. Piensa que te lo mereces.

Silencio. Aeris escuchaba en sielncio. Le daba igual lo que dijera. No iba a acompañar a ese asesino y punto. No la harían cambiar de opinión.

no seré yo quien le acompañe- volvió a insistir la chica.

El planeta lo quiere asi. Quiere que sea Sefirot quien expie sus pecados y quiee que seas tu quien vuelva a la vida, todo al mismo tiempo. No estoy diciendo que os hagais amigos, no me refiero a eso. Solo quiero que colaboreis.

Ifalna que había estado escuchando con atención, tomó la palabra.

Aeis fue quie salvó al planeta y me parece bie que quiera volverla a la vida. Ella sería feliz- miró a su hija con compasión. Se volvió hacia los Mayores- pero querer que acompañe a Sefirot, como si no hubiera pasado nada, no lo comprendo. Mi hija es fuerte y buena persona, pero es demasiado pedir que haga como si nunca hubiera sucedido..lo que pasó: la asesinó.

Todos los Cetras estaban de acuerdo.

Ifalna, Lucrecia es buena persona, era una gran mujer. Murió dando a luz, tras sufriri los engaños de su marido, el profesor Hojo.E hizo que su bebé, Sefirot, se convirtiera en ese mosntruo…fueron las celulas de Jénova las que hicieron que Sefirot naciera asi. De no ser por Jénova, Sefirot hubiera sido una persoa normal.

Pero no fue asi- insistió Aeris.

Jñenova está muerta, ya no puede controlar a Sefirot. Y Sefirot ya no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido. Ha tenido una vida dura: siempre en laboratorios, siempre controlado por Jénova..nos da lástima..

El me asesinó..- susurró Aeris

Controlado por Jenova- corrigió uno de los Mayores.

Aun asi, quería destruir el mundo. Quería renacer como un Dios..y ahora, hay que hacer como si nunca hibiera sucedido. ¿ Por qué?- la chica parecía desesperada.

Porque el planeta lo quiere. Nos lo dijo. Siente que ahora que Jénova ya no controlará la mente de Sefirot, éste puede ser util, ya que es poderoso. Es importane. Y tu tambien Aeris. Por favor, hazlo. Vuelve a la tierr junto a Sefirot, podrás tener una vida normal, tan solo , estar juntos. El planeta lo quiere asi, dice que algo amenaza la tierra y que solo si estoas juntos podreis vencerlo. Aeris, acepta a Sefirot como compañero.

La chica de pronto se sintió incómoda.Todos los Cetras la estaba mirando. Quería gritar que no , que no podía..por otra parte, era el planeta el que asi lo quería. Lo había ayudado una vez y estaría dispuesta a volver a hacerlo..era solo que..no podría estar junto a el como si nada hubiera sucedido.

¿ cúanto tiempo sería?

Los Cetras la miraron asombrados. Sabían que Aeris era buena persona, había dado su vida cumpliendo la voluntad del planeta pero que aceptaría ayudar a su enemigo porque el planeta se lo había pedido, no esperaban que llegara a tanto.

toda tu vida…- contestó el más joven de los Mayores. Hasta el dia de..nuevamente, tu muerte. Des pués volverías aquí, para toda la eternidad.

Aeris sintió que su corazón palpitaba de emoción. ¡ Volver a vivir! ¡ volvería a estar con Elmira, su madre adoptiva y con todos sus amigos.! Tifa, Baret, Yuffie,..Cloud. Cloud…¡ volvería a verle!

enserio?- la chica no se lo creía.

El planeta piensa que eres la ultima Cetra y te mereces esto. Volverás a vivir, como una persona normal, pero con Sefirot a tu lado. Como compañeros.

Él no recordará nada..¿ verdad?

No, el no se acuerda de haberte visto en la vida. No recuerda nada. Asi, intenta no hablar del asunto, será mejor para ti y para él.

La joven Cetra asintió. Al menos, el no recordaría su odio havia ella..y su odio de ella hacía él…

Aeris- Iflana miró a su hija con tristeza.

Madre, puede sonar egoista por m parte..pero no lo hago solo por el planeta..lo hago por mi. Me gustaba mi vida..

Ifalna asintió. Ella ya lo sabía.

lo sé cariño… no eres egoista. Eres valiente. Y muy fuerte.

Todos los Cetras estaba aun sorprendidos por lo de Aeris. Ella y su asesino, conviviendo juntos! Para siempre!

Aeris, puede que antes me expresara mal, Acabo de recorad que el planeta me dijo que Sefirot volvería a la muerte tan pronto como su misión fuera inútil.Es decir, en el momento en que el planeta ya no lo necesite.

Y yo tambien..¿verdad?

El planeta te concede un regalo: vivir hasta tu muerte.

El corazón de Aeris estaba emocionado. ¡ Iba a vivir!¡ otra vez!

hasta mi muerte….eso significa que…¿ voy a revivir?

Asi es,..Sefirot aun no está aquí, para mañana estará. Quiero que te reunas con nosotros en el puerto lunar, sabes dónde está esta.

La chica asintió.

mañana entonces, partireis. Espero que juntos logreis ayudar al planeta, que no ha querido decirnos porqué quiere que volvais a la vida a la vez. Bien joven Cetra, hasta mañana entonces.

Los demás Cetras no decían nada. Todos levantaron de sus sitios, para volver a sus casas. Aeris y su madre hicieron lo mismo, la joven aun no se lo creía..una parte de ella tenía miedo y rabia de volver a verle a ÉL, pero por otra parte saber que iba a volver a vivir la llenaba de alegría..iba a volver a ver a Cloud…iba a volver a estar con él…abrazarle, decirle cúanto le había hechado de menos…pero entonces recordó otra cosa: ella iba a volver…pero acompañada de Sefirot…¿ cómo explicar a la gente que el planeta los quería unidos? ¿ qué diría Cloud? Y..además..pensó la joven con tristeza, Cloud la habría olvidado hacía mucho tiempo: despues de todo, lo más seguro es que estuviera viviendo con Tifa, su amiga de toda la vida, …y no podía reprocharselo, ya que…ella estaba muerta.


	4. No recordaría

Capitulo 3-

Aeris y su madre habían vuelto a su casa. Ambas estaban serias después de todo lo sucedido. Ifalna fue la primera en romper el silencio:

¿ Estás segura?

La joven Cetra miró a su madre , y dudando asintió con la cabeza.

quiero…vivir…

Ifalna suspiró.

madre, eso no quiere decir que no esté bien aquí, contigo…pero…

lo se , Aeris.

Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con cariño.

entiendo que quieras volver…me alegro por ti..tan solo..

Aeris sabía en qué estaba pensando su madre, mejor dicho, en quien: Sefirot. Awurl asesino , aquel ser maligno que había querido destruir el planeta, iba a acompañarla. Iba a tener que vivir con el en la tierra porque el planeta lo quería asi. Era algo que no comprendía.

no comprendo por qué el planeta quiere que él reviva…- dijo Aeris pensativa.

Ni yo tampoco…puedo entender que ati te quira viva, despues de todo, tu fiiste quien le salvó la última vez, es un premio por haberle ayudado. Pero Sefirot…

Silencio, no sabían qué pensar.

Espero poder hacerlo..- Aeris parecia preocupada, su madre la comprendía.

Eso espero, me parece duro para ti tener que estar asu lado, entiendo como debes de sentirte- Ifalna dijo esto con pena.

Aeris intentó sonreir para tranquilizarla.

pero el no recordará, no sabrá quien soy..quiza sea una ventaja…

o una desventaja, el estar con el sin poder reprocharselo…

lo intentaré…

La chica miró por la ventana de la sala donde se encontraba: estaba atardeciendo, el sol teñía de oro el paisaje, …la joven sonrió: era precioso.

Madre, voy a ir a dar una vuelta , necesito pensar.

Ifalna la miró con sorpresa.

¿ quieres que te acompañe?

Preferiria ir sola…quiero pensar sobre..ya sabes.

Muy bien, te comprendo. Reflexiona todo lo que haga falta.

Aeris sonrió, y salió de su casa tras haberse despedido de Ifalna. Hacía calor, y no había viento. El acantilado estaba teñido de oro,en el mar , a lo lejos, el sol se reflejaba. Realmente era cautivador. La chica decidió dirigirse al puerto de la Tierra Prometida, un lugar que le gustaba bastante: era un sitio,donde barcos iban y volvían de un lugar a otro, exactamente como en la Tierra. Mientras se dirigía a su destino, la chica pensaba en el día de mañana: ella iba a coger uno de esos barcos, para volver a la Tierra. Pero iba a zarpar con Sefirot…cojerían el mismo barco y luego…¿ dónde vivirían? ¿ que sitio podrían escoger? Sefirot no recordaría nada, sería ella la que tendría que escoger y explicarle el porqué…frunció el ceño..¿ porque tenía que explicarselo ella?¿ porque tenía que ser ella quien viviera con el? ¿por qué? Por otra parte, estaría con sus amigos de nuevo, con su madre adoptiva…volveria a vivir, volvería a tener ilusiones, y eso hizo que se relajara un poco. Pensando todo esto, la chica había llegado a su destino: el puerto. El sol se hayaba alto, deslumbraba tanto que Aeris tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. No podía ver. Pero entonces, escuchó un ruido: parecía el sonido de un barco…efectivamente, se trataba de un barco: Aeris abrió los ojos: un enorme buque se dirigía al puerto, iluminado por los rayos del sol. Aeris sintió curiosidad. ¿ Quien sería? Y entonces…sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando lo vió. A él. Era él. Sefirot.

Aeris sintió como si de pronto todos sus musculos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no moverse. Sefirot no estaba solo: venía acompañado por los Mayores que habían organizado la reunión. La joven Cetra no podía aparta la vista de Sefirot. Vestía igual que la última vez que le había visto, con su inconfudible Capa Negra. Su mirada era la de siempre, frios ojos verdes que parecían analizar todo lo que observaban. Siguiendo a los Mayores, Sefirot descendió del barco sin cambiar de expresión. El sol le dio de pleno en los ojos, obligandole a hacer una mueca…cuando los puedo reabrir, se giró, mirando a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre una joven, que le miraba con asombro.¿ quizas era con miedo?. Sefirot la miró sin comprender porque le estaría mirando asi. La chica, al notar los verdes ojos de Sefirot sobre ella, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. La estaba mirando..la estaría recordando? Y si recordaba todo? Y si recordaba todo lo que había sucedido? eso no podía saberlo, se limitó a seguir contemplandole, con temor en los ojos y miedo en su corazón. Sefirot desvió la mirada, pero la volvío a posar: le seguía mirando. ¿ Que le ocurría a esa, penso él. ¿ Acaso le conocía? Su cara era de pocos amigos, a decir verdad. Aeris sintió que debía hacer algo, no quería seguir asi, quieta, sin hacer nada. Sefirot seguía sin moverse, mirandóla. Ninguno decía: ella miraba al hombre com temor y el a ella con indiferencia. Uno de los Mayores, la chica, se percató que Sefirot estaba concentrado mirando algo..cuando vió a Aeris, la chica la sonrió, informando a los demás Mayores de su presencia. El más viejo le hizo señas de que se acercara: Aeris tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Sefirot.

Aeris, ¿ qué estás haciendo aquí?- quiso saber el más joven de los Mayores.

La Cetra se sentía observada por los ojos frios de Sefirot, sin embargo, optó por intentar olvidar de quien se trataba,…más no era fácil..

me apetecía dar una vuelta- conestó rápidamente Aeris.

Los Mayores notaron el nerviosimo de la joven, quisieron calmarla.

Sefirot- dijo uno de los Mayores- ella es Aeris, la chica de la que te hemos hablado.

Sefirot se volvió y la miró: no le gustaba la manera en que le estaba observando aquella chica, pero se limitó a asentir, sin decir palabra. Ninguna sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

" sigue siendo el de siempre, tan frio…- pensó Aeris con temor. " no me va a resultar fácil la convivencia con él…"

Tu vas a ser la Cetra que me compañe- mencionó Sefirot a Aeris. Su tono de voz sonaba indiferente, al menos, pensó Aeris, no parecía acordarse de ella.

S..si…- tartamudeó ella- Seré yo,…quien te acompañe…- por más que lo deseara se sentía muy vulnerable, no sabía que hacer o qué decir.

Mañana zarpamos, ¿no?- Aeris se sorprendió. La estaba hablando a ella, se estaba dirigiendo a ella…Sefirot, aquel que había arrebatado la vida..

Si, mañana por la mañana…- la chica se giró a los Mayores que no perdían detalle. Podían darse cuenta que Aeris no se sentía a gusto y que Sefirot, en cambio, irradiaba frialdad como de costumbre.

Mañana entonces, estoy deseando matar monstruos.

Aeris sintió cómo se tensaba: le dieron ganas de decir " si, a y a seres inocentes" pero se limitó a no contestar.

y ahora, debo irme. Hasta mañana.

Sefirot la siguió observando sin hablar. Ni siquiera cuando Aeris comenzó a alejarse se despidió. Los Mayores la observaron en silencio.

Se preguntaban si aquella convivencia iba a ser posible y desearon que asi fuera. Sabían que el planeta asi lo quería…por lo que Aeris y Sefirot volverían juntos a la vida…al menos, no recordaría quien era ella. No recordaría que el la había asesinado hacía un año a sangre fria, atravesándola con su espada. No recordaría que había querido invocar a un meterorito para acabar con la Tierra, no recordaría su verdadera identidad. Tan solo sería un hombre con la misión de matar monstruos y proteger el planeta...al igual que Aeris…los Mayores continuaron a observar la joven mientras se alejaba, hasta que no fue mas que un puntito de luz en el horizonte. Sefirot también la estaba observando , preguntándose porqué parecía aquella chica tan molesta a su lado…


	5. Un recuerdo nuestro

Capitulo 4

Aeris llegó a casa , su madre la estaba esperando. La joven parecía muy agitada, Ifalna quiso saber lo que le ocurría:

Le he visto…

¿A quien?

A Sefirot…

Los ojos de Ifalna se agrandaron. ¿ Aeris había visto a su enemigo?

¿ qué?

Aeris, inquieta, suspiró mientras asentía. Así era, le había visto, había estado con él.

y me ha hablado..

Aquello era demasiado. Ifalna comenzó a impacientarse.

-cuéntamelo todo con detalle, habla.

La chica miró a su madre y asintió. Le explicó cómo había decido ir hasta el puerto y cómo, por casualidad, se había encontrado con el barco en el que llegaba Sefirot. No se le olvidó mencionar su reacción de inquietud y la reacción de asombro de Sefirot. Sabía que no la había reconocido.

comprendo.- eso fue todo lo que Ifalna dijo.

Y mañana…me voy..con él a la Tierra.es difícil de explicar pero cada vez que le veo es como si…sontiera que me odiara aun…

Sabes que eso no es cierto, ahora ya no recuerda ni etá bajo el poder de Jénova..

De todos modos, no creo que le caiga bien..

Eso no se sabe aun..no creo que tu puedas llevarte bien con el…pero, Aeris, intenta convivir…

Aeris sonrió débilmente. Eso es lo que ella planeaba.

lo intentaré madre, aunque no se muy bien cual será nuestar ocupación..

lo único que debereis hacer será seguir protegiendo al planeta, eliminando monstruos, hablando con el planeta…

y..¿ dónde viviremos?- la chica de pronto se dio cuenta que aun no lo sabía.

¿Que te parece en la pequeña ciudad de Iciclos, en el Continente helado?

Aeris nunca había estado en aquel sitio.

¿ que hay alli?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Bueno,..tu padre y yo vivmos alli durante mucho tiempo. Aún está la casa. Tu naciste alli- respondió Ifalna con dulzura.

Iciclos. Vivir en Icilos con él…está bien, se lo diré.- esto último no sonaba muy entusiasta.

Y ahora , es tarde, será mejor que te acuestes, mañana te espera un largo día…

No me lo recuerdes…

Hasta mañana.

La joven Cetra se acostó, intentando no pensar en nada , pero por más que lo intentase la imagen de Sefirot le venía a la mente. No le agradaba la idea de pasar toda su vida con él..¡ toda su vida!bueno, cuando el planeta ya no le necesitase, volvería a la Tierra Prometida, en cambio ella, seguría hasta el dia de su muerte. Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero entonces otro pensamiento la alertó:

" tan solo espero que.esta vez no me mate…de nuevo…"

El sol alumbraba el cielo. Era un día soleado, como cualquier otro, en la Tierra Prometida. Aeris se había despertado pronto aquella mañana, no habia dormido muy bien. La hora en que debía partir llegó. Acompañada de su madre, la joven se dirigió al Puerto, donde los Mayores ya aguardaban junto a Sefirot. Aeris había pensado que muchos Cetras estarían ali, pero quizas por miedo, aparte de aquellos mencionados, no habia nadie más. A medida que se acercaba a Sefirot y a los Mayores, Aeris sentía su cuerpo tensarse, tenía tan poco interés en vivir con él..Sefirot la observó , y también miró a Ifalna, aunque no dijo nada.

Aeris, Ifalna, habeis llegado justo a tiempo- sonrieron los acompañantes de Sefirot.

Si…estoy..preparada- a la joven le costó pronunciar esas palabras.

Entonces, nos vamos.- uno de los Mayores le hizo señas a Aeris para que embarcara.

Aeris se giró hacia su madre. La abrazó con fuerza.

voy a echarte de menos, ..

lo se, hija, pero vas a ser feliz. No era tu hora cuando viniste aquí, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos lo será. Quiero regalarte esto.- Ifalna introdujo su mano en un bolsillo de su vestido y sacó de él un pequeño broche dorado.

Que bonito..- sonrió Aeris al tiempo que lo abrí. Dentro había sitio para tres fotos. Dos de los sitios estaban ocupados: una era la foto de Ifalna y la otra de Gast.

Un recuerdo nuestro, Aeris. El tercer lugar está rservado para el amor de tu vida. Cuando lo encuentres pon su foto en el medallón…le mantendrás unido a ti por siempre.

Gracias madre. – Aeris se colocó el medallón alrededor del cuello y subió al barco.Desde la cubierta, se despidió de su madre hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos como para verla. Y entonces, es cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos.

¿ Aeris?- los Mayores se encontraban a su lado.

¿ si?- la joven no podía dismular su tristeza.

Vamos a acompañarte a tu camarote, es por aquí.

Aeris les siguió en silencio. De pronto, se percató que Sefirot no estaba por ningun sitio, pero decidió no preguntar. El camarote que le estaba reservado era lujoso y espacioso.

te dejamos a solas – se despidieron los mayores. Ella asintió.

Aeris sonrió. Dentro de poco estaría de vuelta a su vida de antes…pero ésta vez con Sefirot. Tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. ¿ Podía confiar en él? . ¿ Quién le decía que no la iba a traicionar, a asesinar…de nuevo?

Miró por la ventana de su habitación: se veía la cubierta del barco. Decidió ir a contemplar el mar. Abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a donde quería ir. El mar se veía tan bonito…un cielo rojizo lo iluminaba…estaba atardeciendo, era realmente precioso. Estaba tan maravillada que no advirtió que no estaba sola…

Alguiens se encontraba no lejos de ella , mirando también el mar. Sus cabellos plateados, sus inexpresivos ojos verdes…Sefirot.

Aeris le vió y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño murmullo de sorpresa. Él se giró ya la vió, parece que tampoco lo había echo antes. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, Sefirot tan sólo la contemplú durante unos segundos para posteriormente volver a fijar su atención en el horizonte. Aeris no sabía qué hacer. ¡ La había ignorado!

La Cetra le observó,sin decir nada. Sefirot acabó por mirarla, preguntándose que le ocurría.

-¿ dónde vamos a vivir?

Aeris se soprendió de la pregunta.Recordó la casita en Iciclos.

- en Iciclos.

-¿ Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?

-en un continente helado. Al Norte. Tengo una casa allí.

Sefirot permaneció pensativo, pero asintió.

-eres una Cetra, como yo.

Aeris sintió alarmas en su cabeza, ¡ él no era un Cetra!.pero no podía decírselo, de lo contrario haría preguntas y no estaba por la labor de contarle la verdad. Por esa razón, decidió cambiar de tema a toda costa.

-Me pregunto si habrá cambiado el mundo.

Sefirot no dijo nada. Tan sólo se apartó un mechón de la cara.

-no me interesa demasiado saberlo. Es curioso pero no puedo recordar.

-" afortunadamente"- suspiró Aeris.

-Háblame de lo que nos espera.

Aeris le miró bastante enfadada. ¡ No quería hablar con él! Pero recordó que el ya no tenía la memoria de antes.

- es un mundo diferente al que acabamos de estar.Pero es bonito. Hay ciudades diferentes unas a las otras. Algunas grandes y otras pequeñas. Algunas habitadas, otras no.

Sefirot escuchaba con atención.

espero que nada haya cambiado, que todo siga igual.

Sefirot no dijo nada.Realmente, aquello no le preocupaba.


	6. Nueva convivencia

El dia siguiente amaneció soleado, una vez más. Aeris se incorporó de la cama y al recordar que ese sería el comienzo de su nueva vida, sonrió contenta. Incluso sabiendo que Sefirot la acompañaría. Se vistió, salió del camarote y se topó con Sefirot. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Y su misma expresión fria y distante. La joven estuvo tentada de ignorarle pero se armó de valor y le saludó:

Buenos dias…

Ya estamos llegando – tras decir eso, el hombre dio media vuelta y desapareció en su habitación. Aeris estaba frustrada. ¡ De nuevo la había ignorado!. Estaba empezando a creer que le mejor sería haberse quedado en La Tierra Prometida con su madre pero luego, pensó en que estaba de nuevo viva y eso la animó a proseguir.

Aeris – se trataba de un miembro del Consejo, quien se aproximó a ella con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

¿ Si?

En breves instantes habreis llegado a Icliclos. Se que tu madre quería que te instalaras allí, por eso te llevamos directamente.

Aeris asintió, no muy contenta,sabiendo que Sefirot viviría con ella.

Intenta…convivir con el.

¿Otra vez lo mismo? Todo el mundo le decía aquello, que solo se trataba de convivir, no de llevarse bien, que solo necesitaba aguantar…pero no era tan facil hacerlo como decirlo.

Lo intentaré, pero..lo que no comprendo bien es cual es mi….nuestra misión – corrigió Aeris de mala gana.

El planeta solo nos dijo que debiais estar unidos. Debeis permanecer juntos, ser un equipo. No me mires asi, Aeris – la joven Cetra había abierto la boca para protestar pero se mantuvo en silencio.- Suena extraño pero es la voluntad del planeta. Con el tiempo, os acostumbrareis el uno al otro. Y en cuanto a su memoria, no te preocupes. No podrá recordar. Intenta pensar que es alguien nuevo.

Pero no lo es. Es el mismo de siempre.- se cruzó de brazos.

Aeris, no hagas esto mas dificil.

Es dificl para mi, entiendeme…

Estarás viva de nuevo, ¿ eso no te alegra? Eras una persona que amaba la vida. Vuelves a recuperar aquello que más deseabas. Cierto es que tu muerte no fue justa. Eras muy joven aun. Tienes la vida por delante…de nuevo. Y puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

No – la chica negó al tiempo que suspiraba.- Eso no es cierto. Debo adaptarme a él, a…Sefirot. Además, ¿ y la gente?¿ Qué dirán cuando sepan que estamos…vivos? Sefirot no es alguien desconocido y creo que yo tampoco.

La Cetra permaneció unos segundos callada, como pensando bien antes de responder.

Será mejor que no os descubran. Cambiad apariencias, no se. Algo.

Pero a la larga acabarán sabiendo quienes somos – protestó Aeris.

A la larga quizás. Cuanto mas tiempo pase mejor. Lo ideal sería manteneros en secreto, de acuerdo?

Si…de acuerdo.

Un ruido las interrumpió. El barco había detenido su movimiento. Al fin habian llegado. Aeris se precipitó al exterior. De nuevo el cielo, el mar,…animales, plantas, naturaleza…todo aquello que tanto había echado de menos. Otra vez podía sentirse rodeada de vida. Sonrió, se sentía tan feliz. Dio las gracias al planeta y supo comprender su respuesta. Aeris se volvió para mirar a los Mayores pero el barco ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Confusa, miró alrededor. Solo estaba Sefirot. Con su inconfundible expresión, mirando más allá del mar. La joven Cetra permaneció en silencio, observando a su nuevo compañero. Sefirot, apartó la vista del mar y se fijó en la muchacha que tenía a su lado. No dijo nada, solo comenzó a andar . Aeris le siguió, preguntándose si Iciclos estaba muy lejos. Decidió comentárselo.

Espero que no esté muy lejos.

Silencio como respuesta. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿ No la habría oido?

¿ Crees que faltará mucho?

No lo se.

Aeris no estaba muy conforme con esa respuesta pero al menos había contestado. Decidió conformarse así. No tardaron mucho hasta divisar un pueblito a lo lejos. Mientras avanzaban, el corazón de Aeris se iba encogiendo. Reconocía aquel sitio, el continente donde un año antes había perdido la vida a causa de…él. Aquel hombre que iba delante suyo, con ese gesto y esa mirada capaz de congelar la más ardiente de las llamas. Se preguntó si Avalancha tambien había pasado por ese sendero y lo que Cloud había sentido…Cloud. ¿ Dónde estaría? ¿ La recordaría?

Las palabras de Sefirot la despertaron de su trance:

Iciclos.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Entraron en el pueblecito nevado, las calles estaban desiertas. La nieve caía con furia, probablemente la gente estuviera en sus casas, al calor. Los recien llegados, intercambiaron una mirada. La Cetra sabía lo que Sefirot quería saber. Cúal era su nueva casa. Aeris recordó las palabras de su madre y no le fue dificil encontrar la casita, aquella en la que había nacido. Irrumpieron en silencio, Aeris sonrió, diciéndole a Sefirot:

Aquí es. ¿ Te gusta? A mi si.

Bien.

Sefirot solo contestó eso. La Cetra no dijo nada, suspiró. Tendría que acostumbrarse al poco diálogo. Decidió investigar la casa, descubrió que solo había una habitación. Confusa, no supo que hacer.

-Sefirot

El se acercó a ella.

¿ Si?

Solo…hay una habitación.

¿y?

Aeris le miró como si se estuviese riendo de ella, pero estaba serio, los mismos ojos gélidos.

Eso significa que solo hay una cama…y…

Sefirot la miró unos instantes antes de decirla:

¿No has visto que hay otra planta?

Aeris se quedó muda. ¿ Otra planta?

¿ otra…?

Abajo.

La chica descendió rápidamente y efectivamente, había otra planta con otras dos habitaciones.

¿ Dónde te vas a instalar?- quiso saber la joven.

Me da igual.

Ella asintió, decidió no perder la calma.

Entonces, yo me quedo con ésta.

Yo con la de al lado.

Aeris fue a abrir la boca para protestar. Pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

Decidido entonces – sonrió, pero su compañero no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Voy a inspeccionar la zona – anunció Sefirot pero Aeris recordó que no podían dejarse ver abiertamente.

No,..no puedes.

¿ qué?- la miró de reojo.

No podemos dejar que nos vean…

¿ por qué no?- parecía irritado.

Si dos personas que han muerto son vistas vivas…¿no crees que la gente pensará cosas raras?

¿ y qué pretendes? ¿No salir de aquí?

Pretendo buscarle una solución…

Hasta que la encuentres voy a dar una vuelta.

Aeris se aproximó a él, poniendose delante, inpidiéndole el paso.

¿ Qué estás haciendo? – su voz parecía enfadada.

Te digo que no podemos dejarnos ver abiertamente…

Y yo te digo que pienses algo entonces.

Está bien, ya se lo que haremos.

Sefirot aguardó.

Cambiar de aspecto.

¿ Te burlas de mi?

No, claro que no…tu podrías…- la joven le observó detenidamente, Sefirot estaba empezando a hartarse. – cambiar el color de la miró amenazador.

Jamás.

¡ Es la única manera!

No. Mi respuesta es NO. Saldré cuando me plazca y como me plazca.No recibo órdenes de una…mocosa.

Aeris perdió el control.

¡ Hubiese preferido no revivir antes que vivir asi! – de un portazo cerró la puerta, dejando a Sefirot afuera. El hombre se habia percatado de las lágrimas que habían asomado a los ojos de Aeris antes de cerrar la puerta. Se quedó silencioso. Una parte de el quería salir y hacer lo que el quería pero otra parte…estaba algo inquieto por Aeris. No quería haberla hecho llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Suspirando, decidió pensar un poco más.

Por su parte, Aeris estaba fuera de si. Decidió no llorar. Tragarse las lágrimas, no iba a desperdiciarlas por ese…asesino. Se tumbó sobre la cama pensando en lo duro que le iba a resultar la convivencia. No llevaban ni un dia juntos, ni un dia! Y ya estaba harta. Y se sentía tan sola...y olvidada…pensando esto, se quedó relajada y acabó por dormirse. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era bastante tarde, la hora de cenar. Se desperezó,incorporándose en la cama. Al pensar en Sefirot, se sintió confusa. ¿ Tenía que salir de la habitación y hablar con él? Decidió que eso sería lo correcto.

Subió al piso superior y cual fue su sorpresa al verle a él, a Sefirot.


	7. ¿ por qué?

Nota de la autora: ANTE TODO GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! estoy muy contenta, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia y siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que no tengo tiempo...y ahora, aprobechando que me faltan unas cuantas semanas antes de comenzar las clases, trataré de seguir adelante con ésta historia sobre Aeris y Sefirot. Y por favor, os pido que a aquellos que os esté gustando y me esteis animando a sentarme aqui y a escribir, no dejeis de hacerlo! me gusta mucho leer vuestros comentarios, en serio. Cuantas mes reviews, ante actualizo! Sin nada más que añadir, prosigo con la historia. Que os guste.

Capítulo 7

Aeris se quedó inmóvil, con la vista fija en el otro hombre ante ella. Estaba serio, cruzado de brazos, pero no hizo comentarios. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí?- no parecía muy simpática, aún estaba enfadada.. Sefirot tardó unos instantes en contestar, diciendo:

- Nada. Ya me iba.

Cerró la puerta tras él y la joven se acercó a su cama, sentándose en ella y mirando el techo.

- " ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir asi¿Cómo?...- suspiró, y recordó un chico rubio de ojos claros. Se preguntó que debía estar haciendo, se sintió triste de no poder estar junto a él. Se quitó el medallón que su madre le había entregado, y lo abrió. Algún dia, estaría la foto de su amor ahí dentro. La colocaría cuidadosamente y ya nadie podría separarlos jamás. No se equivocaba del todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot se dirigió a la cocina, a beber un vaso de agua. Esa noche hacía calor, y no podía dormir. Hacía horas que había anochecido y él ahi se encontraba, totalmente despejado, con un vaso en la mano. Frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba mucho aquella vida. Vivir con la Cetra no le resultaría cómodo, y lo sabía. No podía comprenderla. Simplemente, era..rara. Tan..sensible...Arrugó la cara, en señal de desaprobación. Preferiria estar viviendo solo. Bastaría con ignorarla...se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su habitacion pero se detuvo, con la mirada fija en la puerta que conducía a la de la chica. Dudó. ¿ Estaría dormida¿Estaría despierta? Con curiosidad, abrió lentamente la puerta . Estaba a oscuras. Sin embargo, pudo ver, cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado, una figura que reposaba en la cama. Se acercó con cuidado, y la miró. Estaba dormida. Dio media vuelta, cerrando de nuevo la puerta y ésta vez pudo dormirse en seguida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Aeris se desperezó, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo desdichada sabiendo que otro día mas tenia que compartir la casa con aquel ser. Se vistió, mirándose en el espejo. Su cambio de look había sido ...muy...radical. Estaba muy cambiada. Sería dificil de reconocer. Su antes largo pelo trenzado, lo llevaba recogido ahora en un alto moño que quedaba cubierto por un sombrero, algo parecido a una boina. Parecía que tuviera el pelo muy corto, y era imposible de saber si era rubia, morena o pelirroja. Había sustituido sus antiguas ropas color claro por unas prendas más oscuras. Llevaba vaqueros y una camisa larga. Se sorprendió cuando llegó a la cocina y no vio a nadie. Decidió prepararse el desayuno, un poco despues, mientras ella ya estaba comiendo, la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió, y entró un irreconocible Sefirot. Para empezar había optado por cambiar de ropa. Vestía más corriente, con jeans y un nicky de manga corta. El pelo blanco se lo habia atado en la nuca, formando una coleta baja. y lo llevaba cubierto por una visera, que le tapaba los ojos. Era casii imposible verle el rostro.Al entrar, se la quitó, posándola en un mueble y silencioso como de costumbre, se dispuso a prepararse su propio desayuno. La joven estaba complacida. Nadie les reconocería ahora. Sonriendo, le dijo:

- Te sienta bien el cambio.

El no habló, Se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de ella, con la mirada fija en la taza de café que estaba sosteniendo.

- ¿ Ves? Asi estaremos más seguros.

- Callate - dijo friamente, sin mirarla.

Aeris obedeció, decepcionada. Cuando finalizaron el desayuno, la Cetra volvío a dejarse oir:

- Deberíamos inspeccionar la zona.

- Hazlo si quieres.

-He dicho " deberiamos". A ti tambien debería interesarte.

-No lo hace, sin embargo.

Aeris no se dio por vencida.

- El planeta nos ha resucitado, trayéndonos a este lugar. Por si hay peligros cerca. ¿No crees que deberiamos mirar un poco el lugar donde vamos a vivir a partir de ahora, eh?

- Quizas- dijo él, despues de un rato. - Vamos. Es cierto.

Salieron de la casa , y recorrieron todo el pueblo. Aeris no cesaba de hacer comentarios, incluso parecia haber olvidado que con quien estaba era su asesino. El, por su parte, no entendia la necesidad de la Cetra de tener que hablarle todo el tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando respondia con monosílabos.

- ¿Verdad que es bonito?

- no está mal.

-¡Oh, vamos, es bonito!.

-Si.

-¡ Mira aquella montaña, es enorrrrrrrmeeeee!.

-hm

-¡y ese niño que se desliza¡ va muy rápido!

-...

- ¡ Está nevando, mira!

- ...

-¿ No te gusta ver cómo nieva?

-hm.

Y asi durante mucho tiempo.

En una ocasión, Aeris se arrodilló cerca de un pequeño pájaro medio muerto de frio. Con lástima, lo tomó entre sus manos para proporcionarle calor. Sefirot permanecia a su lado, sin prestar mucha atención.

- Pobre...necesita que le calentemos...- la chica dudó antes de mirar a su acompañante.- ¿Puedo llevarlo a la casa?

Sefirot hizo que no habia oido bien.

-¿ Qué?

- Se está muiendo...podemos salvarle...por favor¿puedo llevarle a la casa?

Frunció el entrecejo¿ qué mas daba la vida de aquel ser?Los habia a montones. Sin embargo, tras ver la expresion suplicante de Aeris, terminó por ceder.

- Como quieras.

La cara de Aeris se iluminó, sonriendo, y diciendo:

-¡ oh gracias Sefirot¡le llamaré...Sefi¡

Al oir aquello una sonrisa alegre se formó en los labios de Sefirot pero en cuanto se dio cuenta retomó su expresión fria. Miró de reojo a la Cetra por si se habia percatado que habia sonreido pero por suerte, estaba mirando el pajarillo.

Retornaron a la casa, Aeris dio calor al animal y se recuperó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro dia,fueron a dar otro paseo. Se estaban acotumbrando a esos largos paseos diurnos, y Sefirot incluso hablaba un poco más, a veces hasta se dignaba a hacer algun que otro comentario sobre algo en particular. Ese dia Aeris vio que Sefirot llevaba consigo su espada, la Masamune, y no le gustó nada. Se lo hizo saber.

- Es mia. La llevo si quiero.

- te reconocerán, no puedes llevarla.

-¿Quien lo dice?

-...Regresemos y déjala en la casa.

- Estoy bien asi, gracias- dijo con ironía. Se sorprendió al descubrir la cara triste que tenía Aeris de pronto. ¿Tanto le importaba que fuera armado? La miró en silencio.

-..por favor...- rogó ella, seria y casi al borde de las lágrimas.- No ...puedes ir armado...

Sefirot dudó. ¿Qué mas le daba a el que Aeris pensara aquello¿Qué le importaba que no estuviera sonriendo alegremente?. Frunció el ceño y al final, casi inconscientemente, le dijo.

-Lo siento. no volverá a pasar.

Tan pronto lo hubo dijo, el rostro de Aeris volvió a retomar su alegría. Sefirot estaba confuso.¿ Qué estaba pasando¿ Por qué era tan importante para el ver a aquella chica feliz, alegre¿Por qué? No tenia respuesta.

------------------------

Nota de la autora: un capitulo mas! si os ha gustado reviews pleaseeee, dadme ideas si quereis, o no se, lo que sea!nos leemos pronto!


	8. Recuerdos del pasado

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos del pasado

- Creo que va siendo hora de dejarle en libertad.

Aeris se hayaba en la casa, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con el pájaro entre sus manos. Se había recuperado completamente tras aquellas semanas de cuidados de la joven, ya podía volver a volar y a valerse por si mismo. Sefirot, aquel con quien compartía la casa, se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, apoyado contra la puerta de salida, despreocupado.

- Le echaré de menos...- la joven Cetra volvió su rostro hacia Sefirot, y éste último la miró.

- Le olvidarás pronto.

-...Sefirot, por qué...eres...siempre tan...- se detuvo unos instantes pensando bien sus palabras y finalizó diciendo:- siempre tan...¿frio? Insensible...

Los ojos del hombre no reflejaban gran cosa.

- Soy asi me imagino.- y añadió, al ver que ella no decía nada.- El pajaro será más feliz volviendo a ser libre.

- Si, volverá con los suyos, tendrá una familia...- sonrió ella.

- O quizas decida ser libre, sin dar cuentas a nadie, viviendo solo y a su aire. ¿Quien sabe?

- ¿Sefirot?

Éste la miró.

- ¿ Vienes conmigo a liberarlo?

Observó a la chica que tenía ante él y no pudo negarse.

" Mierda¿qué me pasa?"- volvió a preguntarse, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder evitar querer complacerla en todo.

- olvidalo.- cambió de idea, no estaba dispuesto a seguirla siempre la corriente, eso no.Queria hacerlo pero...

" No debo dejar que me domine. No soy una marioneta."

**Flashback:**

_Todo estaba borroso. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir una figura, rubia, quizás castaña ante él..no podría decir si era hombre o mujer...y le pareció oir su proia voz diciéndole a la otra persona:_

_Eres una marioneta..._

**fin del flasback.**

- ...firot...Sefirot...¿ estás bien?

Era Aeris quien le estaba hablando, preocupada.

- Si, lo estoy. - mintió él. había tenido una especie de...¿recuerdo? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Vienes entonces?

- De acuerdo - accedió al final, siguiéndola fuera de la casa. Anduvieron en silencio, los copos caían suavemente. Al fin alcanzaron el lugar donde casi hacía mes y medio, habían encontrado al pajarillo medio muerto. Una vez allí, Aeris le miró, entristecida.

- Sefi..te echaré de menos. Cuidate mucho..-se volvió para mirar a Sefirot, algo alejado.- ¿No vas a despedirte?

En cierto modo le parecía ridículo, pero aunque no quería admitirlo, habia llegado a sentir cierto tipo de afecto hacia ese animal que había convivido con ellos. Se acercó a Sefi, y le dijo:

- Adiós Sefi.

La Cetra abrió las manos entonces y el pájaro se alejó en el cielo, no tardó en reunirse con otros como él. Sefirot miró de reojo a la joven . Sonreía, aunque algo triste. De camino a la casa, Aeris no hizo ningún comentario, algo nada habittual en ella. Eso le hacía sentir incómodo, y se sorprendió cuando se percató que echaba de menos su voz, su risa...Torpemente, intentó aliviar la tensión.

- Mañana estarás mejor.

Aeris le miró.

- Me refiero a..lo del pájaro. Supongo que te habias...no se..que sentias cierta simpatia hacia él y ahora que ya no está...bien..que estás triste y no deberías...porque..bien...- no sabía expresarse fluidamente pero la joven comprendió que estaba intentando animarla. Le sonrió y de forma espontánea, le puso una mano en el hombro. Era la primera vez que se tocaban. Sefirot, al sentir el contacto, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio que le recorría de arriba abajo, como una corriente eléctrica. Cuando Aeris volvió a quitar la mano, regresó a su estado habitual.

- Gracias Sefirot. Admite que tu tambien le echarás un poco de menos.

- No.

-Admitelo.

-No.

Aeris rió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días que siguieron, les resultó imposible moverse de casa por una fuerte tormenta de nieve que no cesaba de ni de día ni de noche. Les resultó extraño al principio. Eso signifcaba tener que estar en la casa las 24 horas del día juntos. Pues hasta aquel momento, si bien era cierto que las tardes daban paseos, el resto del día podían estar perfectamente separados. Con la tormenta eso cambió. Obligados a estar encerrados en casa, se veían más y terminaron por hablar más tambien. Al principio Sefirot se encerraba en su cuarto, dejando el resto de la casa libre para la chica, pero pasados un par de días se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, preferia pasar las horas en compañía de Aeris.

" ¿ por qué? No recuerdo nada de cómo era antes pero si hay algo que creo saber es...que no me gusta la compañía de los demás. Aunque con ella es...diferente. Será porque los dos somos Cetras, si , debe ser eso."- se decía una y otra vez, para tranqulizarse.

Una tarde en que la tormenta era aún más fuerte, Aeris estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana. Pero no veía la lluvia, ni el exterior pues su mente estaba en otra parte.

"Cloud- suspiró, triste. - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora¿Qué dirias si supieras que estoy viva...y que comparto la casa con Sefirot?...

Sefirot...- reflexionó por primera vez pensando en Sefirot. " Aunque siga siendo frio y solitario no parece el mismo ...a veces siento como que, incluso, nos llevamos bien. Es una estupidez..no¿ Cómo nos vamos a llevar bien si el me asesinó?...pero el no se acuerda..¿ y si ha cambiado?...¿ y si nos hacemos amigos?...no creo que sea posible..

Decidió no pensar más en ello. Salió de la habitacion, en la cocina estaba Sefirot, tomando algo caliente.

- El tiempo está cada vez peor - dijo él al verla. - No creo que esto cambie.

- Tienes razón - se sentó cerca suyo. - No podemos movernos de aqui.

- Quería enseñarte algo. Ven - Sefirot se levantó y se acercó a unos aparatos que parecían ser videos. Aeris nunca se había parado a mirarlos.

- ¿ Videos¿ Los has visto?

Negó.

- No. Acabo de fijarme.- la miró.

- Podriamos verlos, si quieres.

Sefirot se encogió de hombros.

- Intentemos ponerlos en marcha. Parece antiguo, me preguntó si se verá algo.

Pulsó sobre un botón, el aparato aun funcionaba correctamente pues se incendió una pantalla desde la que se podía seleccionar un menú. Había varios videos. Leyeron los titulos. Parecían interesantes.

- ¿ Los vemos todos o quieres ver uno en particular? - preguntó Sefirot.

Aeris sonrió, complacida por ver que ahora Sefirot habia aprendido a interesarse por los demás.

- Tenemos tiempo, veamos todos.

PLAY

Se sentaron en unas sillas, atentos a la pantalla. Se veía una mujer, Aeris le reconoció al instante. Era su madre. Ifalna.Sefirot tambien lo supo, pues la habia visto en la Tierra Prometida, el día en que zarparon. Pero tambien habia otra persona junto a ella. Un hombre de cabellos castaños, bigote y gafas. El profesor Gast, el fabuloso profesor, que era a su vez el padre de Aeris. Al verle, Aeris no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. Sefirot, por su parte, sintió una sensación extraña, un recuerdo...

**flashback**

_- Sefirot¿ cómo te encuentras hoy?- un hombre de pelo castaño, gafas y bigote estaba hablando con un chiquillo de apenas cinco años de edad. El niño le sonrió._

_- Estoy bien._

**Fin del flasback.**

Sefirot arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. ¿ De qué le conocia¿ De cuando era niño? Miró a Aeris. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

- ¿ Te pasa algo?- no es que estuviera realmente preocupado, pero si que sentía interés.

- Es...la primera vez que ve a mi padre .

" ¿Su padre? pero..."- decidió no comentarle que había tenido una especie de recuerdo lejano en que se veía a si mismo de niño hablando con aquel hombre.

Continuaron viendo el video, al mencionar la palabra Jénova, Sefirot frunció el ceño. ¿ De qué le sonaba aquel nombre?. Continuaron mirando, uno de los videos mostraba los primeros dias de vida de Aeris, el amor que sentían sus padres hacia ella...y cómo un hombre de bata blanca y cabellos como el carbón habia roto esa familia asesinando al padre de Aeris y capturando a ésta y a su madre.

**Flasback**

_- No te muevas de alli - un hombre de bata blanca y pelo oscuro se hayaba en una especie de jaula. Junto aél, un niño pequeño de unos ocho años de edad que le contemplaban con frialdad._

_- Si._

_- Serás el más fuerte...serás el que mejor pelee...oh, si. Y me harás rico.- rió, era una risa horrible, atroz._

**fin del flasback.**

Sefirot siguió mirando. Se sentía mareado. Era como si recordase...como si pudiera volver al pasado Recuerdos del pasado que volvían al presente.. ¿Debía decirselo a Aeris? La miró. Dudó. Una parte de él le empujaba a decirselo, la otra parte le frenaba. Tomó una decisión.

**Nota**: uffffff! otro! espero que os guste! más reviews pleasee!cuando haya 20 o así actualizo (cada vez hago más largos los capítulos, jeje))


	9. Corazón roto

Capítulo 9: Corazón roto

- ...¿ Aeris?- su voz sonaba ansiosa, la chica volvió su rostro hacia él, sentía que quería saber algo importante.

- ¿ Qué?

El hombre frunció levemente el entrecejo, meditando muy bien cada palabra que iba a pronunciar.

- El hombre de la bata blanca...¿ quién es?

Aeris no respondió de inmediato. Sabía quién era. Se llamaba Hojo, había sido el causante de las muertes de sus padres y además era el padre de Sefirot. Pero no podía decírselo.

" Puede que no recuerde nada, pero si le hablo sobre asuntos tan delicados...existe la mínima posibilidad que su mente..."

Sefirot aguardaba, impaciente. Al fin la Cetra contestó:

- Era un ciéntifico que trabajaba con mi padre.

- ... ¿ y?- esperó a que continuase.

- Nada más.

Sefirot la miró incrédulo.

- ¿nada más¿ Asesinó a tu padre, no es cierto?

- Lo es. - respondió con suavidad.

- ¿ por qué?

- No lo se- mintió Aeris.

-No sabes mentir - la voz de Sefirot era dura, fría, clavó sus ojos en los de la joven, ésta apartó la mirada, incómoda.

- Es tarde, me voy a la cama.

- Antes respóndeme.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo se...

Sefirot miró hacia otro lado. No insistió más. Se levantó de su asiento, y sin ni siquiera despedirse, se encerró en su cuarto. Aeris se sentía algo culpable.

" Tiene derecho a saberlo...un momento, no. Si le cuento lo de Hojo, querrá saber más. Y lo próximo que le estaré contando será cómo clavó su espada en mi estómago. O no, eso no. Lo siento pero..no puedo. No debe saber. No debe recordar"

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo abatida.

Por su parte, Sefirot estaba incómodo, en su cuarto, intentando recordar aquellos dos hombres que tan familiares le resultaban. El Profesor Gast y el Profesor cuyo nombre era... No se acordaba. Estaba no sólo frustrado, sino tambien, algo molesto.

" Ella debe saber quienes eran. Sus ojos la delatan. ¿ Por qué no me lo quiere decir¿Acaso tiene miedo de que recuerde cosas¿Es eso? - se sentó en la cama, serio. " no puede ser eso...¿verdad¿ Pero entonces¿ Qué otra explicación hay?

Sefirot se acostó jurándose a si mismo que al dia siguiente obtendría la respuesta de los mismisimos labios de la Cetra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció más claro que de costumbre. Aún había nubes, pero la tormenta había cesado, ni siquiera llovía. Aeris sonrió al comprobar que el tiempo estaba mejorando. Se vistió con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de tiras, se encasquetó una biona tras haberse hecho el moño cotidiano, y tras eso, fue a desayunar. Sefirot ya estaba allí. Estaba como en otro mundo, con la mirada perdida. Ni pareció advertir la llegada de Aeris. No saludó.

- Buenos días - fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Buenos días - repitió él, y Aeris advirtió que aunque no parecía enfadado, había algo extraño en su tono de voz, como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para decir algo.

Desayunaron en silencio, Aeris intentó varias veces sacar tema de conversación, pero aquel día Sefirot no estaba de humor. No hizo comentarios y ella se dio por vencida.

- Podríamos comprar una televisión - sugirió Aeris, mientras estaba fregando los platos del desayuno.

- Hacen falta otras cosas.

- ¿ el qué?

- Para empezar comida. Durante los casi tres meses que llevamos aqui no hacemos más que comer lo mismo. Desayunamos igual, comemos y cenamos igual..si al menos supiera bien...

Aquel último comentario molestaron a Aeris.

- ¿ Perdón¿ Tan mal cocino?

- mejor no espondo

La Cetra no aguantó más.

- Al menos podías hacerr algo variar. ¿Por qué no cocinas tu, si tan mal te sabe¿O friegas?

La mirada de Sefirot era gélida como el hielo.

- ¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

Aeris sintió miedo, aun asi decidió no demostrarlo. Con la cabeza bien alta, replicó.

- Te echo en cara de que te quejes de cómo cocino. Tú...

-¿ Yo qué? - Sefirot hablaba despacio, casi amenazador.

" ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy?..Me da...miedo..es...- un escalofrio la recorrió.

- Tu no tienes preocupaciones - finalizó Aeris, de brazos cruzados.- Tienes todo el día para..

- ¡Si, tengo todo el dia para pensar quién era, de dónde vengo, por qué no recuerdo nada y lo más importantes, por qué no colaboras!

Aeris se quedó muda. Del asombro pasó a la rabia.

- ¿ qué no colaboro¡Tu no sabes cuanto estoy colaborando al haber accedido a vivir aqui contigo¡ Ayer no te contesté por que no sabía quien era ese hombre!

- No eres la única a la que no le gusta la compañía que tiene, por si te interesa - enfadado, aunque algo menos alterado, cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a la chica en la casa de pies, seria, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón latiéndole a más de mil por hora por la presión y los nervios.

" Planeta, por qué¿Por qué él¡ se está dando cuenta que no quiero hablar...y si-- una idea se le cruzó por la mente. ¿Y si..vuelve a hacerlo¿Y si vuelve a...matarme? No, no creo que lo haga. Que se vaya al diablo. Para aclararme las ideas, pienso ir a comprarme una televisión. Al menos así, podré averiguar qué sucede en todo el mundo..."

Algo reconfortada por éste pensamiento, cogió dinero y dejó la casa, dispuesta a comprarse un televisor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ¡ quién se cree que és!- Sefirot avanzaba de prisa, sin fijarse muy bien por dónde iba, sólo necesitaba andar y andar, alejarse de ella, de todo.

" Esa niñata...no sabe lo que dice. No sabe lo que es intentar recordar y no poder...¿ Tengo familia¿ Quién soy¿Dónde vivía? - apretaba los puños con rabia. " Y esos recuerdos...la marioneta...y el hombre en la celda..y el profesor Gast..no entiendo nada."- se detuvo unos instantes. Intentó pensar, recordar. Nada. No había nada.

" Solo recuerdo a veces...cuando veo..o digo cosas que tienen que ver con mi pasado...dios¿ por qué ella recuerda y yo no¿por qué tengo que pasar mi tiempo con esa Cetra...?

Frunció el entrecejo. Miró a lo lejos y contempló unas blanquecinas montañas cubiertas de nieve, que se alzaban majestuosas. Nunca había estado allí. En esos momentos necesitaba alejarse, quizás debería intentar alcanzar las cumbres.

" Debe haber monstruos "- se dijo entonces. " Y no voy armado...por culpa de la Cetra. Al diablo con ella. Bien, si no quiere que luche con esa espada, está bien. Compraré otra.

Entró en una tienda de amras de Iciclos, no muy lejana a la salida de la ciudad, y una niña pequeña se encargó de despertar a su abuelo que roncaba. El anciano le mostró a Sefirot toda su mercadería y éste se decidió por una espada, que aunque no parecía tan letal como la suya propia, podría valer. La empuñó, pagó, y complacido, tomó rumbo a las montañas. Le inavdía un sentimiento extraño al blandir la espada, como si no se sintiera del todo cómodo con ella.

" Quizas estaba más unido a la mía, será por eso. Un momento...¿ recordaré cómo se pelea? Probemos...hm...alli hay un conejo que salta interesante...veamos que lo se hacer"

De un ágil movimiento,Sefirot terminó con el conejo. Satisfecho, continuó su camino, matando a todo monstruo que se cruzara en su camino. Al de cierto tiempo, comprobó que había ciertos monstruos que dejaban dinero al ser eliminados, por lo que se concentró en acumular muchos gils.

" Soy bastante bueno"- se decía cada vez que terminaba con algun ser - Esto es justo lo que necesitaba para despejarme y no pensar en esa Cetra...estúpida Cetra..- pero al cabo de un tiempo el enfado había disminuido considerablemente.

" Quizás fui algo brusco con ella...la comida no está tan mal después de todo...no, mejor que eso. Sabe muy bien. Y siempre es ella quien se preocupa en hacer las compras y cocinar...y es ella quien friega, barre y recoge. Y nunca se quejaba. Y yo...en cierto modo, le debo una disculpa. Anque, tambien es su culpa. ¿ por qué no me dice quien es ese hombre¿y si fuera cierto..y no lo conoce¿Y si..no son más que...suposiciones mias?

Durante un rato, estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris examinaba atentamente todas las televisiones ante ella. Las había grandes y pequeñas( ninguna de pantalla plana pero ueno), negras , grises, azules..No se decidía por ninguna.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla? - le sonrió el vendedor, un hombre ya mayor y regordete.

- En realidad, quisiera la más barata.

El hombre le señaló una pequeña televisión, negra, que rondaba los cuatro mil gils.

- ¿Qué tal ésta?

- ¿ Cúanto cuesta?

- Cuatro mil pero puedo hacerle una oferta y dejarla en...tres mil. ¿ Qué le parece?

- Gracias, me la llevo - contenta, la Cetra pagó y regresó a su casa. Temió que Sefirot hubiera regresado y tardó tiempo en entrar. Se quedó tras la puerta, pensando:

" No debería haberme hablado asi. Soy yo quien hace todo...por otra parte...es natural que quiera saber cosas. No recuerda casi nada. No recuerda haber sido el gran Sefirot,haber guiado a todo un ejército victorioso...ni haber sido el más grande. No se acuerda de Cloud...ni tampoco de mi. De mi muerte...y...toda la culpa fue de Hojo. De haber creado a un niño a partir de las células de un mosntruo...pobre niño..¿ pobre? hm..sea como sea...quizas le debo una disculpa. Es cierto que no quiese contestarle...

Entró en la casa. No había nadie. Suspiró aliviada. Decidió dónde colocaría el televisor y tras eso, se acomodó en un sofá. Apretó el mando. En un canal había dibujos animados, en otro hablaban del tiempo, había varios con series y películas...pero hubo uno, que hizo que el mando por poco se le cayera de las manos.Estaban dando las noticias. Y aparecía Cloud. Cloud Strife. Y tambien los demás miembros de Avalancha. Tifa, Yuffie, Cait Sith ( no Reeeve, sino Cait Sith), Vincent, Barret, Cid, Red 13...todos. Les estaban entrevistando.

- Hoy hace ya un año que salvasteis al planeta de Sefirot y Avalancha. Dime , Cloud¿ qué se siente al ser un héroe?

Aeris sintió que su corazón se oprimía al ver a aquel al que tanto quería, sonreir con timidez. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Con su pelo de punta, sus brillantes ojos azules infundados en Mako..

- ¿Un héroe? No, no creo que sea un héroe. Simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que ese monstruo anduviera por ahi suelto...

Aeris, inexplicablemente, se sintió herida. Estaba hablando mal de Sefirot y por raro que sonara, le molestaba. Comprendía a Cloud. Sin embargo, continuó escuchando.

- ¿ y dinos, Cloud, todos sois heroes al fin y al cabo, cierto? Me refiero a toda Avalancha.

Cloud dudó, a Aeris le pareció ver un pequeño halo de tristeza formarse en los ojos de Cloud cuando respondió:

- En realidad...si. Pero...ella, aquella que...como sabeis, dio su vida por nosotros...ella es en realidad la heroina.

Aeris sintió que se quedaba sin saliva. ¡Cloud estaba hablando de ella¡Aun la recordaba, no la había olvidado! Se sentía tan...bien...queno sabía explicarlo.

- Si, todos la recordamos, la dulce Aeris, la última Cetra, que en paz descanse en su Tierra Prometida.- habló el reportero.

- Si - asintió Cloud, aún serio.- Me gustaría...bueno, a todos nos gustaría que ella estuviera aqui, con nosotros. Festejando la victoria. No es justo...que ella no pueda. La echamos de menos.

Aeris cada vez se sentía más emocionada. ¡Cloud la recordaba, y deseaba que estuviera con ellos, la echaba de menos!

- Si...y ahora..- puso su micro en frente de la boca de Yuffie.- ¿ Algo que decir, señorita Kisaragi?

Yuffie, la joven adolescente sonrió, descarada como siempre.

- Quería hacer saber públicamente que aqui donde parece que Cloud Strife es perfecto¡ no lo es! Para los que no lo sabiais, que supongo que sois muchos..¡ éste chico se marea en cualquier transporte¿ os lo podeis creer?

Cloud la miró de reojo, algo rojo. Aeris no puedo evitar reir, se sentía feliz.

- Bien, bien...y...¿la señorita Tifa¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?- el reportero cambió de nuevo la posición del micrófono.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Cloud, en que..Aeris es la verdadera heroina.

La Cetra la miró, agradecida.

- Es ella - prosiguió Tifa- quien nos enseñó a Cloud y a mi que...quizas no haya un mañana, un futuro. Por eso hay que vivir el presente.

- hmmm - el reportero sonrió malicioso. - Son verdad los rumores sobre que..¿sois pareja?

El corazón de Aeris dio un extraño vuelvo. ¿Qué? No podía ser verdad..no..sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta...las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Su corazón se hizo añicos. No quedó dentro suyo mas que un corazon roto..

Cloud y Tifa se pusieron algo rojos, sonrieron timidos. Aeris supo que era cierto. No quería ver más. Apagó el aparato, abatida, hundida. El mundo se le acababa de venir encima. Por otra parte se dio cuenta que no podía quedarse el televisor. Si Sefirot veía las noticias y a la gente de Avalancha¿quién la aseguraba que no fuera a recordar? Decidió devolverlo a la tienda, pues el dueño le había dicho que se la dejaba una semana para probarla. Acababa de salir cuando se topó con Sefirot. Estaba tan triste que ni se fijó en el arma que empuñaba.

- ¿ a dónde vas? - preguntó Sefirot, ya no estaba enfadado.

- A devolverla - intentó no mirarle, no quería que viera sus ojos rojos.

- ¿ por qué¿No querías una?

-Es demasiado cara, será mejor que la devuelva - y sin dar más explicaciones, Aeris trajo de vuelta la televisión, dando por excusa que se lo había pensado mejor y que prefería esperar un tiempo a tener más dinero para poder comprar otra mejor. Regresó a la cara, la noche era cerrada. Sefirot estaba como siempre, en la cocina, al verla entrar sintió la necesidad de hablar de lo ocurrido sobre aquella tarde.

-Aeris.

Ella ni siquiera le miró, pues tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa- prosigió Sefirot.

Ella no reaccionó.

- Por lo de ésta tarde. No es cierto que cocines mal, es mas...lo haces bien. Muy bien.

Silencio. Sefirot se estaba impacientando, aun asi, prosiguió.

- Y...me sentía...frustrado por no saber...quien soy. Por no recordar. No debi haberlo pagado contigo. Por eso, perdón.

Aeris habia escuchado todo, y por una parte se sentía contenta y agradecida de que Sefirot pensase asi. Pero a la vez, se sentía tran triste...Cloud y Tifa juntos. Juntos. Ella ya no existía.

- Todo está bien Sefirot - habló y su voz era apenas un susurro inaudible. Triste y apagado.- Estoy cansada...buenas noches...- intentó sonreirle pero su sonrisa era tan triste que Sefirot se sintió afectado.

" ¿Está asi por mi culpa¿ Tanto le dolió que la tratara asi?...Aeris...no quería...no quería hacer que estuvieras tan triste...debo intentar alegrarla..pero...no se me ocurre nada..."

Vio cómo la joven desaparecía camino a su cuarto. No podía olvidar aquella sonrisa. Y en cuanto a los ojos, parecía un mar que estuviera a punto de desbordarse. Una mar verde brillante que no soportase estar tan lleno y tuviera que derramarse. Si. sabía que no tardaría en llorar. .Y muy a su pesar, se sentía tan culpable...

**NOTA:** EYYYY! Otro más! ufff! tengo una temporada en la que escribo mucho, eh? Espero que os esté gustando. y bueno, más reviews pleaseeeeeeee , jeje. En cuanto a éstos dos, no puedo hacer que se enamoren rápidamente! eso no es creible, ademas, Cloud todavia está presente en los sentimientos de Aeris..si, pero..¿ hasta cuando?Seguid leyendo y descubridlo! bye!


	10. Empezar de nuevo

Capítulo 10: Comenzar de nuevo

_Se oían risas, gente hablando animadamente. En aquel lugar, alegremente decorado, los invitados esperaban ansiosos. Aguardaban a que los dos jovenes que les estaban dando la espalda, se mirasen a los ojos, para darse el esperado " si, quiero"._

_El corazón de la chica latía frenéticamente. Estaba empapada, su cabello castaño chorreaba al igual que el resto de su persona. Avanzaba con prisas, sabía que debía llegar cuanto antes, si no sería demasiado tarde. Atravesó aquella ciudad antigua e inhabitada, cuyas casas recordaban a conchas, alejándose del brillante lago del que terminaba de salir._

_Mientras, en la iglesia, el chico rubio se giró, mirando a los ojos a su novia, una joven de largo pelo negro y ojos de rubi que le sonreía con amor._

_" Debo llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

_La chica seguía avanzando, avanzando...y de pronto lo veía. Ante ella. Algo que le impedía el paso. Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos plateados, que sostenía una larga espada._

_" No lo hagas"_

_Pero la joven de ojos verdes seguía de largo, estaba a punto de entrar en la iglesia cuando se detenía. Y pensaba._

_" Es demasiado tarde...demasiado tarde..demasiado tarde..."- y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas..._

-! - Aeris se incorporó de la cama con violencia. Solo habia sido un sueño, pero, aún asi, sus ojos si que estaban llorosos. Y sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano a la cara. Estaba empapada.

" Solo es un sueño...solo eso...- pero recordó que era cierto que Tifa y Cloud eran pareja, y volvió a sentir la necesidad de llorar.

" Aeris, no seas tonta- se reprochó. Es normal, yo hace un año que estoy...muerta y...Cloud nunca fue mi novio...debo intentar relajarme, olvidar..."

Permaneció sentada sobre la cama, el sueño se le había ido. Miró su reloj de la mesita, anunciaba las tres de la mañana.

" Ahora necesitaría hablar con alguien como mamá...Elmira..."- suspiró, mirando hacia el techo. Tenía dos madres, porque aunque Ifalna fuera su madre biológica había sido Elmira quien la había cuidado durante más de quience años. Tenía ganas de verla pero los Mayores le habían dicho que debía guardar el secreto de su resurrección.

" La única persona con quien puedo hablar en éstos momentos es con Sefirot.- recordó que se había disculpado, eso la hizo sonreir levemente .- " en el fondo..si que está cambiado. Es como si sintiese hacerme daño...quizás pueda ir a hacerle una visita. Puede que me ayude"- reconfortada con éstos pensamientos, se incorporó de la cama, poniéndose su bata azul encima del camisón semitransparente, y avanzó hasta el dormitorio de Sefirot. Dudó. ¿ Y si estaba durmiendo?

" Es lo más probable pero...realmente necesito la compañía de alguien...y el es el único que está aqui"- se armó de valor y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Sefirot se hayaba tumbado en la cama, de espaldas a ella. Por la respiración, parecía que dormía profundamente. La Cetra se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y lo contempló, de espaldas.

" Cuando duerme parece tan inofensivo...quizás lo sea despues de todo. Seguramente ahora que ya no está bajo la influencia de Jénova, no sea tan...cruel."

- ¿ Querías algo? - la voz del hombre que estaba en la cama la sobresaltó. Seguía sin girarse, parecía que aún durmiera.

- ... No podía dormir.

Sefirot tardó unos minutos en volverse. La observó, serio, sin saber que decir.

" ¿ que no puede dormir¿ y eso que tiene que ver conmigo¿ qué se supone que debo hacer? Un momento...ha estado llorando. Aún tiene las marcas en la cara. Supongo que por mi culpa. Bien...veamos lo que realmente quiere"

Se decidió a hablar.

- ¿ por qué¿ Te pasa algo?

Aeris estaba seria, en la oscuridad,con esa bata azul flotando, su pelo recogido y sus ojos más tristes que nunca. Sefirot tuvo el impuslo de acercarla a él, de abrazarla...

" ¿ qué?- se soprendió a si mismo. - tio..estoy realmente a falta de sueño. ¿ Abrazarla¿ a la Cetra?"

Frunció el entrecejo, ella habló en voz baja, casi débil.

- Me siento sola.

" Dios, mierda.- el hombre estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. - ¿Y ahora que hago? De todas las respuestas existentes en el mundo, tenía que decir eso. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Que...encontrará a alguien¿qué es tonta por pensar así?

- Todos estamos solos.

" Eres un genio, tio. Muy bien. Has dicho algo muy inteligente. " Todos estamos solos". Seguro que ahora se siente mucho mejor - se enfadó consigo mismo.Por no haberle dicho algo bonito...algo...

" ¿qué¿algo bonito? Dios, estoy peor de lo que creía...será mejor que duerma."

Aeris asintió, no parecía muy alegre. Seguía estando de pie, no muy lejos de él.

- Aun así..tenía...ganas de estar con alguien. Estar contigo."

Sefirot la miró como si no hubiera oido bien.

" ¿Estar conmigo dice?..¿Por qué?...Si...discutimos mucho...y la hago llorar...Intentaré decirle algo...consolarla."

Reflexionó un buen rato .

" Le diré lo que yo hago cuando no puedo dormir. Miro por la ventana, ésta misma ventana...me quedo observando el cielo. Las estrellas.Y pienso, que allá, en alguna parte...hay alguien que me está esperando. No se quien es pero hay alguien. Y me imagino que es una especie de amigo...que quiere llevarme con él...como si...sintiera que perteneciera a algun lugar lejano..no aqui..Y pienso que ese amigo me entiende y que me reuno con más gente como él y como yo...si, se lo diré. Verá que así se siente menos sola."

- Aeris - habló Sefirot, con voz casi...cariñosa.

Ella se sorprendió, le miró, esperando.

- ¿ Si?

- Cuando yo no puedo dormir, hay algo que siempre me funciona. Lo que hago es...

La joven le interrumpió, y con ironía y algo de broma, aunque no maldad, terminó la frase diciendo.

- lo que haces es colarte en mi habitación !y mirarme!- sonrió animada. .¡ Vamos, te he visto hacerlo!

El rostro de Sefirot se volvió frio como el hielo. No tenía ninguna gracia.

" ¿Se burla de mi?...Estaba a punto de...contarle...mi secreto...para conciliar el sueño. Y ella...¿ se rie...de mi? Y eso de que me meto en su habitación sucedió...una ...sola vez...porque estaba..preocupado..y ella...

- Largate.

Aeris le miró, sun sonrisa se esfumó.

- Era una broma Sef...

- ¡ he dicho que te largues!- rugió el, claramente alterado. - ¡ me da igual si puedes o no puedes dormir, me importa una mierda!

Los ojos de Aeris se engrandecieron. No pretendía enfurecererlo. Solo estaba bromeando, una broma inofensiva que creía que el iba a entender. Pero Sefirot no admitia bromas. Sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando, las lágrimas se abrieron paso a ellos. Pero se las tragó.

- Lo siento..- susurró la Cetra. -Sefirot ,no quería hacerte enfadar. Solo..me sentía triste y pense..que haciendo una broma...me sentiría mejor...en serio que...lamento haberte molestado.

Por toda respuesta, Sefirot le dio la espalda a la chica,esperando quedarse a solas. Y eso fue lo que Aeris hizo. Cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Nada más quedarse solo, Sefirot volvió a girarse. Respiraba deprisa, furioso.

" ¡Una broma! Ella no tiene ni idea pero es muy importante para mi ese...sueño..no es un sueño es más bien un deseo...deseo de que haya alguien ahi afuera que sea..como yo..Lo que no entiendo es que...siento como si...esto tuviera algo que ver con mi pasado, con ese pasado que no puedo recordar...- se fue calmando. - Otra vez estaba llorando...Aeris...¿acaso no se hacer otra cosa aparte de herirla? Despues de todo, no creo que lo dijera con mala intención...- suspiró, mirando por la ventana. " Apenas hace unas horas me sentía mal por verla tan triste y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de devolverle la sonrisa vuelvo a hacerla daño...dios..me gustaría...controlarme pero...no puedo.- dirigió la mirada al techo.- Intentaré cambiar...no quiero volver a verla triste. No me gusta verla mal...si...intentaré...cambiar..- sus ojos se fueron cerrando y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Soñó que visitaba ese planeta con ese amigo suyo pero no iba solo. Se llevaba a Aeris con él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Aeris entró aquel día en la cocina, encontró una mesa llena de alimentos: había zumo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada, bollos, café...y mucho más. Dudando, miró a Sefirot.

" ¿Estará aun enfadado conmigo?"

- ¿No vas a desayunar? - quiso saber él, señalando la mesa.

Los ojos de Aeris pestañearon repetidas veces.

- ¿ Puedo?

Sefirot asintió.

- Es mi forma de...disculparme. Por todo.

- No, fui yo quien empezó.

Pero Sefirot negó.

- Vamos, come. Espero que te guste...

Aeris obedeció,sonrió, aunque seguía siendo una sonrisa triste y sus ojos no brillaban con la fuerza y alegría de otros días.

" ... Sigue apagada, debi suponer que ésto no sería suficiente para levantarle el ánimo. ¿Y qué mas da? Qué esté como quiera..."

- Sabe muy bien - le miró. - Te felicito...- volvió a sonreir de manera triste.

El la miró, y tambien la sonrió. Fue una sonrisa apenas visible pero estaba allí, y Aeris se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar sonreirle tambien, ésta vez de forma más animada.

" Sefirot ha sonreido...¡ ha sonreido! Qué guapo está asi...un momento..que...estoy pensando...¿guapo?..hm..."

- Intentaré cocinar más a menudo...tu podrías..enseñarme..- la miró, casi con timidez. Aeris estaba asombrada. ¿ Qué le estaba sucediendo aquel día?

- Si - sonrió ella, más contenta.

" No es tan dificil- se dijo a si mismo, mientras terminaba de desayunar ." Está sonriendo.No tanto como otras veces pero algo más..."

- Y...en cuanto a lo de haberte echado en cara que no me quisiste explicar cosas sobre el video...debi haberte creido. Que no me hablaste sobre ello simplemente porque no podías.

Aeris se sintió culpable. Eso no era asi. No había querido hablarle por miedo a que recordase. Dudó , antes de mirarle a los ojos.

- En realidad...si se...quien era el hombre...del video...

" ¡Aeris te has vuelto loca¡qué estás haciendo!

Sefirot la miró interrogante.

- ¿ y entonces por que no me respondiste?

"¡ Vamos¡inventa algo¡lo que sea!

Aeris le miró...algo nerviosa.

- Forma parte de tu pasado. Supuse que era mejor no...sacar el tema.

- No logro entenderte muy bien - hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para no perder la calma, le estaba costando.

- El hombre aquel...es...

" ¡no lo hagas!

¡lo se lo digas!"

-...tu padre.

Los ojos de Sefirot brillaron. De forma algo..extraña.

- ¿ Aquel hombre es mi padre? ...¿Cómo se llama¿ Dónde vive?

- ...murió, Sefirot. - susurró.

- ¿ De qué¿ Cuando?

Aeris sintió que no podría frenarle. Debía acabar con esa conversación.

- No tiene importancia...- le miró. - Solo...piensa que eso ya fue. Ahora preocupate del presente.

- Pero...ese hombre...asesinó a tu padre.

Aeris no dijo nada.

- Mi padre...asesinó al tuyo...y aún asi..¿me hablas?- parecía que realmente lo sintiera, cosa que asombró a Aeris.

- No fue tu culpa Sefirot.

- Si mi padre era un...asesino - escupió Sefirot.- ...puede que yo tampoco sea buena persona...y¿ mi madre¿y si tambien es una basura y...?

- Tu madre...era una buena mujer.

Los ojos de Sefirot brillaron.

- ¿ Aún vive?

-...no...lo siento. Pero era una persona amable.Y buena.

- Aeris, dimelo.

La Cetra no comprendió a que se refería.

- Tu lo sabes todo sobre mi. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ello...de mi vida...pasada?

- No puedo...

Sefirot no se enfadó.

- Por favor...- la miraba ansioso

- Sefirot, escuchame. Es mejor que no sepas nada. Yo...tampoco recuerdo muy bien - mintió ella, era la única solución.

- Si te acuerdas de todo perfectamente

-No, en realidad...no muy bien. Ademas, los Mayores me dijeron que era mejor asi, no debes recordar y yo tampoco...debo hacerte recordar.

-No comprendo el por qué.

- Es asi.

Aeris se levantó, dispuesta a recoger los cubiertos. Al pasar al lado de Sefirot, sin embargo, le puso una mano en el hombro, diciéndole.

- No te atormentes. Piensa que ésta vida y la anterior que tuvimos, no deben por qué estar unidas. Quiza sea mejor asi...olvidar todo...comenzar de nuevo.

Sefirot asintió. Habría jurado que Aeris no solo hablaba de él sino que tambien de si misma. Y decidió hacerla caso. Su padre había sido un asesino. Lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle adios a su vida anterior. No volvería a inquietarse.

-------------------------------------

NOTA: Más reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	11. Las piezas del rompecabezas

**NOTA**¡ Gracias por las reviews! me alegra mucho que la gente lea ésta historia y a que muchos os esté gustando ! Quizás esté tardando bastante en hacer que las cosas cambien entre Sefirot y Aeris pero es que no es fácil que empiezen a gustarse, y más teniendo en cuenta que a Aeris le gusta Cloud!

Beautifull Head Huntress: (una cosita) ¡ Sefirot ya recordará pero aún es demasiado pronto:P

Os dejo con la historia, y seguid dejando comentarios xfa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 11: Las piezas del rompecabezas

Las semanas que siguieron fueron relativamente tranquilas. Parecía como si al fin, Sefirot hubiera aprendido a controlarse a si mismo y eso hacía que fuera menos brusco con la Cetra. Ésta, por su parte, seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en Cloud. Sefirot notaba su comportamiento y lo asociaba en que tal vez seguía siendo poco amable, por lo que se esforzaba en mejorar.

" Ha cambiado"- Aeris sonreía más a menudo, y ya era capaz de guardar conversaciones largas con él ,quien había aprendido incluso a escuchar.

Y en efecto, asi era. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, lo cierto era que echaba de menos a la Aeris de antes, sabía que podía llegar a ser algo pesada pero era tan alegre , habladora...la Aeris que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, era más tranquila, reposada, silenciosa, triste...le recordaba más a él. Y eso no estaba bien,- pensaba. Quería a la antigua Aeris de vuelta cuanto antes.

Una tarde en que no sabía que hacer y se encontraba sola , Aeris decidió ir a la posada, a tomar algo. Y tambien a ver más gente, pues aunque ahora se sentía a gusto junto a Sefirot, la verdad era que echaba de menos la compañía de otras personas. Ese dia Sefirot había ido como otros muchos a terminar con monstruos para ganar dinero. Aeris lo sabía, y aunque al principio se mostró algo reacia al nuevo "hobby" del hombre, no tardó en aceptarlo. No hacía daño a nadie, es más, limpiaba la zona de seres peligrosos y eso estaba bien.

Se abrigó y a paso lento cruzó la calle , entrando en el bar. Una agradable ola de calor la envolvió, y supo que se debía a la calidez de verse rodeada de gente. Se sintió contenta, pidió algo de beber y tomó asiento. La gente bebía y hablaba, parecían felices. Estaba tranquila, aunque escuchó algo que llamó su atención:

- Ifalna era una Cetra sabia...

- Oh si...

- Habitó éste lugar hace tiempo¿cierto?

Aeris se giró con curiosidad. Quienes hablaban eran dos hombres. Ya mayores. Dos jóvenes estaban con ellos, escuchando en silencio. Uno de ellos exclamó:

- ¿Ifalna no era la madre de Aeris?

- Si, claro - respondió uno de los más viejos.

- ¿ Aeris no era novia de Cloud? - preguntó el otro joven

Al oir aquello, a la chica se le aceleró el pulso.

- ¡Claro que no, Cloud está con Tifa! - el viejo lo gritó tan alto que todo el bar se quedó mirando.

- ¡Solo es un rumor! - gritó alguien.

- ¡ No están juntos! - dijo otra persona.

- ¿A no?- una persona mayor gritó.

Aeris estaba atónita, todas esas personas habían oido hablar de Cloud, Tifa y de ella misma y ahora estaban discutiendo sobre si era cierto o no que estuvieran juntos. Como si estuvisen hablando de alguien que conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¡ Nunca se les ha visto juntos, solo son amigos , nada mas!

- ¡ Tan amigos que comparten hasta la cama! - rió alguien.

Algunos rieron, otros no. Aeris era de las segundas.

- ¡Cloud sigue enamorado de la Cetra!

Aeris abrió enormemente los ojos.

- ¡ Es absurdo, nunca lo estuvo!

- ¡Tampoco de Tifa entonces!

- ¡No tardarán en casarse!

- ¡Y en tener hijos!

- ¡ Estais locos!

Aeris se sintió mareada de pronto. Sintió la necesidad urgente de salir de allí, ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Cloud y Tifa estaban juntos, si o no?

" ¿que mas da?...independientemente de ello...le dije a Sefirot que olvidara el pasado...y yo tambien he de hacerlo. ya está...no pensaré más en ello"

Retornó al hogar, ya era tarde. Pasadas las once. Estaba algo aturdida. Había dado por hecho de que Cloud y Tifa si que estaban juntos, pero después de haber escuchado tantas opiniones de tanta gente distinta, ya no estaba segura.

" Basta" - se obligó a decirse. " Estoy aqui, en Iciclos, viva, porque el planeta lo quiere. No voy a amargarme más. No pensaré en ello. Además, debería sentirme contenta. Sefirot es casi...como mi amigo, ahora. Si. Eso es, tengo un amigo que vive conmigo y yo no hago más que lamentarme por estupideces."

- Aeris - la recibió Sefirot al verla entrar en la casa.

La chica le sonrió.

- ¿ Hace mucho que estás aquí?

- En realidad no. Hoy no había demasiados monstruos en la zona, ésto es todo lo que he ganado - y le mostró un puñado de gils que no ascenderían a más de doce mil.

- Puede ser peligroso.

" ¿Se preocupa por mi?"- el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta, era una sensación agradable, nunca se había sentido asi. Desvió la mirada.

- ¿He dicho algo malo ? - Aeris le miró inquieta.

- No, no es eso - se apresuró en responderle Sefirot.- Solo que...me sorprende que me digas algo asi.

- Esque es cierto - le aseguró .- Debes tener cuidado.

- ¿ Y tu donde has estado?

- He ido a tomar algo a la posada - de nuevo recordó las discusiones de aquella gente y se sintió deprimida . Para su sorpresa, Sefirot se dio cuenta.

- ¿ Te han dicho algo malo?

- Oh no..- le sonrió , para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.- Es solo que estoy cansada.

Sefirot asintió, comprensivo.

" No se si dice del todo la verdad...parece...ausente...y ésta vez no creo que sea por mi culpa, no, ésta vez no. ¿ Habrá hablado con alguien?"

No se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba no había apartado su mirada de la joven y ésta estaba empezando a sentirse inquieta.

- Está bien. Me voy arriba - le dijo Sefirot . Y añadió, al de poco. - Si quieres algo llamáme.

- Buenas noches Sefirot.

Éste se tumbó boca arriba encima de la cama, mirando el techo. Recordó la vez en que Aeris había entrado allí, para decirle que no podía dormir. Él la había echado de manera brusca, no había vuelto a ir a molestarle.

" De eso hace ya...más de un mes...me parece que estoy consiguiendo llevar mejor la convivencia con la Cetra... rie más, si sigue asi dentro de poco habrá vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Lo que no entiendo, por qué me interesa tanto que ella sonria, ria y esté bien. No es asunto mio...solo vivimos juntos porque el Planeta nos obligó, eso no significa que debamos ser amigos ni nada por el estilo". - cambió de postura, tumbándose de lado. " Ahora que recuerdo...se supone que debemos proteger el Planeta..pero ¿ de qué? Quizás con que mate monstruos le basta...Aeris podría hacerlo tambien. ¿ Sabrá pelear?.. Si no es asi la enseñaré. Aunque es tan lenta que puede que le cueste...lo estoy haciendo de nuevo...insultarla. Es como si ...¿no será que veo que ella es superior y por eso me divierto rebajándola?- Se sentó encima de la colcha, turbado . " Sea como sea, no tiene arma..aunque se que usaba una especie de vara..."

**Flashback.**

Una chica vestida de rosa corría a través de un luminoso bosque, con una vara en la mano. Una vara que usaba como arma. Una vara que podría ser potente...

**Fin del flasback**

- !Sefirot se llevó la mano a la frente, mareado. ¿ Qué le había ocurrido? Hacia tiempo que no había vuelto a tener esas especies de alucinaciones, o visiones, o lo que fuera.

" ¿ Qué ha sido eso? La chica...era Aeris..? Quizas no, estaba de espaldas...aunque...tenía el pelo castaño, y largo...y se movía como ella...¿ A dónde iría con tanta prisa? Parecía que estuviera huyendo...¿ pero a dónde?...- se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara sudorosa. " Ella me ha dicho que me olvide de mi pasado...y eso lo que pretendo...aunque con éstos recuerdos que tengo no es sencillo...de todos modos, quizás no sea cierto que tuviese una vara. Seguramente ha sido una invenció mía."

Pero se dijo, antes de dormirse, que lo averiguaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dia siguiente volvió a nevar. No tanto como cuando la tormenta, pero nevó. Aeris fue a la cocina a desayunar, esperaba que Sefirot estuviera allí , pues se solía levantar mucho antes que ella. Por eso se sorprendió al ver que ese día ella era la primera en haberse levantado. O al menos eso creyó.

" Hoy prepararé un buen desayuno " - sonrió para sus adentros. " Las ultimas semanas era él quien lo hacía siempre, se merece un descanso. Sé que le encantan las tostadas, prepararé unas cuantas..."

Y mientras la Cetra preparaba alegremente el desayuno, Sefirot, en cambio se hayaba a lomos de un chocobo dorado, atravesando el oceáno, dirigiéndose a otro continente. Había tomado la decisión aquella misma mañana, al despertarse. Aunque no guardase recuerdos de su vida anterior, no había olvidado muchas cosas, y una de ellas era la utilidad que tenían esos pájaros brillantes. Podían ir prácticamente por cualquier sitio. Por eso, al despertarse, había ido a cazar uno, no le resultó muy difícil. Y ahora, estaba a punto de llegar a otro sitio lejano. El sitio era lo de menos para él, lo que quería era llegar a una ciudad donde vendiesen armas. Armas como varas. Sabía que en Iciclos ninguna tienda las suministraba, por eso se veía obligado a buscar en otros sitios. Al fin, divisó a lo lejos tierra. Y una ciudad. Bastante grande, mejor dicho, enorme. Tenía forma circular, parecía que estuviera sostenida por una enorme placa metálica que dividia la ciudad en dos. Arriba, la gente de clase alta, abajo, la clase inferior. Sefirot bajó del lomo del chocobo, lo hizo entrar con él en la ciudad. Todo era nuevo para él...¿ o no? Era como si hubiera estado alli antes, lo cual no era tan descabellado.

" Ahora lo que me interesa es una tienda. Le compraré a Aeris una vara...y de aqui a un par de horas estaré de vuelta en Iciclos".

Avanzó con cautela, examinando todo a su paso. Nadie le reconoció, nunca salía de casa sin la visera encasquetada hasta lo ojos, y tambien llevaba a veces gafas del sol. Ese día por ejemplo. Pasó por delante de una iglesia con el techo destruido, y unas cuantas casas y comercios. En una de ellas había un letrero que decía:

" Almacén de armas"

Satisfecho, entró, examinó todos los objetos y se alegró al ver que efectivamente, vendían armas. Compró la mejor, y dio media vuelta, rumbo a casa.

Mientras, en Iciclos, Aeris esperaba. Sola. Hacía horas que había terminado de desayunar, y había comprobado que Sefirot no estaba en su cuarto ni en ningun sitio. Se sentía algo preocupada. Y tambien, enfadada. ¿ Dónde estaba¿ Por qué no la había avisado que no iba a estar a la hora del desayuno?. Miraba al frente, hacia el café, el zumo y las tostadas servidas en el plato que supuestamente iba a ser de Sefirot. Ahora estaba frio. Helado.

" Y yo esperando, como una imbecil. Hace más de cuatro horas que me he despertado, ya son las 12 del mediodia. En breves será la hora de comer...un momento...¿y si le ha pasado algo? No, espero que no..."

En esos instantes, se abrió la puerta, y apareció Sefirot, sacudiéndose la nieve y quitándose las gafas de sol y la visera. Aeris le miró, aliviada, pero tambien algo molesta.

- ¿ Dónde estabas?

- En Midgar.

Aeris le miró estupefacta.

- ¿ Qué?

- Consegui un chocobo y fui a Midgar a hacer algunas compras.

Al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la Cetra, Sefirot arqueó una ceja.

- ¿ y esa cara?

- hace varias horas que te estoy esperando para desayunar.

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. - su tono de voz era tranquilo, se encogió de hombros.

- Todos los dias desayunamos juntos...

- Si ¿y qué? Hoy desayuné solo, no eres mi niñera¿no?- lo decía con naturalidad, no en tono enfadado pero eso irritó a Aeris.

- Supongo que no, pero esperaba que si no ibas a estar, me hubieras avisado.

- No me gusta tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. A éstas alturas creí que ya lo sabías. - dijo con cierta ironía.

Aeris no respondió, recogió los alimentos que iban a ser para Sefirot y se dispuso a tirarlos . El hombre se quedó mirándola. Otra vez lo había conseguido. Entristecerla y humillarla. Y otra vez se sentía culpable.

"Tostadas...había preparado tostadas solo para mi. A ella no le gustan...y va a tirarlas...un momento...debo hacer algo"

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Sefirot le quitó el plato de las manos a Aeris, devolviéndolo a la mesa. Ella le miró confusa.

- Aún no es tarde para comerlo - explicó Sefirot, sentándose a la mesa. Ella le miró.

- Está frio...

- No importa, seguro que sabe bien...- y empezó a comer, la verdad era que si, estaba horriblemente frio y ya no podía saber bien pero Sefirot no hizo comentarios, tan solo comió. La Cetra le observaba, impresionada.

" Lo está comiendo...para no hacerme un desprecio...a pesar de lo mal que debe saber...Sefirot..."

Cuando finalizó, le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven.

- Lo dicho, sabía muy bien. - y cambió de tema. - Te he comprado algo.

- ¿ a mi?

Sefirot asintió.

- En Iciclos no había, por eso tuve que desplazarme hasta Midgar. Lo decidi ésta mañana, por eso no te dije nada.

La Cetra realmente se quedó asombrada al ver la vara ante ella. No se parecía a ninguna que hubiera poseido anteriormente. Ésta era colorida, con tonos vivos, y en la punta poseía cascabeles, y pinchos. Sefirot aguardaba impaciente. Quería ver su reacción. ¿ Se habría equivocado o era verdad que ella sabía pelear, con vara?

" Depende de lo que me diga sabré si esas visiones tienen significado o no. Vamos...di...¿ te suena de algo éste arma?...di.."

Al fin, al cabo de unos segundos que para Sefirot fueron eternos, los labios de Aeris se movieron y tan solo dijo:

- ¿ Cómo sabías que mi arma es la vara?

Sefirot no respondió. Ahora tenía la seguridad que esas visiones eran la clave para formar el puzzle de su pasado. De momento tenía algunas piezas. La pieza del Pofesor Gast, de su padre, del arma de Aeris...si seguía asi pronto el rompecabezas estaría completo. Y entonces recordaría quien era.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTA**: reviews pleaseeeeeeeeee! espero que os esté gustando!


	12. Sentimiento de culpa

**NOTA**: Gente, a los que os esté gustando éste fanfic, quizás os guste mi otro fanfic que tampoco está acabado y que se llama " la princesa Aeris". No parece gustar mucho ya que no tiene muchas reviews...u u. Pues a mi me gusta mucho ( será porque es mio). Os cuento de que va :

_Aeris es una Princesa Cetra que vive en la Ciudad Olvidada en la compañía de sus padres, los reyes, Ifalna y Gast. Está prometida con el Príncipe Zack y todo parece ir bien. Pero, un día, un avión sufre un accidente en el bosque cercano a la Ciudad Olvidada y la Princesa decide ayudar a los heridos, que son dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer se llama Sheera, uno de los hombres Cid y el otro es un muchacho llamado Cloud, es un ex Soldado. En pocos días Aeris y Cloud se hacen amigos, y Zack no va a permitirlo. No cuando se da perfectamente cuenta de que esa amistad puede acabar en...amor. Por otra parte, Cloud cuenta con una amiga de la infancia llamada Tifa, que está enamorada de el. Pero, ella es del bando contrario a Cloud. Es de Avalancha. ¿ Qué ocurrirá cuando deban enfrentarse al temible Sefirot, que persigue la Tierra Prometida. ¿ Qué ocurrirá cuando Aeris descubra un gran secreto sobre sus orígenes¿ Qué pasará con Cloud, Tifa, Aeris y Zac. __( Tifa xCloudxAerisxZack)_

Y ahora seguimos con la historia de Aeris y Sefirot!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 11: Sentimiento de culpa

Aeris aguardaba una respuesta. No le encontraba explicación. Desde que había vuelto a la vida, en ningun momento había mencionado que supiera pelear, mucho menos que supiera pelear CON UNA VARA. Y ahora, ahí estaba Sefirot, tranquilo y relajado, regalándole una preciosa vara multicolor.

" No será... - un sentimiento de miedo la invadió, pero en seguida lo apartó de su mente. - No, no puede ser...No recuerda. ¿Pero entonces?"

Mientras esperaba que Sefirot respondiera, sentía la garganta seca.

- Bien...miré en Iciclos, y todas las armas que vendían eran tales como espada, guantes...no me imaginé que pudieras luchar con algo asi. Por eso decidi comprar la vara...aunque, si prefieres otro arma...

-No, no...está bien.

Sefirot la miró, esperando que la mentira hubiera sido creible. Para alivio suyo, la Cetra no preguntó mas. Tan solo sostuvo la vara entre sus manos, seria, mirando y observando.

" Parece que eso ha bastado...asi que la visión decía la verdad. Aeris usaba la vara"

- Hace mucho que no la uso...- Aeris hablaba despacio, sin apartar la mirada del arma. Hizo como si golpeara el aire, recordando esos días pasados en que luchaba contra los mosntruos que se le iban apareciendo en su viaje con Cloud...

" Cloud...yo...¡basta!"- cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sefirot la estaba mirando.

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- Nada - se apresuró a volver a abrirlos. - Sefirot...hace tanto que no peleo que temo haberlo olvidado..

- Yo tambien creia lo mismo pero solo tuve que cojer la espada, matar uno de esos seres y comprobé que no se olvida.

Aeris asintió, más tranquila.

- He pensado - explicó Sefirot - que quizás deberías ayudarme a acabar con mosntruos. No solo ganaríamos más gils sino que me sentiria más seguro si supiera que sabes pelear en caso de que estés en peligro.

Sin casi darse cuenta, había dicho eso. Lo había dicho en voz alta. Aeris le miró, muy asombrada.

" ¿Sentirse más seguro¿ Le importo?"

Por su parte Sefirot estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por haber echo una revelación tan importante.

" Me preocupo un poco por ella, me cuesta admitirlo pero es asi. Aunque una cosa es admitirlo para mis adentros y otra muy distinta ¡confesarselo a la Cetra! De todos modos, no hace falta que me mire con esa cara..."

Carraspeó, viendo la cara de Aeris, que sonreía, contenta. Eso hizo que olvidara su mal humor e incluso se alegrara de haber dicho aquello.

- Tienes razón - asintió ella.- Es mejor que te acompañe a luchar. Y gracias por el regalo.- agregó, refiriéndose a la vara.

-No es un regalo- cortó inmediatamente Sefirot. Despues de haberle dicho que se preocupaba por ella, lo último que iba a hacer era confesar que aquello era un obsequio.

Despues de eso, dejaron que la mañana transcurriera, comieron y por la tarde se dirigieron cerca de las montañas para limpiar la zona y ganar gils. Y en efecto, Sefirot estaba en lo cierto al asegurar que uno no olvida a pelear pues Aeris supo cómo hacerlo.

- No sabía que fueras tan débil -opinó Sefirot, algo disgustado, tras comprobar que la chica había herido levemente a una bestia en tres ataques consecutivos. Era él quien finalmente había tenido que intervenir para dar el golpe de gracia y librarse del mosntruo.

- ...Es porque hacía mucho que no peleaba - intentó defenderse ella aunque era consciente de que su estado fisico no era muy apropiado para la batalla. En el grupo de Cloud, ella habia sido la más debil. Le costaba pelear, ella era buena sanadora.y utilizaba la materia a la perfección y asi se lo hizo saber a Sefirot.

- Es necesario que sepas pelear. Entrenaremos duro. Tenemos tiempo

Aeris decidió no replicar, asintió, no muy convencida.

" Va a ser dificil que mejore...pero como bien ha dicho, tenemos tiempo"

Ese fue el comienzo de un entrenamiento monótono, todos los días repetían y repetían lo mismo. No importaba el tiempo, cada tarde salían con las armas a dar caza a varios mosntruos.

Durante días.

Durantes semanas.

Durante meses.

Pasaron exactamente dos meses.

Y Aeris mejoró. Sefirot le enseñó técnicas para atacar con fuerza, para despìstar el mosntruo, para curarse en el momento oportuno, para atacar consecutivamente, para usar hechizos a la vez, para que las materias fueran más efectivas, para aumentar de nivel ágilmente, para protegerse con eficacia, en resumen, un sinfin de ayudas. Él mismo se sorprendía de saber todo aquello. Una vez se lo comentó a Aeris, una tarde que se dirigían como de costumbre cerca de las montañas.

- No se cómo es posible.

- ¿ el qué? - la Cetra le miró, interrogante.

- Que te de éstos consejos...es decir, eso significa que sabía luchar bien en el pasado me imagino.- se detuvo, mirándola, serio.

Aeris se sintió incómoda. Ella lo sabía. ¡ Claro que había sido bueno, tan bueno que había llegado a ser el número uno, tan bueno que era Soldado de primera clase, el mejor Soldado de todos los tiempos! El General Sefirot, el gran Sefirot...Le miró, y no le tembló la voz al decirle:

- Es natural. En Gea es normal que la gente sepa luchar..hay muchos monstruos, no se puede salir sin armas - y sin más que añadir, continuó caminando

Sefirot decidió no hacer ningun comentario. Avanzaron en silencio durante un tiempo, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin casi desearlo, Aeris volvió a pensar en aquel muchacho rubio que poseía una enorme espada afilada...

" Me pregunto qué debió de sentir Cloud cuando vino por aqui, hace ya un año...¿estaba triste por mi muerte? ...¿ qué importa? Eso ya fue..."

El hombre por su parte tenía otras cosas en mente.

" Se técnicas y ataques complicados...se subir de nivel a gran velocidad las materias...se invocar seres y casi dominarlos para que cumplan mi voluntad...¿es algo normal que todos sepan hacer?..¡Claro!- se le iluminó la cara. ¡Eso es porque soy un Cetra, igual que Aeris! No somos humanos...me pregunto..por qué somos los únicos Cetras en la tierra...Los Mayores me hablaron de eso, de que solo queda Aeris como Cetra...me imagino que yo tambien lo soy, claro..."

Con estos pensamientos, llegaron hasta su destino. Arriba se alzaba una gran montaña, que no debía ser muy fácil de escalar. La contemplaron, Sefirot se giró hacia Aeris, quien estaba intentando darse calor abrazándose a si misma. Había dejado caer la vara al suelo. El hombre frunció el ceño:

- Coje el arma, nunca se sabe cuando te van a atacar.

- Pero...- iba a protestar aunque cambió de idea. Sabía que sería inútil. Por eso, se agachó y volvió a tomarla.

- Me parece que hoy vamos a subir, debemos escalar, por lo que se ve, hay cuevas. Seguramente los mosntruos serán diferentes a los que viven aquí abajo, y no te vendría mal que aprendas a pelear contra ellos. Creo que estás suficientemente preparada.

Aeris le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¡ Aquella escalada parecía muy peligrosa,se preguntó si llegaría viva hasta arriba. Aunque no podía dejar que Sefirot adivinara sus miedos. Tenía que ser fuerte, demostrarle que estaba a la altura.

- No sabemos qué tipos de monstruos nos esperan - habló la Cetra, tras unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿ Tienes miedo? - preguntó serio, nada irónico.

- No, claro que no.

En esos momentos unos pasos hicieron que se giraran. Un hombre mayor, rondaría los sesenta años, se aproximaba. Iba bien abrigado, pues aquel día hacía mucho frio, el viento no cesaba de soplar y la nieve de caer. Se acercó hasta la pareja y dijo:

- Deberías de tener cuidado. Es peligroso.

- ¿ Lo ves Sefirot? Ya te lo decía yo...

Se arrepintió de haberle nombrado por su nombre.

" No hay muchos Sefirot en éste planeta...espero que no haga preguntas...por favor..."- suplicó Aeris, tensa. Se relajó cuando el hombre dijo tranquilamente.

- En un año, sois los primeros que habeis intentado subir por aqui...la última vez que vi gente se trataba de un grupo compuesto por...una bestia rojiza, un extraño gato a lomos de un moguri, dos chicas me parece y un joven rubio cuyos ojos no olvidaré jamás...eran azules...brillantes..muy extraños...

Aeris le miró, comprendió que se refería a Cloud y los otros. Sonrió casi con cariño, y decidió preguntarle al hombre.

- ¿Tambien ellos tenían que alcanzar las cuevas de la cima?..

-Asi es ,jovencita. El pobre muchacho rubio aquel le encontré desmayado en la nieve, menos mal que pude llevarle a mi casa y hacer que entrara en calor...pensé que no se recuperaría.

Para Sefirot no pasó desapercibida la expresión de la chica cuando el hombre mencionó la palabra " desmayado". Aeris pareció de pronto tensa, ansiosa, preocupada...

" ¿ Le conoce?...¿Será eso?..."- tuvo una extraña sensación que no había experimentado hasta entonces. Era algo molesto aunque muy leve...como un enfado repentino, superficial, sin saber por qué.

- Gracias por ayudarles - dijo Aeris al hombre, que contestó que no era nada. Sefirot se estaba impacientando.

- Tenemos que subir.

- Es peligroso - repitió el hombre, preocupado.

Sefirot le dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo de alrededor. El hombre no insistió más, se despidió de Aeris diciendo:

- Mejor buscate un novio que te cuide mejor muchacha...mejor buscate otro...

Aeris no dijo nada, cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido dentro de su casa, a pocos metros de allá, volvió a mirar a su compañero.

- ¿ Te parece buena idea?

Como respuesta, comenzó a trepar. Tenía cuidado en donde apoyaba las manos y los pies, y avanzaba , bastante rápido. La Cetra se mordió el labio inferior, con un nudo en la garganta.

" Le demostraré que no soy débil...le haré ver que soy fuerte..."

Decidida, posó su mano sobre el hielo que formaba la pared abrupta, y se agarró fuertemente a ella. Lo mismo hizo con su otra mano. Después, colocó el pie...y luego el otro. Con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a subir.

" No puedo..."- sudaba y tan solo había avanzado un poco, Sefirot, ya estaba casi arriba. " No...es facil.."

Sus manos estaban tan apretadas contra las rocas heladas que se hizo heridas en las manos, aunque ella no tenía tiempo para fijarse. Debía subir, y alcanzar a Sefirot. Demostrarle que era digan de ser su compañera...Por más que intentabra subir, las manos le resbalaban, las heridas eran cada vez más profundas, hirientes.

- ¿ Qué haces? sube - ordenó una voz desde arriba, una voz orgullosa.

- Si, ya voy..- contestó ella, al tiempo que intentaba avanzar un poco más. Con resolución, seria, ceño fruncido, se agarró fuertemente y consiguió avanzar un poco. Miró hacia abajo, no tenía vértigo, y menos aún estando a tan poca altura.

- No tengo todo el día¿acaso eres un bebé para tener que esperarte de ésta manera? -volvió a hablar desde lo alto Sefirot, quien ya había conseguido llegar a la cima, y la estaba esperando, impaciente.

Aeris hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y una vez más volvió a moverse. Sus heridas cada vez eran mayores, pero tambien las ganas que tenía de alcanzar a Sefirot. Éste, cansado de esperar, decidió apoyarse contra la pared de hielo, impaciente. Ya ni se preocupaba en ver si llegaba la chica o no, pues sabía que le faltaba mucho, y a ese paso, ni en una hora estarían reunidos.

Pero la Cetra no se rindió. Poco a poco, le fue cojiendo el truco. Poco a poco, fue avanzando, lenta primero, más rápido después. Animada, no se detuvo, ya casi estaba llegando a la mitad del trayecto...cuando sus manos cedieron.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Demasiado tarde.

Las heridas habían llegado a ser tan dolorosas, que al intentar aferrarse a la roca , no lo había soportado y había tenido que soltarse.

Perdió el equilibrio.

No gritó.

Cayó hacia atrás.

Se precipitó al vacio, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo.

Sefirot frunció el ceño. Habían pasado más de diez minutos y aún nada.

- ¿Te falta mucho?

Silencio.

- ¿Te falta mucho? - gritó más fuerte, pero nadie contestó. Decidió acercarse al borde del precipicio para comprobarlo por si mismo.

" ¡Aeris!"- la vio en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y sintió pánico. Casi lanzándose abajo, descendió con rapidez, hasta llegar a ella.

-Aeris...- la sacudió por los hombros, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Se preguntó si se habría roto algo. Con cuidado, le palpó las mejillas, intentando despertarla.

- Aeris, vamos...dime algo...- . Sefirot la estaba mirando, expectante , pero ella no reaccionó.

- Te llevaré a casa, no te preocupes por nada - la tomó en sus brazos, y a paso rápido, cargando con la chica y las armas, retomó el camino al hogar. No apartaba la mirada de la joven, que estaba demasiado pálida. Y se sintió mal. Sintió que había sido él la causa de que ella estuviera herida.

" ¿Y si se muere? No...no va a morirse, se pondrá bien...tiene que ponerse bien...debería haberla ayudado a subir...darle la mano, estar pendiente de ella...soy un imbécil...me va a odiar...dios, que estúpido soy...si no se pone bien...yo..."

Al fin, llegó a la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a la joven a su cuarto, tumbarla en la cama. La examinó. Tenía pulso. Suspiró aliviado.

" No soy médico...no se lo que necesita...lo primero será mejor que la tape...está helada...aunque tiene la ropa húmeda..."

Decidió desvestirla, no sería bueno para ello permanecer con la ropa mojada. Después, fue a su cuarto y la vistió con ropa suya. Sangraba de la cabeza, por el impacto del golpe. Se lo limpió con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo. Intentó que volviera en si pero todo fue inútil. Ella no le escuchaba.

Al ver que no había más que el pudiera hacer, se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama, mirándola, sintiéndose un inútil, un imbécil. Algo llamó su atención. Las manos de la muchacha.

" Están manchadas...de sangre...es imposible que se haya hecho eso al caer..."- se acercó hasta ella y se las examinó. Estaban llenas de cortes, arañazos, incluso pequeñas piedras incrustadas en las heridas. Debía desinfectarlas en seguida.

" Ella se hizo ésto intentando subir...a pesar del dolor que debío de sentir, no se rindió...yo.. ¡tenía guantes, maldita sea¡ pensaba que ella tambien los había cojido, nadie sería capaz de subir ese acantilado sin guantes¡ella estaba subiendo...haciéndose daño...sin quejarse..para...que que yo...no la hiciera de menos...- sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, un nudo que le impedía respirar bien. Se sentía tan culpable que no sabía bien que hacer, cómo comportarse.

La miró una vez más, ansioso, tenso, antes de taparla para abrigarla. Después, volvió a su silla y allí se quedo, esperando que la chica despertara. El sentimiento de culpa se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- Aeris...lo siento...

Pero no hubo respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA¡bueno, otro más¿ os ha gustado?A partir de ahora se pone interesante, jeje, más reviews pleaseeeeeeee y gracias!


	13. Me es indiferente

Capítulo 12: Me es indiferente

No se movió de la silla. No apartó su mirada del rostro blanquecino de la joven, aún desmayada. No pudo dejar de sentirse mal consigo mismo. Tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar, mientras la miraba. Sintió que algo despertaba en su interior.

" Mi padre fue un asesino...y yo le desprecio. Mató al padre de Aeris...y si...¿yo he hecho lo mismo¿Y si...ella se muere? No puede ser...no se va a morir...se va a poner bien...es tan inocente...y alegre...a pesar de que yo siempre la he tratado con dureza, ella siempre estuvo ahi, preparandome tostadas...- sonrió débilmente.- Ella las odia. Pero sabe que a mi me gustan. Y solo por eso se molesta en hacerlas..."

Se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a la chica. Puso una mano sobre su frente. No ardía.

"No tiene fiebre...me imagino que para mañana ya estará bien"

Volvió a sentarse. Habló despacio.

- Te pondrás bien.

Silencio.

- ¿Puedes oirme?

Silencio. Él sabía la respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Volvió a levantarse, a mirarla, a limpiarle las manos, a intentar despertarla pero vio que solo le quedaba esperar. Y esperó. Y aquella noche ella no volvió en sí...y Sefirot ni un instante cerró los ojos. Toda la noche estuvo a la espera de verla " viva" de nuevo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica de largo pelo castaño y ojos de rubi, sonrió al muchacho que tenía sentado a su lado. Estaba contenta de estar con él, de compartirlo todo con él...era lo que siempre había deseado y ahora, por fin, su sueño era real. Se encontraban en la ciudad llamada Kalm, ella vivía ahí. En una pequeña casa, bien amueblada, de dos pisos. Cuando por fin había logrado salvar al mundo junto al resto de sus compañeros de Avalancha, había decidido asentarse justo allí, en Kalm. Le gustaba. Era un lugar tranquilo y calmado. Esa noche, había quedado con su amigo de la infancia Cloud Strife, el famoso héroe que había logrado terminar con la vida de Sefirot. Se hayaban los dos , en su casa, sentados en la cocina, cenando.

Tifa no podía dejar de mirarle. Simplemente le quería. Y ella era correspondida, aunque no lo habían dado a conocer públicamente. El joven comía, sonriente, levantó la vista del plato para decirle:

- Tifa, realmente eres una buena cocinera. Cada día cocinas mejor.

La chica sonrió complacida.

- Eso es porque te lo he preparado con amor - respondió ella, alegremente.

Cloud sonrió. Ahora que al fin había podido dedicarse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en matar a su peor enemigo, Sefirot, había por fin encontrado lo que necesitaba. A Tifa. Vivía cerca de ella, en Midgar, así se veían a menudo.De pequeños, no eran grandes amigos, mas bien eran casi unos completos desconocidos. Eso había cambiado con el paso de los años. A Cloud le gustaba Tifa, quería impresionarla por lo que se había unido a Soldado. Para ser como su ídolo, el Gran Sefirot, el mejor Soldado de todos los tiempos. Pero cuando éste se volvió loco, incendiando toda la ciudad y asesinando a inocentes, Cloud se había visto obligado a pararle los pies, junto a otras personas , que como él, sentían odio hacia Sefirot, Shinra y Soldado. Una de esas personas era, precisamente Tifa. De nuevo se habían vuelto a reunir, y ésta vez, si se hicieron amigos. Más que eso. Pues ahora, que todo había acabado, tenían una relación amorosa. Cloud debería haberse sentido contento, y en parte lo estaba. Tifa era preciosa, sexy, inteligente, cariñosa...y aun asi, notaba que le faltaba algo.

" porque ella no es Aeris...y lo sabes"

Y era cierto que él lo sabía, aunque se había prometido a si mismo que olvidaría a aquella Cetra de ojos luminosos y preciosa sonrisa que hacía que hasta el día más gris pareciera el más brillante. En realidad, nunca supo cuando se enamoró de ella. No fue un flechazo, fue algo más profundo, algo más lento. Para empezar le gustó su sonrisa y espontaneidad. Con ella no necesitaba ser otra persona, siempre había demostrado ser natural. Y aun asi, a ella parecía gustarle. Con Tifa aún tenia dudas. Dudaba de si mostrarse realmente como era el, timido, poco atrevido. Con ella siempre intentaba ser fuerte, valiente... Con el tiempo, su amistad con Aeris aumentó. Le gustaba aquella chica, le seguía gustando Tifa tambien, en fin, se sentía a gusto con las dos a su lado. Pero entonces...

Él había intervenido.

La había asesinado.

Atravesándola con una espada.

Sefirot la había matado.

En aquel momento había comprendido lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Lloró. Se lamentó, y el momento más triste de su vida fue aquel en que tuvo que abandonar el altar de agua donde Aeris habia sido brutalmente asesinada con la chica en brazos. Recordaba la sangre en la ropa de la Cetra, su rostro sin vida...y entonces la había depositado en aquel lago de aguas cristalinas a las afueras de la caracola donde se hayaba el altar. Y ella había desaparecido para siempre en las profundidades...y Cloud se había sentido tan solo...tan triste...

Despues solo había pensado en la venganza. Vengarse del asesino de Aeris. Y lo había logrado. Tifa había estado a su lado. Quería mucho a Tifa...por eso, poco despues de la batalla final, no habían tardado en confesarse sus sentimientos. A Cloud le sorprendió un poco saber que Tifa estaba enamorada de él. Se sintió halagado...y ahora estaba a gusto con ella. Pero..había algo que fallaba.

Echaba de menos a Aeris. Al principio soñaba todas las noches con ella. Siempre era el mismo sueño.

_" El chico rubio se hayaba en un bosque. Enfrente de el había una chica. Una chica que corría, rápida y veloz. Él la seguía sin detenerse, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. Debía impedirlo. De pronto se veía dentro de una gran caracola, y tenía que descender unas escaleras de caracol.Las bajaba muy deprisa y abajo, en el altar, veía a Aeris rezando. Sabía lo que sucedería. Sefirot le controlaría, y acto seguido la mataría. Pero él era muy fuerte. Él, Cloud, tenía voluntad, por eso no se dejaba manipular, ponía a Aeris a salvo y acababa allí mismo con Sefirot, y su madre Jénova. Y entonces abrazaba a la Cetra y la besaba. Y se despertaba"_

La primera vez que tuvo ese sueño lloró cuando vio que la realidad era otra al despertarse. El sueño siguió repitiéndose varias noches seguidas...incluso después de haber formalizado su relación con Tifa. Ella, por supuesto, no lo sabía. Últimamente no había vuelto a soñar eso.

" Significa que me he olvidado de Aeris...que solo quiero a Tifa...y asi ha de ser"

Esa noche, cenando con Tifa se sintió contento. A gusto. Charlaron animadamente, hacían bromas. Tifa se levantó al finalizar de comer, y se sentó sobre las rodillas de Cloud, ésta la abrazó por la cintura.

- Te quiero Cloud - sonrió la chica, besando los labios de su novio en un tierno beso.

- Yo tambien a ti - respondió él, y se quedó abrazado a ella, con su cabeza apoyada levemente sobre la de Tifa. Y era cierto que la quería. Pero, no pudo evitar sentir que quizás si Aeris no hubiera muerto, las cosas serían de otra manera. Que quizás, si Aeris siguiera viva...a quien querría sería a ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La bestia rojiza llamada Nanaki se hayaba en esos momentos, cerca de la estatua petrificada de su padre. Seto. Estaba tan orgulloso de ser su hijo.. Durante años se había sentido avergonzado, creyendo que había huido como un cobarde, abandonando a su familia. Todo lo contrario. Era un valiente que incluso despues de su muerte seguía protegiendo el Cañón Cosmo. Nanaki estaba solo en esos momentos. Toda su raza habia muerto, solo quedaba él. Y Budenhaguen , aquel que había sido su " abuelo" habia fallecido hacía un año. Vivía solo ahora, aunque seguía en contacto con Cloud y los demás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La adolescente Yuffie Kisaragi estaba tumbada sobre la cama, en pijama, bostezando, en su casa de Wutai. Hacía horas que se habia encerrado en su habitación, solo para no tener que soportar la compañía de su padre, Godo. No se llevaban bien. Él no aceptaba que su hija fuese una rebelde, una ninja cazadora de materia. Eso a ella no le preocupaba. Aunque algo si que había cambiado desde su regreso de la batalla final contra Sefirot. Había madurado, casi de golpe. Era menos caprichosa y orgullosa, se preocupaba algo más por los demás. Y ahora tenía bastantes pretendientes, le habían salido fans por todas partes. Chicos y chicas de más o menos su edad, 17 años, que la admiraban por haber salvado la Tierra. Ahora mucha materia la pertenecía. Cloud se había comprometido a regalarle toda la materia una vez finalizada la guerra. Bostezó. Decidió que era hora de dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret le estaba leyendo un cuento infantil a su hija adoptiva, Marlene. Vivían de nuevo en Midgar, en una bonita casa. La historia que le estaba relatando a la niña de cinco años era " la Cenicienta". Pero Marlene le cerró el libro.

- Papá, cuentame una vez más la historia de cómo salvastes el planeta.

Barret suspiró. La niña no pedía otra cosa. Estaba fascinada con la maravillosa historia del chico que tuvo que salvar el planeta del malo, pero para ello perdió a su novia. Para aquella niña, Cloud era el heroe, Aeris habia sido su novia y heroina y Sefirot era el malvado al que había que eliminar a toda costa. La niña estaba casi obsesionada con la historia. Se la relataba a todo el mundo, y le gustaba que su padre lo hiciera tambien. Marlene la contaba así:

_"Había una vez un chico que no tenía amigos. Pero un dia conoció a una chica, y le gustó mucho. A ella tambien le gustaba él. Pero tuvieron que hacer un viaje con otros amigos porque había un hombre malo que quería matar a todo el mundo. La chica murió para salvar a los demás y su novio se quedó muy triste. La echaron al agua, y ella desapareció. Al final pudieron acabar con el malo y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices menos el chico que otra vez volvía a estar muy triste"_

Marlene sabía que Tifa y Cloud eran novios ahora, y tenía una idea de lo que eso significaba, sin embargo, no estaba segura de si debía cambiar la historia y terminarla diciendo:

_" Pero el chico tenía una amiga a quien quería mucho, y ella tambien le queria, por eso se casaron, vivieron felices y comieron perdices"_

Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ese final. Y era por eso, por lo que esa parte se la guardaba para ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El piloto Cid Higwind había cambiado mucho. Se había dado cuenta de lo que le importaba Sheera, el dia antes de la batalla final, cuando había pensado que quizá no volvería a verla. pero habia regresado. Y le había confesado sus sentimientos. Y ahora estaban saliendo juntos.

**NOTA**: _ésto es cierto, en la versión japonesa de ff7, cuando en el cd 2 hablas con Cid en Viento Fuerte y hablais sobre la obra " sin amor", el te dira que Shera es muy importante, que sabe que ella le estará esperando y blablabla, pero lo tradujeron mal en castellano._

Eran diferentes pero lo importante eran sus sentimientos. Continuaban viviendo en Ciudad Cohete, y eran felices. Aquella noche estaban cenando. Un dia cualquiera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent Valentine se hayaba en la calle, paseando solitario por la ciudad de Nibelheim. Le gustaba la soledad. Tras haber sido cómplice de Avalancha, se había retirado silencioso, aunque seguía en contacto con todos. Le gustaba ahora la compañía de la gente más que antes, aunque no se había acostumbrado todavia del todo. Seguiria siendo un hombre de 27 años toda su vida, jamás envenjecería. Y solo por culpa de Hojo, el padre de Sefirot, el marido de la bella Lucrecia a quien tanto habia amado. Eso era pasado, solo le quedaba vivir el presente...y el eterno futuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeve estaba en su cuarto, acostado, a punto de quedarse dormido. Volvía a vivir en Midgar, y llevaba una vida bastante más tranquila que antes. Había conocido a Cloud y los otros personalmente, y se había sentido agradecido al saber que ellos no le guardaban rencor a pesar de haber sido un espia y estar aliado con Shinra. Recordaba que cuando todo habia finalizado, Barret habia ido a buscar a su hija Marlene que estaba con él, junto a Elmira, la madre adptiva de Aeris. En esos momentos habia conocido a Avalancha. Hacia ya un año. Bostezó. Se durmió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente amaneció soleado en Iciclos, pero Sefirot tenía otras mejores cosas en las que pensar aparte del buen tiempo. Aún estaba sentado en la misma silla, al lado de la cama de Aeris.

Y ésta seguía inerte, tumbada, y cada vez que Sefirot la miraba más presión, nervios y preocupación sentía. Al despertarse, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la chica por su nombre pero nadie respondió. La examinó, por suerte las heridas de laas manos presentaban mejores aspecto aunque tadarían en cicatrizar del todo. Al igual que la herida de su cabeza, que ya estaba prácticamente curada. Pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

La mañana pasaba, y él solo se preocupó en desayunar, y comer, para despues retornar a su asiento. Quería estar presente en el momento en que ella abriera los ojos. Realmente no sabía lo que le diría, pero si le odiaba necesitaba saberlo.

Y llegó la tarde. Y el estado de la Cetra seguía siendo el mismo. Ni un instante Sefirot dejó de mirarla. Y mientras lo hacía, pensaba, y reflexionaba.

" ¿ Por qué no la esperé¿ O la ayudé? Aquel hombre tenía razón...era peligroso. Creo que yo estaba molesto porque Aeris parecía que conocía a esas personas de las que el hombre hablaba...¿y qué me tiene que inportar que las conozca o no?...Era por su cara...su cara de felicidad y al mismo tiempo...de..¿ cariño?- Sefirot se enfadó consigo mismo, como tantas veces solía hacer. -" No es un motivo para lo que hice. Sé que no vivimos juntos porque queramos, sino como obligación...pero éstas últimas semanas ha sido distinto...incluso no me imagino que tengo otro amigo que viene a buscarme para presentarme a gente como él...no se...creo que me cae bien la Cetra...si, debe ser eso..."

Pasó mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tanto que se hizo de noche.

- ¿ Hmm?

El hombre alzó la vista rápidamente. Aeris estaba volviendo en si.

- ¿ Aeris¿me oyes? - se levantó de la silla de un salto, acercándose a ella. La chica abrió los ojos verdes lentamente, intentando levantarse.

" ¿Me hablará?..¿después de esto?...¿y si ya no quiere...? Es problema suyo...no voy a forzarla"

- ¿Sefirot?...- su voz era apenas un susurro, no estaba del todo recuperada, le costó un rato recordar todo a la perfección.

El hombre se puso a su lado, asintiendo.

- ¿Estás...bien?

" vaya pregunta...claro que no está bien...y es por mi culpa.."

- Si, lo estoy.

Aquello sorprendió a Sefirot. La voz de Aeris sonaba tranquila, relajada, esperaba que le gritase , no que esa fuera su reacción.

- ¿ Qué ocurrió exactamente? No me acuerdo bien..- la chica se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo una mueca. El rostro de Sefirot se ensombreció.

" Le diré la verdad. Tiene derecho a odiarme. Derecho a no querer saber nada más de mi. "

- Ayer, despues de encontrarnos con aquel anciano, decidi que era hora de subir a las cuevas. Trepé, sin esperarte. Y tu intentaste seguirme, pero resbalaste. Te distes un golpe en la nuca y perdistes el conocimiento. Cuando te vi era tarde, te pido perdón. Y tras eso te traje aquí...

Aeris había escuchado todo el relato sin pestañear, atenta. Ahora lo recordaba bien.

- Lo siento Sefirot.

Éste la miró, no podía haber oido bien. Ella prosiguió.

- No pude seguirte...me caí. Me gustaría ser fuerte pero no lo soy. Perdoname.

Sefirot estaba de pie, al escuchar aquello no supo que decir. Quería decir tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar.

Sefirot recordó entonces que la chica debía estar hambrienta, casi sin decir nada desapareció de la habitación y cuando volvió a entrar cargaba con una bandeja repleta de comida: jamón, espárragos, aceitunas, rabas, carne, pescado, pastelitos, yogures...Aeris abrió mucho los ojos al verlo.

- ¿Pretendes que me coma todo eso?- rió.

- No...come lo que quieras, lo que tengas ganas...es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Aeris no sabía por donde empezar, parecía entusiasmada. Le gustaba todo, y al fin se decidió y empezó a comer. Sefirot la observaba, serio, algo incómodo. Se sentía mal, y aún peor al ver que ella no parecía guardarle rencor. No pudo más y le habló.

- Debi haberte ayudado. Dándote la mano o, mejor dicho, no debi haberte llevado a aquel lugar. Es peligroso, y no pensé en ti...porque soy un egoista- admitió, mirándola a los ojos. Ella dejó de comer inmediatamente, apartando la bandeja. No esperaba que el dijese algo asi.

- Es mi culpa- siguió diciendo.- Te heriste en las manos...

- No fue grave...

Sefirot cada vez estaba más impresionado al ver cómo Aeris intentaba quitarle importancia a un asunto tan serio.

- Si que fue grave. Te curé las heridas...sangraban mucho...y la cabeza tambien. ¿Te duele?

-No...estoy bien...-la chica se destapó, dispuesta a incorporarse cuando vio que las ropas que llevaba no eran las suyas . Miró a sefirot, interrogante, la cara de él estaba tensa.

- Tenias la ropa húmeda, espero que no te molestase que te pusiera mi ropa.

Aeris le miró, le sonrió.

- Gracias Sefirot...por la cena, haberme cuidado...por no haberme dejado allí...

Los ojos de Sefirot se agrandaron. ¿ Le estaba dando las gracias a él¿Ella...a él¿Cuando debería ser al revés? Aquello era demasiado.

- No me des las gracias - y su voz era casi severa, dura. - A ti te estoy agradecida por seguir hablandome, por no odiarme. Te pido...mil disculpas Aeris, en serio que lo siento. Cuando te vi, tirada en el suelo, no sabes...lo que sentí. Miedo...a...a que estuvieras muerta. Afortunadamente, estás viva...si..pero...porque has tenido suerte..podría haber sido mucho peor¿comprendes?

Aeris no decía nada, Sefirot hablaba rápido, sin pausa, explicándose.

- Y en cuanto a escalar, nadie puede hacerlo sin guantes, nadie, ni tu, ni yo, ni.nadie. Es demasiado doloroso, pero tu...

- Yo me cai, no aguanté...

- ¡ Pero subiste casi hasta la mitad, te das cuenta? Eso es mucho! aunque no debi permitirlo..perdona..Aeris. En serio. Lo siento.

Aeris le miró y le vio tan cabizbajo, tan triste y sobre todo tan sincero, que no pudo evitar abrazarle.

Fuerte.

Muy fuerte.

Sefirot se quedó quieto, no se lo esperaba. No supo qué hacer. Pero al sentirla tan cerca, sin saber por qué, sintió su corazón acelerarse, tanto que tuvo la sensación que se le saldría del pecho. Empezó a sudar, su garganta se quedó seca...

" Abrázala, quieres hacerlo"

" no, no quiero"

" Si quieres"

" no puedo"

" Si puedes"

" por mi culpa por poco se mata"

" ella está bien, y te está abrazando"

Dudó. Estuvo a punto de rodearla con sus brazos, pero entonces algo le detuvo.

Aquel sentimiento de culpa.

" No puedo abrazarla, debería odiarme, no tratarme tan bien"

Y se apartó de ella, casi bruscamente. Vio el rostro de Aeris, confusa.

- Aeris, es tarde...buenas noches.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida, y quizás, algo dolida. Sefirot cerró la puerta tras él, tumbándose sobre su cama.

La chica, despacio, se echó de nuevo. Se sentía mal.

" Qué tonta he sido...no debi abrazarle..seguro que piensa que soy una imbecil...le disgusto tanto que salió corriendo...bueno, si tanto le repelo tranquilo, no tiene que preocuparse más. No lo volveré a hacer"

Por su parte, Sefirot estaba intranquilo, se sentía como un completo imbécil.

" Debí haberla abrazado...no salir corriendo...puede pensar que es porque me disgusta...¡.y no es eso! Solo que...no puedo abrazarla sintiéndome asi...dios...pero...¿y si...y si no vuelve a hacerlo? - frunció el ceño. - ¿ y si no vuelve a tocarme?...Bueno, hasta ahora no lo ha hecho y he sobrevivido...tampoco es el fin del mundo...no, en realidad me es indiferente"

Pero mientras intentaba dormir, no podía evitar sentirse mal pensando que Aeris nunca más volvería a tocarle...se sentía terriblemente disgustado, triste...y solo.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTA**¿Os gustó? Bueno, me despido de vosotrs hasta el lunes que el finde no escribo! Si os gusta reviews porfi, q me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo! Y muchas gracias por todos los que me escribis, sois muy simpaticos y agradables! nn , hasta pronto!


	14. Un buen lugar

Capítulo 14: Un buen lugar

Desde aquel día, Sefirot cambió drásticamente, pasando de un extremo a otro. No dejaba a la chica ni un segundo a solas, era su sombra. Para desayunar, comer y cenar, para ir a pasear, a comprar, todo, no importa lo que fuese, quería hacerlo con ella. Necesitaba vigilarla para asegurarse de que nada malo le sucedería. Al principio Aeris se había sentido bastante contenta al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, pero al cabo de un semana se dio cuenta de que la estaba agobiando.

-Sefirot, estaré bien, solo voy a dar una vuelta.

- Iré contigo.

- Quiero ir sola

-No

- Pero...

- No.

Y tenía que ceder de mala gana, porque una cosa era tener un amigo que te acompañe a todos los sitios, y otra cosa muy diferente sentir que tienes una niñera las 24 horas del día. En cuanto a las peleas, seguían entrenando duro pero sin intentar alcanzar las cuevas. Aeris cada día lo hacía mejor, y Sefirot se sentía muy satisfecho con los progresos de su alumna. Ya era capaz de defenderse sin recibir casi un rasguño, había aprendido la técnica para alcanzar su límite en apenas segundos, sabía atacar con fuerza...

Los dias transcurrieron sin accidentes, tranquilos...Aeris y Sefirot cada vez se soportaban mejor, y la chica había llegado a la conclusión que no era imaginación suya, sino que en efecto, su compañero había cambiado y le preocupaba lo que a ella pudiera sucederle.

Una tarde en la que Sefirot se hayaba en la casa, ojeando una revista, la chica se quedó mirándole, pensativa.

" No parece el mismo Sefirot..aquel al que tenía que detener para que no terminase con el mundo...no, no lo es. Me pregunto lo que diría Cloud si lo supiera...Cloud...¿ qué estarás haciendo?

- !

El muchacho rubio se sobresaltó, en su casa de Midgar. Sintió de pronto su corazón latir muy fuerte, sus manos estaban sudorosas, s enjugó la frente. Había tenido una extraña sensación en aquel instante, como si, en alguna parte, Aeris estuviera pensando en él.

" Cloud, no seas imbécil. Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible...Aeris murió...pero, lo que he sentido..es exactamente igual que cuando estaba en la Ciudad Olvidada, y por la noche la voz de Aeris apareció en mi interior...en mi alma..."

Confuso, intentó apartar esas extrañas ideas de su cabeza. La Cetra estaba muerta. No volvería. Le parecía haberla sentido porque aún no la había podido olvidar...y una vez más, se sintió culpable. Porque le parecía que estuviera traicionando a Tifa cada vez que se acordaba de Aeris.

Decidió no pensar en ello...sería lo más sensato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sefirot ?

-¿ qué?

- He estado pensando...- la chica se acercó a él aquella mañana, parecía animada y al mismo tiempo, como si dudase de proseguir.

- ¿ qué ocurre?- el chico enarcó una ceja, mirándola.

- ¿No has pensado en salir de aquí?

Sefirot la miró intrigado. Sabía que Aeris tenía algo en mente . Se levantó de su asiento, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Sigue.

- Bien...he pensado que podríamos visitar otros lugares aparte de Iciclos. Así, podríamos terminar con más mosntruos y hacer un bien al planeta.

" Y así, podré saber dónde están Cloud, y los demás"- pero ésto último se lo guardó para ella.

- ¿Otros lugares?

" hm...quizás así pueda averiguar más cosas...sobre mi. Realmenente intento no pensar en ello pero no hay manera. Visitando otros lugares lo más seguro es que me vengan recuerdos a la mente"

- ¿ Qué tipo de lugar?

- Hmm...hay varios. Varios mosntruos, gente, cultura...

- ¿No tienes ninguno en mente?

" veamos...¡oh, si! Costa del Sol! qué bien me lo pasé la otra vez...con Avalancha...fui a la playa con Tifa, después descansé en el hotel...realmente, me gustaría volver...aunque si le hablo de que se trata de un sitio asi, no creo que acceda...bien..."

- En realidad si - admitió Aeris.- Es un buen lugar para empezar.

- ¿ A dónde quieres que vayamos?

- A Costa del Sol.

Sefirot frunció el ceño.

- ¿ qué quieres hacer allí?

- ya te lo he dicho, pelear...es un buen sitio te gustará.

" iremos a la playa, comeremos helado, nadaremos, me pondré morena..."

Sefirot no dijo nada. Reflexionó.

" Sea como sea, no me parece mala idea. Quizás haya estado alguna vez antes, de ser asi, recordaré algo."

Aeris esperaba, ansiosa.

- ¿ Te parece bien?

- De acuerdo.

-¡ bien!- la chica estaba tan emocionada, que a punto estuvo de lanzarse en brazos de Sefirot, y de abrazarle, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Él lo notó, y sin saber por qué, se sintió decepcionado. Desde la vez en que se había apartado sin devolverle el abrazo, ella no había vuelto a tocarle.

- ¿ cuándo vamos? - preguntó Aeris, intentando romper el silencio molesto.

- ¿ está lejos?

- hm...si vamos en el chocobo dorado...no tardaremos más de dos horas...

- No está muy lejos entonces.

- Podemos partir ésta tarde.

- Mañana por la mañana - corrigió Sefirot, y Aeris supo que de nada serviría discutir. Pero sonrió, contenta.

"¡ Vamos a Costa del Sol!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cloud?

- ¿ qué?

- Me gustaría ir de vacaciones a algun sitio.

El chico rubio miró a su novia, sentada cerca suyo.

- ¿ a dónde quieres ir?

- hm...no se...

Cloud sonrió.

- ¿No sabes?

- Cualquier sitio, lejos de aquí...solos los dos...- añadió, besándole suavemente. Cloud la abrazó con cariño.

- Me gusta el plan...

- sólo falta saber a dónde...

- ¿ qué te parece...

- ¡ Costa del Sol! - exclamó Tifa, emocionada.- ¡Cloud, quiero que vayamos!

- Me parece una buena idea.

- cuanto antes mejor.

- ¿ mañana mismo?

- mañana.

---------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** Siento que éste capítulo haya sido tan corto y pobre de contenido pero solo es como una pequeña introducción al siguiente capítulo, en que ya sucederán cosas interesantes. ¡Gracias por todas las reviews, me encantan! seguid escribiendo por favor, que me gusta leerlas :) a si, y podeis decirme q os gustaría que pasara, dar ideas, que seguro que alguna me sirve.


	15. Deja de mirar

**Capítulo 15 : Deja de mirar**

A la mañana siguiente, Aeris de levantó animada, entusiasmada con la idea de regresar a Costa del Sol , el lugar donde el sol jamás cesa de brillar. Se aseguró de meter toda su ropa en una maleta de viaje, y se dijo que tendría que comprarse algún bikini una vez llegados allí, puesto que no tenía ninguno.

-¡ ya estoy lista! - sonrió animada, reuníendose con Sefirot, quien ya estaba a punto de comenzar el desayuno.

El hombre asintió, cargando con su maleta. Caminó a paso rápido en busca de su chocobo y se instaló en su grupa. Aeris se dispuso a subir tras él, Sefirot la miró y viendo que no podía subir, le tendió una mano y algo brusco la elevó.

- Te cuidado - le sermoneó ella pero había alegría en su voz.

" Realmente tiene ganas de irse de aqui, me pregunto cómo será el lugar a donde vamos...bien, ahora lo veremos"

- ¿ Hacia dónde? - preguntó el sin volverse.

- Veamos...- la joven tuvo que hacer memoria para saber exactamente la ubicación de Costa del Sol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba y no era sencillo. Al fin, le pareció saber guiar a Sefirot y fue dandole instrucciones de por dónde debía conducir al chocobo.

Aeris se agarraba fuertemente a la cintura de Sefirot para no caer y éste sentía una sensación extraña. Estaba contento. Porque desde la vez en que se había apartado de ella, no le había vuelto a tocar, ni siquiera rozar. Por eso, ahora, se sentía...contento.

" ¿ pero por qué me hace feliz el que ella me toque? "

No tenía muy clara la respuesta. Por una parte, sentía felicidad, por otra, se sentía algo incómodo, no en el mal sentido sino en el sentido de que algo raro le ocurría. Una sensación de nervios, quizás agobio...

" debe ser eso. Me agobia. Por eso me siento asi"

- Aeris - habló él en voz alta tras un rato.

- ¿ si? - sonrió la chica, prestando atención.

- ¿ te importaría...no sujetarte tanto a mi?

Aeris se quedó sorprendida. ¿ Tanto rechazo sentía hacia ella?

- ...- no dijo nada, pero Sefirot notó que la chica se soltaba algo de él. Al ver que no decía nada, giró su cabeza. Parecía tan triste...tan frágil...sintió el impulso de detenerse y de abrazarla, confortara, devolverle la sonrisa...

" ¿ en qué pienso?...no quería verla mal, no es eso...solo...que estaba tan pegada a mi, contra mi espalda que estaba algo agobiado...estaba sudando, tenía un nudo en la garganta...pero ahora...he empeorado las cosas..como siempre..."

- Aeris...- dijo Sefirot al de un tiempo de intenso silencio.

Aeris se soltó incluso más pero él se apresuró en girar la cara, mirándola.

- No, no te sueltes, no iba a pedirte eso...sino al contrario.

La Cetra le miró sin comprender.

- Antes dijiste...

- Lo se y lo siento. Lo he pensado mejor, sujetate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas al agua...antes dije aquello porque estabas tan cerca de mi que...- se silenció. La expresión de Aeris era inexplicable.

- ¿ te molesta que esté tan cerca, es eso, no?

- No. - negó Sefirot. Pero ...cuando estás tan cerca...

" sudo, no puedo pensar...en otras palabras, me siento extraño"

- ¡ Mira Sefirot, ya casi hemos llegado! - la chica señaló el continente que asomaba en el horizonte.

Sefirot suspiró aliviado al ver que la conversación se había desviado. Asintió ante las palabras de la chica. En efecto, ante ellos se hayaba un nuevo continente cuyo puerto les daba la bienvenida. Entraron en Costa del Sol, Sefirot frunció el ceño casi de inmediato.¿Qué signifiicaba aquello? Esa ciudad era un lugar turístico, vacacional, no un sitio donde fueran a poder luchar. Cruzado de brazos, dirigió una mirada helada a la chica. Ésta sabía que la reacción de Sefirot no iba a ser muy buena , por eso intentó calmarle.El hombre descendió bruscamente del chocobo e hizo lo mismo con Aeris.

- ¿ Qué significa ésto¿Por quién me has tomado?

- Sefirot...no te lo dije porque sabía que no querrías venir pero..¡.te aseguro que lo pasaremos bien!

Sin decir nada, el chico se volvió hacia su chocobo, dispuesto a partir pero la mano de Aeris en su hombro lo retuvo. Se giró, mirándola a los ojos. Parecían tan inocentes...no sabía por qué, pero cuando le miraba así, no podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera.

- Por favor...- susurró ella, apartando lentamente su mano.

- ... No será por demasiado tiempo.

El rostro de Aeris se iluminó por completo. Felizmente, comenzó a caminar por las calles al lado de Sefirot. Se detuvo ante una tienda de ropa .

- He de comprarme algún bokini. Las ropas invernales que llevamos no pegan aqui.

- Entiendo.

- ¿ qué me dices de ti?

Sefirot la miró con recelo.

- ¿ de qué hablas?

- ¿No piensas comprarte un bañador o algo?

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Pero aqui hace calor y...

- ¿No eras tu la que quería pasar desapercibida?

Y estaba en lo cierto. Aeris lo había olvidado casi por completo.

- Si, es cierto. Pero no me reconocerán. Ni a ti. Ya que no quieres comprar un bañador al menos podrías vestirte con ropa más ligera.

Sefirot no dijo nada pero pensó: " tiene razónm, me estoy ahogando con éste calor..."

Sin decir palabra, entró en la tienda, y Aeris le siguió, contenta, pues sabía que aquello significaba que la haría caso. La chica observó los bikinis alineados en perchas y uno le gustó al instante. Era azul cielo y blanco.

- Sef...- comenzó a llamarle la joven, pero luego se calló, pues sabía que el nombre de Sefirot no era muy famoso. Pero éste se giró, mirándola y acercándose.

- ¿ qué?

- ¿ Qué opinas de éste bikini? - pregintó interesada la joven Cetra.

- No me interesa.

- Oh...- decepcionada, la chica se hizo con él y fue a un probador, dejando a Sefirot observando unas camisetas y pantalones.

En el probador, comenzó a desnudarse. Y entonces se miró. Y se quedó helada. Su tripa. Tenía una cicatriz. Apenas visible pero ella la veía. Una horrible marca provocada por la masamune, la espada de Sefirot. él la había asesinado. Y ahí estaba la prueba. Creía haberlo olvidado pero ahora, al ver en su cuerpo la prueba de aquella locura, aquella maldad no pudo soportarlo y sollozando, se llevó las manos al rostro. Y lloró. Lloró recordando su despedida con Cloud en el Bosque Dormido, lloró rememorando el dolor de Cloud y el suyo propio al sentir el filo de aquel metal frío y punzante. Despacio, se fue haciendo un ovillo, no podía dejar de lamentarse. Se sentía desgraciada. Aún asi, Sefirot parecía haber cambiado..Un golpe contra el probador la sobresaltó, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez.

- ¿ Aeris? - era la voz de Sefirot.

- ¿ qué? - preguntó débilmente Aeris, que aún no se había respuesto por completo.

- Hace mucho que estás ahi dentro...¿ ocurre algo? - parecía que hubiera cierta preocupación en la voz del hombre, disimulada si, pero que estaba ahi.

- No..ya salgo...- Aeris volvió a vestirse. Salió. Tenía los ojos rojos, y eso no se le pasó por alto a Sefirot. La miró sorprendido, preguntándose que qué le sucedería.

- No me gusta el bikini - mintió Aeris, que no iba a confesar que la razon de que no fuera a comprarlo se debía a la espantosa marca que había terminado con su vida.

- ¿ y por eso lloras? - preguntó tranquilamente Sefirot, mirándola fijamente.

Aeris no dijo nada, solo devolvió el bikini , mirando los trajes de baño.

- ¿ estás bien? - preguntó Sefirot, acercándose a ella.

- Si, lo estoy. Solo...

" no puedo explicarselo..."

- Recordé el pasado...los viejos tiempos...mi vida...y me entristeci, nada más. Porque eso ya fue.

Sefirot se sobresaltó.

- ¿ has recordado? quizas yo tambien lo haga...y¿ por qué estás tan triste?

La chica tomó entre sus manos un traje de baño negro. En el pasado, sus colores favoritos había sido siempre brillantes pero eso se acabó. Tenía una nueva vida. Ahora, intentaría borrar los recuerdos del ayer y centrarse en el presente y futuro.

- Porque el pasado no vuelve, Sefirot. - había tristeza en su voz, volvió al probador y al ver que le sentaba bien, decidió comprarlo. Sefirot tambien compro unas cuantas ropas. Pagaron y en silencio, abandonaron la tienda.

- ...Aeris...

- ¿ si?

- Yo...ya se que no soy la mejor persona con la que convivir...

Aeris se detuvo, mirándole. Recordaba aquel Sefirot asesino y loco que una vez la había matado pero al mirarle, sabía que ya no era él. Él continuó:

- llevamos viviendo juntos...tiempo...casi medio año. Y no hemos llegado a ser los mejores amigos. Supongo que es mi forma de ser . Pero quiero que sepas que...

- ¿ qué?

- Que si puedo ayudarte en algo, pidemelo. Intentaré hacerlo si puedo.

Aeris le miró, y el dolor de su corazón poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose. Un calor agradable invadió su cuerpo, hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Se sentía feliz de tenerle a su lado...

- Gracias Sefirot - sonrió, y acto seguido preguntó.- ¿ y si vamos a la playa?

- ¿ Ahora?

-Si, vamos...- sonrió ella. - Vayamos a cambiarnos y después a la playa.

- De acuerdo - murmuró él, y ambos decidieron hacer una reserva en el hotel de Costa del Sol. Descubrieron que solo había habitaciones dobles por lo que no les quedó más remedio que aceptar el dormir en la misma habitación, en camas separadas.

- Voy a cambiarme aquí - explicó Aeris y el chico asintió, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo pero en el baño.- Nos vemos en la playa.

- Como quieras.

El sol se alzaba alto en el cielo, la playa estaba muy animada aquella tarde, a las 5 y 30. Aeris acababa de dejar la habitación y ahora caminaba sobre la arena ardiente, preguntándose si le resultaría sencillo encontrarle. Había mucha gente alegre, algunos en el agua, otros jugaban a las palas , o dormian, o reían, o simplemente escuchaban música, leían, y tomaban el sol. Sonrió contenta. Le encantaba ese sitio. Siguió avanzando, y de pronto se detuvo. Le había visto. Sefirot se hayaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, sentado sobre la arena, pensativo. Se quedó sin aliento. Había optado por hacerla caso y estaba en traje de baño negro, su torso quedaba al descubierto, revelando sus músculos. El pelo recogido en una coleta, abajo, en la nuca, quedaba semioculto por una visera oscura, y sus ojos permanecían escondidos tras unas gafas de sol que le daban un aire completamente interesante. Aeris le miró asombrada. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

" Sefirot...ese cuerpo...esos brazos...¡basta, en qué piensas? deja de mirarle...pero no puedo...es tan...guapo...y..."

En aquel momento, Sefirot que no había notado la presencia de Aeris, alzó la mirada. Su corazón dió un vuelco. La chica que estaba ante el lucía un traje de baño ajustado, pequeño, que realzaba cada curva de su esbelta figura. Su largo cabello ondulado lo llevaba recogido en un alto moño oculto por una visera, que dejaba ver su largo cuello y sus hombros tan delicados y perfectos. Su mirada estaba protegida por unas gafas de sol alargadas que le daban un aire ciertamente sexy.

" ¿Aeris...? pero...nunca me había fijado en lo perfecta que es...esas piernas...¡ deja de mirarla asi, no es más que la Cetra!"

Durante un tiempo no dijeron nada, tan solo se miraron fijamente incapaces de apartar los ojos. Ninguno de ellos sabía que el otro se sentía igual de atraído. Al fin, fue Sefirot quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿ no te sientas?

- si. - la joven Cetra tomó asiento al lado de Sefirot, extendiendo una toalla y sacando de su bolsa de playa una crema para el sol. Se extendió la crema con lentitud por los hombros, el cuello, el escote, las piernas, los brazos...Sefirot la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no sabía que le ocurría pero se sentía nervioso. Como si fuese la primera vez que la estuviera viendo. De pronto la chica resopló.

- No alcanzo mi espalda...Sefirot,¿podrías extenderme un poco de crema?

El chico la miró, dudando, pero al fin accedió. Tomó un poco de la sustancia blanquecina en la mano y con cuidado, la aplicó sobre la piel de Aeris, esparciéndola.

" que piel tan suave...podría pasarme años haciendo ésto...¿por qué pienso cosas tan raras?..."

Aeris, por su parte, cerró los ojos casi inconscientemente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sefirot, al terminar su trabajo, la miró , y se sorprendió ante su expresión.

- ¿Aeris?

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato, algo roja. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, y Sefirot la miraba, descubriendo que había disfrutado del contacto de sus manos contra ella.

- Gracias - articuló ella al instante, y poco a poco se fue calmando...- ¿ quieres que sea yo la que te de crema ahora?

Sefirot la miró. No necesitaba crema. No iba a quemarse.

- En realidad no.

- Oh...- la chica intentó no mostrar su decepción, pero a Sefirot no se le había pasado por alto.

" no me digas que lo he vuelto a hacer...ésta era mi oportunidad para que me tocara de nuevo...soy un imbécil...aunque, me da igual...mejor asi"

- ¡vamos al agua! - sonrió Aeris de pronto, alzándose con agilidad y tirando de Sefirot.

- No.

- ¡ por favor!

- He dicho que no vamos al agua - y hablaba en serio. Cerró los ojos, divertido ante la insistencia de Aeris. Incluso sonrió. No pensaba admitirlo pero se lo estaba pasando bien. Sonrió. Aeris le miró y notó algo en su interior, como cariño. No era fácil verlo sonreir.

" despues de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su otra vida, se lo merece...no puedo odiarle por el pasado...el futuro es lo importante...lo más valioso...y Sefirot merece otra oportunidad..."

Al de un rato, Sefirot dejó de oir la voz de Aeris insistiendo para que fueran a bañarse. Se sintió el ganador de aquella " discusión". No fue hasta algo despues de decidió abrir los ojos. Aeris no estaba allí. Frunció en entrecejo.

" ¿habrá ido al mar? le dije que no quería ir...y tampoco quería que fuese sola..."

Se cruzó de brazos. Esperó. Nada.

" ¿ y si le ha pasado algo? Y si...se ahoga?"

Ante ese pensamiento se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia el agua y se zambulló, buscando a la chica.

" Aeris...¿ dónde estás? Desde aquel dia en el glaciar, te dije que no te dejaría sola...no he cumplido mi palabra...y si te mueres yo..."

Ante esa idea, el pánico, la desesperación se apoderó de el. La buscó bajo el agua, pero ni rastro. Se sentía cada vez más nervioso, perdido, culpable...su corazón iba a más de 1000. No estaba. El mar se la había tragado. Volvió a sumergirse, a mirar alrededor, tood fue en vano.

" no puede ser...Aeris..."

- ¡ Sefirot, ven!

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo girarse de pronto. Allí, en la orilla, se encontraba Aeris, sonriente, con dos helados en la mano. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico corrió hacia ella, como un relámpago.

- ¡ Aeris¿ dónde estabas?!

El tono de voz la sorprendió.

- ¿ qué ocurre?...fui a comprar unos helados...toma el tuyo..- y extendió su helado pero él le dio un manotazo, tirándolo en la arena.

- ¡ no quiero ese maldito helado¡ te estaba buscando!

- cálmate Sefirot...

- ¡ pensé que estabas en el mar, que te habías ahogado,¿ entiendes?!

- No debiste pensar asi...- la chica intentó tranquilizarle pero Sefirot no la escuchaba.

-¡debiste decirme a dónde ibas!

Ahora fue el turno de Aeris de alterarse un poco.

- habíamos quedado en que no eres mi niñera¿ acaso eres la mia o qué?

Aquel comentario no hizo más que enfurecer a Sefirot.

- ¡ eso era antes de lo del glaciar¿entiendes?!

Un grupo de curiosos se había amontonado alrededor de ambos, escuchando con interés. Aeris se sentía incómoda de llamar la atención pero Sefirot no razonaba. Estaba fuera de si.

A pocos pasos de allí, un joven de pelo pincho y rubio llamado Cloud , miró a su novia .

- Tifa, vayamos a ver.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se levantaron de sus toallas , y con curiosidad, se fueron acoplando al resto de gente. Cloud, se cruzó de brazos, mirando al hombre y a la mujer que eran la causa de ese tumulto. Nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque, de pronto, sintió algo extraño en el pecho al mirar a la desconocida. Era como si ya la conociera de antes...sintió un nudo en la garganta.

" esa chica...¿ quién es¿ por qué me es familiar?"

Aeris, en esos momentos, dirigió una rápida ojeada alos curiosos y su corazón dio un enorme vuelco al ver a Cloud, mirándola fijamente. A su lado estaba Tifa. Iban de la mano. Por raro que pareciera, en esos momentos le preocupaba más calmar a Sefirot y hacer las paces con él. Era más importante eso al hecho de que Cloud la hubiera olvidado.

" Cloud...Tifa...no han de verme...Cloud, deja de mirar...por favor...y Sefirot...no te enfades..."

De pronto se sintió incapaz de poder seguir aguantando tanta presión: por un lado los gritos de Sefirot, por otro lado la mirada penetrante de Cloud.

Y por eso, decidió dar media vuelta.

Y salió corriendo.

Y nadie la detuvo.

Ni Cloud.

Ni Sefirot.

Y en esos momentos fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba.

**Nota**: uffffffffffffffffffff, chicos muchas gracias x las reviessss, siento no actualizar a menudo pero es que tengo muuuuuuuuuhos trabajos que hacer u.u...¡ espero que os esté gustando! bueno, pues ya veis que es dificil que ambos se enamoren aunque parece que esten empezando a gustarse superficialmente...no? qué ocurrirá? tachan tachan..pronto se sabrá!! más reviews porfa!

nn


	16. Me tienes a mi y te tengo a ti

Capítulo 16 : te tengo a ti y me tienes a mi.

Sefirot no tardó mucho en reaccionar. Apresuradamente salió corriendo detrás de Aeris, dejando a todos los presentes aún más curiosos que antes. Inexplicablemente, Cloud, el chico rubio, tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo. Miró a Tifa.

- Tifa, esas personas...¿no tienes la sensación de haberlas visto antes?

La joven le miró, negando.

- En absoluto...¿ los conoces, Cloud?

Él no quería admitir que en realidad, quien le interesaba, quien le traía inexplicablemente era esa joven misteriosa. No era tan estúpido como para decírselo a su propia novio. Por eso, acabó diciendo:

- No lo creo...pero quiero asegurarme.

Y ante la asombrada Tifa, Cloud dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la playa.

Aeris no se había detenido, seguía corriendo, sin saber a dónde. Unos pasos tras ella la sobresaltaron, sin dejar de correr volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió al descubrir a Sefirot.

- ¡ Espera, detente! - gritó él, pero la chica no obedeció. Continuó su carrera, aunque Sefirot casi le estaba dando alcance.

Pero entonces, Aeris si que se sobresaltó aún más cuando descubrió que unos pasos, aún más lejanos de los de Sefirot, resonaban en la distancia.

" ¿ Será...no, no puede ser él...pero es como si lo sintiera¡ no puede verme¿ qué hago?"

La Cetra giró hacia un callejón, Sefirot la siguió y ésta se paró en seco.

- ¿ qué...- comenzó a preguntar él pero Aeris le llevó una mano a la boca, silenciándole. Y lentamente, asomó la cabeza y vio que en efecto, era Cloud quien estaba alli. Se hayaba confuso, como perdido, buscando a alguien.

" ¿ me estará buscando a mi? No...es imposible...está con Tifa..."

- ¿ qué te ocurre?- Sefirot frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada.

- Ese chico, no debía verme - susurró Aeris, aun pendiente de Cloud, quien no se había movido.

- ¿ le conoces?

- Si... de antes...de hace tiempo...

Sefirot la observó detenidamente. Aún estaba enfadado porque ella no le había avisado de que iba a comprar unos helados, pero ahora le parecía más importante descubiri quien sería aquel tipo. Sin saber por qué, se sintió molesto. Era como si solo quisiera a Aeris todo para él, sólo él quería formar parte de su vida. Se sintió extraño pensando eso, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿ su nombre?

- Cloud...Cloud Strife...- respondió Aeris con un gran suspiro, casi de inmediato. Sabía que Sefirot no reconocia a aquel que había sido su gran enemigo, y eso la aliviaba.

_**Flashback**_

_- eres una marioneta...- Sefirot se vio a si mismo riendo, casi como poseido, mirando a un joven de ojos brillantes y una espada enorme._

_- ¡ cállate, tu ciclo...no significa...ella...!- el chico rubia temblaba de rabia, sus ojos llorosos._

_- ¡ por mis venas...sangre...Ancianos!_

_- ¡ devúelveme mi casa...familia...amigos...!_

_- Cloud...eres ...marioneta..._

_- ¡ Sefirot!_

_**fin del flahback.**_

El corazón de Sefirot latía rápido, muy rápido. Unas extrañas imágenes habían surcado su mente. Estaba sudando, sus manos, su frente... Aeris le miraba confusa.

- ¿ estás bien? - había olvidado la pelea de hace un momento, si había algo que la caracterizaba era su facilidad para perdonar y olvidar el pasado.

- Si, no es nada - mintió Sefirot, que no podía de pensar en ello.

La Cetra asintió, Cloud ya no estaba.

- Se ha ido - sonrió débilmente. Se ha hecho tarde,el sol pronto desaparecerá.

Y era cierto. Apenas quedaba un poco de luz solar, la gente ya se estaba marchando de la playa, poco a poco iba quedando desierta. Aeris sugirió que regresaran a por sus cosas a la playa y asi, en silencio, y poco a poco, tomaron el camino de regreso.

" Cloud...y Tifa. No se por qué me sorprende tanto...ya había oido algo...pero no quería creer que fuera cierto. Quizás sea mejor asi...yo ahora tengo otra vida..."

" Cloud Strife. Ese nombre no me dice nada. ¿ O si? Me duele la cabeza cada vez que intento recordar. - miró de reojo a Aeris. " parece pensativa...¿ estará pensando en él?Espero que no...o mejor dicho...no es asunto mio..."

Recogieron las toallas y la bolsa y volvieron al hotel. No hablaron mucho. Cada uno estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, las palabras sobraban. Decidieron cenar en el propio hotel, la conversación tampoco mejoró. Tras eso, Sefirot se despidió.

- Volveré luego.

- ¿ dónde vas?

Cerró la puerta tras el sin contestar. Aeris le vió marchar. Se sentó sobre su cama, y cerró los ojos. Una imagen vino a su mente. Un recuerdo lejano...

_**flashback**_

_Aeris estaba tumbada en esa misma cama, ojos cerrados, cuando oyó los pasos de alguien. Era Cloud. Le miró._

_- ¿ qué piensas de mi?_

_- No lo se..._

**_Fin del flasback._**

Cuando abrió los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Eso era pasado. Ahora Cloud y Tifa estaban juntos. Juntos para siempre. y Sefirot la odiaba.

- No debo llorar - se dijo enfadada, secándose las lágrimas con rapidez.

Sintiéndose algo estúpida, se incorporó. Hacía rato que Sefirot se había ido. Sintiéndose sola, decidió ir en su busca.

-Tifa,no...

- ¿ por qué te fuiste corriendo de pronto, Cloud?...no lo entiendo.

- Lo siento...fue un impulso.

Tifa no dijo nada, asintió algo triste. Cloud tomó sus manos en las suyas.

- Lo siento.

La chica le miró, confusa.

- no debi irme asi, perdona.

- está bien - Tifa no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de discutir con él.

Cloud esbozó una sonrisa, muy leve. Sin quererlo, sentía algo extraño...como si aquella chica que esa tarde había visto no fuera una desconocida. Como si fuera...Aeris. Pero eso era imposible y él lo sabía.

Las olas del mar chocaban contra las rocas con gran estruendo. El cielo, repleto de diminutas estrellas, brillaba como un campo iluminado por miles de luciérnagas. Aeria avanzó por la arena fría, supuso que allí encontraría a Sefirot pues había mirado por toda Costa del So, y no estaba. En efecto, divisó una silueta a lo lejos. Estaba sentado, mirando al mar, serio. La joven no se acercó de imediato. Se quedó observando, de lejos.

" Sefirot...debiste sufrir tanto...eres tan serio, tan frio...quisiera ayudarte..."

De pronto el chico giró la cabeza en dirección a ella. No dijo nada, aunque le hizo un gesto de que se acercara a él. Y obedeció, sentándose a su lado.

- Se está bien aqui - explicó Sefirot, sin apartar la mirada del mar.

Aeris no dijo nada, pero asintió. La brisa era agradable.

- ¿Realmente estabas preocupado por mi? - la pregunta salió de sus labios casi sin pensar, Sefirot la miró.

- Pense que habías muerto.

-No sabía que te importara si asi fuera.

Sefirot se sintió extraño, casi...herido de que ella creyera eso. ¡Puede que no fuera el mejor expresando sus sentimientos, pero eso no quería decir que fuese un mosntruo!

- ¿ Cúanto hace que vivimos juntos?

- ...medio año...quizás algo más...

- ¿ no crees que es tiempo suficiente para haberle cojido algo de cariño a una persona?

Al oir la palabra " cariño", el corazón de Aeris dio un vuelco. ¿ Le tenía cariño, simpatía¿no la odiaba? Sefirot se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que había confesado que le tenía aprecio a la Cetra.

- Aeris, ya te lo dije - prosiguió él, sin mirarla.- Que no sea bueno expresandome, no significa que sea un mosntruo.

" un monstruo...un experimento horrible a manos de Shinra...oh, Sefirot...si supieras el daño que te hicieron, tu propio padre..."

- creí que me odiabas - explicó la chica.

- A pesar de ser una pesada y algo infantil, no te odio. Te soporto.

Aeris le miró, intentó sonreir, pero no pudo, las palabras de Sefirot aún resonaban en su mente:

"Que no sea bueno expresandome, no significa que sea un mosntruo"

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo inofensivo que Sefirot era. se dio cuenta que la culpa de que fuese asi, se debía únicamente a los monstruos a su alrededor. La gente que había tenido la maldad de hacer de un pobre niño un ser apartado de la sociedad, un pobre marginado que había llegado a odiar a todo el planeta.Sintió la necesidad urgente de protegerle, de no dejar que nadie más volviera a hacerle daño.

- Gracias- la joven sonrió, algo apagada.

- Supongo que soy asi, no es porque seas tu.- admitió Sefirot, dirigiendo la mirada al cielo.

- Está bien Sefirot, me alegra saberlo. Quizás incluso pueda considertare un amigo- sonrió.

- ¿ qué me dices de ese tal Cloud?

La sonrisa de Aeris se volvió amarga.

- Eramos amigos.

- Me pregunto si yo he tenido alguna vez alguno...

Aeris le imitó, mirando el firmamento.

- Cuando era pequeña...no los tenía. Todos pensaban que era rara.

Sefirot no dijo nada, ella siguió diciendo:

- pero al crecer, eso fue cambiando...Cloud es prueba de ello.

Por algun motivo, Sefirot lamentó haber sacado el nombre de Cloud. Sentía que la forma en que Aeris tenía de nombrarle era demasiado cariñosa.

- Sea como sea...- Aeris miró al joven que estaba sentado a su lado, serio, mirando hacia arriba.- ahora tengo un nuevo amigo. Te tengo a ti. Y me tienes a mi.

Sefirot sintió la sensación más extraña que jamás hubiera experimentado antes al oirla decir eso de " te tengo a ti y me tienes a mi". Desvió la mirada del cielo lentamente.

- trato hecho - no se le daban bien esas cosas y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ofrecerle la mano a la chica para sellar el acuerdo. Se sintió estúpido al hacerlo pero Aeris sonrió.

- Si, trato hecho.

Aeris retiró su mano con lentitud, y Sefirot sintió desilusión.

" ¿ qué me sucede...por qué me gusta tanto sentirla cerca...?"

" Sefirot...ya no estarás solo. Me tienes a mi. Me tendrás siempre..."

Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes más. Sefirot quería decía algo, y Aeris vio que dudaba en si hablar o no, ella le animó.

- A veces, miro el cielo...cuando hay estrellas.

Se calló, se sentía algo raro contándole eso, lo que para él era su secreto.

- Y...se qué sonará extraño pero me imagino que allí, arriba...hay alguien. Que me espera. Un amigo. Y que viene a buscarme, llevándome con él...y...

Aeris le miraba, dejándole hablar.

- Y ese sueño lo tenía repetidas veces, hasta que cambió. Porque aparecías tu en él. Y eras tu quien era mi amiga- nervioso, pasó una mano por su pelo.No estaba acostumbrado a sincerarse.- Es extraño que te esté diciendo ésto. Lo consideraba un secreto. Ahora lo sabes.

Aeris le miraba emocionada. Sefirot soñaba que ella le entendía, que era su amiga...sintió de pronto una necesidad enorme de tambien sincera con él, de explicarle su trágico pasado, de quien había sido, de cómo había sido victima de unos crueles laboratorios; sabía que no debía pero no lo soportaba más. Sefirot tenía todo el derecho del mundo a conocer su verdad y aprender que nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo. Ella le había perdonado.Al fin se decidió.

-¿ Sefirot?hay algo que deberías saber...

**Nota:** bueno, es algo corto, pero ya vendrá mas!! jeje, ya veis que cada vez estan mejor eh??:P, en nada podria surgir el amor aunque...y cloud?? y los sentimientos de aeris hacia cloud que?? eh? y que ocurriria si éste descubriera que aeris...vive...con sefirot? en el proximo más!


	17. Rivales

Capítulo 17: Rivales

Sefirot aguardaba a que la chica se decidiera a hablar.

- ¿ qué ibas a decirme?

-...no importa.

" no puedo...aún no. Los Mayores me advirtieron que lo mejor para él sería no recordar, no tengo derecho a intrometerme en sus mandatos. Sefirot, pérdoname, realmente lo siento..."

Él no insistió, volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte. Si Aeris no quería hablar no iba a forzarla.

- ¿ Te gusta Costa del Sol? - preguntó entonces ella, intentando desviar la conversación.

- No está mal.

Aquello la bastaba para saber que le gustaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, empezaba a comprender las palabras de Sefirot. No siempre, pero ahora le bastaba con mirarle para saber si estaba alegre, triste, enfadado...y eso la hacía sentir bien.

- Podríamos ir al Gold Saucer.

Al oir aquel nombre, la mente de Sefirot volvió a viajar en el tiempo, le resultaba demasiado familiar...

- ¿Qué es?

- Un parque de atracciones - los ojos de Aeris se iluminaron con alegría al tiempo que relataba a Sefirot lo que iban a encontrar en ese lugar. Montañas rusas con tiroteo, teatros, norias...Sefirot escuchaba atento, y se volvió para mirarla. Aeris parecía tan contenta, que le transmitió su alegría.

- Suena bien.

- ¡ si, es estupendo, deberíamos ir!

- De acuerdo.

Aeris le miró, había cedido rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a ello. Normalmente, siempre tenía que estar discutiendo pero ese dia no había sido asi.

- ¿ en serio?

- Si, en serio. Parece interesante.

- si, lo será. Gracias...- le miró , le parecía increíble que aquel Sefirot fuese el mismo hombre que hacía un año había intentado destruir el Planeta. Parecía tan normal...tan...adorable...su rostro se sonrojó. Acababa de recordar su torso desnudo, sus músculos...era tan guapo...

- Vamos - él se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa y tendió su mano a la joven para ayudarla. Sonrió ante la cara sorprendida de Aeris.

Sin añadir más, llegaron hasta el Hotel y se prepararon a dormir. Una vez en la cama, Sefirot no pudo dormir. Pensaba en Aeris, la cara de ella al decir aquello de " hay algo que debo decirte". Se había silenciado, si, pero ¿ por qué?. No tardó en quedarse dormido.

- Aeris, despierta.

-hmmmm - la chica entreabrió los ojos, era Sefirot.

- ¿ qué ocurre?...

- Crei que querias ir a Gold Saucer, bien, levántate.

- ¿ hoy?- Aeris se incorporó de un salto, contenta, y no tardó en vestirse. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, iluminándolo todo, ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el parque, montados a lomos del chocobo. Sefirot no hablaba mucho, parecía algo pensativo.

- ¿ qué te preocupa? - quiso saber Aeris al fin, tras unos minutos de eterno silencio.

- Ayer no me dijiste lo que tenías que decirme.

El corazón de Aeris se aceleró, no podía hacerlo, o quizás...debería...

- No...es nada que deba decirte, no..preguntes más, por favor.

El hombre no pudo ver el rostro de la joven pero intuía que hablaba en serio.

- ¿ tan serio es?

- ...no hagas más preguntas...por favor...

Sefirot terminó por ceder. Ya se había convertido en una costumbre el no poder luchar contra la voluntad de Aeris. No le gustaba contradecirla.

- Está bien...- no parecía del todo conforme pero eso le bastó a Aeris para relajarse. Inconscientemente, apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de Sefirot, cerrando los ojos. Éste se tensó al instante, pero ella no se apartó pues se había dormido.

" ¿qué...me pasa? mi corazón está acelerado...dios...mi mente...no pienso bien...Aeris, se ha dormido..."

Intentó relajarse, no le fue fácil, y de hecho no se relajó hasta mucho más tarde, cuando la joven al fin despertó. Aeris al principio, no se movió, le costó realizar que se hayaba apoyada contra Sefirot...de hecho, durante unos minutos creyó estarlo contra Cloud Strife...sonrió, diciendo en voz alta...

- ¿ Cloud?

Aquello fue un shock para Sefirot. Se sentía extraño, estúpido por haber pensado que Aeris sabía lo que hacía al apoyarse de esa manera tan cariñosa contra él. Se sentía frustrado y enfadado.

- Sefirot - contestó friamente, y la Cetra le miró.

- Es cierto...¿ hemos llegado ya?

Pero él no contestó. No tenía derecho a enfadarse y lo sabía pero, por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirse utilizado...apartado...

" ese Cloud...no es mi problema, está claro. Aeris puede hacer lo que quiera pero...me ha llamado Cloud. Y no soy Cloud, soy Sefirot. Lo siento por ella pero es así."

- No pretendía enfadarte llamándote Cloud...- explicó Aeris al de cierto tiempo. Notaba que Sefirot estaba raro, quizás ofendido.

- No me he enfadado - mintió él. - Puedes llamarme como te plazca, me da igual.- había frialdad en su voz.

- Se que te llamas Sefirot...

Silencio.

- ¿ qué te apetece hacer cuando...

- Me duele la cabeza ¿ te importa si te callas?

De nuevo había vuelto a su táctica de autodefensa, lasmtimar antes de ser lastimado. Y Aeris se sintió mal aunque obedeció, sin hablar más durante todo el trayecto. Eso le bastó a Sefirot para poder pensar, reflexionar y darse cuenta que no estaba obrando de la mejor manera, pues era la vida de Aeris, y no podía enfadarse porque hubiese más gente en ella que solamente él.

Al fin, llegaron. El parque les daba la bienvenida, Aeris se animó por completo e intentó que Sefirot se divirtiera tambien. Increible, pero, lo consiguió.

Sefirot había olvidado su pequeño enfado, y ahora disfrutaba viendo las atracciones, las montañas rusas, los espectáculos...todo era nuevo y fabuloso, se sentía feliz, casi tanto como Aeris, que no paraba de correr de un lado a otro.

- Necesitamos muchos gp...y ya casi no nos quedan.

- Vayamos a las carreras de chocobos.

Se divirtieron haciendo sus apuestas y ganando, para después montar en más atracciones. Se hacía tarde. Decidieron ir a alojarse al Hotel Fantasma, pasarían allí la noche. Reservaron dos habitaciones, y decidieron cenar en el restaurante del propio hotel. Para ello, se vistieron adecuadamente, aunque sin dejar de intentar ocultar su verdadera identidad.Irrumpieron en el comedor del hotel. Aeris se quedó de piedra. Una vez más, Cloud y Tifa estaban en el mismo lugar que ella. Cenando, hablando animadamente...

- ¿ Nos sentamos aqui? - preguntó Sefirot, señalando una mesa vacía, pero Aeris negó, dirigiéndose hasta la otra punta de la sala, lejos de Cloud y Tifa.

- Aqui mejor.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sefirot se sentó en donde la chica había señalado, aunque miró alrededor y...comprendió.

- Está ahi. ¿ Es por eso?

- ¿ qué...quién?...

- No sabes mentir.

- ...Si, es por él...- susurró en voz baja.- No quiero que me vean...

- ¿ Por qué?

- Se supone que estoy muerta.

- ¿ No quieres que vea que no es cierto?

- No.

Sefirot se sentía a disgusto. Miraba a Aeris, su cara había cambiado. Y podía intuir que algo que ver tenía con el hecho de que ese chico llamado Cloud se hayara cerca...acompañado.

- ¿ No piensas hacer nada, entonces?

- No...- Aeris miró inquieta tras ella, a la mesa de Cloud. Por alguna razón, éste la estaba mirando. Su pulso se aceleró.

-Cloud¿ me estás escuchando? - Tifa enarcó una ceja, al comrprobar que su novio parecía ausente.

- Claro, Tifa.- pero había algo que llamaba su atención. Aquella pareja de la playa, estaban allí de nuevo. Los hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio. No sabía el motivo pero había algo que le atraía de aquella joven. Era como si la conociese de siempre...

" no seas imbécil. Sabes perfectamente que no es asi...pero...¿ por qué siento la presencia de Aeris?...me recuerda a ella...dios, estoy con Tifa, quiero a Tifa, quiero estar con ella...debería dejar de pensar en Aeris...además, ésta chica no es ella..."

Su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda de Aeris y ésta podía sentirlo, aunque se esforzara por disimularlo. Sefirot, por su parte, se alegraba en el fondo de que la Cetra no quisiera hablar con el muchacho. Le veía como a un rival.

" Un momento...¿ rival¿ de qué estoy hablando, en qué estoy pensando? Ese tal Cloud no es nada mío...ni rival ni nada..."

Tifa volvió a mirar a su novio, siguió su mirada...y tuvo que girarse para al fin comprender un poco.

- ¿ qué ocurre con ella?

Cloud la miró, se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿ eh?

- Cloud, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo. Esa chica...la de la playa...

-... Nada - apartó la mirada, incómodo. Los ojos de Tifa adoptaron una expresión de dolor.

- ¿por qué la miras tanto? El otro dia, en la playa...saliste corriendo detrás y ahora...solo la miras...- su voz se quebró, incapaz de continuar.

- Tifa. Es solo...

" ¿ se lo digo? he de decírselo? No, si le cuento que me recuerda a Aeris..."

- ¿ si? - Tifa aguardó, paciente.

- Me gusta su pelo.

" ¡ Cloud, cómo has podido decir eso?!!"

Tifa le miró, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes.

- ...¿ te gusta el pelo oculto por un sombrero?

"¡piensa, piensa...ya se que decir!"

- Si, me recuerda...a ti...a...a Nibelheim, si, cuando teias 15 años y , ya sabes, llevabas el gorrito de vaquera.

Tifa no estaba convencida aunque terminó por asentir.

- Cloud, debiste decírmelo antes.- sonrió - ¡ si es eso, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya me compraré uno!

El chico sonrió, algo nervioso, aunque aliviado a la vez. Parecía que había conseguido salir de esa. Aprobechando que Tifa estaba distraida, miró con disimulo por encima de su hombro a la parte de atras del restaurante. Allí ya no había nadie. La chica misteriosa y su acompañante habían desaparecido.

Sefirot se hayaba solo, en su habitación, mirando por la ventana de la misma. Era tarde. No podía dormir, tan poco lo deseaba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas Aeris. últimamente no podía apartarla de su mente. Y sabia que en parte se debía a que se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que hasta dependía un poco de ella, si bien eso no lo admitiría jamás. Se cruzó de brazos, suspiró. Sabía que su estancia en la Tierra no sería eterna, que solo duraría hasta que cumpliera esa misteriosa misión por la que estaba vivo. En cambio, Aeris...

- Toc, toc, toc.

Un golpe en la puerta, le hizo que se girara. Se trataba de Aeris.

- No podía dormir.- explicó ella.

- ¿ y qué puedo hacer yo?

La Cetra dudó antes de decir.

- Hoy es la noche mágica.

- ¿ la qué?

- Una noche en que todas las atracciones son gratuitas...además, hay espectáculos...- vaciló. Podríamos ir.

- Ya hemos estado ésta tarde.

- Lo se...- sonrió contenta. - ¿ y te lo pasaste bien?

- no estuvo mal...

- ¿ Entonces¡Vamos!- y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, le empujó fuera de la habitación.

En efecto, aquella noche no había más que parejas de enamorados, cogidos de la mano, besándose...Sefirot se sentía un poco tímido, algo inusual en él.

- ¿ qué quieres hacer?

- Vayamos a la góndola...

Se acomodaron el uno enfrente del otro, en la pequeña cabina de la atracción. Aeris recordó la última vez que había estado allí, con Cloud, la noche mágica en que le había intentado confesar su amor. Cerró los ojos recordando la conversación.

_" Cloud...al principio me preocupaba el hecho de que fuerais iguales. Dos personas completamente distintas pero con el mismo aspecto. La forma de andar, los gestos...creo que he debido verle otra vez, en ti...pero..sois diferentes...las cosas son diferentes..._

_Cloud...te estoy buscando..quiero conocerte_

_" Pero...estoy aqui "..._

_" Quiero...conocerte..."_

Abrió los ojos, mirando a Sefirot quien permanecía con la mirada perdida en los fuegos artifiales del exterior. La joven Cetra suspiró. Y de pronto, sonrió...

-¿ Sefirot?

Éste se volvíó para mirarla.

-¿ qué?

- ... Te estoy buscando...quiero conocerte.

La chica lo había hecho a propósito. Quería decirle la misma gase para ver la reacción de éste. Pensó que no diriía nada pero sí habló.

- No es fácil conocerme.

Aeris le miró. Cloud no había comprendido su frase, no se había dado cuenta que lo que ella buscaba era ser capaz de comprenderle, compartir todo con él...y Sefirot parecía entender.

- Eso creo...

- Aunque...¿ quien sabe? Quizas no me conozca bien ni a mi mismo...- terminó por sonreir, levemente.- Algun dia, quizás me encuentre a mi mismo...te avisaré y me conocerás...

" increíble..lo ha entendido...ha comprendido lo que estaba diciendo...Sefirot..."

Le miró a los ojos intensamente, su corazón desbordaba alegría. Al fin, alguien que la comprendía. Casi sin darse cuenta, extendió una de sus manos, y cogió la de Sefirot. Éste no se apartó. Tampoco la mirada. No comprendía bien la reacción de Aeris pero intuía que algo importante había dicho, algo que la hacía alegrarse. Fue ella la primera en hablar.

- Cloud no me comprendió...cuando le dije esa misma frase. Tu si.

Sefirot soltó la mano de Aeris automáticamente. De nuevo se sentía desplazado¿ qué era, un sustituto? Era él quien estaba con ella, él quien vivía con ella , pero eso no parecía importarla. No, porque quien estaba siempre en su pensamiento era Cloud. Cloud. Solo Cloud.

Aeris le miró, se dio cuenta que quizás no deberia haberlo mencionado. Pero lo había dicho porque se acababa de dar cuenta que Sefirot era quizás, el primer amigo verdadero que podría llegar a tener, la comprendía. Además, no pensaba que a Sefirot pudiera molestarle.

- Sefirot, qué te...

- Siempre hablas de él, y luego no quieres hablarle. Aclarate- no la miraba mientras hablaba.

- Es difícil de explicar - el viaje terminó y ambos abandonaron la cabina. El hombre avanzaba el primero, la chica le seguía.

- Podriamos ver la obra de teatro...te gustará.

- ...- no dijo nada pero terminó por aceptar el sentarse entre las primeras filas de la obra, al lado de Aeris. La obra estaba a punto de comenzar, ninguno hablaba. Aeris trató de calmar la tensión, como siempre.

- Yo una vez estuve aqui.

" Con Cloud" - pensó él aunque no habló.

- Y actué en el escenario.

" con Cloud"

- Señoras y señores, les presentamos a la pareja afortunada que actuará hoy aqui. Se llaman Cloud y Tifa, un fuerte aplauso para ellos.- habló el encargado de la obra de teatro. La multitud aplaudió, Sefirot no movió un dedo.

Aparecieron en escena Tifa y Cloud, vestidos de la edad media. Parecían realmente un principe y una princesa. Aeris recordó que hacía un año, ella había sido la protagonista de aquella misma obra, junto a Cloud. Pero no hizo comentarios.

En narrador contaba la historia de un terrible dragón que había secuestrado a la hija de un importante Rey, la Princesa Rosa. El rey estaba desesperado y quería que algun principe valiente salvase a su querida hija. Ese joven era Cloud, quien debia salvar a Rosa, es decir, Tifa. Sefirot encontraba la obra ridícula, Aeris, por el contrario, preciosa.

Casi al final, Cloud tomó la mano de Tifa y se inclinó para besarla.

- Y ahora - habló el narrador. - Dile unas palabras de amor a tu Princesa, oh, Alfredo.

Cloud miró a Tifa. Todo el mundo esperaba. Al dijo:

- eres...la mujer a la que amo...aquella a la que espero...a la que deseo...quiero estar siempre contigo...yo...te quiero...Aeris.

El rostro de Tifa se ensombreció, el de Cloud se volvió rojo. Por su parte, en sus asientos, Aeris comenzó a sudar, sin creérselo, y Sefirot no pasó por un buen momento. Sintió un ataque de algo extraño en su interior, algo que le consumía.

Tifa dio media vuelta, abandonando el escenario, casi llorando. Cloud fue tras ella. Sin poder contenerse más, la Cetra les siguió, y Sefirot hizo lo mismo.

- ¡ Tifa, espera!

- ¡No, Cloud, déjame, no...

- ¡ Tifa, éstos dias he estado pensando en Aeris, por eso te llamé asi...esa chica de la playa, esa...

- ¡ qué ocurre con ella, Cloud¡ Si te gusta más que yo entonces...

- ¡ Creo que es Aeris!

- ¿ estás loco?!

- No, no lo está.- una voz a sus espaldas hicieron que se giraran. La chica de la playa estaba allí delante, los ojos brillantes.

Apareció Sefirot a su lado.

-Cloud, Tifa...he regresado y...Sefirot tambien.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Aquellos instantes fueron eternos...intensos...Dos personas de las alli presentes estaban mudas por la sorpresa, una joven callada por su revelación y un chico se mantenía allí, erguido, sin saber realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Nota: bueeenoo¿ qué tal? reviews please, que me encantan!! muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben y me leen, hace que esté contenta¿ qué pensais del capi? os ha gustado:P**


	18. Una noche muy larga

Capítulo 18: Una noche muy larga

Ninguno decía nada. Todo era demasiado irreal, confuso...Cloud miró directamente a la chica al rostro, sus ojos apenas eran visibles pues la gorra los ocultaba. Inmediatamente, desvió la mirada hacia el hombre. No cabía duda. Era Sefirot. Tan alto, serio...sin embargo, algo había de extraño en su mirada. Parecía humano, no un maldito asesino. Por su parte, Tifa estaba temblorosa. Aún no había aceptado que su novio la hubiese llamado " Aeris" y viendo ante ella a la joven que creía muerta y a su asesino juntos hacían que se sintiera nerviosa. Pero si había alguien que lo estuviera pasando mal en esos momentos, esa era, indudablemente, Aeris. La pobre chica tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, no podía hablar ni pensar con claridad, incluso se arrepentía de haberse descubierto a ella misma y a Sefirot. Pero había sido un impulso, como siempre, lo que la había llevado a salir corriendo tras la pareja para al fin confesar que en efecto, estaba viva. Y acompañada por Sefirot. Éste último no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Asociaba esa tensión al hecho de que los amigos de Aeris acababan de averiguar que ella estaba viva y por eso estaban tan raros. Cruzado de brazos, erguido, algo aburrido, fijó su mirada en Tifa, y después la desvió hacia Cloud. Sus ojos le eran tan familiares...ojos azules...

" Ojos...Ma...mako..."

Casi sin quererlo, esa idea se había formado en su mente, era un recuerdo lejano que de pronto había regresado a él. Ese chico realmente era familiar. Y no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba su compañía, ni tenerlo cerca.

Cloud estaba mirándole con incertidumbre, no podía creerse que ese ser estuviese allí, vivo...

- Aeris - dijo entonces con voz autoritaria el chico rubio - No te preocupes, no dejaré que te haga daño - mientras hablaba mantenía la vista fija en Sefirot.

Éste le miró , frunciendo el ceño. ¿ Hacerla daño? Claro que no iba a hacerla daño. Se acercó más a Aeris, y Cloud lo interpretó como que iba a herirla, su mente estaba demasiado turbada como para pensar con claridad y darse cuenta que Aeris y Sefirot habían ido juntos a Costa del Sol y a cenar, luego, no parecían odiarse. Pero sin pensarlo, y casi automáticamente, Cloud se lanzó contra Sefirot, como un loco, y éste, que no se esperaba esa reacción, no tardó en defenderse.

Aeris sentía que había hecho mal en presentarse tan súbitamente con Sefirot, debería haberlos preparado, para informarles de que él había cambiado, que no iba a hacerles más daño...

" ¡ Cloud, Sefirot¡ No, Sefirot no puede saber nada, dios¿ qué hago? Debo hacer algo y rápido...se están golpeando...suerte que no tienen las armas...!"

- ¡ Cloud, detente!- Tifa intentó detener a Cloud, apartarle de Sefirot pero éste continuaba. Aeris hizo lo mismo con Sefirot, consiguió calmarle un poco.

- ¡ Aeris, cuidado con él, volverá a ...!

- ¡ no se de lo que hablas pero me voy a ver obligado a matarte !

- ¡ No te acerques más a Aeris o seré yo quien te mate y...!

- ¡ CLOUD, BASTA! - el grito de Aeris fue tal que consiguió que Cloud se callara de golpe. Incluso dejó de pelear con Sefirot, ambos estaban sangrando y sudando por el esfuerzo.

- No se quien eres - habló Sefirot con calma, frialdad y una mirada de hielo, dirigiéndose a Cloud. - Pero apártate de mi camino.

- ¡Sefirot! - Aeris estaba tan agobiada, angustiada que no sabía qué hacer. No podía permitir que Cloud siguiera hablado, no quería que Sefirot descubriese su pasado. Pero tampoco encontraba modo de evitarlo. ´Tifa parecía comprender que Aeris ocultaba algo y decidió ayudarla.

- Cloud...estoy cansada, vámonos.

- Pero...- el chico no apartaba su mirada llena de odio del hombre de cabellos plateados. No iba a permitir que se acercara a Aeris.

- Por favor...- insistió Tifa, y le cogió de la mano dispuesta a llevárselo. Pero con disimulo, pudo pasarle a Aeris sin que ninguno de los chicos se enterara, su móvil con un mensaje escrito.

- Hasta nunca - habló de nuevo Sefirot, ese primer encuentro le había bastado para saber que no quería volver a ver aquel tipejo.

- Vamos Sefirot - Aeris, con un profundo dolor de cabeza, se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto, seguida del chico. Éste no entendía nada.

- Ese tipo está mal de la cabeza - parecía furioso, hablaba despacio, mirando a Aeris. Ésta se dirigió a una bolsa en la que guardaba un botiquin de primeros auxilios e hizo que Sefirot se sentase en el borde de la cama.

- Te curaré ...- estaba sangrando, pues Cloud le había golpeado en la cara, y un fino hilo de sangre rodaba por su mejilla. Afectuosamente, la joven empapó un algodón en alcochol y se dispuso a desinfectarle la herida.

- Ésto te escocerá un poco...

- Auch - Sefirot frunció el ceño, apartando la cara con enfado. -¡ me haces daño!

- ¡ te estoy curando!

- No lo necesito - se levantó, furioso, no podía dejar de pensar en ese imbécil que momentos antes había visto.

- ...Siento lo de Cloud...

Sefirot se giró, mirándola.

- ¿ de qué nos conocemos?

La mente de Aeris necesitaba ser ágil, rápida. Sabía que Sefirot no era estúpido y que iba a pensar que lógicamente, se tenían que haber conocido antes para que Cloud hubiera obrado asi.

- ... Nunca...os habeis llevado bien.

- Ya lo noto - había ironía y furia en sus palabras. - ¿ por qué? habla.

- ...- pero aquel día la mente de Aeris no estaba ni ágil, no pensaba rápido. No se le ocurría nada que decir. ¿ Qué debía hacer?...estaba perdida, en un callejón sin salida.

- ¿ me lo vas a decir? - se acercó a ella, casi amenazadoramente. Ésta le miró fijamente.- ¿ por qué creía que te iba a hacer daño¿ de dónde ha sacado esa idea ? Yo nunca ...te haría daño.

Aeris bajó la vista. Comprendía un poco a Cloud, temía por su seguridad, y en parte era normal, puesto que la última vez que había estado junto a Sefirot él...la había matado. A sangre fría. Disfrutando.

- No lo se. - la voz de Aeris era apenas un susurro, un pequeño murmullo y al chico le costó entenderla.

- ¿ Qué me ocultas ¿ por qué? Pensé que eramos amigos - dicho ésto, la miró con expresión dolorosa y le dio la espalda. Aeris se levantó de la cama, tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo, dormir, dormir y no volver a despertar hasta que la vida fuese más fácil.

- Buenas noches...- se dirigió a la puerta, para ir a su propia habitación, la de al lado. Sefirot no dijo nada. No quería saber nada, solo deseaba estar solo.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad y reinó el silencio.

- Cloud, cálmate.

- ¡ Tifa, ese asesino..ese loco...está con Aeris!

- Cloud, piensa un poco...

- ¿qué quieres que piense¿ y si la...vuelve a atacar? y si...

- Cloud - Tifa tomó aire, desde que habían tenido aquel encuentro momentos antes, había intentado mantener una conversación tranquila y civilizada con su novio, pero sin éxito. No razonaba. Estaba hecho una furia. Sus ojos azules brillaban mucho más que lo habitual.

- ¿ y cómo es que ella no huye? y si...¿ está secuestrada? - se levantó de un salto de la silla. -¡ eso es...!

- No lo creo.

- ¿ qué?

- Sefirot parecía cambiado.

Cloud miró a Tifa con una expresión inexplicable en el rostro.

- Si, claro. Parecía más...loco que de costumbre.¡ Debería haberle matado ahi mismo y...

- ¡ Cloud, por favor, cálmate un poco!

- ¿ Calmarme dices?¡ no puedo, Tifa!¿ y si ahora la está...haciendo algo..?

- Antes de precipitarnos, pensemos las cosas con calma. Ven, sientate.

Cloud obedeció, aunque no de inmediato.

- Para empezar¿ no es extraño que estén...vivos?

- ... si, lo es...- admitió, calmándose un poco.

- Bien, partiendo de ahi...lo mejor será hablar con ella.

- Si, iré a buscarla- se incorporó, dispuesto a irse pero Tifa le detuvo, sosteniéndole por el brazo.

- No, no vayas. Ella vendrá.

Cloud la miró, tras unas explicaciones de Tifa asintió.

- Si...de acuerdo.

Aparentemente, estaba frustrado por no comprender nada. Pero, dentro de él, estaba contento, y al mismo tiempo, preocupado. Aeris había vuelto a la vida. Pero estaba acompañada. Sefirot tambien vivía. Hundió el rostro entre las manos, pensativo. Tifa le observó, sin hacer comentarios. Aquella sería una noche muy larga.

Una vez en su cuarto, la joven Cetra se centró en mirar el objeto que Tifa le había dado antes de irse. Un teléfono movil, concretamente, un mensaje de texto que decía:

" sta noxe ven a l habitcion 304. Sin el. Tnemos q ablar."

Aeris se mordió el labio. Si, en efecto, tenían mucho de que hablar, mucho que explicar. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche: las 23:04. Se paseó un tiempo en su habitación, nerviosa, y al fin decidió hacer lo que Tifa le había dicho. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Sefirot, se detuvo. Pero no llamó a la puerta. Debía ir sola, aclarar las cosas ella sola. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta indicada por Tifa, y Cloud fue quien abrió.

- Adelante - estaba nervioso, se veía en sus gestos y forma de comportarse.

Ella entró, Tifa le dijo que se sentara. Aeris aún iba disfrazada, sabía que ya no era necesario disimular ante sus amigos pero lo prefería asi.

- ¿ en serio eres Aeris? - habló Cloud con un hilo de voz, intentando ocultar su emoción.

Ésta asintió, despacio. Tifa tomó asiento al lado de Cloud.

- Los Mayores...dijeron que podía volver a la vida... y Sefirot tambien

Cloud sintió que sus músculos se tensaban.

- ¿ qué hace el aqui?

- El Planeta lo resucitó, como a mi.

- ¿qué? Pero si es un asesino, un...

- ha cambiado, Cloud.

El chico la miró, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Aeris, es Sefirot.

- No lo recuerda.

Tifa y Cloud intercambiaron una mirada.

- Empieza por el principio - la animó entonces Tifa y la Cetra fue lo que decidió hacer.

- La Tierra Prometida es un mundo precioso...mucho más de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado...allí, los Cetras vivimos en armonía. No hay dolor, ni temor...solo paz - hablaba seria, y pensativa, algo distante. - Una vez que cada mucho tiempo los Mayores reunen a los demás para hablarnos de cosas importantes...

- ¿ quienes son exactamente los Mayores? - interrumpió Cloud, sin apartar la mirada de Aeris.

- Digamos que son, los importantes, los Cetras más distinguidos que se ocupan de los asuntos que conciernen a los demás. Hará algun tiempo, recibi una carta en la que nos informaban, a mi madre y a mi, que debíamos acudir a la reunión. Y fuimos. Y nos dijeron que...el Planeta me quería de vuelta. Viva.

Tifa y Cloud asintieron, éste último sonrió levemente, Aeris había vuelto...

- ¿ y por qué? - quiso saber Tifa, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la mesilla, para tomar un coktel. - ¿ Quereis algo?

- No, gracias - respondió Aeris y siguió diciendo - El Planeta pensó que no era justa mi muerte, fue antes de tiempo, un...sacrificio. Decidió premiarme, permitiéndome que regrese otra vez a la Tierra. ..hasta que vuelva a morir, y ésta vez, espero que sea mucho más adelante...

- ¿ qué tiene que ver él con todo ésto? - Cloud no quería ni nombrar a ese hombre a quien consideraba un asesino, un despiadado ser.

Tifa regresó a su asiento junto a Cloud con el vaso en la mano.

- Lucrecia es la madre biológica de Sefirot. Es una persona buena...amable...los Mayores se apiadaron de ella, sabían que sentía verdadera culpa de que su hijo se hubiera tornado en...una persona algo...loca.

- ¿ Algo loca? Es un asesino.

Aeris prosiguió, haciendo que no había oido eso último.

- Fue Shinra, Hojo...Soldado...quien le hicieron ésto. El, en realidad no era más que un títere en manos de esa gente...

- ¿ Estás diciendo que él es la victima? - fue Tifa ahora la que habló, entre asombrada y ofendida.

- Se lo que le hizo a tu padre y no te pido que le perdones, pero, escúchame, los Mayores decidieron darle a el tambien una segunda oportunidad, no comprendo muy bien por qué pero...es asi.

- Él era quien quería acabar con el Planeta, y ahora ha vuelto¿ qué me dices a eso? - Cloud estaba empezando a impacientarse.

- Ha vuelto pero...no recuerda nada de su vida pasada...absolutamente nada.

- Eso es imposible - argumentó Tifa, mirando a la chica.

- No, no lo es. Por eso os digo que ha cambiado, ya no está bajo el control de Jénova. Solo es un hombre. Nada más.

- Cuando le conoci en Nibelheim, tampoco estaba bajo el control de Jénova y nunca me gustó. Era...frio, distante...

- Pero no era mala persona. Ellos le hicieron asi, si hay alguien con quien deberíais estar enfadados es con Shinra.

Cloud frunció en entrecejo, le costaba contenerse.

- ¿ Y por qué hoy estabais juntos aqui, y el otro día en Costa del Sol?

- Si...eso es porque el Planeta nos dijo que debíamos permanecer juntos, unidos, pasase lo que pasase.

Tifa y su novio la miraron boquiabiertos, era algo asombroso.

- ¿ Juntos¿ a qué te refieres?

Aeris decidió decirlo, algun dia acabarían sabiéndolo.

- ...Vivimos juntos. En Iciclos.

Cloud se levantó de un salto, aquello era demasiado. Tifa intentó ignorar aquella reacción pero sabía que en parte se debía a que el chico estuviese algo...molesto.

- ¿ juntos¡ puede matarte!

- ¡ no lo hará!

- ¿ y cómo lo sabes?

- ¡ podría haberlo hecho ya hace más de medio año y aqui sigo!

-¡¿ Medio...año?! - Cloud se dejó caer despacio en su asiento, confuso. Todo era demasiado extraño. Mucha información en muy poco tiempo.

- El Planeta sabe lo que hace. Nos quiere juntos. Y asi es cómo estamos. Juntos...para protegerlo.

- Ya no lo necesitas a él, nos tienes a nosotros...

- Si, Aeris.- Tifa sonrió un poco. - Cuenta con nosotros...y con el resto.

- ¿ el resto?

- ¿ ya has olvidado a Avalancha? - sonrió Cloud, y Aeris negó, sonriendo tristemente a su vez.

- No, nunca...¿ sabeis algo de ellos?

Tifa le relató la vida de cada uno, cómo estaban, dónde vivían...Cloud tambien se apuntó a la conversación, hablaron animadamente.

- Seguimos manteniendo el contacto - explicó el chico, parecía haberse relajado algo.

- Se alegrarán de volver a verte.

Aeris miró a Tifa dudando, no estaba segura de ello. No quería que todo el mundo supiese que había vuelto...pues Sefirot...no iba a ser bien recibido.

- ¿ Volver a verlos?

- Si, además, dices que el Planeta te tiene reservada una misión para que le ayudes...Avalancha podrá echarte una mano, igual que la otra vez - Cloud la miró, Aeris asintió.

- Si...pero...Sefirot tambien forma parte de ésto. Y no estoy segura de que Avalancha vaya a comprenderlo...

Cloud tragó saliva. Terminó por decir.

- Es natural.

- Quiero pediros algo...no hableis a Sefirot del pasado por favor...no quiero que sepa nada...

Cloud no parecía conforme.

- No pienso hablar con él.

- No, yo tampoco - agregó Tifa, y Aeris los miró, algo suplicante.

- No os estoy pidiendo que le perdoneis por todo el daño que os causó...pero...por mi, por ser una vez vuestra amiga, os ruego que no digais nada...

Tifa terminó por preguntar, tras unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿ y...qué piensas decirle¿ cómo explicarle nuestra antipátia hacia él?

- Si, eso es algo que debo pensar...no se que decirle...

Cloud se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación, dejando que su novia y Aeris pensasen en algo. No iba a ayudarlas, en eso no. No iba a ser el quien diese ideas para mantener protegida a esa bestia, estaba seguro de eso. Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al fin las dos chicas parecieron conformes en algo. Le dirían que antes de morir, en su vida de antes, era un famoso Soldado. Que todos le conocían y admiraban, por ser el mejor. Pero que había gente a la que no le caía bien, una de esas personas sería Cloud, y los demás Avalancha, que no dirían que formaban parte de ningun grupo rebelde, sino que simplemente serían amigos de Aeris que tendrían que intentar disimular su antipatía hacia el.

- Gracias Tifa - sonrió al fin la joven, agradecida por su ayuda.

- No es nada, Aeris. Que no pueda perdonarle a él no significa que no vaya a intentar ayudarte a ti...

Cloud se mantenía completamente ausente, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. De pronto, clavó sus profundos ojos Mako en los de Aeris. Y habló, por primera vez en bastante rato.

- La única razón por la que el Planeta quiere que esteis juntos, es para que le ayudeis¿ no? Bien, ahora que me tienes a mi, quiero decir,...a nosotros , el ya no es necesario.

Aquel comentario no le gustó a Aeris. Se cruzó de brazos.

- No voy a dejarle tirado.

Tifa habló.

- El no es problema tuyo.

- En parte lo es...ahora ya no es como antes, no voy a abandonarlo.

Cloud la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Él te mató¿ lo has olvidado?

- No, no lo he olvidado. Pero eso es pasado. Ahora...

- Aeris, creo que Cloud tiene razón, es peligroso. Si te mató una vez, puede volver a hacerlo...

La chica se sentía sola, perdida...¿era inutil razonar con ellos?

- Os digo que ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo Sefirot de siempre¿ de acuerdo? Incluso somos amigos...hablamos...nos necesitamos...

Cloud por poco se atraganta al oir aquello. Sintió una súbita envidia, había intentado olvidar que vivían juntos pero sabiendo eso y la manera en que la chica hablaba del hombre, le hacía preocuparse. ¿ Eran amigos? Y vivían juntos...los dos...solos...y eran casi de la misma edad...

" es ridículo, la mató, la asesinó...ella solo siente lástima porque le ve como a un ser débil...solo es eso...está confusa...lleva tanto vivviendo solo con él que ha olvidado lo que es estar con otras personas...pero yo la haré recordar...Aeris, te prometo que te haré recordar lo que es estar conmigo"...

Y mientras Cloud tenía éstos pensamientos, otros habían abandonado completamente su mente. Durante unos momentos, había olvidado que tenía una preciosa novia llamada Tifa que en esos instantes le estaba mirando con pesar.

No podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente era imposible. Estaba sudando, y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que le preocupaban. El chico de cabellos plateados, volvió a cambiar de postura en la cama, ésta vez mirando el techo. Se apartó un mechon de la cara, respiró hondo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos pero cada vez que lo hacía, tan solo una imagen rondaba su mente: la de Aeris, justo antes de abandonar el cuarto. Parecía tan triste, frágil y vulnerable...en aquellos momentos había estado furioso pero ahora, muchas horas despues, lo veían todo con más calma y sentía que no estaba del todo en lo cierto habiéndose enfadado.

" parece ocultarme cosas pero...quizá sea lo mejor...ella es muy buena persona, siempre anima a los demás...es natural que tenga tantos amigos que se preocupen por ella...aunque ese crío...me gustaría verle alejado de ella..aunque está en todo su derecho de estar con él...¿ por qué me siento asi? tan pequeño, tan...poca cosa a veces...no quiero que nadie la aleje de mi..."

Se giró hacia un lado, mientras sus pensamientos seguían rondando su cabeza.

" es en realidad, lo único que tengo...no deseo estar solo. Ahora la tengo a ella, pero...y si...¿ se va? "

Un sentimiento de pánico le invadió, sintió vacío dentro.

" Aeris...pérdoname. No se como tratarte...si supieras el miedo que tengo...a perderte"

Era ese dia, la primera vez que se había dado cuenta. Le gustaba la compañia de Aeris, más que ninguna otra cosa y quería seguir asi bastante tiempo.

" debería decírselo, decirle lo que me pasa..." - dudó, antes de ponerse en pie y vestirse con una bata para ir a verla. Había muchas cosas que tenía que explicarle.

- Estás confusa ...- Tifa miró a Aeris, pero ésta no parecía de humor.

- Se muy bien lo que digo...

- Mañana verás las cosas de otro modo - insistió Cloud, a quien le costaba asumir que la joven Cetra inocente y jovial fuese esa chica seria que tenía enfrente.

Aeris miró hacia otro lado. Le parecía increíble que la conocieran tan poco. Y le dolía porque Cloud, en efecto, no parecía entender nada de lo que ella sentía.

-...toc, toc, toc - un golpe tímido resonó en la puerta.

Silencio.

Sefirot aguardó, paciente.

Silencio. La puerta no se abrió.

" se que está dormida pero ésto es importante, necesito hacer las paces para sentirme bien conmigo mismo."

Esperó, volvió a llamar. Y al ver que no le iban a abrir la puerta, se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero entonces se detuvo. Había pocas probabilidades pero...tal y como había supuso, no estaba cerrada con llave.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aeris.

Entró, cerrando con cuidado tras él. Sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Se acercó a la cama de Aeris.

Estaba vacía.

Allí no había nadie.

No supo que hacer, ni siquiera reaccionó al principio.

Pero pronto asoció las cosas y...

" debe estar con él..."

Un profundo dolor golpeó su pecho, no sabía lo que le sucedía pero no le gustaba. Dolía demasiado, mucho más que cualquier herida provocada por un monstruo en una pelea.

Se acercó a la ventana, miró al exterior. Serio. Triste.

" deben estar juntos, pasándoselo bien...y yo, como un imbécil, creyendo que estaría preocupada por nuestra pelea de antes...soy un completo imbécil..."

De la tristeza, sin embargó, pasó a la rabia.

" bien, como ella quiera. Por mi , puede irse con él"

Dio media vuelta, abandonando la habitación, y regresando a la suya.

Poco despues, una joven de ojos verdes entraba en su habitación, sin saber que cerca de ahi, un chico de pelo plateado y ojos esmeralda acababa de decidir que no se entrometería más en su vida.

**Nota: chicos, mil gracias por las maravillas reviews, cada vez que las leo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! no hay ni una que no me haya gustado!! y bueno, ya veis, empieza el lio amoroso de:**

**AerisX SefirotXAerisXCloudXTifaXCloudXAeris**

**q lio! bueno, sigo esperando los comentarios con muchas ganas y nos leemos muy pronto,aios!**


	19. Nuestro Hogar

Capítulo 19: Nuestro Hogar

Aeris se levantó temprano, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron los acontecimientos del día anterior. Aún le parecía estar soñando...

" Cloud y Tifa lo saben. Y quieren que Avalancha me ayuden...nos ayuden " - corrigió mentalmente, sabiendo que Sefirot tambien estaría involucrado.

Rápidamente, salió de la habitación, y se dio de bruces con Cloud. Le miró sorprendida, no esperaba verle ahí.

- ¿ Cloud?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo - explicó el chico, mirándola.

- ¿ Y Tifa?

- Me está esperando, sabe que he venido

" ¿ por qué miento? Ella aún duerme..."- fue lo que pensaba Cloud mientras estaba allí de pie, algo serio, y un poco inquieto.

- ¿ qué es lo que ocurre?

- Aeris...no he podido dormir bien ésta noche pensando en ti.

El corazón de Aeris dio un vuelco. ¿ Habría oído bien?

- ¿ por qué? - su voz sonaba muy baja.

- Se que ahora vives con ese...ser. - el rostro de Cloud adoptó una expresión de frialdad. - Pero no quiero que eso...impida que nos veamos.

La Cetra sonrió...Cloud quería mantener el contacto con ella...

- Me alegra que digas eso.

- Avalancha te ayudará...- prosiguió el chico. - Quiero decirles cuanto antes que has vuelto, se alegrarán...

Aeris apartó la mirada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella tambien quería verlos, pero ¿ acaso eso no significaba volver a unir vínculos con su pasado? Se había propuesto dejarlo atrás, tener una vida totalmente nueva...algo que, al parecer, le iba a resultar totalmente imposible.

- Deja que hable yo con ellos primero.

- Pero...

- Cloud, en serio, necesito prepararlos para su encuentro con Sefirot...

En esos momentos apareció el chico al que Aeris acababa de nombrar. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que había pronunciado su nombre. Se acercó a ellos, serio.

- Asi que ahora te dedicas a hablar de mi a mis espaldas - su voz era tranquila, envolvente. A Cloud se le puso la carne de gallina, odiaba esa voz con toda su alma, con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella le miró, intentó explicarse.

- Le estaba diciendo que...

- No me interesa - cortó Sefirot con brusquedad, dirigiendo una fría mirada al muchacho que estaba enfrente suyo. - Tan solo iba a decirte que me vuelvo a Iciclos.

- Voy contigo.

- En diez minutos me voy. Estaré a las afueras de Corel - y tras eso, regresó a su cuarto. Cloud no había abierto la boca, pero estaba temblando, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

- Le odio...- susurró, cuando éste ya no podía oírle.

Aeris no dijo nada. Estaba triste. Sefirot parecía enfadado. En cualquier otro momento hubiera deseado estar así, a solas con Cloud. Había sido su sueño mientras estaba en la Tierra Prometida, día a día se imaginaba que ella volvía a la Tierra y que él declaraba su amor. Pero ahora, no estaba feliz. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con Sefirot...esos pensamientos la sorprendieron a ella misma.

" ¿ Desde cuando me preocupa más Sefirot que Cloud?..."- no hubiera sabido responder a esa pregunta.

Cloud hablaba y ella contestaba pero su mente estaba lejos. Por eso, de pronto se despidió con prisas.

- Ha dicho que en diez minutos nos íbamos, he de irme.

- Te llamaré.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola en la mejilla. Ésta se sonrojó.

- Cuidate Cloud. Dile a Tifa que me gustaría volver a veros...a todos. - se refería con eso que había accedido a un encuentro con Avalancha. El chico asintió.

- Si algo llegara a hacerte...

- Cloud, estaré bien - sonrió levemente, antes de coger sus cosas y salir rápidamente del hotel, dispuesta a reunirse con Sefirot. Cloud la miró marchar, por alguna razón hubiera deseado ser él el que viviese con ella.

" No debo pensar eso, no está bien. Tifa es mi novia, Aeris solo es una amiga".

Y de vuelta a su cuarto, se repetía una y otra vez esas mismas palabras, hasta que al fin, acabó por convencerse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot terminaba de llegar junto al chocobo dorado, a las afueras de Corel, cuando unos pasos tras él hicieron que se girase. Era Aeris. Él montó en la grupa del animal y ésta vez, ni siquiera ayudó a la chica, ésta tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguirlo. Sefirot emprendió el camino de regreso. Ninguno hablaba, el tiempo era cálido y el sol bañaba el lugar donde se hayaban. Aeris quería decir algo pero no sabía por donde empezar. Sorprendentemente, fue el hombre quien habló primero.

- En pocas horas habremos llegado.

Aeris no comprendía bien ese cambio de actitud, hacía unos momentos parecía molesto y ahora era como si estuviera contento.

- Sefirot, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

Por el tono de voz, éste intuyó que debía de tratarse sobre Cloud. Sus músculos se tensaron.

- No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese...

- Pero...es importante.

- ¡ he dicho que no quiero hablar de él!

Realmente estaba furioso. Aeris, con sorpresa, se sobresaltó de tal manera que por poco se cayó al océano, pero Sefirot tuvo los refeljos suficientes para no dejar que eso sucediera. Eso le calmó un poco, se dio cuenta que por nada del mundo quería que algo malo le sucediera a la chica y que se estaba portando mal con ella.

" No puedo remediarlo, cada vez que habla de él...siento que algo va a estallar en mi interior..no quiero que esté cerca de él, ni siquiera que le hable.. ¿pero por qué?"

- ...¿estás bien? - el chico la miró, y ella dijo que si.

- Si, gracias por ayudarme.

- No iba a dejar que te cayeras...no debí gritarte.

- No importa.

Eso era una cosa por la que Sefirot veía a la joven como a alguien especial; no importaba lo que ocurriera, ella perdonaba de inmediato, no guardándole rencor. Se preguntó si sólo ocurriría con él o es que ella era siempre asi, con todo el mundo.

El sol desaparecía por momentos, cubierto por alguna nube, para después volver a reaparecer, brillando con más fuerza. Dejaron atrás el Contienente soleado, como la gente solía llamarlo, acercándose cada vez más al polo puesto, el Continente Helado. El clima iba cambiando, refrescando, Aeris había salido en falda y manga corta del Hotel, puesto que la noticia de que aquel día regresaban a Iciclos, había sido una sorpresa para ella y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de abrigarse. No decía nada, ni se quejaba, pero temblaba con cada silvido del viento del Norte, e intentaba no mojarse las piernas cada vez que el chocobo removía las aguas, creando pequeñas olas. Sefirot por su parte se había puesto ropa adecuada y no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa, pues notaba el cuerpo de Aeris, dando pequeñas sacudidas debido al frío.

" Está temblando, no quiero que enferme. Debi haberla avisado, fui un poco brusco...pero me puse nervioso al verla con él..."

Ante ellos fue apareciendo una tierra familiar, las llanuras nevadas y la nieve les daba la bienvenida. Sin embargo, el chocobo pisó tierra en una tierra algo más calida, quizás porque el camino a Iciclos era demasiado frio y le resultaba más tentadora la otra opción. La chica estaba asombrada, hacía tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar...ante ellos estaba la Ciudad Huesos, aquella ciudad arqueológica donde hacía ya tiempo, había hayado el arpa lunar con la que había despertado al Bosque Dormido. Sefirot miraba ese sitio algo extrañado, le era muy familiar...y no le gustaba demasiado.

" Es la primera vez que estoy aqui...eso creo, aunque...siento algo raro.Quizás en mi vida anterior..."

- Por aqui no se va a Iciclos - habló Aeris, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

- Quizás podamos entrar en la ciudad, y comprar alguna poción y otros elementos.

Aeris no estaba muy convencida pero no quería discutir, aceptó. Ambos descendieron del animal, visitando la ciudad. No eran más que ruinas, habitadas por un grupo de arqueólogos dedicados a lo que más les gustaba: desenterrar tesoros olvidados, leyendas en vida...Los hombres ni se inmutaron, tan solo les dieron lo que les pedían.

- ¿ Aparte de eso tambien quereis un " Arpa Lunar"? - quiso saber el que parecía ser el jefe, un hombre algo mayor.

Sefirot sintió de nuevo un vuelco en el corazón, ese nombre le era muy familiar...

- ¿ Arpa...Lunar? - repitió despacio, y el jefe le explicó de lo que se trataba.

- Si , muchacho, un Arpa con el que despertar el Bosque Dormido.- señaló la dirección del bosque.

- Gracias pero no estamos interesados - se apresuró a decir la Cetra, no quería ir a ese sitio, le taría malos recuerdos, tristes recuerdos de su despedida con Cloud.

- ¿ Por qué lo llaman el Bosque Dormido? - insistió Sefirot, a quien parecía haberle interesado.

- Porque el bosque duerme, y solo con la música de un arpa lunar despertará, abriendo el camino a la legendaria ciudad de los Ancianos.

Sefirot se giró para mirar a Aeris.

- ¿ No quieres ir? Se trata de la ciudad de nuestros antepasados...

- ¡ No, no volveré! - el grito se le escapó de tal modo que todos se quedaron mirándola.- Quiero decir, tengo ganas de volver a Iciclos...hace frío...

Sefirot estaba algo desilusionado.

- Está bien, tienes razón, regresemos.

Mientras volvían a montar a lomos del pájaro, la mente de Aeris regresaba al pasado. La Ciudad de los Ancianos, el lugar donde ella había muerto, donde había sacrificado su vida...no quería volver. Simplemente no lo deseaba.

" Sefirot cree que es un Cetra...¿ está bien tenerlo viviendo en una mentira¿ qué es peor, una vida tranquila en la mentira o una verdad dolorosa? Visto así, la mentira...aunque, no me siento bien , odio mentir...odio tener que engañarle..."

Con éstos pensamientos, habían llegado a Iciclos, todo seguía igual. La nieve caía, la gente paseaba, los niños jugaban. La chica se apresuró a entrar en casa y encernder la estufa.

- ¡¡Brrrrr!! - exclamó, exagerando, sonriendo a Sefirot quien entraba tras ella. Éste cerró la puerta, tras haber dejado al chocobo en el establo que tenían tras la fachada principal.

Sefirot de pronto, se sintió contento. Volvía a estar en casa, solo, con Aeris, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Se levantarían, desayunarían juntos, hablarían, entrenarían...no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le gustaba la compañía de Aeris. Quería tenerla solo para él. Al go extraño calentaba su pecho.

" Todo será como antes...los dos. Me alegra de estar en casa. Ésta es mi casa, la casa de Aeris. Nuestro hogar."

Se acercó a la chica, extendiendo sus manos hasta sus brazos, y frotándolos suavemente. Fue casi sin querer, como guiado por algo...cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era tarde. Aeris le miraba con sorpresa no disimulada. La soltó de inmediato, algo brusco.

- Es verdad, tienes los brazos frios - musitó, de espaldas a ella, mirando la nieve en el exterior. Aeris le miró, su corazón latía deprisa, tan solo la había tocado los brazos, no era nada tan raro.

" ¿ qué me pasa¿ Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Me ha...tocado. Me ha...acariciado los brazos..."

Sonriente, se acercó a él.

- ¿ No echas de menos el sol, y la playa?

- No.

Y era verdad. Lo único que quería era eso, estar alli de vuelta.

- ¿ y tu?¿ echas de menos...Costa del Sol? - preguntó él de pronto, girándose y mirándola a los ojos. Su mirada era profunda, parecía que pudiera adentrarse hasta en lo más adentro de su alma, y la chica no pudo apartar la mirada.

- No...en realidad...- hablaba con la vista fija en él, se preguntó si Sefirot se refería a La Costa del Sol como sitio o a las personas que había encontrado en Costa del Sol. En Ambos casos, en esos momentos no echaba de menos nada.

- ¿ Qué? - se acercó un poco más, el corazón de ella latía deprisa. Nunca había sentido eso hasta ahora, con nadie.

- Que...

_¡¡¡ RIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!_

El movil de Aeris comenzó a sonar, Sefirot se apartó.

- ¿ quién es? - preguntó, pues no reconocía el número entrante del PHS.

Sefirot volvió a fijar su atención en la nieve del exterior.

- Cloud.

Al pronunciar aquel nombre, Sefirot saltó como un resorte, mirándola. Estaba sonriente, y asentía sin perder la sonrisa.

" parece feliz...no es mala chica, debería alegrarme y sin embargo..."

- ¿ Mañana?

El chico de ojos verdes escuchaba silencioso.

- No, está bien, mañana estará bien...Si, bien, a esa hora. - sonrió. Si...cuidate Cloud.

Colgó, desvió su atención del PHS a Sefirot, quien estaba cojiendo algo de la nevera. Recordó lo cerca que habían estado, justo antes de que el móvil sonase y se sonrojó.

- Era Cloud.

Él no dijo nada. Parecía ausente. Había vuelto a cambiar, hacia tan poco estaba contento y ahora parecía enfurruñado, enfadado.

- Tendría cuidado con él, está mal de la cabeza...- masculló al fin por lo bajo, con la vista fija en una taza de café.

- Hm...de eso precisamente quería hablarte - señaló ella, sentándose enfrente de él.

- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

- Es necesario que sepas por qué se comporta asi contigo...

Aeris jamás se había sentido tan mal con ella misma. Estaba a punto de decirle una mentira terrible, una historia inventada...sabía que Sefirot confiaba en ella, que él no mentía, por eso, revelándole tantas falsedades se sentía tan poca cosa. Pero no había alternativa. Quería protegerle de la realidad, del pasado, tenía derecho a una nueva vida. Se acabó el Sefirot experimento-humano, se acabó el Sefirot que quería terminar con su dolor masacrando a la humanidad. Se acabó todo eso. Se acabó el pasado.

- Todo se remonta a tu...vida pasada- pensaba las cosas despacio mientras hablaba, y tenía que esforzarse en continuar hablando.

Sefirot la miró con interés.

- Tú eras...un Soldado.

Aquello si que fue una sorpresa para Sefirot. ¿ Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso?

-Un Soldado famoso - añadió, intentando que su voz no vibrara.

- ¿ Yo?

- Si, lo eras tanto que todo el mundo te conocía...eras el mejor Soldado. Te llamaban..." Gran Sefirot"

Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido, comprendía por qué, por ejemplo, sabía tanto acerca de hechizos y técnicas de combate.

- Por supuesto, salías en los medios de comunicación, no sólo televisión, pero en la radio, en los periódicos...eras conocido. Cloud...te conocía por eso, a través de los medios.

La miró. Frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿ De eso me conocía?

- ...si - dijo con un hilo de voz, se sentía mal diciendo tales mentiras.

- No lo entiendo.

- No podías caerle bien a todo el mundo...

- ¿ Me estás diciendo que se comporta así conmigo sin conocerme?

- ...No le guardes rencor.

- ¿ Tu me conocías?

El corazón de Aeris se disparó. ¡ Claro que le conocía, habían sido enemigos, más que eso, asesino y víctima! Intentó sonar creible.

- ...En realidad...si.

El rostro de Sefirot se iluminó.

- ¿ Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Espera, te conocía pero como los demás. Sólo por los medios.

Sefirot asintió, algo sombrío, antes de preguntarle.

- ¿ y yo a ti te caía bien?

Ante esa pregunta Aeris sintió que no aguantaría más seguir mintiendo. Miró al chico enfrente suyo, parecía tan inocente, con esos ojos luminosos, esa expresión ansiosa en el rostro...

- ...No podías caerme bien, no te conocía.

- ¿ entonces tampoco mal?

La Cetra reflexionó, se dio cuenta que en el fondo, no era del todo mentira pues nunca había conocido al Sefirot que se escondía detrás de la locura. Ese Sefirot que ahora tenía enfrente.

- No, tampoco mal.

Sefirot no insistió, conforme. Aeris volvió a hablar.

- Cloud quería verme. No solo él, sino tambien Tifa y otras personas.

-¿ y de qué le conocías a él? - preguntó súbitamente, su voz se tornó seca y áspera.

La chica contestó pensando bien en sus palabras.

- Eramos amigos, él, Tifa , además de otros...

" amigos...¿ solo amigos¿ y a mi qué más me da?"

- Comprendo, erais amigos...- repitió despacio.

- Hace tanto que no los veo, que estoy impaciente - sonrió, pero él no le devolvió el gesto.

Sefirot, aunque no lo dijera, deseaba que ella le pidiera que la acompañase. No quería perderla de vista, desde lo del Glaciar, se había prometido que siempre iba a cuidarla.

" Lo que pasa es que no quieres que esté con ese tipo..."- se dijo a sí mismo, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente con rapidez.

En silencio, esperaba que ella le invitara a ir con él, pero eso no sucedió.

- Buenas noches Sefirot - se despidió ella sonriendo levemente, antes de irse a dormir.

- ¿Aeris?

Ésta se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, mirándole, aguardando.

- ¿ si?

- Gracias por hablarme de mi pasado - aunque estaba serio, se veía que hablaba algo más alegre que otras veces.

Aeris sintió un profundo sentimiento de culpa, aunque se contuvo y tan solo dijo:

- De nada.- con la sonrisa más forzada y triste que en su vida había mostrado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: uff, gracias por las reviews, ya hay 50!! uf, que guays!! nn que contenta stoy...!!! porfa, seguid escribiendo que eso es lo que me anima acontinuar, cuántas mas reviews, mas rápido escribo! bueno¡qué os ha parecido éste, eh? si esq es tooo un culebrón!! xD, venga hasta pronto!!**


	20. Volvamos

Capítulo 20: Volvamos

Aeris se despertó aquella mañana, sin saber si sentirse contenta o triste. Iba a reunirse con sus amigos de antes, con "Avalancha", y eso tendría que alegrarla...pero pensaba en Sefirot, en la expresión de su rostro al creer todas las mentiras que le había contado, y eso hacía que sentiera remordimientos y hasta le doliera el tener que mirarle.

" Si descubriera la verdad...¿ me perdonaría? Quizás no volviera a hablarme nunca...y en parte, estaría en su derecho".

Se levantó de la cama, y fue a su armario. No sabía si vestirse de forma que la reconocieran o seguir ocultando su aspecto. Decidió seguir como hasta ahora, no había nada que la impulsase a volver a trenzar su largo cabello adornándolo con un lazo, y a abrigarse con ropa clara. Mientras sacaba del armario las vestimentas que había seleccionado, de prontó pensó en Cloud. Había estado tan ocupada en otros asuntos, que no había tenido tiempo de analizar la situación, pero ahora lo sabía. Cloud estaba con Tifa. Eran novios. Quizás hasta vivieran juntos...Eso la hacía daño. Pero no tanto como pensaba que le iba a hacer.

" Puede que porque aún no los haya visto besarse, suelen decir que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"...

Sin embargo, la idea de verlos besándose no resultaba demsiado alegre. Esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Se puso la ropa, y fue a la cocina. No había nadie.

- ¿ Sefirot? - llamó en voz alta, y en esos momentos él entró, salúdandola con un gesto de la cabeza.

- ¿ A qué hora te vas? - quiso saber, casi sin interés, al menos intentando parecer eso.

- Después de desayunar - contestó la chica, preparando dos desayunos. Sefirot no dijo nada durante unos instantes, aunque volvió a hablar, tras levantar la mirada de la mesa a la que estaba mirando seriamente.

- ¿ Y cúando volverás?

Aeris llevó a la mesa dos tazas café, dos zumos de naranja y unas cuantas tostadas.

- Hmm - reflexionó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Imagino que para la hora de comer.

Desayunaron sin hablar, y al finalizar la chica se despidió con una sonrisa.

- ¿ y tu que vas a hacer?

- Entrenar , hace tiempo que no lo hago.

- Ten cuidado, hasta luego.

- ¿en dónde habeis quedado?

- En una pequeña ciudad llamada Kalm, está en el continente que se haya justo enfrente de éste.

- ¿ irás en el chocobo, entonces?

- Si..no te importa¿cierto? - le miró, dudando, pero él negó.

- No, anque no estaría mal que te consiguiéramos a ti otro, yo me encargo si quieres. Y ten cuidado.

La Cetra sonrió.

- Lo tendré, tranquilo.

Y tras eso cerró la puerta, se dirigió al chocobo, montó en él y abandonó Iciclos, rumbo a Kalm. Sabía que tardaría algo de tiempo en llegar, bastantes horas. Sonreía imaginando las caras de sus amigos al verla, lo que dirían, lo que le explicarían...pero no olvidaba a Sefirot. Le hubiera gustado pedirle que la acompañase pero no podía ser, antes tenía que preparar a " Avalancha" para que le aceptaran. No resultaría sencillo pero lo intentaría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot estaba solo, en la casa, de pie, su vista fija en la ventana. Pensaba. En esos momentos su mente pensaba en Aeris y en su encuentro con sus amigos. Seguramente que Aeris tenía muchos, se dijo, algo triste. En realidad, había sido amiga de él porque no había nadie más. Tenía que conformarse, pero ahora que ya no era así, él ya no era necesario. Ya no le necesitaba. ¿ O quizás si?

" Aeris nunca me ha dado muestras de lo que estoy pensando. Es amiga mia porque quiere, no porque nadie la obligue. Y seguirá siéndolo aunque aparezcan muchos otros...como Cloud"

Se tranquilizó un poco, sabía que la joven llegaría a la hora de comer, hasta entonces tenía tiempo de realizar su entrenamiento.

" y tambien podría conseguirle ese chocobo a Aeris, el mejor de todos"

Sonrió para sus adentros, saliendo de la casa y guiando sus pasos hacia el glaciar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven llegó al fin, y nada más pisar tierra bajó del chocobo con agilidad. Ese continente era muy diferente a las tierras gélidas del Norte. Se hayaba cerca de Midgar, una de las ciudades más avanzadas y famosas del mundo. Y a poca distancia, estaba Kalm. Se encaminó, despacio, entrando. No había cambiado en absoluto, lo recordaba tal y como ahora. Respiró hondo, allí no había nadie conocido.

Unos pasos tras ella hicieron que se girara. Estaban todos. Todos sus amigos. Yuffie, la adolescente ninja de 16 años; Barret que había sido el líder estaba junto a su hijitta Marlene; Cid el famoso piloto; Vincent el incomprendido; Red 13, o Nanaki que como ella , era el último de su raza; Cloud, Tifa y un hombre alto, moreno , a quien no reconoció. Pero la persona que más llamó su atención, la persona que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas fue una mujer de mediana edad, que la miraba emocionada.

- ¡ Mamá! - Aeris corrió a ella, abrazándola, sin poder creérselo. Elmira estaba loca de alegría, su hija estaba viva, de nuevo. La había hechado tanto de menos...

- ¿ Aeris, eres tu?

- Si, mamá. Soy yo...- sonrió, secándose las lágrimas de alegría.

Los demás interrumpieron el momento, fue Yuffie quien le saltó al cuello.

- ¡ Aeris¡ has vuelto, no me lo puedo creer!

- ¡ Yuffie, yo tambien me alegro de verte!- la chica tambien la abrazó, y después fue haciendo lo mismo con el resto, todos hablaban a la vez, estaban revolucionados, alterados. Cuando se detuvo ante el hombre moreno, la Cetra le miró y éste habló:

- Gracias por confiar en mi...aun sabiendo que era un espía.

El rostro de Aeris se iluminó, sonrió. Era él, Cait Sith, pero al fin le estaba viendo en persona, ante ella no se hayaba el gato de juguete a lomos de un moguri, sino un chico serio, alto y a quien la chica consideró muy valiente por haberse arriesgado de ayudarles la otra vez.

- ¿Cait?

- Reeve, me alegra de volver a verte.

-Es como si nos estuviésemos conociendo por primera vez¿ no te parece?

- ¡ basta de habladurías! - gruñó Cid. - Hay mucho que nos tienes que explicar, muchacha.

- ¿Aeris? - Nanaki se acercó a ella. y todos le miraron.

- ¿ hm?

- Quería pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos.

La Cetra le miró, acariciándole la cabeza.

- No hay nada por lo que debas hacerlo. Somos amigos¿ cierto?

- ¡A Red no le gustaba que le patearas la nariz! - se chivó Yuffie y todos rieron. Todos, cada uno de ellos sentía que el pasado estaba de vuelta, tener de nuevo a la chica les alegraba. No había ni uno solo a quien le cayese mal.

- ¡ Oh, pero si te encantaba! - y Aeris le dio un toquecito en la nariz, y éste empezó a correr y la chica salió corriendo detrás, lo que provocó más risas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot había luchado y vencido muchas peleas. Y ahora, cada vez que ganaba sonreía pensando en lo que Aeris le había dicho: Era un Soldado, al menos lo había sido, un Gran Soldado. Y se sentía orgulloso. Al cabo de varios encuentros con monstruos y haber salido victorioso de cada una, decidió capturar un chocobo para posteriormente, regalárselo a la Cetra. Se concentró en mirar el suelo, buscando huellas en la nieve que indicaran que había chocobos cerca, pero por más que buscaba, no las encontraba. Decidió dar media vuelta, regresando a la casa pero entonces se le ocurrió buscar en otros sitios. No había salido de Iiclos nunca andando, ya era hora de que lo hiciera. El campo de mezclaba con la nieve, allí sería más probable encontrar uno. Sonrió cuando lo descubrió. Había huellas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ Cómo es posible que estés viva, muchacha?

- ¡ Señora de las flores, has vuelto!

- Hija¿ desde cuando estás en la Tierra?

Preguntas y preguntas, sin intervalo de tiempo para que la aludida tuviera tiempo a contestar. Intentaba hacerlo pero en cuando abría la boca, había otras personas que hablaban, nuevas preguntas surgían. Vincent se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió poner orden.

- Dejad de hacer tantas preguntas, mejor oimos sus respuestas.

Los demás asintieron, tranquilizándose. Se habían reunido en el hotel de Kalm, en una habitación grande para estar tranquilos. Aeris, la invitada de honor, estaba en medio, sentada. Cloud la miraba, y Tifa lo notaba. No la observaba como los demás, su mirada tenía mucho sentimiento y Tifa estaba incómoda, se sentía como si fuera transparente. El chico de pronto preguntó, cuando los demás hubieron aclarado sus dudas.

- ¿ No piensas explicarles lo que Tifa y yo sabemos?- la pregunta era tranquila, pausada y había cierta ironía.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la chica, interrogantes. Ésta sintió la garganta seca, no le iba a resultar fácil hablarles de Sefirot. En el pasado, y tampoco hacía tanto, habían tenido que luchar contra él¡ ellos habían sido quienes le habían matado

- ¿ A qué se refiere? - Elmira miró a su hija, quien estaba de pronto pálida y sudando.

- Ante todo...quiero que me escucheis. No se cómo vais a reaccionar...pero...

- Me estás asustando - habló Yuffie, frunciendo el ceño. - ¡ Déjate de secretos, vamos, habla!- dijo con energía y alegremente.

- De acuerdo- tomó aire. - He regresado , ya os he explicado que el Planeta lo quiere. Lo que no os he dicho...hay alguien más que ha regresado conmigo...

- ¿ Si? - Nanaki no se inmutó, los demás tampoco, no era una cosa tan extraña. Pero Vincent leía en los ojos de Aeris la preocupación y por eso preguntó con calma.

- ¿ de quién se trata?

- ¿ Le conocemos? - ésta vez fue Barret el que habló.

- En realidad...si...le...conoceis...

- ¿ Quién es? Vamos, di - insistió Yuffie, algo impaciente.

- Sefirot.

Los rostros de Avalancha cambiaron de color y expresión. No podían haber oido bien.

- ¿ quién? - repitió Cid.

- Sefirot...

- Sefirot, el asesino, el loco, el...- dijo Cloud con ímpetu, y la Cetra se volvió, mirándole.

- Cloud, ya te he dicho que ha cambiado.

-Sigue siendo el Sefirot que tuvimos que perseguir y matar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ QUÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿SEFIROT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Exclamaron todos, sin poder creérselo. Aquello era asombroso, imposible. El único que simplemente cambió ligeramente de expresión sin alarmarse, fue Vincent. Se cruzó de brazos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte, los demás se alborotaron, hablaban rápido, sin escucharse los unos a los otros.

- ¡ BASTA! - Aeris pegó un grito.- ¿ quereis escucharme, aunque sea sólo unos minutos?

- ¡ El asesino ha vuelto! - rugió Barret.

- ¡ hay que acabar con él!

La chica apretó los puños con fuerza, esperaba que se pudiera dialogar con ellos pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

- ¡Vais a escucharme!

Se fueron calmando, poco a poco y decidieron dejarla hablar.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación -masculló Barret, a regañadientes.

- Él ya no es malo. No recuerda nada que tenga que ver con su pasado.

Se tranquilizaron un poco.

- Sigue siendo un asesino.

La chica decidió entonces contarles todo con detalles y con calma, les dijo lo mismo que les había explicado la otra vez en Costa del Sol a Cloud y Tifa. Poco a poco, iban comprendiendo mejor. Cuando finalizó la historia, reinó un gran silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot estaba satisfecho. Tras varios intentos, al fin, había logrado capturar un chocobo de plumas relucientes como el oro. Era hembra, de tamaño mediano, jamás había visto uno que le gustase tanto. Se dedicó a dar paseos por Iciclos montado a su lomo y cada vez sintió más simpatía por el chocobo al comprobar que era veloz y obediente.

"Le gustará a Aeris, estoy seguro"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tienes fiebre? - Yuffie se acercó a Aeris ante la mirada de los demás, posando una mano en su frente. Ésta la apartó, algo molesta.

- No tiene gracia.

- Hija...

- Mamá - interrumpió la chica con seriedad. - Se que suena algo extraño, lo admito pero os aseguro que ahora lo conozco y no...

- ¿ Conocerle dices? - Cloud frunció el ceño, y añadió, altivo.- ¿ Cúanto hace que estás con él?

- Más de medio año.

Murmullos entre todos los presesntes. ¿ Aeris y Sefirot compartiendo el mismo techo¿ Acaso ella no tenía miedo de volver a morir asesinada?

- Al principio, me costaba, es cierto. Pero poco a poco, fui descubriendo al Sefirot humano, al Sefirot que se escondía tras el enorme poder que Jénova...

Cloud no soportaba oirla hablar así. ¡Le estaba defendiendo a él¿ cómo se explicaba eso?! Entrecerró los ojos, ni se daba cuenta que su novia le miraba con tristeza.

" Cloud...se le ve tan interesado por ella...¿ y si...la quiere aún?"- Tifa apartó la mirada, desviándola al suelo. Se sentía muy desdichada. Pero Cloud ni se preocupó, en aquellos momentos le interesaba más hacer entrar en razón a la joven Cetra, hacerla ver que el asesino no era digno de su confianza.

- Sefirot fue,es, y será un asesino; la gente no cambia - el muchacho rubio habló y los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

- Te equivocas Cloud - la voz de Aeris sonaba ésta vez dura. - Tu has cambiado.

El chico la miró, sorprendido.

- Aeris...

Pero ésta se limitó a volver a encararse hacia los demás.

- El Planeta nos necesita unidos, a los dos. No me pregunteis por qué, ni siquiera yo lo se.

Vincent, que hasta ese instante había hablado poco, dijo casi en un murmullo:

- Al fin Sefirot ya no está bajo la influencia de Jénova...quizás haya cambiado después de todo.

Aeris le sonrió, agradecida.

- ¿ de qué parte estás, tio? -rugió Barret, mirando mal a Vincent

- Los Cetras saben lo que se hacen - respondió con calma, sin apartarse del lado más alejado de la estancia, sumido en la sombras.

- Eso es lo que yo pienso - prosiguió la chica. - Además...Sefirot piensa que es un Cetra.

- ¿ Le has dicho eso? - Nanaki se sorprendió.

- Como sabeis, no recuerda nada. Absolutamente nada, por eso tuve que decirle algunas mentiras...le dije que vosotros sois amigos míos de antes, no hize comentarios de Avalancha. Y en cuantoa ti, Cloud...le expliqué que le tenías manía de haberle visto en las noticias.

El rostro de Cloud cambió de expresión, aún parecía más molesto.

- ¿ Le dijiste eso¿ y por qué no le dijiste la verdad¿ por qué no le dijiste que asesinó a mi madre, incendió mi ciudad, mató al padre de Tifa, y sobre todo...¡TE MATÓ A TI!

Dio un portazo con violencia, saliendo de allí. Nadie decía nada, Tifa se disculpó y salió trás el.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot dejó el chocobo recién llegado en el establo . El animal emitía el sonido carácterístico de "huyhu", alegremente. El chico regresó al hogar, había refrescado. Aún no había nadie. Algo desilusionado, miró el reloj. Ya casi serían las dos y media de la tarde. Se preguntó si tardaría mucho en llegar, esperando que no. Se sentó en una silla, frotándose la barbilla.

" ¿ qué gustaría comer hoy a Aeris?...¡ ya se, hoy cocinaré yo, no se muy bien pero lo intentaré!"

Animado, se levantó con rapidez, poniéndose manos a la obra. Preparó una gran variedad de pastas, arroz, ensaladas, entremeses...No se le daba especialmente bien pero tenía cuidado y disfrutaba imaginando la cara de la chica al volver. Ya la estaba viendo:

" ¡ Sefirot, me encanta, gracias!"

El chico sonrió, alegre. Alineó los platos en la mesa, puso los cubiertos y se sentó. Dos y media...tres...Se estaba inquietando¿ le habría ocurrido algo¿ Por qué no estaba allí aún?

- Ring,Ring, Ring

El PHS sonó de pronto y se apresuró en contestar.

- Aeris.

- ¿Sefirot? Escucha, voy a llegar más tarde de lo que pensé.

El rostro de Sefirot se tornó pálido.

- ¿ ha ocurrido...algo?

- En realidad, me han invitado a comer, hace mucho que no estoy con ellos..

Sefirot se esforzó en mantener la calma.

- Como quieras.

Y colgó. La Cetra miró el PHS, Sefirot había cortado la llamada.

" Sefirot...convencerlos me va a resultar más difícil de lo previsto, pero te prometo que lo conseguiré..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cloud, no hacía falta que te enfadases tanto.

- ¿ y cómo quieres que esté? - no estaba de humor, le dio la espalda a Tifa.

- Intenta comprenderla un poco...

- ¿Que comprenda el qué? - se giró, mirándola. - ¿ que es capaz de perdonarle, capaz de hacer como si no ocurriera nada?

La chica de ojos rubí observó a Cloud. Jamás le había visto así. Estaba muy nervioso, furioso...en el fondo, sabía que sus sospechas no iban a tardar en descubrirse. Tarde o temprano, el chico no resistiría y acabaría confesando sus sentimientos por Aeris.

" y entonces...ganará la mejor" - pensó ella con tristeza, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo azul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se hayaban todos reunidos en un restaurante de Midgar. La ciudad había vuelto a ser construida, y renovada, pero había cosas que seguian igual: El mercado Muro, la iglesia, algunos bares...

La Cetra estaba con la mirada fija en el plato, sin probar bocado. No tenía hambre. Los demás la animaron pero ésta se negó.

- Estoy bien, solo...estoy pensando en Sefirot.

Todos la miraron, excepto Cloud, aunque no hicieron comentarios. No podían comprenderla; Sefirot era la peor pesadilla de todos...

- ¿ dónde está ahora? - fue Vincent quien hizo la pregunta, era el único que parecía tener cierto interés en ese hombre, y que era capaz de hablar de él sin odio ni furia.

- En casa...quiero decir, en Iciclos. En la casa de mis padres. Le expliqué que quería veros...la verdad es que si, quería hacerlo para prepararos.

- ¿ prepararnos? - Elmira la miró, algo tensa. Sabía que su hija era terca y obstinada y siempre hacía las cosas a su manera. Discutir nunca servía de nada.

- Quiero que lo conozcais.

- ¡ ya lo conocemos!- exclamó Cid.

- ¡ No hay nada que quiera saber de él! - expresó Reeve.

- ¡ Qué miedo! - tembló Yuffie, a quien siempre le había atermorizado.

- Cloud, Tifa, vosotros le visteis, decidles algo..- suplicó, pero Cloud ni se inmutó, fue la chica quien dijo:

- En Costa del Sol nos encontramos. Estuvimos frente a frente...no nos reconoció...

Aeris asintió, esperando que los demás recapacitaran sobre ello.

- ¿ y no intentó mataros? - Barret estaba incrédulo.

- De no ser por Aeris yo le hubiera...

- Cloud, no empiezes. - le regañó Tifa.

- Escuchad...yo...- Aeris no sabía cómo decirlo, se tomó su tiempo. - Quiero que acepteis a Sefirot. Os lo pido por favor, dadle una sola oportunidad de demostraros que ha cambiado.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Aeris sintió que estaba sola, que no había nada que pudiera hacer...

- Estoy de acuerdo.

De nuevo Vincent quien había dicho eso.

- Le...¿recibirías?- la chica le miró, ansiosa.

Habían terminado de comer, ahora tan solo discutían.

Vincent asintió, con seriedad.

- ¿De veras ha cambiado? - el siguiente en hacer la pregunta fue Nananaki. Parecía dudar.

- Si...- asintió Aeris,

- Entonces supongo que no me importaría verle.

Poco a poco, los miembros de la Antigua Avalancha fueron dando sus opiniones, aunque no estaban ilusionados con esa idea, iban a intentarlo. Solo faltaba Cloud. No le dijeron nada, pues todos sabían que su respuesta sería un rotundo " dejadme en paz" o algo peor.

- ¿ por qué no le llamas? - la animó Vincent.- Dile que queremos conocerle.

La Cetra miró a los demás, y nadie habló. Tomó el PHS y marcó el número de Sefirot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot se hayaba en la casa, tumbado sobre su cama, en su habitación, mirando al techo. Se sentía insignificante, desplazado, confuso...demasiadas emociones de golpe. Y la causante era Aeris. Pero no podía odiarla...pensaba en ella y no podía evitar sonreir, recordándola. Al principio le sacaba de quicio, con su vitalidad y energía pero poco a poco fue acostumbrandose y le fue gustando...le gustaba su manera de ser...y ahora la echaba de menos...Cambió de postura en la cama, abatido. Ella no tardaría en dejarle...un sentimiento de miedo le invadió...eso era lo último que él quería...¿ qué haría sin ella, si apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya la echaba terriblemente de menos?

" Ya no me necesita...quizás esté mejor con sus amigos de verdad..."

El PHS sonó en esos instantes, se incorporó un poco de la cama, apartándose el pelo despeinado de la cara. Era Aeris.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- contestó sin muchas ganas, no le apetecía saber que ella volvería más tarde aún.

- ¿ te gustaría venir?

Sefirot abrió mucho los ojos. ¿ A qué se debía esa invitación, por qué no habían ido juntos desde la mañana?

- ¿ a dónde?

- Con mis amigos, estamos en Midgar, creo que lo conoces.

- ¿ por qué me lo preguntas ahora y no ésta mañana?

- Porque...bien...porque pensaba que me llevaría poco tiempo estar aqui pero veo que ésto se alarga y...

-Entiendo.

Sefirot se sentía contento.

- ¿ Vienes entonces? De aqui a unas horas...oh¿ tienes algun medio en que venir?

- Si. ¿ Seguro que quieres que vaya?

- Seguro - insistió Aeris, quien hablaba algo tensa pues todos la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro, una especie de experimento extraño.

- De Acuerdo, en Midgar entonces.

- En el restaurante " Sangryla".

Sefirot colgó, se sentía mucho más relajado que apenas unos minutos antes. Decidió prepararse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Está en camino - les informó la chica, apenas hubo colgado.

Todos la atosigaron a preguntas. Querían saber lo que debían hacer, decir, todo. Aquello parecía unas clases en las que la profesora explica atentamente a sus alumnos lo que deben y no deben hacer al ir al zoo y toparse con un animal peligroso y extraño.

Transcurrieron un par de horas, el ambiente se iba caldeando, el nerviosismo estaba en el aire. Y entonces, apareció.

Un hombre joven de unos veinti pocos años, vestido entero de negro, con el rostro tapado por unas gafas de sol, al igual que el cabello, oculto bajo una visera. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Ante ellos estaba Sefirot, de vuelta...Aeris le hizo señas de acercarse.

- Chicos, éste es Sefirot.

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada, sólo le miraron. Serios. Curiosos. Como esperando.

" ...qué gente...¿ qué les ocurre, qué están mirando?"- se sentía incómodo. Aeris intentó remediar la situación.

- Sefirot, te presentaré. - la joven fue nombrando a los presentes de uno en uno, ninguno se inmutó. Aquella situación era realmente extraña...y tensa.

Elmira sostuvo la mirada de Sefirot cuando su hija la presentó. Intentaba olvidar quien era, pero no podía. Él había asesinado a su niña, aquel que en esos momentos la miraba como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

Sefirot se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien, aunque no hubiera sabido decir el qué. Notaba las miradas entre ellos, las gélidas miradas de cada uno...el único que le miraba de manera diferente era un hombre pálido, de cabellos oscuros. Le pbservaba con cierta simpatía, no se imaginaba el por qué. El grupo seguía estando en el mismo restaurante en que habían comido, en pocas horas podrían cenar si lo hubieran deseado. Pero nadie tenía hambre.

- Sefirot - Vincent habló al fin, su voz no era nada antipática, al contrario, era más amable de lo normal.

Éste levantó la mirada.

- ¿ qué?- preguntó curioso.

- Yo...conocía a tu madre, Lucrecia.

Aeris estaba tensa, esperaba que Vincent no hablase del pasado. Su corazón latía acelerado.

- ¿ a Madre¿ Acaso eres un Cetra?

Murmullos, susurros...todas las miradas fijas en Vincent ahora.

- No.- concluyó la frase.

- ¿ y tú? apuesto a que ni sabes oir la voz del Planeta - Cloud le miró, desafiante. Estaba sentado al lado de Tifa, algo alejado de Sefirot.

Sefirot no sabía esa habilidad que tenían los Ancianos de poder comunicarse con el Planeta, y Cloud se aprobechó de la situación. La joven Cetra vio la mirada de Sefirot, llena de duda.

- Yo puedo oirla porque...solo algunos Cetras pueden hacerlo - explicó Aeris, clavando una mirada fría en Cloud.

- Lucrecia era una buena mujer...- habló Vincent, despacio.

- Pero Hojo...- dijo Barret por lo bajo y Sefirot lo oyó, sabía que se refería a su padre. Se sentía incómodo.

- Hojo era loco - ésta vez fue Cid quién habló, Sefirot apartó la mirada.

- De tal palo..- masculló Cloud y Aeris sintió ganas de gritar, aunque tan solo apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

- Vincent, tu eres el único experimento aqui, ya se sabe por qué puedes comprenderle...- Reeve dirigió una fría mirada a Sefirot. Éste no comprendía nada aunque veía bien que allí no era bien recibido. Se sentía fuera de lugar...

Se levantó de la silla, lentamente.

- No debi haber venido.

Cloud sonrió con malicia, Aeris le miró, impotente.

- Por favor, no...

- No te preocupes por mi Aeris, quédate , son tus amigos.

Sefirot estaba a punto de irse, pero la chica se levantó.

- Quédate...te lo pido...

- Deja que se vaya - dijo entonces Elmira, seria.

Pero Aeris miró a su madre adoptiva y a aquellos que habían sido sus amigos. Estaba seria.

- No, no dejaré que se vaya.

- Vamos, Aeris - Cloud la miró, aparentando cansancio.- Si quiere irse, no le retengas. Pero tu quédate.

- Si el se va yo me voy .

Todos la miraron, su voz era firme, autoritaria. Cloud entonces entrecerró los ojos, algo desafiante.

- Que se vaya él, no tu.

Ella alzó la cabeza,orgullosa.

- No.

Nadie hablaba, la tensión aumentaba por momentos.

- ¿Y si te diera a elegir?- Cloud no se rendía.- Si tuvieras que elegir entre nosotros..-y señaló el grupo- o ÉL?- y señaló a Sefriot despectivamente con la cabeza-

Aeris no contestó de inmediato, podía creer que Cloud la estuviera poniendo en esa situación. Pero, al fin tan solo dio la espalda a aquellos que antes habían sido sus amigos y sus palabras sonaron altas y claras:

- Volvamos a casa, Sefirot

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Si sólo es amistad¿ por qué?

**Nota: puesto que alguien lo ha preguntado, aqui lo explico:**

**Ojos Mako: Es la marca de aquellos que han estado en el grupo de Soldado, se reconoce a los soldados debido a sus ojos brillantes, brillan de forma sobrenatural. Zack y Cloud tenían ésta peculiar marca. ( a los Soldados se les inyectaban células de Jénova creyendo que de ésta forma obtendrían capacidades de los Cetras - no olvidemos que creían que Jénova era un Cetra- pues bien, una de las reacciones del cuerpo era que los ojos brillasen asi. La diferencia entre los Soldados normales y Sefirot es que a Sefirot le inyectaron las células aún estando en la tripa de su madre mientras que a los demás, se lo hacían siendo éstos ya adolescentes o adultos. Espero haberlo aclarado :)**

Capítulo 21: Si solo es amistad...¿por qué?

Cloud la miró, no lo podía creer. Iba a decir algo pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo, pues la chica cojió de la mano a Sefirot,dirigiéndose a la salida. Dejaron el restarurante, los miembros de Avalancha se miraron entre ellos.

- Estais satisfechos me imagino - Vincent dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a sus compañeros, deténiéndola en Cloud. Éste estaba rojo, confuso, furioso.

- Ese...monstruo le ha comido la cabeza a Aeris - masculló.- Seguramente la ha puesto en nuestra contra.

-No - Elmira habló despacio, sonrió tristemente. - Conozco muy bien a mi hija. Sé cuando actúa y cuando es sincera...me cuesta aceptarlo pero lo que he presenciado hoy deja todo muy claro.

Avalancha no comprendía muy bien. Elmira terminó diciendo:

- Aeris siente gran afecto por él, quizás nosotros no podamos comprenderlo pero ella es diferente. Es una Cetra, después de todo. Tiene la capacidad para ser sensible, olvidar fácilmente y perdonar de corazón. Y os aseguro - y al decir ésto último sonrió un poco - que ahora mismo le preocupa más cuidar de Sefirot que todos nosotros juntos. A su lado no tenemos nada que hacer.

Ninguno contestó, todos se habían quedado mudos por esas palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos amigos avanzaban uno al lado de otro, sin hablarse. Sefirot miraba a la chica, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Aeris no se sentía demasiado bien por lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba seria, con el ceño fruncido, y sin embargo lo que más destacaba era su tristeza. Sefirot se detuvo de pronto, ella le imitó.

- No debiste hacerlo.- le dijo, serio.

- No quedaban más opciones...

- Ellos son tus amigos, aún estás a tiempo de regresar y...- pero la Cetra le interrumpió.

- Eran mis amigos, pero me acaban de demostrar que no lo son tanto - suspiró.

- Que a mí no me acepten no quiere decir que tengas que perderlos. No quiero que por culpa mía los pierdas.

La chica le miró a los ojos, y sonrió con cariño. Alargó la mano, cojiendo la de Sefirot. El primer impulso de éste fue soltarse, no estaba acostumbrado a que le tocasen. Pero no la retiró...descubrió que le gustaba sentir el tacto de la piel de la joven...

- ¿ Y tu, Sefirot¿ qué crees que eres?

El chico no respondió pero no tuvo que hacerlo puesto que Aeris contestó ella misma la pregunta.

- Eres mi amigo tambien. Yo elijo con quién estoy y con quién dejo de estar.

Sefirot estaba experimentando una sensación que hasta entonces no había tenido. Se sentía...como si el pecho le fuera a punto de estallar.. Le había llamado amigo...le había elegido a él antes que a sus otros amigos, antes que a Cloud...Aeris soltó su mano y éste se desilusionó, aunque no dio muestras de ello.

- Gracias Aeris... yo... pensaba que ahora que tus antiguos amigos habían regresado, que ya no te sería útil...- confesó, sincero.

Reemprendieron la marcha, el joven de pelo plateado quería agradecerle a la chica ese acto de amistad, pero no sabía cómo. No quería tampoco separarla de sus amigos, no sabía qué hacer. Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos al decir:

- Yo me encargaré de ellos...si realmente son mis amigos, me entenderán.

De pronto, una idea pasó por la mente del joven. ¿ por qué habían reaccionado todos así con él sin conocerle¿ Tambien le habían conocido por los medios de comunicación, como Cloud? Y si asi era¿ por qué todos le odiaban?

Iba a formularle esa pregunta , cuando Aeris se paró en seco frente a una antigua iglesia en mal estado de conservación. El rostro de Aeris reflejaba tantas emociones...

- Aún está aqui...- empujó la puerta con suavidad, y Sefirot la siguió. - mi iglesia...mi sitio...

La Cetra paseó por todos los rincones, inspeccionando los bancos, los cuadros...al llegar ante un magnífico macizo repleto de flores, se arrodilló, girando la cabeza en dirección al chico.

- Mis flores, mira.

Él se acercó, obediente, sin decir nada. No eran más que flores, a él no le gustaban.

- ...

- Ésta iglesia es el lugar más valioso para mí - explicó ella, acomodándose cerca de las plantas, pero sin aplastarlas. Sefirot no se movió de su sitio, la miraba de pie.

- No son más que unas ruinas.

- Unas ruinas que me han visto crecer. Tantas cosas me han ocurrido aqui...- le miró, sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente se sentía afortunado.

" ¿ por qué me hace tan feliz que ella me haya elegido a mi? Un momento...elegir...me prefiere...¿antes que a Cloud?..."

Sefirot se sentó, no muy lejos de ella, y al fin decidió aclarar sus dudas:

- Tus amigos...¿ por qué me odian?

Ella le miró fijamente. De nuevo tenía que mentirle, y aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo no había más opciones...

- Porque...

" ¿ porqué ¿ qué le digo? piensa, rápido..."

- ¿ Tan horrible era antes? - continuó diciendo, casi con desprecio por si mismo.- Fui un Soldado...

- Si...el mejor de todos...el más fuerte...

A la mente de Aeris acudieron los recuerdos del hombre que en un ataque de locura, había pretendido terminar con la humanidad. No podía ser el mismo que la persona que estaba ante ella...

- Un Soldado...si era el mejor, significaba que era el que mejor sabía matar imagino - había cierta ironía y resignación en su voz. Quizás con el padre que tuve...un asesino..- apretó los puños con fuerza. - quizás...yo no pude ser mejor. Puede que merezca ser tratado así...

La joven sintió el súbito impulso de abrazarlo, decirle que no, que no pensase eso. Pero lo único que hizo fue alargar la mano lentamente, hasta su rostro, tocándole la mejilla. Él no se apartó, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

- Que los padres de uno no sean buenos, no nos hace malos a los hijos...no debemos por qué pagar por sus errores...

Sefirot asintió, aunque afirmó suavemente.

- Tu madre no parecía mala persona.

- Ella era mi madre adoptiva...Elmira .- le explicó entonces. - Mi verdadera madre está en la Tierra Prometida...

Sefirot recordó aquella preciosa tierra...una tierra llena de vida, paz, sin dolor, ni discusiones...

- ¿ La conociste? ...- quiso saber con interés, sin moverse, por miedo a que la chica retirase la mano.

" ¿ por qué no quiero que deje de tocarme¿ qué me ocurre...?"

- Si, asi es. Durante...siete años...- y añadió, apartándole un mechón de los ojos para posteriormente mover la mano de sitio: - Tuve suerte.

- Mi madre...Lucrecia - pensó en las palabras de Vincent, quien le había tratado con cierta simpatía: - ese amigo tuyo...dijo que la conoció.

- Su nombre es Vincent Valentine - explicó ella, llevando la mano a una de las múltiples flores, acariciándola.

- Apenas parece mayor que yo...¿ cómo es posible? No lo comprendo...

Ella lo sabía. Hojo había sido quien tiempo atrás, había utilizado a Vincent en uno de sus horribles experimentos, y después lo había sumergido en un sueño profundo, un estado de " congelación", los años no habían pasado para él. Seguía teniendo la misma edad que cuando eso sucedió, aunque ya habían transcurrido más de treinta años...

" No puedes comprender...¿ o debes saber que fue tu padre quien lo hizo...? "

Dudó. Levantó su mirada, fijándola en el chico.

- No lo se...- de nuevo había mentido. Y de nuevo se sentía culpable.

- Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre...- sus ojos se luminaron de pronto, brillantes, y no se debía al brillo de Mako.

" Los Mayores no han debido de decirle que fue ella quien los convenció para que tuviera una segunda oportunidad..."- pensó la joven Cetra, sonriendo ligeramente.

Aeris de pronto desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Estaba quebrado. Recordó su encuentro con Cloud, sus palabras , sus risas...En esos momentos podía verse el exterior, aunque no el cielo. Midgar no tenía ni día, ni noche. Tan solo una enorme placa que ocultaba todo rastro de luminosidad o sombras.

Cloud había cambiado, de eso estaba segura. ¿ Dónde se hayaba ese Cloud tímido, e inseguro de si mismo, poco hablador, que tanto le gustaba en el pasado? No quedaba rastro...¿ sería capaz de encontrarle? Pero en esos momentos, estaba muy a gusto junto a Sefirot. No quería separarse de él...analizando la situación, había preferido la compañía de él antes que la del resto de " Avalancha"...antes, incluso , que la de Cloud...

" ¿ por qué es tan importante para mi?..."

- Has dicho que durante siete años estuviste con tu madre...¿ qué ocurrió? - Sefirot se cruzó de brazos, aguardando.

Aeris bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo. Durante siete años había sido un experimento, al igual que su madre. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos dolorosos momentos...

**flashback**

_En una pequeña celda, sucia y que poseía tan solo dos camas en mal estado, una mujer joven abrazaba con fuerza a una niña. La pequeña no debía tener más de cinco años, sus ojos verdes relucían, no soltaba a su madre._

_- Aeris... - habló Ifalna, que asi se llamaba la adulta. - Debes ser fuerte..._

_La pequeña no comprendía bien, tan solo asentía._

_- Soy fuerte mamá..._

_Ifalna sonrió con tristeza._

_- No te rinda nunca, jamás abandones la esperanza ni las ganas de vivir...la vida es lo más hermoso que llegarás a tener..._

_- Pero...a veces tengo miedo...tengo miedo del hombre malo..._

_La mujer la abrazó con fuerza, maldiciendo el silencio al científico que había terminado con la vida de su esposo y que ahora las estaba reteniendo en aquel laboratorio._

_- No temas Aeris..._

_- ¿ Por qué estamos aqui? Quiero irme..._

_- Somos Cetras...lo sabes..._

_Y entonces la niña sonrió._

_- Y llegaremos a la Tierra Prometida...quiero ir..._

_-Irás y yo tambien - la mujer cerró los ojos, pensativa y sonriendo. - Algún dia, saldré de ésta celda, hablaré con el Planeta y entonces, encontraré mi Tierra Prometida..._

_- Yo tambien quiero hacerlo._

_- Y lo harás, más adelante...- soltó a Aeris, girándola, haciendo que la mirase. - No importa lo que ocurra...no estás sola. No lo estarás, yo siempre estaré a tu lado..._

_- ¿ Te vas? - la niña la miró con preocupación, volviendo a agarrarse a ella._

_- Cariño...no, no me voy...pero nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder...por eso, recuerda. Mi voz siempre estará presente,tan solo debes saber escuchar..._

_- Me gusta escuchar..._

_- Oirás la voz del Planeta...y la mía..como Cetra, debes ser responsable...prométeme, que lo serás._

_- Lo prometo. - su voz sonaba firme, era más madura que cualquier niña de su edad._

_- Sonrie siempre. Alegrate, anima a los demás...- se mordió el labio inferior, sonrió débilmente._

_- Mamá, no estés triste. Se que no te gusta éste sitio, a mi tampoco pero seamos fuertes..._

_Ifalna no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se preguntó lo que sería de ellos si Hojo no los hubiera encontrado. Vivirían en Iciclos, felizmente, los tres...su marido, su hija, y ella. La niña la miró, ansiosa._

_- ¿ por qué lloras?...No debes llorar..._

_Secó sus lágrimas con rapidez, tenía un presentimiento. No viviría mucho más tiempo...podía sentirlo, quizás no fuera cierto pero en caso de que así fuera, debía prepararla. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y sacó una materia. Era blanca. La niña la miró maravillada._

_- Ésto...es para ti - y al hablar, se la colocó en el pelo, escondida en el lazo de su coleta._

_- ¿ qué es mamá?_

_- Cuidala bien. Es...un secreto._

_- ¿ Un secreto? - la niña estaba emcionada, Ifalna asintió._

_- Por nada del mundo la pierdas. Tenla siempre cerca de ti...puede que algun día sea útil._

_Aeris asintió, volviendo a acomodarse en los brazos de su madre. Ésta la acarició el cabello, cerrando los ojos, sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir, ésta vez no se molestó en secárselas, ya que la niña no la veía. Si ella dejaba ese mundo¿ qué sería de Aeris? Era especial, diferente a los demás niños, puede que nunca sería aceptada...además acababa de entregarle el objeto más valioso que había sobre la faz de la tierra: Sagrado, la materia blanca que podría salvar a la humanidad en caso de necesidad. Lentamente, el sueño se apoderó de ella._

_Y pasó el tiempo..._

_Y pudieron huir..._

_Pero Hojo la hirió de gravedad, aún asi, pudieron escapar en el tren que se dirigía a los suburbios del Sector 7._

_- ¡ mamá! - la pequeña intentó ayudar a su madre pero ésta se estaba desangrando. Era inútil..._

_- ...Aeris...- susurró, sin poder mantener casi los ojos abiertos...Por una parte, lamentaba su estado crítico pero, por otro lado estaba feliz. Habían huido, ahora su hija tendría la oprtunidad de llevar una vida normal; crecería, se casaría, viviría...aunque ella no iba a estar alli para verlo, se alegraba sinceramente._

_- mamá, por favor...tienes que ponerte buena..._

_Ifalna alargó la mano, estrechando la de su hijita. Sonrió débilmente:- Se una niña buena...se siempre alegre...jamás te rindas..._

_- No lo haré mamá, pero...ponte bien...- la niña no dejaba de llorar, sus mejillas estaba rojas, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que no cesaban_

_Los pasajeros tan solo observaban la triste escena, sin intervenir._

_El tren llegó a su destino. La niña ayudó a su madre a incorporarse y con esfuerzo, y valentía, la llevó fuera del tren, tumbándola en el andén, intentando llamar la atención de alguien que las ayudase._

_- Por favor...mi madre...está mal...por favor.._

_Y cuando parecía que nadie se acercaría, apareció una mujer, que con rapidez, se acercó a ellas. Ifalna volvió a sonreir, sentía que aquella mujer tenía un corazón bueno, su sensibilidad de Cetra lo captaba. Ahora podía descansar en paz, su hija estaría en buenas manos..._

_- Por favor...cuida de ella...no dejes que...la hagan daño...lleva..a Aeris a un...lugar...segu..ro.._

_Y cerró los ojos, la vida se disipó lenta, tranquilamente, como cuando las personas se sumergen en un profundo estado de sueño, solo que ésta vez el sueño sería eterno._

_La pequeña, al percatarse que su madre la había dejado para siempre, se lanzó llorando en los brazos de la desconocida. Y asi...Elmira cuidó de ella..._

**Fin del flashback**

Aeris sintió un nudo en la garganta, intentó disimularlo.

- ... Murió...más bien...la mataron...

Sefirot lamentó haber sacado el tema, parecía muy afectada.

- No importa, no debi preguntarte.

- ... alzó la mirada, pestañeó repetidas veces para no llorar. - Fue Hojo...

El rostro de Sefirot se ensombreció. No podía ser que su padre fuera tambien el responsable de la muerte de aquella mujer...

- ¿ Qué ...?- apretó los puños.

La chica no pudo soportarlo ni aguantar más, las lágrimas se abrieron paso hasta sus ojos, brotando con suavidad

- Lo siento...no...quería llorar...

. Sefirot no podía creer que su padre hubiera sido el causante de la muerte de los padres de Aeris. Se odiaba incluso a si mismo. No dijo nada, no sabía qué decir. La miró en silencio, quería consolarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no era bueno en esas cosas. Pero tampoco podía verla así...decidió, entonces, hacer lo único que en esos momentos se le ocurrió. Se acercó a ella, despacio, y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Al instante, Aeris hundió el rostro contra el pecho del chico, sin dejar de sollozar. Había recordado uno de los peores momentos de su vida, odiaba a Hojo, de no ser por él su vida hubiera sido muy distinta. Sefirot no se movió, mirándola. Se decidió a mover la mano, tembloroso, rodeándola con sus brazos, dejándola llorar.

- Puede dar las gracias de estar muerto - susurró, y su voz se volvió brusca - Si no lo estuviera, yo mismo le mataría.

Ella no habló, tan solo cerró los ojos, calmándose un poco. El chico se sentía culpable, sabía que no tenía nada que ver pero no lo podía evitar...suavemente, acarició el cabello de la joven que sobresalía por debajo de la gorra. Apenas lo rozó con los dedos, con cuidado, casi con temor...se sentía, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, útil para algo. Se fijó en que la respiración de la joven se iba tornando más tranquila, más lenta...se había quedado dormida. Serio, sin poder dejar de maldecir a su padre, continuó en la misma posición, velando el sueño de la chica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud Strife abandonó el restaurante, sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para hablar con su novia. Solo quería estar solo. Aeris, aquella Cetra a quien tanto había querido, había vuelto...pero estaba cambiada. Ya no parecía ni alegre, ni optimista. No bromeaba, parecía haber madurado...Pero lo que le preocupaba a él era su muestra de afecto hacia su asesino. ¿ Cómo podía estar a su lado sin temer¿ por qué prefería haberse ido con él? Se sentía desplazado.

- Cloud.

Se giró, Tifa se acercó a él. Estaba seria, sus ojos reflejaban temor.

- Regresemos a casa.

Cloud tan solo asintió, caminando al lado de la joven. Ella se sentía como si fuese transparente, se preguntó hasta cuando iba a poder aguantar la situación.

- ¿Por qué ella te importa tanto, Cloud?..- Tifa lo preguntó sin enfado, tan solo quería sinceridad.

- Sabes...que siempre me ha importado, es mi amiga - repuso él con calma, aunque sabiendo que no era solo amistad lo que sentía.

Pasaron delante de la iglesia del sector 5, Cloud ni reparó en ella pero Tifa si que lo hizo. Y no pudo creer lo que vió. Abrazados, en el suelo , se hayaban Aeris y Sefirot. Sefirot y Aeris. Era algo tan irreal...detuvo la mirada analizando la situación.

Aeris dormía, eso estaba claro. Pero él...no lo tenía tan claro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque puede que estuviera solo descansando.

" ... Sefirot siempre fue una persona fría...en Nibelheim, eso fue lo primero que pensé de él al verle..pero...¿y si ha cambiado? Puede que sea cierto que sin la influencia de Jénova, sea una persona diferente...después de todo...parece tan...humano..."

Cloud se dio cuenta del interés de Tifa hacia el interior de la iglesia y decidió mirar.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas.

La estaba abrazando.

¡El asesino estaba abrazando a la chica a la que él quería!

Un momento...él quería a Tifa...

Entonces...¿por qué se sentía tan celoso?

¿ Por qué sintió el impulso de entrar en la iglesia, y matar a aquel que estaba con Aeris?

Si era solo amistad...¿ por qué?

" No la toques...déjala...asesino...esto no puede quedar así, debo actuar y pronto. Antes que sea demasiado tarde...¿ demasiado tarde...para qué¿En qué estoy pensando?"

Muy en sus adentros sabía la respuesta.

Pero eso, jamás lo confesaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Imaginaciones

* * *

Capítulo 22: Imaginaciones

- ¿ Hm?

Abrió los ojos con lentitud ¿ dónde estaba? Poco a poco, fue recordando...habían pasado la noche en la iglesia...El chico miró hacia abajo para descubrir que Aeris aún dormía plácidamente contra él, sus mejillas aún estaban algo rojas por las lágrimas vertidas hacía unas horas...lágrimas que había derramado a causa de Hojo, su padre. De nuevo sintió furia en su interior pero le bastó con posar la mirada en el rostro inocente de la joven para poder calmarse. Sonrió levemente, de nuevo estaba junto a él...prefería su compañía a la de los demás. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, se sentía tan feliz...Alzó la vista hacia el techo, por unos instantes había olvidado que resultaría imposible adivinar si aún era de noche...calculó que estaría amaneciendo. Ya no tenía sueño. Pero tampoco quería despertarla. Por eso, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensativo. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta verla despierta.

Aeris entreabrió los ojos...vio los bancos de madera, y de inmediato supo que se hayaba en su querida iglesia. La iglesia donde había conocido a Zack, su primer novio. Era un Soldado, trabajaba en Shinra y aún asi se había enamorado de él casi de inmediato...su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos expresivos...Recordó el primer encuentro hacía ya seis años...

**Flashback:**

_Aeris se hayaba en su iglesia, como de costumbre, preocupándose en cuidar sus pequeñas flores multicolores. De pronto, un crujido la sobresaltó, alarmada miró en dirección al techo para ver, cómo éste cedía y caía un joven, aterrizando con estrépito._

_" ¡ dios santo, se habrá...¿matado¿ y si...está muerto?..."_

_La adolescente se acercó con cuidado...no parecía ser mucho más mayor que ella. Era moreno, fuerte, y portaba una enorme espada a la espalda. No inspiraba demasiada confianza,pero tampoco iba a dejarlo así...se arrodilló ante él, mirándole inquieta. Y de pronto, él pareció volver en sí...abrió los ojos lentamente y titubeó, diciendo:_

_- Quiero...quiero ayudar a un amigo. Pero no se cómo he de hacerlo..._

_- ¿ que tienes que hacer el qué? - la chica le miraba confusa._

_- ¿ un angel?- el jóven se despertó al fin._

_Aeris se sorprendió, se dio cuenta que tal en donde ella estaba, la escasa luz que provenía del techo provocado por la caída del chico la iluminaba, haciéndola parecer una especie de angel. Sonrió ante el comentario, señalando el lugar de donde provenía la iluminación._

_- Soy Aeris. Uhm...te caiste...¡ sorpresa! - añadió, intentando animar._

_El chico la miró y se presentó._

_- Soy Zack...- y añadió .- Debería hacer algo para demostrarte mi agradecimiento._

_- No, no.. está bien- respuso Aeris._

_- Una cita¿ qué me dices? - quiso saber Zack, apuntando su dedo índice mientras lo preguntaba._

_- ¿ de qué hablas? - La joven sonrió con ironía. - Eres un caso perdido.- en su voz había simpatía..._

**((Nota: ésto que acabais de leer del encuentro con Zack no me lo he inventado yo, es oficial, en el juego de Crisis Core. Solo eso.))**

**fin del flashback**

Aeris volvió a la realidad, si, había pasado ya tiempo. Zack era...no sabría como decirlo. Siempre la hacía reir...salieron durante un tiempo, siendo la chica consciente que su novio era un mujeriego. Hasta que se despidieron una noche, se hicieron una promesa...nunca se cumplió, pues él no regresó.

" Seguramente esté viviendo felizmente con otra.. Zack es pasado, al igual que Cloud. El presente es...Sefirot..." - su expresión cambió repentinamente.

" ¿ qué...en qué estoy pensando...?"

- ¿ En qué pensabas? - Sefirot se incorporó con lentitud.

- En Zack - dijo con sinceridad Aeris, suspirando.

" Ese nombre..me recuerda a alguien..vagamente"

- ¿ quién es?

- Fue mi primer novio...era...Soldado.

Sefirot arqueó las cejas. ¿ Soldado?

- Puede que le conociera...Zack...lo siento, no recuerdo.

- No pasa nada, de eso ya han pasado muchos años. Solo pensaba en él porque aqui fue donde le conocí...

El chico se sentía extraño, quizás algo incómodo, hablando del ex novio de Aeris. Quería...que solo le interesara él.

" ¿ qué me sucede? dios...no es normal..."

- Era un chico al que le gustaba mucho todas las mujeres...me dijo que me querría por siempre pero...se fue en una misión, y no regresó. Asi son las cosas.

- No merece la pena - la voz de Sefirot sonó algo más dura de lo que él pretendía, pero era lo que pensaba. Alguien que no supiera valorarla no debía merecer la más minima atención.

- Gracias por decirlo - la joven sonrió, levántandose hábilmente.

- Regresemos.

Ella asintió, dejando atrás la iglesia. Volvería, necesitaba volver a sentir sus flores...allí sus recuerdos cobraban vida...suspirando, se preguntó si al que quería era a Cloud o solo amaba la sombra de Zack en él.

Salieron de Midgar, casi sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los chocobos estaban juntos, parecía que se hubieran caído bien, ambos emitían un suave " huyhu", mirándose. Aeris le preguntó a Sefirot información sobre el nuevo animal.

- Es hembra, es veloz, resistente. Se qué te gustará.

La chica la acarició, y el pájaro se dejó, satisfecho.

- Es preciosa...la llamaré...Dorada...

Él asintió.

- Es un buen nombre. Ahora, será mejor que emprendamos el camino de regreso. Mira, dentro de poco el sol brillará con fuerza, a los chocobos les costará más viajar.

Montaron al lomo de sus animales, para después atravesar el amplio océano, contemplando el paisaje. Hacía calor, como de costumbre en esa parte del mapa. Los chocobos avanzavaban rápidos, mientras que los dos jóvenes conversaban de forma tranquila. Sefirot no olvidaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Se habían abrazado. Y le había gustado estar así, con sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de la muchacha. Desearía poder volver a hacerlo...desvió su mirada hacia ella, quien en esos momentos estaba distraida, contemplando el cielo. Pero pareció notar la mirada de Sefirot, pues posó sus ojos sobre él, sonriendo.

- Te quería agradecer por haberme consolado...me da algo de vergüenza el haber llorado...- admitió, pero él negó con fuerza.

- No tiene importancia, estabas mal...en parte por mi culpa...era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Y como ella no añadía nada más, fue el joven quien terminó preguntando:

- ... Aeris...¿ en verdad piensas que los hijos no hemos de pagar por los errores cometidos por nuestros padres?

- Por supuesto, estoy convencida de ello. No tienes la culpa. No pienses más en ello.- y sonrió de corazón.

Sefirot la miró unos instantes, y se sintió mejor, relajado...no parecía culparle. Al principio había pensado que quizás lo que ocurría era que ella, al ser tan bueno, no quería hacerle sentir mal pero que por dentro le estaba odiando eln silencio. Ahora, sus dudas estaban resueltas y se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Aunque se prometió cuidarla, y no dejar que nunca más, nada malo volviera a sucederla. No mientras él estuviera vivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya hemos llegado...- Aeris cerró la puerta al entrar en la casa. De nuevo, era notable el cambio de temperatura. Hacía unas horas estaba sudando, y ahora tiritaba. Se giró, mirando a su amigo.

- Los chocobos estarían mejor con más paja en el establo...deberíamos preocuparnos

- Puede - Sefirot meditó unos instantes. - Más tarde me ocuparé de ello, ahora tengo ganas de comer algo.

- ¡ yo tambien estoy hambrienta!- sonrió, dispuesta a preparar algo de comer para ambos. Mientras reflexionaba sobre el qué iba a cocinar, le llamó la atención que en la basura había comida...sorprendida, se acercó para ver. Era como si hubieran tirado la comida recién hecha, sin nisiquiera haberla probado. Confusa, miró a Sefirot. Éste se hayaba serio, mirando por la ventana , como le gustaba hacer.

- Sefirot ¿ y ésta comida?

El joven desvió su atención hacia la basura, y no respondió de inmediato.

- Fue...lo que sobró de ayer - acabó admitiendo él, con seriedad.

- ¿ ayer? ..- Aeris recordó que había comido con Avalancha, es decir que él estaba solo. - ¿ y por qué preparaste tanto de comer? no lo entiendo...

El chico frunció el ceño, no quería admitirlo. Pero vio que no había más salidas que decirlo, por eso respondió con calma.

- Tu me habias dicho que volverías para la hora de comer.

No tuvo que dar más explicaciones. La joven lo comprendió. Lo había echo para ella...para ambos. Se sintió mal por no haberle dicho antes que la acompañara, de nuevo ese horrible sentimiento se hizo notar en su pecho.

- No lo sabía...perdona.

Pero el no le dio mayor importancia. Serio, volvió a fijar su atención en el exterior. Entonces la Cetra se acercó hasta él. De pie, erguida enfrente suyo, extendió una mano cogiendo la de Sefirot. Había funcionado, pues él se giró al instante, confuso, pero contento a la vez.

- Gracias por preocuparte - sonrió Aeris, sin soltar su mano, mirándole a los ojos. Le resultaban fascinantes aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes...no eran parecidos ni a los de Zack, ni a los de Cloud...eran mucho más profundos, llenos de sentimiento...

Sefirot sonrió, se sentía tan bien...le gustaba que ella le tocase, sentirla cerca...no habló, pero apretó un poco más la mano de a chica, dándola a entender que no era nada...

Sus miradas se mantuvieron.

Sus manos se estrecharon aún más.

Se acercaron lentamente...

Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó, Sefirot se apartó, y Aeris fue a abrir, algo fastidiada por haberse visto interrumpida en aquellos momentos.

Era Cloud.

La chica no se lo esperaba, le miró confusa.

- Aeris, tenía que hablar contigo.

- Adelante, pasa - le invitó a entrar. El joven de cabellos plateados se cruzó de brazos al ver aparecer a Cloud. No se alegraba de mucho de verle.

Cloud intercambió una mirada fría con él, aunque no habló. No necesitaba hacerlo, sus ojos lo decían todo.

- Quisiera hablar contigo.- dijo Cloud a la chica, y acto seguido miró a Sefirot.

- Yo ya me iba.- habló con frialdad y orgullo el joven, pero la Cetra preguntó, preocupada.

- ¿ a dónde vas? No tienes por qué...

Pero no contestó, abandonó la casa, con furia. ¿ Qué tenía que hacer alli ese rubio, ese crio?

" hablar con Aeris...a Cloud le interesa ella...aunque esté con esa chica, Tifa...¿ y Aeris?...¿y si...le interesa Cloud...?"

Le dolía solo de imaginarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

* * *

_

Cuartel Shinra

Despacho del Presidente

Rufus Shinra se hayaba sentado en su sillón, con una copa de ginebra en la mano. Shinra no estaba pasando por una buena época. Desde la destrucción del meteorito, la gente había perdido la fe en ellos. Ya no confiaban. Además, la Energía Mako era ahora demasiado escasa como para poder seguir sustrayéndola de la tierra. Ya casi no quedaba. El proyecto de " Neo Midgar" había sido solo un sueño, que se había visto derrumbado sin ni siquiera ser comenzado. Shinra, la Compañía que durante años había sido la vencedora, la más importante, la mejor, estaba en crisis. Rufus suspiró, serio,odiaba admitirlo pero se necesitaría muchísimo tiempo para que el Planeta volvera a generar energía vital. La única esperanza era la Tierra Prometida...pero la Cetra ya no estaba. Ya no existía Cetra alguno que les guiara hasta la maravillosa tierra... Apretó el vaso con fuerza, haciéndolo crujir. Los hielos se balancearon.

LLamaron a la puerta de su despacho.

- Adelante.- seguía siendo el Presidente pero ya no se veía con poder. Los ciudadanos ya no eran sus súbditos, parecían haber despertado de pronto del hechizo que les hacía estar a las órdenes de Shinra. Eso era pasado.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron tres hombres y una mujer. Aquellos que seguían siéndole fiel despues de todo lo que había sucedido.

- Presidente - habló el líder de los Turcos, Tseng, acercándose a su jefe.

Rufus le miró, aguardando. Parecía cansado, aburrido...

- Si, solo es un título...Presidente...¿ de qué? Shinra está acabada...- masculló, apretando los puños.

- Debemos hacer algo - ésta vez fue la chica rubia quien habló, Elena. Era un Turco sin poca experiencia, pero a quien le gustaba su trabajo.

- Fácil es decirlo.- prosiguió el joven Presidente, dando un sorbo a su ginebra.

- Señor, sé que ahora somos pocos pero aún no es el fin.- Tseng insisitió, serio. - Los Turcos aún seguimos existiendo, y en cuanto a los subdirectivos...

- Heidegger y Escarlata están muertos. - Rufus habló, aunque sin sentimiento alguno. Parecía que era algo que no estuviera relacionado con él.

- Lo sabemos...no resistieron el ataque de Cloud y los otros - fue Ruda quien habló.

- Bien, solo estamos vosotros y yo. Los demás empleados no cuentan, son unos inútiles - masculló Rufus. - No hay nada que podamos hacer, los ciudadanos parecen al fin haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos...

- La energía Mako ya no abunda, es cierto -Elena habló con entusiasmo ésta vez. - Pero eso no quiere decir que Shinra no pueda volver a sus principios, la fabricación de armas aún es una opción, la gente sí que comprará armas...

Rufus la miró, arqueó una ceja.

- Hablas demasiado Elena - suspiró Reno, y después dijo: - Olvidemos a Mako, eso ya no es rentable. Nadie piensa comprar energía de la vida, ya no, sabiendo lo que ocurre...ese Cloud y su grupo de dijeron claramente.

- Exactamente, por eso. Shinra ya no es segura...nadie volverá a comprar nada que tenga que ver con nosotros...

- Aún tenemos a Soldado.

El rostro de Rufus se ilumonó ante las palabras de Tseng. Eso era verdad.

- Soldado...si...aunque muchos nos abandonaron tambien. Nuestro ejército es bastante pobre en número...unos cuantos soldados rasos, nada importante.

- Contratemos a más, hagamos un gran ejército. Imáginese.

Rufus sonrió, acaricíandose la barbilla.

- Nuevos candidatos...un gran ejército. Los mejores...al principio podríamos hacer creer a la gente que revivimos el ejército para su seguridad...una vez más...y después...

- La guerra - dijo Reno, sonriendo de lado con picardía.

- Exacto...si es necesaria una guerra contra todo el mundo...se hará. Nuestro ejército saldrá vencedor, conquistaremos Wutai, Costa del Sol , Nibelheim, Ciudad Cohete...todo el mundo...todo será nuestro.

- Y entonces ...- Ruda lo miró.

- Entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Mejor aún. Shinra habrá conquistado el universo, y podrá volver a renacer. Gobernaremos al mundo con el miedo, obligándolos a adquirir nuestros productos...seremos multimillonarios, las ganancias ascenderán a trillones de gils...para ello, necesitamos primero el ejército. - los ojos de Rufus chispeaban de emoción, volvió a beber, terminó de un trago .

- Espero disculpe nuestra intromesión, pero, ya hemos actuado.- explicó el líder, esperando haber obrado bien.

- ¿ haciendo el qué?- Rufus entrecerró los ojos, sin fiarse demasiado.

- Estábamos seguros que sería buena idea, por eso, hemos publicado ésto - Elena mostró un periódico a Rufus. Éste se sorprendió. Era el Shinta Times. Ese periódico hacía tiempo que había desaparecido,¿ de nuevo lo estaban publicando?.

Echó una ojeada. En portada, con letras bien grandes se podía leer el siguiente titular:

**" SHIN-RA TIMES renace como el fénix, mejor y con mayor fuerza"**

Rufus leyó lo que aparecía más abajo. El periódico explicaba que Shinra iba a esforzarse en proteger a sus ciudadanos, aún más que la otra vez y que ya no usarían la Energía Mako, pues antes no realizaban que era dañino para el planeta. Tambien pedían candidatos para Soldado, para ayudar a sus ciudadanos a rehacer el mundo, un mundo mejor.

El presidente sonrió, encantado, y complacido.

- Muy bien hecho...magnífico...

- El problema son las marcas de Soldado - habló Reno. - Ya no tenemos a Jénova para inyectar sus células.

- Pero aún quedan algunos Soldados de Primera Clase¿ cierto? Tomaremos su sangre para inyectarla en los nuevos candidatos.

- No será tan efectivo. - Elena parecía preocupada.

- Lo se. Es lo de menos. Pronto el mundo será mio. Me haré con todos los paises, venderemos nuestros productos, obligándolos a comprarlos...

- Avalancha puede interferir - Ruda dijo despacio, y el rostro del Presidente se volvió aún más sonriente.

- Eso habrá que verlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cloud, ayer ya hablamos...

- No, no lo hicimos. Mira, yo...- el joven rubio la miró a los ojos, y el corazón de ésta se aceleró. Sentía que aún le quería...si...pero el estaba con Tifa.

- ¿has venido solo?

- En realidad, los demás vienen detrás, pero me he adelantado porque tenía que decírtelo...no he podido olvidarte...yo...

- Cloud, basta...- apartó la mirada, no podía mantenerla pues se sentía atrapada, prisionera y hechizada por su brillo.

- Pero...

La puerta se abrió, y aparecieron los demás miembros de " Avalancha". Era Barret quien avanzaba el primero, seguido por todos, incluida la madre de Aeris. Quien faltaba únicamente era Vincent. Tifa miró a su novio con dolor, la Cetra se percató, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato. No podía evitar quererle, aunque hubiese cambiado, su corazón aún latía por él...pero Tifa era su amiga, no podía hacerle eso...

- Habeis venido...- habló la joven, abrazando a su madre.

- Ayer nos dejaste preocupada.- dijo Red, acomodándose en el suelo.

- Lo siento, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer...

Los demás sabían que se refería a Sefirot. No dijeron nada aunque lo habían hablado entre ellos, antes de ir a visitarla.

- Hija...tenemos algo importante que decirte.

La Cetra la miró, sonaba serio. Entonces, Tifa le tendió un periódico. Aeris leyó los titulares. Su cara se volvió pálida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot se sorprendió al descubrir que los amigos de Aeris entraban en la casa. Todos menos uno. Vincent Valentine no entró, sino que se acercó a él.

- Buenos días - la voz del chico era lúgubre, casi siniestra. Pero a Sefirot le inspiraba confianza. Le saludó con un gesto de cabeza, aguardando...la nieve caía en finos copos sobre ambos, pero ninguno parecía molesto.

- ¿ No vas con los demás? - se sorprendió Sefirot.

- Prefiero hablar contigo.

- ¿ Sobre qué?

Vincent se quedó mirando al hijo de su amada Lucrecia...la mujer a la que había amado por siempre. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dejado que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo, no pudo evitar que la chica fuera víctima de los expermientos de su marido, Hojo.

- Shinra.

Sefirot sabía que Soldado tenía relación con ese nombre, Aeris se lo había explicado. Él había sido un Soldado, el mejor. Pero era pasado. Además, Hojo, su padre, tambien había trabajado para ellos. Y había asesinado a los padres de la joven Cetra. De nuevo sintió furia en su interior.

- ¿ de qué se trata?

- Shinra está renaciendo. Una vez más, los medios anuncian que están intentando volver a contratar hombres para sus ejércitos.

Sefirot permaneció impasible.

- No tiene nada que ver conmigo...

- Te equivocas. Eras un Soldado. Tu padre, Hojo...

- ¡ No me hables de él!- se enfureció, tan solo oirle nombrar le alteraba.

- Esúchame. Nosotros queremos impedir que Shinra renazca. Tu tambien deberías hacerlo.

- ¿ yo?

Vincent sabía que Aeris no le había hablado a Sefirot exactamente del mal que Shinra causaba al Planeta, pero le pareció conveniente el hacerlo. Le explicó que la energía vital era importante, le habló de los reactores que succionaban la vida al Planeta...y Sefirot veía imágenes del pasado unidas con el presente, como si pudiera recordar pero al mismo tiempo le fuera imposible.

- Aeris nos dijo que vuestra misión es proteger al Planeta.

- Lo es.

- Entonces deberías ayudarnos.

Sefirot guardó silencio, meditando. Al final, asintió, más convencido.

" Si, he de hacerlo. Ayudar al Planeta y ayudar a Aeris con la misión".

Vincent vio que Sefirot no se decidía a volver a entrar en la casa. Le hizo un gesto de seguirle, y éste accedió. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo extraño hacia Vincent. Como si, de alguna manera, le tratara casi como un hijo. Pero eso, se dijo, eran solo imaginaciones.

-------------------------------------------------------------

La Cetra sonrió a ver entrar a Sefirot junto a Vincent. Los demás no hablaron. Solo miraban. Aeris tendió el periódico a Sefirot, explicándole un poco la situación.

Cloud miraba sin intervenir, no soportaba verlos juntos. Recordaba el abrazo en la iglesia, y sentía ganas de lanzarse contra ese asesino..Pero no lo hizo.

- Hemos de hacer algo, Shinra quiere reunir nuevos Soldados..- Tifa parecía desesperada.

- Debemos evitarlo...- Yuffie estaba conforme.

- No se cómo...- Barret estaba furioso.

- Sefirot y yo tambien ayudaremos...¿ cierto?- Aeris dirigió una mirada suplicante a su amigo, y éste no contestó. Quería hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro que los demás fueran a aceptar.

- Si, deberías - Elmira asintió. No iba a discutir con su hija, si confiaba en aquel hombre, era porque sabía lo que hacía. Los demás tampoco parecieron en desacuerdo.

- No, Aeris - Cloud se acercó a ella, mirándola serio.- Es peligroso...para ambos - añadió, aunque fríamente y observando a Sefirot.- Shinra no debe saber que habeis vuelto...

- Pero, quiero ayudar...

- Lo se, pero no puedes acompañarnos cuando vayamos a saldar cuentas con el Presidente, o cuando se nos vea en público...- el choco la tomó por los hombros, Tifa sintió que su corazón se encogía. Sefirot apartó la mirada, de nuevo observando el frío exterior. No soportaba ver cómo Cloud tocaba a la chica...

-De acuerdo...- suspiró al fin ella.

Cloud la sonrió con afecto, sin importarle que su novia estuviera delante. Aeris le devolvióa la sonrisa, para despues mirar a Sefirot.

Pero éste no parecía hayarse en la tierra...parecía tener la mente en otro lado...

" me pregunto qué le pasa"...- Aeris no se lo imaginaba

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho del Presidente, una carta en formato telegrama llegaba en esos momentos. Rufus la observó, no había remitente. La abrió. Lo que leyó le dejó mudo. Era imposible. Debían ser imaginaciones. Pero bien claro , con letras grandes aparecía:

" Sefirot está vivo. No recuerda nada. La Cetra vive.Ella recuerda todo"

**Nota: bueeeno, siento no haber actualizado antes pero no tengo tiempoooo...bueno, eserpo que os guste, que pensais? je, je...al fin aparece Shinra, que si no no hay emoción! reviews please, hasta pronto!**


	23. Una noche joven

**Nota: yo tambien creía que Tseng había muerto en el Templo de los Ancianos, pues te lo dan a entender...peeeeero, los que hayais visto Advent Children, vereis que no, que sigue vivo. Por eso, sabiendo eso he aprobechado y lo incluyo en la historia. :) ( me alegra que no muriera, siempre me gustó Tseng, me gustaba porque ayudaba a Aeris, de no ser por él Shinra la hubiera atrapado enseguida pero Tseng se las arreglaba para dejarla huir, poniendo como excusa que había sido imposible encontrarla :)**

Capítulo 23: Una noche joven

Rufus no reaccionaba. Sefirot...el Gran Sefirot...¿ vivo? No solo él, tambien la Cetra. Volvió a a examinar el sobre, sonrió con satisfacción.

" Interesante...han vuelto. Y Sefirot no recuerda, absolutamente nada de su pasado...habrá que sacar probecho...". Pensativo, supo que debía verle. Tenía que hablar con él. Era algo necesario, y además, urgente; no podía esperar.

" Me pondré en contacto con él...creo, me parece adivinar quién ha sido el que me ha enviado ésta carta...se merece un premio..."

Acto seguido, se dirigió al escritorio, cogiendo su móvil y marcando un número de télefono.

- Bien hecho - habló el Presidente con una sonrisa en los labios - Necesito poder ponerme en contacto con él.

Escuchó atentamente, tomando nota. Ya tenía la dirección. Colgó. Se puso a escribir de inmediato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gracias por aceptar - Aeris se hayaba junto a Sefirot, habían pasado varios días desde el último encuentro con Avalancha. No se cansaba de repetirle a su amigo, lo muy agradecida que estaba. Éste sonrió.

- Quiero ayudaros, al Planeta y a ti. Por eso estamos aqui después de todo.

Asintió, con alegría. Había notado que sus antiguos amigos parecían aceptarle al fin, y eso era algo que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- Me pregunto cómo vamos a ayudar...- reflexionó, algo preocupada.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

La Cetra le miró, realmente había cambiado. Ya no era aquel hombre serio, era bastante más sociable y se alegraba inmensamente por ello. Al fin, tras casi siete meses desde su encuentro, las cosas iban mejor.

- Mira, ha dejado de nevar..- se acercó a la ventana, apoyando la palma de su mano contra el cristal empañado. El chico se acercó a ella.

- Si, es extraño. Aunque, me gusta la nieve.

- A mi me gusta el sol...el cielo azul, los colores brillantes...una característica de Cetra supongo.

Sefirot se sorprendió un poco...é tambien era un Anciano, entonces¿ por qué no compartían los mismos gustos? Aeris pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pues lamentó haberlo echo.

- Soy un Cetra extraño entonces - pero en su voz no había tristeza, tan solo era un comentario.

- No tanto...

Sefirot la miró, y ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿ a qué te refieres?

- El rasgo característico de los Cetras no es poder hablar con el Planeta...sino ayudarlo. Preocuparnos por él, intentando mantenerlo a salvo de todo peligro...- sonrió, al añadir - y ahora que vas a ayudarlo, no puedes decir que eres extraño. Eres una buena persona...

Sefirot asintió. Esas palabras le reconfortaban, quería ser todo aquello que Aeris admirase. Era quizás, lo que más ansiaba.

----------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, Cloud y Tifa habían quedado. Estaban paseando, aunque casi no hablaban. Cloud estaba como ausente y su novia sabía el motivo. Aeris. Seguramente estaría pensando en ella, y le dolía profundamente...aunque no podía odiarla. Eran amigas, al menos lo habían sido...La Cetra era diferente a todos ellos, tenía un don para conquistar a la gente. Era amigable, alegre, amiga de sus amigos, guapa...lo tenía todo. Pero Tifa sabía que aquella no era una excusa para que su novio la dejara de lado. Tendría que elegir, si la prefería a ella, entonces...

Se paró en seco, Cloud hizo lo mismo.

- ¿ Algo va mal, Tifa?

- ...En realidad si...- le miró, había pena en sus ojos . - ¿ Me quieres?

El chico la miró, confundido. Claro que la quería, eran novios¿ cierto? Salían juntos, se divertían, su relación marchaba.

- Si, claro que te quiero¿ a qué viene eso?

- Estás ausente y distante...y sé, que es a causa de ella...de Aeris...- susurró la joven y Cloud desvió la mirada.

- Escucha, yo...

- No, Cloud, escúchame tu a mi. Aeris es una buena chica, dulce, guapa...y sería normal que...la quisieras.

Silencio, él no habló. Se sentía turbado, pues era cierto.

- ¿ qué me estás intentando decir? - quiso saber al fin, mirándola a los ojos, con expresión seria.

- ¿ la quieres?

Aquella pregunta hizo que su corazón se disparase. Si, sentía algo intenso por Aeris, desde que la había conocido...pero¿ debía confesarlo a Tifa?

- ...no...lo se, Tifa. Lo que sé es que temo por su seguridad...el asesino está con ella y...

- ¿ es eso lo que te molesta¿ que temes por su seguridad...o que te preocupa que pueda haber algo entre ambos?

Cloud se sintió estupefacto.

- No hay nada entro ellos. Es absurdo.

- El otro dia se estaban abrazando...Sefirot parece cambiado...puede que solo sea cuestión de tiempo...

Él apretó los puños con rabia. ¿ Cuestión de tiempo?

- Piénsalo bien - prosiguió la joven de ojos rubíes.- hazte esa pregunta. Y, cuando tengas la respuesta, hazmelo saber. Dependiendo de la que sea, nosotros seguiremos juntos...o no.

Cloud miró a su novia. No estaba bromeando. Se sentía culpable, por primera vez se dio cuenta del daño que la estaba causando, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún no había olvidado a Aeris...se hizo la pregunta...y supo la respuesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot decidió ir a alimentar a los chocobos, se hizo con varias verduras, y se las entregó, apoyándose contra su lomo mientras comían. Les sonrió, contento. La nieve había vuelto a caer en finos copos, los observó, pensativo. Al regresar a la casa, se detuvo ante el buzón. Parecía sobresalir un sobre. Lo cogió, se leía claramente que la carta era para él. Al ver quién se la había mandado, frunció un poco el ceño. Rufus Shinra. El Presidente.

" ¿ qué querrá?"

Abrió el sobre, tomando la carta que decía lo siguiente:

" Sefirot, se me ha echo saber que estabas vivo. Sé que no recuerdas quién eras, pero no deberías olvidar que una vez portaste el título de Comandante. Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona, cualquier día me viene bien. Tengo algo interesante que proponerte.

Rufus Shinra "

Sefirot se quedó quieto, volvió a releer la carta. ¿ Cómo sabía Rufus Shinra que estaba vivo¿ Cómo sabía su dirección? Y lo más importante...¿ qué quería de él, por qué quería verle?

" Puede esperar sentado, forma parte de Shinra, Aeris y los otros lo odian...aunque...siento curiosidad..."

Regresó a la casa, Aeris le miró.

- ¿ Nieva?

- Si, ha vuelto a nevar

- Lástima - suspiró ella, bostezando.

El joven la observó, decidió hacerle la pregunta.

- Aeris...¿ el presidente Shinra...se llama Rufus, cierto?

La Cetra se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- ¿ a qué viene eso?

Él dudó. Algo le impedía hablarle de la carta que acababa de recibir.

- Curiosidad.

- Se llama Rufus - asintió, seria. - Él dirige Shinra y quiere volver a hacer que la gente confíe...es...un ser miserable.

- ¿ Y dónde está? - el chico preguntó con interés.

- En Midgar.. el cuartel Shinra se haya alli.

" Midgar...Aeris, lo siento pero he de ir a verle."

No volvió a hacer más preguntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sefirot tomó la decisión de ir a Midgar. Quería hablar con Rufus. Se despidió de Aeris, con la excusa de ir a entrenar él solo. La joven le vio marchar sin sospechar nada.

A lomos de su chocobo dorado, Sefirot se sentía intranquilo. No comprendía que Rufus quisiera verle...sabía que no estaba bien que fuera pero la curiosidad era superior a todo. Atravesó el océano en unas cuantas horas, pisando tierra firme. Decidió dejar el chocobo a las afueras de Midgar, y él se adentró en la ciudad, en busca del cuartel Shinra. No le fue demasiado difícil hayarlo, unos guardias vestidos de uniforme y cuyos rostros estaban tapados le impidieron el paso.

- ¿ Quién eres?

- Sefirot. El Presidente me ha hecho llamar - y le tendió la carta. Los Guardias se apartaron de inmediato, boquiabiertos. Era él, Sefirot...no le habían reconocido pues iba, de alguna manera, " disfrazado", pero estaba claro que era él.

El hombre entró, preguntando por el Presidente. Una mujer y tres hombres le llevaron hasta el despacho de Rufus. No eran otros que los Turcos.

- Aqui es. - habló Tseng y Sefirot asintió. El líder de los Turcos abrió la puerta y Rufus le indicó a Sefirot que podía pasar. Los demás los dejaron a solas.

- Bienvenido - sonrió al ver a su invitado, había dudado de si se presentaría o no, pero al parecer todo iba sobre ruedas.

- ¿ Qué quieres de mi? - Sefirot habló sin rodeos, no conocía aquel hombre, al menos no lo recordaba, y sabiendo que Aeris le demostraba tanto odio, se sentía incómodo de estar hablando con él.

Rufus le analizó. Era Sefirot. El Soldado que hacía seis años se había vuelto loco, incendiando Nibelheim. Tras eso, había querido acabar con los humanos, invocando un terrible meteorito. Cloud y los otros le habían matado. Y ahora allí estaba, con vida y sin recordar su pasado.

- He oido decir que no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada...- habló con calma, tanteando el terreno. Sefirot asintió.

- ¿ Para eso querías verme?

- ¿ a qué viene esa actitud?...no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti si, Sefirot. Después de todo, trabajabas para mi padre.

Sefirot no habló, no supo qué decir. Esperó a que Rufus siguiera hablando.

- Eras el mejor de los Soldados...un genio, un as. Controlabas un ejército. Eras poderoso. Todos te temían, te respetaban...

El chico intentó hacer memoria, pero nada le vino a la mente. Simplemente no se acordaba.

- He oido hablar de Shinra- habló Sefirot sécamente.- Amenazais la vida del Planeta, quereis destruirlo. Además, no quiero ser como mi padre.

Al oir aquello, el Presidente no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. ¿ Desde cúando se preocupaba por el medio ambiente, él, quien apenas hacía unos años quería eliminarlo¿ y cómo sabía lo de Hojo?

- Lo se - admitió,suspirando, pero añadió. - Cierto es que en el pasado, nos equivocamos. Quisimos succionar la energía vital pensando que era una buena idea, que eso ayudaría a los demás...

Sefirot escuchaba, aquel hombre no parecía tener malas intenciones.

- Pero nos hemos percatado, que no puede ser...- le miró fijamente. - Lo único que deseo ahora es el bienestar de la sociedad.

- ¿ qué tiene que ver todo ésto conmigo?

- El ejército de Shinra, los Soldados, necesitan buenos aliados. Estamos intentando reconstruir el mundo, para ello es necesario gente...como tu.

El chico frunció el ceño¿ a qué se refería?

- ¿ No te gustaría volver a unirte a Shinra? Todos te obedecerían, serías poderoso de nuevo. Rico, y respetado.

La cara de Aeris le vino a la mente y Sefirot supo la respuesta.

- No estoy interesado.

- Piénsalo bien, Sefirot. Ayudarías al Planeta, el ejército puede ser necesario...piensa...¿ no te gustaría volver, no quisieras sentirte de nuevo...el mejor? . Rufus hablaba despacio, pronunciando bien palabra a palabra, poco a poco pero el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Olvidalo.- estaba a punto de irse, cuando el Presidente se aproximó a él, con calma. Le tendió una tarjeta.

- Por si cambias de opinión. Aunque, no tengo toda la vida. - en la tarjeta aparecía el número de contacto de Rufus, con la foto y otros datos. Sefirot dudó. Iba a marcharse sin cojerla , pero en el último momento la tomó y se la metió al bolsilló, abandonando el despacho sin añadir más.

Rufus sonrió de lado.

" ésto marcha"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguien llamó a la puerta aquella tarde. Aeris fue a abrir contenta, esperando ver a Sefirot.

- Sefirot, qu...

Pero se detuvo. No era él, sino Cloud.

- ¿ Cloud?

- Tenemos que hablar.

Estaba serio, sus ojos azules brillaban de forma inusual.

- ¿ ha ocurrido algo, es eso?

El chico negó, iba bien abrigado, con una bufanda azul y ropas de invierno.

- No, solo...quería pasar la tarde contigo.

-...¿ y Tifa?

Cloud negó suavemente.

- Hoy quería estar a tu lado.

- ¿ Sabe ella que estás aqui?

Él dudó. No se lo había dicho, tan solo dijo que aquel día no podía quedar con ella, pues tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

- No..

La Cetra se sintió culpable. Era el novio de Tifa, no el suyo. Una parte de ella estaba feliz, la otra, no tanto..

- Deberías habérselo dicho...

- Puede..- y añadió, algo más alegre. - ¿ vienes al bar? Podemos tomar algo.

Aeris iba a aceptar pero se acordó de Sefirot. Quería esperar a que llegase.

- Estaba esperando a que Sefirot regresase...

La expresión de Cloud cambió, volviéndose severa.

- ¿ desde cúando eres su niñera?

- No lo soy, no es eso sólo...- Bien,entonces vámonos - y sin darla tiempo a contestar, la cojió de la mano, tirando de ella en dirección a la posada de Iciclos, que tambien tenía bar. La estancia era agradable, hacía calor, la gente hablaba...

Se sentaron es una mesa,pidieron algo para beber. Clouf fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿ sabes? Mejoré mis modales desde aquella vez...

-¿ eh?

- No me digas que no te acuerdas - el joven sonrió. - Tu me dijiste " cuida tus modales señorita Cloud"...

La Cetra sonrió entonces, los recuerdos del pasado volvieron a ocupar su mente y corazón. Recordó su estancia con Cloud en el Mercado Muro, la vez que él se había tenido que vestir de mujer para salvar a Tifa.

- Oh, si...debes andar con más garbo, señorita Cloud - Aeris sonrió, mirándole. Tanto tiempo había pasado...los sentimientos volvían a florecer...hablaron de todo, recreando el pasado..

- Fue una locura, jamás me había sentido tan ´ridículo que aquella vez, pintado y vestido como una mujer...

- La peluca te quedaba muy bien.

Cloud frunció el ceño aparentando enfado y Aeris rió feliz.

- Gracias por salvarme aquel día, en la celda..fuiste un guardaespaldas increíble- añadió la chica.

Cloud entonces pareció sentir dolor, apartó la mirada.

- No es cierto...yo...por mi culpa...te mató...

La Cetra le miró tristemente.

- No fue tu culpa. Hiciste lo que pudiste, además, ahora estoy aqui y...

- Si, lo estás.- Cloud cojió las manos de la joven, mirándola a los ojos. - Déjame decirte algo...escuchame, por favor.

Ella asintió en silencio.

- Cuando me conociste, era un tipo frío, distante, hacía todo por dinero. Además, vivía en una gran mentira...adopté la personalidad de Zack...

- Zack...- los ojos de Aeris se engrandecieron.

- Los dos íbamos a Soldado, él consiguió llegar a Primera Clase, yo era un simple Soldado raso...eramos amigos. Cuando Sefirot incendió Nibelheim, Hojo nos capturó, haciendo experimentos con nosotros...conseguimos escapar, Zack me salvó la vida...el murió.

Aeris le miró, afectada.

- ¿ qué...?

- Él era mi héroe, quería ser él, por lo que me comporté así...pero, cuando estabas tu, podía volver a ser yo, es como que tu me aceptabas por el siemple hecho de ser Cloud...

- Y asi es...pero, Tifa tambien...

- No, no es asi. Tifa se enamoró del Cloud que imitaba a Zack...- suspiró.- Pero tu...me sentía bien a tu lado...- acarició su mano y el corazón de Aeris se aceleró.

" Cloud está con Tifa...no debería estar aqui, dejando que me acaricie las manos...además, Sefirot..."

Al pensar en él se sintió como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. ¿ Pero, por qué? No eran nada, aparte de amigos.

- Cloud, he de irme, Sefirot puede que haya...

- ¿ prefieres estar con él antes que conmigo? - el chico se enfadó, soltando su mano.

La Cetra le miró.

- He de irme...- se puso en pie.

Cloud la retuvo, levatándose y tomándola por los hombros.

- ¿ hay algo entre vosotros?

El rostro de Aeris se incendió, tímida.

- ¿ qué? no, claro que no...

- ¿ y por qué os estabais abrazando? Os vi en la iglesia.

La joven le miró a los ojos.

- Somos amigos, y además, si asi fuera, no es asunto tuyo, no...

- ¡ claro que lo es!

- ¡ tu estás con Tifa! - alzó la voz, soltándose.

- ¡Pero solamente pienso en ti¿ no te das cuenta?!

- He de irme...y no digas estupideces...¡ si la besas, te acuestas con ella y has podido seguir con tu vida, bien demuestras que no te importo nada!

Y al decirlo, echó a correr, de vuelta a su casa.

Cloud la miró partir. Se sentía tan impotente...Decidió regresar a casa aunque no olvidaba las palabras de la Cetra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en su casa, cerrando con un portazo. Estaba temblando...

" ¿ cómo puede ser tan egoísta¿cómo?..."

- ¿ Aeris, eres tu?

Sefirot apareció, saliendo de la cocina. La chica le saludó.

- Has vuelto...

- ¿ dónde estabas a éstas horas?

Eran pasadas las 11 y media de la noche.

- Con Cloud.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho del chico aunque lo disimuló bien. Además, Aeris estaba rara...

- ¿ qué te ocurre?

- No es nada...

- ¿ te ha hecho algo? porque si es asi...- su rostro de volvió serio.

- No, no es nada- sonrió al fin, algo forzada. - Estoy bien, algo cansada.

- No estarás enferma..

- No, estoy bien - insistió contenta, le halagaba que se preocupase por ella. Recordó las palabras de Cloud:

" ¿ hay algo entre vosotros?"

Eso era ridículo, tan solo había amistad...

Aeris se sentó en un sofá, lentamente. Aunque intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, la realidad era que la conversación con Cloud la habia afectado. Parecía que él sintiera algo por ella, pero estaba con Tifa. Y además, estaba Sefirot...

" ¿ qué tiene que ver Sefirot con todo ésto, en qué estoy pensando?"

El chico veía que estaba asuente, aunque no quiso intrometerse. Tan solo se sentó a su lado, mirándola. Sus ojos verdes eran tan expresivos, sin maldad, sin malicia...La Cetra le observó. Era tan diferente a Cloud...

- No me gusta verte así. Sonrie...

Aeris sonrió, y él hizo lo mismo. Aunque su sonrisa era algo triste, preocupada, ausente...el brazo de Sefirot se movió de pronto, rodeando los hombros de la Cetra. Ésta no se lo esperaba, aunque de inmediato, apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo, relajándose.

" ¿ por qué lo he hecho...¿ por qué me gusta sentirla contra mi?...Quisiera verla feliz siempre, así, junto a mi..."

Aeris entonces, movió un poco la cabeza, alzándola y besando la mejilla de Sefirot. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de besos. Pero le gustó. Y la imitó, besándola a ella tambien.

- Asi es como la gente se demuestra cariño, Sefirot...- sonrió, feliz por el besito.

- No recuerdo haber hecho nada semejante...ni que nadie me hubiera besado antes...- parecía tan frágil, vulnerable...a la chica se le encogió el corazón. Ni sus padres, ni hermanos, ni amigos que le hubieran desmostrado el más mínimo afecto, nadie que le hubiera enseñado lo que era el amor, el cariño o la amistad.

Le abrazó entonces, acariciando su espalda.

- No te preocupes...- susurró.

Sefirot, como respuesta, la estrechó aún más fuertemente entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos, y oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos, al tiempo que se los acariciaba...le encantaba sentirla así, contra él...sentía...no sabría explicarlo...

" Aeris¿ qué me sucede¿ qué me ha shecho¿ por qué dependo tanto de ti para ser feliz¿ por qué lo único que deseo es sentir tu piel, tu cabello, tu tacto...no soportaría perderte...no podría..."

Se acomodaron en el gran sofá, tumbándose uno al lado del otro. La habitación estaba en penumbras, ni el más débil rayo de luz los iluminaba. Todo era silencio y calma. No se soltaron. La chica continuó con su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Sefirot, y ésté rodeándola con sus brazos. No hablaban. Pero pensaban.

Sefirot no olvidaba la pequeña tarjeta que se hayaba en uno de sus bolsillos. La tarjeta que contenía el número de Rufus Shinra. Su cabeza analizaba las palabras del Presidente:

" poder...respeto...ser el mejor Soldado de nuevo..."

Y sinceramente había algo de resistible en aquellas palabras.

Por su parte, Aeris seguía pensado en Cloud, en sus palabras, su forma de actuar...¿ realmente la quería¿ y qué sería de Tifa¿ y Sefirot, qué sería de él?

Preguntas sin respuestas que iban y venían, venían e iban, impiendola descansar.

Lejos de Iiclos, un joven de pelo rubio se hayaba tumbado en su cama, sin poder dormir. Su mente estaba con los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar aquella tarde. Estaba confuso. Las quería a ambas, a Aeris y a Tifa, cada cual a su manera...Tifa era su amiga de la infancia , pero Aeris la única que le había comprendido...

Y mientras eso tenía lugar, Tifa tambien reflexionaba. En su relación con Cloud. No era estúpida y sabía que su novio sentía algo más que amistad hacia la Cetra. Ella no podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar y esperar...¿ a qué¿ a que Cloud se decidiera por una de las dos? Era consciente que Aeris tambien sentía algo por él...sin embargo, se dijo que no podría soportar esa situación por mucho más tiempo...

La noche era joven para aquellas cuatro personas. Transcurrió lenta, pausada , y sin emabrgo, no fue lo suficientemente larga para darles tiempo a aclarar sus mentes de las dudas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: uf, otro mas! tios no me da tiempo a actualizar!! q tengo muxos deberes, asi que na...pero espero q os esté gustando :), más reviews pleaseee!!**


	24. Iniciativa tuya

Capítulo 24: Inicitiva tuya

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Aeris abrió los ojos tardó unos instantes en recordar que se encontraba tumbada en los brazos de Sefirot. Roja de vergüenza, alzó el rostro para posar su mirada en el chico, pero éste aún dormía profundamente. La Cetra sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando lo contempló con detenimiento: su largo cabello plateado estaba bastante despeinado, su expresión era de infinita calma...

" Sefirot...no dejaré que te hagan daño...has sufrido tanto toda tu vida que lo mínimo que mereces ahora es un poco de paz.."

De pronto, el hombre abrió los ojos; al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes y grandes observándole. Aeris se ruborizó aún más, no se había movido de su sitio; seguía tumbada y los brazos de él aún la estaban rodeando.

- ¿ Has dormido bien?-Sefirot sonrió levemente, apartando sus brazos,ella no se esperaba esa reacción, pero asintió, tímida.

- Si...- poco a poco se incorporó, sentándose en el gran sofa. Sefirot hizo lo mismo, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- ¿ qué te ocurría ayer?

- ¿ qué?

- Por la noche, estabas rara...¿ qué te ocurría?

- Nada, sólo...- miró a su amigo, no tenía ganas de hablarle de Cloud, además no podía...las palabras del rubio seguían resonando en su mente " ¿hay algo entre vosotros?"

- De acuerdo, no voy a obligarte. - otra vez el chico volvía a adoptar su frialdad y distancia, pero sólo lo hacía porque no quería ser tan trasparente. Aeris no debía saber lo mucho que le importaba...

- Sefirot, discutí con Cloud...- terminó diciendo.

El chico volvió a mirarla.

- No quiero que me lo cuentes a la fuerza...si algun dia decides hacerlo, quiero que sea inicitiativa tuya...

La Cetra le miró asombrada. ¿ Desde cúando había cambiado tanto? Sintió algo en el pecho, profundo...bonito...

De pronto recordó algo. Cloud le había dicho que " Avalancha" iba a reunirse con ellos esa misma mañana para hablar. Seguramente acerca de Rufus, de Shinra...debían impedir que de nuevo volvieran a tomar el poder.

- Tendremos visita - le anunció. Éste frunció el ceño.

- No me mires asi...acabareis llevandoos bien..

-Sobre todo con Cloud¿no?- dijo con ironía cruzándose de brazos.

- Ésto es importante, se trata de Shinra, de Rufus...hay que pararles los pies cuanto antes, de no ser asi, para cuando queramos reaccionar ya será demasiado tarde...volverán a tomar el control, el poder, volverán a hacerle daño al Planeta y a las personas...

Sefirot la escuchó en silencio, atento. Se acordó de la tarjeta de visita de Rufus y de sus palabras:

" poder...¿no quieres ser alguien importante otra vez?"

-..firot...Sefirot...¿ me estás escuchando?

- Perdona...

Ella volvió a hablar.

- Te estaba diciendo que eres un valioso aliado...eres fuerte...y te preocupas por los demás...- sonrió con cariño y el corazón de Sefirot se encogió.- Para mi es muy importante el que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros...gracias...

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió al hombre de inmediato. Había estado hablando con el Presidente en secreto e incluso había aceptado su tarjeta con su número de contacto por si cambiaba de idea y prefería unirse a Shinra...desvió la mirada, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

" Perdoname Aeris...perdona por haber hablado con él y haber pensado, por un momento, que quizás lo mejor sería volver a Shinra...eso se acabó...no pienso volver a verle, ni quiero oir hablar de él"...

- ¿ estás bien...?- la Cetra se sorprendió al verle de pronto triste.

- Lo estoy.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Aeris se levantó y fue a abrir: eran sus amigos, estaban todos. Sefirot ni se movió. Ella los invitó a pasar, Cloud lanzó una mirada gélida en dirección al hombre y éste de la devolvió en silencio.

- ¿ Para qué teníamos que hablar exactamente? - quiso saber Aeris, aguardando la contestación.Fue Yuffie quien le tendió un periódico, el Shinra Times.

- Mira ésto.

Aeris obedeció. Por poco se le cae el periódico al suelo cuando vio la portada. Había una foto de ella y de Sefirot, tal y como vestían ahora, es decir, Sefirot llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras y una coleta, y ella tenía el pelo oculto por un sombrero. Y en grande podía verse:

" RESURRECCIÓN "

Pálida, se lo mostró a Sefirot, él no daba crédito. ¿ Quién había echo esas fotografías¿ Los estaban siguiendo?

- Es...lo saben..- susurró Aeris, palideciendo cada vez más. Sefirot tampoco comprendía muy bien por qué tenían que guardar su identidad oculta, pero no le gustaba ver asi a la joven. Se acercó a ella, pero Cloud se puso en medio.

Todos estaban tensos, sobre todo Tifa. Apretó los puños con rabia. Estaba realmente harta de las escenas de celos de su novio. Harta que todos pudieran ver que él sentía algo hacia Aeris. ¿ Y ella no contaba? Con enfado, se acercó a Cloud.

- Sefirot sabe cómo debe estar pasándolo Aeris, tu no. És el quien vive con ella y la conoce, no tu. ¿ Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de comportarte como un crio, Cloud¿ quieres empezar a pensar una manera de solucionar el problema en vez de hacer una patética escena de c..- se contuvo...no quería decir celos. Todos la observaban boquiabiertos, incluido Cloud.

No dijo nada pero terminó por asentir, dejandole el camino libre a Sefirot. Éste se situó al lado de su amiga.

- ¿ Acaso tan terrible es que hayan descubierto que estamos vivos?...Somos Cetras¿ cierto? Los Cetras somos diferentes a los humanos, deben pensar que se debe a eso si estamos aqui. Y hemos venido a ayudar...- Sefirot hablaba tranquilo, suave...Todos estaban atónitos: la estaba consolando...¿ dónde estaba ese hombre frio, distante que hacía unos años había intentado acabar con el mundo?

Cloud tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, Tifa se percató pero sonrió levemente al ver que se había controlado.

- Hemos de avisar a la gente que Shinra solo quiere utilizarlos - habló Barret.-¡ Están buscando a personas que luego serán marionetas!

- No nos creerán...- Vincent hablaba despacio.

- pero hemos de intentarlo...

-Pensemos una manera de reunir a gente...- habló Cid, encendiendo un cigarrillo

-...Una manera sería organizar una fiesta.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Reeve. Aquello quizás daría resultado...

- ¿ A qué te refieres?- Barret se cruzó de brazos.

- Una fiesta, invitemos a toda la gente que quiera acudir, y despues les hablaremos de Shinra.

- ¿ pero y si hay gente de Shinra que viene?- dudó Aeris, temerosa.

- Lo dudo, lo tendremos todo bajo control, no olvideis que yo trabajaba para Shinra, conozco todos los rostros importantes - la seguró Reeve con una leve sonrisa.

- No lo olvidamos - masculló Barret por lo bajo, pero los demás le pidieron que hubiera paz.

- Entonces, ya está, haremos eso- Tifa miró a Cloud y éste asintió.

- Cuanto antes mejor, debemos hacer llegar invitaciones - Yuffie estaba emocionada ante la idea de una fiesta.

- Debemos decidir tambien dónde se hará...- Vincent hablaba calmado.

Los miembros de "Avalancha" hablaron sobre ello durante un rato, y al final llegaron a la conclusión que lo harían en la posada de Iciclos. Era un lugar lo suficientemente grande para muchos invitados, había estufas que darían calor, además cabía un escenario donde podrían cantar y hacer actuaciones...a todos les pareció buena idea.

- ¿ Y cómo iremos vestidos?- Tifa preguntó sonriente.

- Qu...¿que?- Yuffie la miró de reojo.

- ¿De gala tal vez? - la Cetra miró a los demás.

- ¡ eso no, eso no!- exclamó la ninja adolescente, alarmada.

- Si, estaría bien...todos con buenas ropas - volvió a hablar Tifa sonriendo a Aeris.- ¿ y vosotros que opinais, chicos?

Ellos se miraron entre si, de reojo.

- No tengo nada semejante - dijo Sefirot, sin expresión. Los demás tampoco tenían nada apropiado, dijeron.

- No os preocupeis por eso - sonrió Aeris.- Ésta mista tarde podemos ir de compras.

Al oir aquello todos suspiraron¿ de compras¿ a comprar trajes? Cloud miró de reojo a Sefirot.

" ¿ con éste , a comprar? "

Sefirot por su parte tambien pensaba lo mismo. No le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que ir de compras con aquella gente, aparte de Aeris.

- Haremos una cosa, los chicos por su cuenta y las chicas por otro lado...- Tifa decidió.

Aquello era el colmo. Todos se miraron. Todos pensaron lo mismo. Eso significaba tener que ir con Sefirot...

- ¿por qué tanta prisa¿cúando pretendeis hacer la fiesta?- Reeve miró a las jovenes mientras hablaba.

- ¿ en una semana está bien? - La Cetra estaba ansiosa por reunir a la gente y hablarles de las intenciones de Shinra. Asintieron, conformes.

- Entonces lo de las compras puede esperar - dijo Cid, encendiendo de nuevo otro cigarrillo.

- Es más urgente hacer las invitaciones, preparar la posada- hay que pedirle permiso al dueño- , contratar músicos y karaokes...

Todos conformes y contentos, decidieron ponerse manos a la obra desde aquel día. Diseñaron las invitaciones en las que se podía leer " gran fiesta en Iciclos", el dueño del bar aceptó de buen grado, ya que las consumiciones proporcionarían ganancias que él ganaría.

Transcurrió asi la semana, solo faltaba un día para la gran fiesta. Todo ese tiempo habían permanecido unidos, alojándose en la posada. La mañana antes de la fiesta, las chicas volvieron a insistir en ir de compras y ésta vez , a ellos no les quedó otro remedio que aceptar.

- Bien chicos, nos vemos ésta tarde- sonrió Tifa, despidiéndose de Cloud con un beso en los labios. Aeris apartó la mirada, Sefirot lo percató aunque no dijo nada, su corazón sin embargo sintió una punzada de dolor. Aunque, la Cetra se acercó a Sefirot y le sonrió:

- Escoge algo que te favorezca, estoy segura que Vincent te ayudará. Nos vemos ésta noche.

Éste asintió, Cloud los miró de reojo, ardiendo de furia.

Por su parte, Cloud tampoco se sintió a gusto. Sabía que era novio de Tifa pero estando la Cetra cerca se sentía...culpable.

Tras eso, Tifa, Yuffie y Aeris se dirigieron a una boutique elegante y femenina, dejando a los hombres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ Entramos aqui? sugirió Cid, cruzado de brazos, deteniéndose frente a una tienda bastante elegante, los demás le miraron, estaban bastante silenciosos e intranquilos. Sefirot iba el último, sentía que no debía estar ahi pero eran los amigos de Aeris, y por eso resistiría.

Se adentraron y comenzaron a mirar, cada uno por su cuenta. Querían estar bien para el gran dia aunque tampoco tenían mucho entusiasmo. Vincent observaba a Sefirot, quien prestaba poca atención a la ropa aunque realmente parecía estar esforzándose en seleccionar un buen traje.

" Lo hace por Aeris" - Vincent se sorprendió a si mismo con esos pensamientos pero sabía que era cierto. Se acercó a él. El chico se giró, silencioso.

- Quieres impresionarla

Sefirot, quien no se esperaba esa afirmación, no supo que decir. Disimuló, guardando las distancias:

- ¿de qué hablas?

Vincent no contestó. Pero bajo su capa sonrió levemente.

" Lucrecia, te prometo que Sefirot tendrá una buena vida aqui...yo me encargaré"- y el hombre cambio de conversacion, entablando una estrecha relación amistosa con el muchacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ mira éste!

- ¡No, no¡ Éste!

- ¿ Pero que dices¡ÉSTE!

Tifa, Yuffie y Aeris no se cansaban de admirar, de probarse y de intercambiar opiniones. Habían cambiado cinco veces de tienda y aún no habían encontrado nada a su gusto.

La Cetra de pronto se detuvo...era un vestido precioso. Se lo probó...y decidió quedárselo. Tifa tambien encontró al fin algo a su gusto, la única que faltaba era la joven Yuffie.

- ¡No hay nada que me gusteee!

-¡Pero si has mirado más de 6 tiendas!- Tifa se estaba empezando a cansar, era ya casi de noche.

- ... ¿ Qué tal ésto?- le mostró un elegante vestido verde, de manga corta. Yuffie hizo una mueca pero suspiró.

- De acuerdo...

Se encaminaron a casa de Aeris y Sefirot, los chicos hacia ya varias horas que habían regresado.Al verlas entrar les reprocharon haber tardado tiempo, pero ellas no les hicieron caso. Se despidieron para el día siguiente, pues iba a ser la gran fiesta. Sefirot entonces, se acercó a la Cetra.

- ¿ qué tal, Sefirot?- quiso saber ella, sonriendo.

- Podía haber estado mejor...

Aeris le miró.

- ¿ Problemas con Cloud?- estaba preocupada pero el chico negó.

- No, todo bien. Pero habeis tardado demasiado...por cierto, Vincent me ayudó a escoger.

La joven sonrió para sus adentros dandole las gracias al hombre. Sabía lo mucho que Lucrecia significaba para él, y que quería que sus errores fuesen perdonados. Una manera, era ayudar a Sefirot.

- ¿ No estás nervioso? Yo si, estoy impaciente por ver..

Se le iluminó el rostro de pronto, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, Sefirot la miró, sabiendo que algo se le había ocurrido. Era curioso, se dijo, que últimamente podía saber lo que ella pensaba solo con mirarla.

- ¿ qué has pensado?- sonrió , cruzándose de brazos.

- Vayamos a la posada para ver cómo lo han adornado- sugirió pero el chico pareció en desacuerdo.

- Habíamos quedado que no la veríamos hasta mañana, ninguno.

- Oh vamos, Sefirot, tengo ganas de ir, y de verlo...por favor..- le miró con esos ojos tiernos, y él no pudo negarse. Suspiró hondo.

- No me mires asi...

Pero ella siguió mirándole asi, y él acabó por decir.

- De acuerdo, vale, vamos...

Sonriente y encantada, la joven salió de la casa seguida por su amigo. Era de noche, reinaba el silencio y la calma, se dieron prisa en abrir la puerta de la posada y entraron.

Estaba decorado de forma preciosa: adornos, guirnaldas, luces que en ese momento estaban apagadas...Incluso había un gran escenario donde actuaría gente ...

Observaron todo con detenimiento, la fiesta resultaría todo un éxito.

- ¿Sefirot?

El joven se acercó a ella, con curiosidad.

- ¿ Bailas?

Al oir aquello, pensó que se trataba de una broma. Ni había música ni sabía bailar. Negó.

- No se bailar y no hay música.

- Imaginate la música...y en cuanto a lo de no saber, yo te enseño. Si no, mañana ¿ con quien bailaré?

El corazón de Sefirot dio un vuelco de alegría. ¿ Bailar ellos dos¿ Juntos? Creia que iba a bailar con Cloud, que desearía bailar con él...pero no...sonrió.

- Pero no se...

La Cetra se acercó y colocó una de las manos de su amigo en su cintura, despues posó una mano en su hombro y le tomó con la otra la mano.

- Y ahora...siente la música..

Sefirot intentó hacerle caso pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo rápido que su corazón latía al sentirse tan cerca de la chica.

-¿ La sientes?

Pero Sefirot no contestó, clavó su mirada en la de Aeris y ésta se estremeció, hasta el punto de ruborizarse.

- Y...ahora...nos movemos..- la Cetra lo explicaba pero le ponía nerviosa la mirada profunda y llena de sentimiento del hombre.

" ¿ qué me pasa? Mi corazon...se me va a salir del pecho..¿ por qué?...que..sucede..."

Recordó de pronto las palabras de Cloud, y su rostro aún se volvió más rojo. Sefirot lo percató y la sonrió, haciendo que el corazon de Aeris latiese aún más rápido.

- ...Sefirot?Recuerdas que te dije...que Cloud...que habiamos discutido...- no sabía expresarse muy bien pero él asintió, sorprendido que sacase ese tema de conversación.

- Si...¿ por qué?

-...Cloud me...preguntó..si..tu...yo...

Sefirot la miró interesado. No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando.

- ¿ Si nosotros que?

- ...Si..somos algo más que amigos.- dijo al fin la joven y al oir aquello, Sefirot se volvió tenso, su mirada más dura.

- Por supuesto, es una estupidez..- rió la joven quitándole importancia, pero él no rió.

- ...¿ Lo es?

Ante esas palabras, la sonrisa de Aeris se borró de su cara. No sabía que decir...¿Lo era?...

" Creo que...siento algo por él..pero...no puedo decirselo...no debo.."

Se miraron a los ojos.

Los de él eran serios, inexpresivos.

Los de ella temerosos.

Parecieron horas los instantes en que ambos se miraron a los ojos sin hablar.

- ...¿ Lo es?- volvió a repetir el chico, acercándose aún más a ella.

Y no contestó.

Tan solo se aproximó, manteniendo el contacto visual.

Y de pronto sucedió.

Sin saber casi ni cómo, como si de una fuerza invisible los atrayera, sus labios se unieron, sus ojos se cerraron y sus brazos se entrelazaron.

Aquella experiencia era nueva para Sefirot, pero no dudó en acariciar con lentitud el cabello de Aeris mientras la besaba. Ésta rodeaba el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, profundizando los besos, deseando que nunca finalizara.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él le importaba. No le quería como amigo, iba mucho más alla de todo eso. Sentía los labios de Sefirot sobre los suyos, sus manos en su espalda, cintura y estaba tan a gusto...ni siquiera con Cloud hubiera podido estarlo más.

Cloud...

¡Cloud!

Se apartó bruscamente, y Sefirot se sorprendió.

- ¿Aeris?...Yo...- de pronto, recuperó la conciencia de lo que habia sucedido, nervioso evitó mirarla.- Lo siento...yo...

- No, Sefirot...es solo...

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones- interrumpió él, algo dolido.

- ...Es que...yo...

- Es por Cloud¿ cierto?

La Cetra no supo que decir. Aquel beso habia sido maravilloso, pero...¿qué sucedía con Cloud?...No respondió y Sefirot supo la respuesta.

- Ha sido un...no se cómo decirlo...

- Dilo. Un error. - se giró y ella se sintió mal, pues sabía que no lo había sido.Pero tampoco podía pedirle que la esperase hasta que hubiese solucionado sus problemas de amor.

-...- Sin añadir más, regresaron a casa. Aquella noche, durmieron cada uno en su cuarto. O al menos, lo intentaron. Porque no podían hacerlo.

El beso estaba presente en sus mentes.

Las cosas no iban a poder volver a ser como antes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: al fin actualizo! siento no haberlo hecho antes, ahora que tengo vacaciones lo haré mas a menudo! al fin el besito que esperabais, no ha sido gran cosa pero para empezar creo que basta...espero vuestras reviews!!**


	25. Una fiesta accidentada

Capítulo 25 : Una fiesta accidentada -Primera parte-

Al dia siguiente, al abrir los ojos, Aeris deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo de la noche pasada solo hubiese sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero no era asi. Aún sentía los cálidos labios de Sefirot, y aunque su cuerpo temblaba con solo recordarlo, su razón le decía que aquello no estaba bien. Solo había sido un desliz, un pequeño momento de confusión, nada más.

Se incorporó de la cama, miró por la ventana, el dia era soleado. La fiesta ya no le causaba tanta emoción, le daba vergüenza tener que estar con él. ¿ Cómo debía comportarse, como si no hubiese sucedido nada? Más fácil era decirlo que hacerlo. Suspiró, y ahí se quedo, sentada sobre su cama, pensando en cómo actuaría al encontrarse frente a frente.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot por su parte, tampoco lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. Aquel beso había sido especial, increíble, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Tenía muy claros sus sentimientos ahora. Sabía que le gustaba la joven Cetra, mucho más que como amiga. Quería tenerla a su lado, siempre. Aunque ella no pareciera sentirse igual. Bastante deprimido, se vistió, sin importarle demasiado lo que se ponía. Hasta la noche no sería la gran fiesta, todos iban a asistir. ¿Y qué pasaba con Aeris?¿ Cómo la iba a mirar después de lo sucedido? Tras unos instantes de duda, abrió la puerta y fue a desayunar.

------------------------------------------------------------

El encuentro fue bastante tenso. Un cruce de miradas, un leve gesto de cabeza y unas pocas palabras los acompañaron durante el desayuno. Aeris quería romper la tensión, aunque no sabía cómo. Con la mirada fija en el plato, removiendo el café varias veces, repitió para sus adentros lo que iba a decir. Al fin lo expresó en voz alta:

- Sefirot...en cuanto...a lo de anoche...

- No hace falta que hables de ello.Ya está, pasó.

La joven asintió, algo dolida. Por una parte era eso lo que esperaba, que él no lo mencionara más, pero entonces..¿ a qué se debía ese dolor en su pecho?. Terminaron de desayunar, y recogieron los platos y vasos. Se miraban de vez en cuando, ese nerviosismo no desaparecía.

- Habrá mucha gente¿ cierto?- murmuró Aeris con suavidad, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Sefirot la miró fijamente, y terminó por asentir.

- Las invitaciones atraerán a la gente.

-Espero que Shinra no nos descubra...

El joven comprobó que la Cetra estaba temerosa, asustada. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse, abrazarla estrechandola entre sus brazos pero se contuvo.

- No te preocupes- sonrió levemente.

" has cambiado Sefirot...te preocupas tanto por los demás...al menos por mi...¿ sólo por mi?"

Ella tambien sonrió, más animada.

- Pero ya saben que hemos vuelto...¿ de qué sirve seguir ocultándonos?Aunque llevemos gafas negras, y el pelo oculto, sabrán que somos nosotros...

- Seamos nosotros mismos entonces.

- De acuerdo.

Se miraron de pronto, recordando el beso. Para ambos había sido especial, pero la chica estaba confusa. Aún sentía algo por Cloud y no estaba segura que lo que sintiera por Sefirot fuese amor. Hasta que no se asegurase, lo mejor sería mantener las distancias.

El día transcurrió tranquilo.Se fue acercando la tarde, las horas pasaban en silencio. La Cetra decidió que era hora de que se cambiase, se encerró en su cuarto, y sacó del armario el vestido que había comprado el día anterior. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una buena ducha, asearse y de paso, relajarse un poco. Se envolvió en una toalla, y se puso la ropa interior. Tras eso, el largo vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies, y que tenía un escote bastante sugerente. Se miró en el espejo, el pelo húmedo le caía por los hombros, hasta la cintura.Le había crecido bastante. Hacía tiempo que no llevaba la cara al descubierto ( siempre oculta por gafas oscuras) y el pelo suelto.

Una vez seco, lo peinó suavemente con un cepillo y con el peine, segurándose que quedaba bonito. Se miró.

" lo llevo suelto..¿.o quizás un recogido?..¿.una trenza?¿ un moño?"

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía que maquillarse. Pensó en Tifa, en lo guapa que era y en que seguramente estaría perfecta. Ella no solía pintarse, pero decidió hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tras echarse polvos por el rostro que le diesen color, se perfiló los labios y los pintó, de rojo. Sus ojos los perfiló de verde, dándose sombra de color violácea, del mismo tono que el vestido. Con el rimel alargó sus pestañas. Se miró de nuevo. Se vio bien, lo normal.

Entre tanto, Sefirot tambien se estaba preparando. Dejó que al gua tibia de la ducha le recorriera el rostro, el cabello...al de un rato, salió de ella, y se vistió. El traje que Vincent le había ayudado a vestir era formal, de color azul marino, con corbata y zapatos apropiados. Se miró al espejo, frunció el ceño. No parecía él. El cabello se le fue secando, era blanco, no; quizás mejor dicho, girsáceo, plateado... ¿ por qué? No tenía la menor idea, le parecía extraño. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo un par de veces, asi bastaba, se dijo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cloud¿ estás listo?

- Ya voy, un segundo.

- LLevas ahi dentro toda la tarde...

Tifa se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. Ella ya estaba preparada desde hacía rato. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño, y el maquillaje resaltaba sus rasgos. El vestido corto, de color negro, era elegante. Los zapatos de tacón hacían más esbeltas sus piernas.

Su novio, Cloud Strife, quería estar perfecto, mucho mejor que Sefirot. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando asi.

" ¿ Qué más me da mi ese? ...Es...¿por Aeris? Mi novia es Tifa, no Aeris...no debería importarme su opinión..."

Se sintió culpable, por lo que decidió que ya estaba bien. Salió del cuarto, al ver a Tifa sonrió. Estaba guapa.

-Estás muy guapa Tifa.- le dio en suave beso en los labios.

-Tu tambien lo estás.- Cloud vestía de uniforme negro, se le veía muy bien.

-Vamos a la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿ Aeris? -Sefirot llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, ya casi era la hora.

- Me falta aun una cosa...ve tu, luego iré.

- Puedo esperarte si quieres.

- ...nos vemos en la fiesta, no te preocupes- replicó la chica desde el otro lado.

El chico dudó, antes de abandonar la casa y dirigir sus pasos hacia la posada. Todas las mujeres se le quedaron mirando al entrar, él ni se percató.

- Es Sefirot...- susurraba la gente.

- Qué bueno está...

- ¡ qué guapo!

- ¿ será peligroso?

-No recuerda nada...

El ambiente en la taberna era animado. Música, gente que reía, charlaba , bailaba, personas que comían, otras que bebían...el chico se sentó en una mesa, pensativo. Aeris no había querido que le esperase.En esos momentos, los demás miembros de Avalancha se acercaron a él. Todos elegantemente vestidos, se saludaron.

- ¿y Aeris? - preguntó Cloud, curioso.

- Ahora viene - contestó.

Sefirot se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a ir a coger una copa cuando entonces la vio. La Cetra se acercaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sefirot se detuvo en seco. Estaba...preciosa. Con el pelo largo, ondulado cayéndole por la espalda, el vestido ceñido a su cintura, cubriéndole las piernas...los brazos adornados con guantes elegantes...y su rostro..sus ojos eran más bonitos que nunca...otro que quedó de piedra fue Cloud. Hacía tanto que no veía el precioso rostro de Aeris, su largo cabello ondulado, que casi se le había olvidado cómo era.

- Buenas noches...- sonrió, antes de entablar una animada conversación con las demás chicas. Sefirot y Cloud no dejaban de mirarla.

-Tienes novia - habló entonces Vincent con tranquilidad. Cloud le miró, no muy contento.

-¿ qué me estás intentando decir?

- Que dejes de mirar a Aeris. Estás con Tifa.-repuso él con calma. Sefirot había escuchado aquella conversación, sonrió para sus adentros.

Cloud no dijo nada, en ese momento las chicas se acercaron a ellos, tomando una mesa. Se sentaron, con varios platos y bebidas, riendo y hablando. Aeris y Sefirot guardaban las distancias, el primero en percatarse de ello fue Cloud. Se dijo que tenía que aprobecharse de ello, de alguna manera.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: hola de nuevo, he decidido que el capítulo de la fiesta vaya por entregas, XD, pues va a ser largo, y asi pues poco a poco lo voy escribiendo y eso...espero que os guste! quizás, más adelante cuando haya hecho todos los capítulos de la fiesta, los vuelva a poner todos en uno, ya se verá! feliz navidad!!**


	26. una fiesta accidentada 2 parte

Capítulo 25: una fiesta accidentada- 2 parte

- ¿ cúando será el momento?- Red 13 se hayaba tumbado, cerca de los pies de Yuffie, algo aburrido. No le gustaban demasiado las fiestas de los humanos, las consideraba poco inteligentes.

- ¿ de qué hablas?- la adolescente le miró, curiosa. Aunque al principio no le había apetecido mucho tener que prepararse y pintarse como una señorita, la verdad es que ahora se sentía a gusto. Estaba guapa, y segura de si misma.

- La fiesta creía que era para hablar de Shinra a los invitados- bostezó la bestia rojiza. Tifa, no muy lejos, le oyó y se dijo que tenía razón. Se acercó a su novio, susurrándole:

-Cloud, debemos hablarles...deben saber lo que planean, no pueden dejarse engañar...

El chico rubio asintió, mirando en torno a él. Los invitados parecían contentos, y se sentían a gusto, no había peleas, ni nada por el estilo. Conforme, miró a sus amigos. Cid no hacía otra cosa que fumar, no hablaba casi, mientras que Barret se preocupaba de que Marlene se lo pasara en grande. Vincent, alejado como de costumbre, guardaba silencio. Su atención se detuvo sobre Sefirot y Aeris. La joven estaba cerca de la mesa de los entremeses, probando alguno; y Sefirot no la perdía de vista, aunque tampoco se le acercaba.

" Habrán discutido...debe ser eso...me pregunto el por qué..."

Entonces, decidió acercarse a Aeris. Sefirot le observó con expresión seria, y el rubio le sonrió, irónico. Después, centró su interés en la Cetra.

- ¿ te estás divirtiendo?

Aeris le miró y sonrió, asintiendo.

- Mucho, la fiesta parece ser un gran éxito..

- Los chicos están impacientes por hablarles de Shinra...

-Cierto..hay que avisarles..- cogió una pequeña tostada untada con fois grass y adornada, y se la llevó a los labios.

Sefirot no perdía detalle. Estaba preocupado, Aeris le evitaba. Mucho debía asquearle...seguramente no le hubiera gustado aquel beso. Y ahora, Cloud la estaba conquistando, hablándola, y ella sonreía y reía. Apartó la mirada, incómodo. Vincent se acercó a el. Podía sentir su dolor, comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Era el único que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del joven hacia Aeris.

- Algo va mal.

Sefirot le miró, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero él ni se inmutó.

- ¿ qué?

- Entre Aeris y tu, algo va mal. Casi ni os habeis mirado en toda la noche.

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- De acuerdo.- Vincent se dispuso a irse pero antes añadió.- Si quieres hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Asintió, viéndole desaparecer en las sombras.Posteriormente, volvió a mirar a Cloud y a Aeris. No se habían movido del sitio, seguían estando cerca de la mesa de los entremeses, sonrientes y alegres. Miró de reojo hacia Tifa. La chica parecía triste y él lo comprendía.

Entonces, los músicos dejaron de tocar para anunciar a los allí presentes:

- Ahora es vuestro turno..¿ quién desea subir aqui y cantar en nuestro karaoke?

Se oyeron murmullos, la gente estaba entusiasmada ante la idea. Aeris, se acercó a Tifa y a Yuffie; las tres se mostraron conformes en subir a cantar. Los chicos por su parte, se negaron. Tifa intentó convencer a Cloud pero se negó, al igual que los demás. Una gran fila de personas se habían reunido, subiendo al escenario, entre ellas se hayaban las chicas.

- Un momento, aqui sólo los que vayan a cantar,los demás esperen abajo - decían los músicos, poniendo orden.

La gente aplaudía, reía, escuchaba, puntuaba...varios hombres y mujeres cantaron; cada cual a su manera. Entonces le tocó el turno a Yuffie. Contenta, se plantó en el escenario, con el micrófono en la mano. Uno de los músicos ( que ahora hacía de presentador del espectáculo) animó a la chica a que dedicase la canción, como ya habían hecho los demás participantes. Yuffie asintió, diciendo:

- Bien, le dedico ésta canción a Marlene - sonrió, y la niña la miró agradecida e ilusionada.

Y entonces cantó animada, siguiendo las letras en la pantalla, no podía decidir la canción, a cada uno le tocaba una y tenía que conformarse. Ella tuvo que cantar una alegre, que se titulaba " Bonita de más", mientras los demás le seguían el ritmo.

Salida de un sueño  
vestida de sol  
bailaba entre nubes  
rodeada de luz.

Y todo giraba  
a mi alrededor  
su cara, su pelo  
su cuerpo, su voz.  
El mundo no existe  
solo ella y yo  
todo detenido  
ruge el corazón.

Bonita, bonita  
bonita de mas  
mi dulce chiquita  
tan facil de amar.  
Bonita, bonita  
bonita de mas  
fragil muñequita  
bonita de mas.

Besame chiquito  
dame un besito (¡epa!.)

Su cuerpo que baila  
a mi alrededor  
me mira, la miro  
se enciende el amor.

Todo se detiene  
entre ella y yo  
solo esta su cara  
su boca, su voz.  
Me enredo en su pelo  
me lleno de sol  
sus ojos me buscan  
ruge el corazón.

Bonita, bonita  
bonita de mas  
mi dulce chiquita  
tan facil de amar.  
Bonita, bonita  
bonita de mas  
fragil muñequita  
bonita de mas.

Bonito de mas  
dame un besito  
bonito de mas  
kiss me baby.

Yo lo quiero cada dia mas  
me gusta, me gusta  
bonito de mas.

Cuando finalizó se inclinó hacia adelante, aceptando los aplausos.

-¡ gracias, gracias!- rió, antes de dejar el escenario, cediéndole el turno a su amiga Tifa. La joven sonrió al público, esperando cúal sería su canción.

-Dedico ésta canción a aquella persona a la que más amo en el mundo...mi novio, Cloud.

El chico sonrió desde su asiento, Sefirot le miró despectivamente. Apenas hacía unos instantes estaba intentando conquistar a la Cetra y ahora sonreía como si fuera un hombre fiel y enamorado.

" hipócrita...Tifa no te merece...y Aeris...- apretó los puños, con fuerza.

La canción comenzó, se trataba de aquella conocida como" lucky" y que decía:

You can fool yourself ( puedes engañarte a ti mismo)  
I promise it will help (te prometo que te ayudará)  
Now every single day (ahora cada día)  
I just wanna hear you saying (lo único que quiero es oirtelo decir)

Laughing through the day (riendo a través de la oscuridad)  
Thinking you are never boring ( pensando que nunca eres aburrido)  
Speeding through the night ( corriendo a través de la noche)  
Maybe you not count the morning ( qizás no cuentes la mañana)

There's nothing you can do (no hay nada que puedas hacer)  
To keep it out (para mantenerlo fuera)  
There's nothing you can do (no hay nada que puedas hacer)  
Just scream and shout (tan solo grita y grita)

Living for today but you just can't find tomorrow (viviendo para el dia de hoy pero no puedes encontrar el mañana)  
Talking 'bout the joy (hablando de la alegría)  
But it never stops the sorrow (pero nunca impedirá la tristeza)

There's nothing you can do (no hay nada que puedas hacer)  
To keep it out (para mantenerlo fuera)  
There's nothing you can do (no hay nada que puedas hacer)  
Just scream and shout ( tan solo grita y grita)  
Saying diciendo

I'm (soy)  
So lucky lucky ( tan afortunado, tan afortunado)  
I'm ( soy)  
So lucky lucky ( tan afortunado, tan afortunado)  
I'm ( soy)  
So lovely lovely (tan querido, querido)  
I'm (soy)  
So lovely lovely (tan querido,tan querido)

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lovely lovely  
I'm  
So lovely lovely

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

Even though you said ( aunque lo dijiste)  
It would never end it's over ( nunca acabaría  
You were smiling on my arm (estabas sonriendo en mi brazo)  
Now you're crying on my shoulder (ahora lloras en mi hombro)

There's nothing you can do  
To keep it out  
There's nothing you can do  
Just scream and shout  
Saying

I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lovely lovely  
I'm  
So lovely lovely

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lovely lovely  
I'm  
So lovely lovely

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

You can never be forever  
Good together  
Now and clever  
You can never be forever  
But keep it up  
Don't ever stop  
Through night and day  
The words to say are:

I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lovely lovely  
I'm  
So lovely lovely

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lucky lucky  
I'm  
So lovely lovely  
I'm  
So lovely lovely

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

You can fool yourself  
I promise it will help  
Now every single day  
I just wanna hear you saying

El público aplaudió, Tifa tenía muy buena voz, la joven sonrió dulcemente a Cloud. Y Aeris subió al escenario, con el micrófono en las manos. Estaba algo nerviosa, todos la miraban. La habían reconocido, lógicamente, Aeris, la Cetra, la salvadora, la superviviente de los Cetras se hayaba ante ellos, dispuesta a cantar. Carraspeó, dispuesta a abrir la boca cuando el músico dijo:

- Señorita, antes de comenzar, debeis dedicar la canción...además, os toca una lenta, romántica? quien será el afortunado?

El corazón de Aeris latió con fuerza al oir aquellas palabras.Ante ella, estaba Cloud, y cerca de él, Sefirot. Ambos la miraban ansiosos, esperando ser ellos los elegidos. El joven rubio parecía olvidar que sus brazos estaban alrededor de los hombros de su novia, pues en lo único que pensaba era en ser el elegido, que la Cetra cantase y que cada sonido procedente de sus labios fuese un obsequio para él. Aún sentía amor hacia ella, aunque quería a Tifa...

Por su parte, el hombre de cabellos plateados estaba ansioso, preocupado, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes. ¿ Ese beso habría significado algo para ella? La canción estaría dedicada a el..¿ o a Cloud?

Tensa, Aerith paseó la mirada entre el público, sin saber qué hacer. Si dedicaba la canción a Cloud, Tifa estaría dolida y tambien Sefirot. Pero sería una forma rápida de hacer que él supiera sus sentimientos más profundos. Si , por el contrario, la canción era para Sefirot...todos se darían cuenta que algo había entre ellos dos, y aún no se había planteado si eso era cierto...se habían besado, si, pero ¿ aparte de eso?...¿merecía la pena ?...

- ¿señorita?

El público se estaba empacientado, al final la Cetra optó por lo más fácil. Acercó el micro a sus labios hablando:

- Dedico ésta canción...a Avalancha...mis amigos, compañeros de aventura..nadie como ellos me conoce tan bien.

Cloud frunció el ceño, Sefirot se cruzó de brazos. Ninguno pareció conforme, y aunque la joven se dio cuenta los ignoró, centrándose en la canción "eyes on me". El músico dijo, antes de comenzar:

- y ahora, la señorita cantará aquella conocida canción " eyes on me", de Julia Heartilly...¿ todos la conocen verdad?

Y Aeris, algo nerviosa, comenzó a cantar...y su voz era pura melodía para Sefirot...

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever sad my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

La gente aplaudió entusiasmada, les había encantado aquella canción, y la voz de la joven. Ésta sonrió, algo timida, antes de reunirse con sus amigos.

- ¡Lo habeis hecho muy bien!- exclamó Marlene, dando saltos de alegría.

Sefirot se mantuvo algo apartado...pensando en la canción..le hubiera gustado que se la hubiera dedicado...significaba tanto para él...esas palabras...su expresión era seria, ausente..se fue a un lugar algo más apartado, apoyándose contra una pared, cruzado de brazos. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando...

- !!!!PUM!!!!!!!

-¡Oh!

Alguien se chocó contra él, cayendo al suelo, y a la vez todas las copas, platos y vasos que llevaba en la mano. La bandeja se hizo pedazos, Sefirot reaccionó casi de inmediato, ayudando a la chica a recoger.

- Lo siento...yo...- se disculpó la mujer, mientras el hombre la ayudaba.

- No es nada

Y entonces la miró. Se trataba de una joven de apenas veinti cinco años, rubia, con el pelo bastante corto, y ojos azules como el mar. Vestía de forma elegante, con un vestido azul y largo, y los hombros al descubierto. Una vez la hubo ayudado, la chica le sonrió.

- No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten tan bien...

Sefirot asintió, parecía simpática. Aunque estaba algo deprimido por lo de Aeris, intentó ser amable.

- ¿No te has hecho daño, no?

- No, por supuesto - sonrió, y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.- Mi nombre es Anais.

- Yo ...- comenzó Sefirot pero la chica añadió sin perder la sonrisa.- Sefirot, si.

- ¿ tan famoso soy?

- Bastante...Avalancha es bastante famosa, si...

- Si quieres te firmo un autógrafo - dijo con ironía y ella rió suavemente.

A pocos metros, una joven de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado observaba la escena. ¿ Quién era esa chica¿ Por qué hablaba con Sefirot?...sobre todo¿ por qué se sentía tan triste?...la Cetra suspiró, desviando la mirada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: bueno!ya haré el siguiente capítulo, todavía de la fiesta, si! que os ha parecido? jeje, bueno, aqui teneis a Anais...a ver como os cae...nos leemos!!**


	27. Una fiesta accidentada 3 y última parte

_Capítulo 25: una fiesta accidentada 3 parte_

- ¿te estás divirtiendo?- Anais sonrió, con una copa en la mano, al chico que tenía enfrente de ella.

-No está mal - repuso Sefirot, y al decir eso buscó con su mirada a Aeris, quien en esos momentos estaba cerca de Cloud.

- Lo tomaré como un si - dijo la chica entonces, acercando la copa sus labios.

La Cetra, aunque estaba hablando con Cloud, no le estaba escuchando, estaba más pendiente de Sefirot y la extraña joven que se hayaba a su lado. Se sentía incómoda, desplazada...aunque, Sefirot y ella no eran más que amigos. Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enamorarse y a vivir con otra...entonces¿ por qué se sentía tan triste y con ganas de llorar?Cloud, que se había percatado que Aeris no hacía mas que mirar en la misma dirección, giró la cabeza y comprobó lo que estaba observando: Sefirot estaba con una chica. Sonrió maliciosamente, aunque no hizo comentarios. Aún no era la hora de hacerlos.

-¿ Estás solo?- quiso saber Anais, ya que el chico seguía estando apartado de los demás.

- Más o menos - respondió, y ella no insistió. El chico decidió expresarse mejor. - En realidad no, aunque me mantengo al margen.

- ¿ por que¿ de quién?

-...-Sefirot la observó sin saber si contárselo o no. Parecía buena chica.- Sabes cúal es el fin de la fiesta, en las invitaciones lo decía.

- Hablar de Shinra¿ no?

- Si. Ahora pertenezco a "Avalancha", puede que no te suenen...

- ¡claro que me suenan!- habló la joven con emoción.- Avalancha luchaba contra Shinra, lo sabe todo el mundo..

-Bien, pues estoy con ellos...aunque algo aparte.

Anais asintió, mirando al resto de la gente.Claro que había oido hablar de Avalancha...eran tan famosos...pensó en Sefirot, no se imaginaba que fuese asi, todos le temían, incluida ella...hasta hacía apenas un rato. Parecía inofensivo...en los periódicos ya lo decían, que él no recordaba...

En ese instante, el karaoke cesó y uno de los músicos aunció lo siguiente:

- Ahora es el turno de quienes han organizado la fiesta...tienen algo que decir..con todos ustedes, " Avalancha".

La gente estalló en aplausos, al tiempo que el grupo se iba acercando al escenario.Sefirot miró a Anais, despidiéndose:

- He de ir.

La joven sonrió, asintiendo.

- Buena suerte

El hombre se reunió con los demás, sobre el escenario. Aeris le miró de reojo, se alegraba que por fin estuviese lejos de aquella chica.

- ¿ quien es el representante? quiso saber el músico y todas las miradas se clavaron en Cloud Strife,quien dio un paso adelante, tomando el micrófono y hablando al público.

- Ante todo, gracias por estar aqui. Espero que os esteis divirtiendo..en nombre de mis compañeros y mio...quería preveniros. Acerca de Shinra S.A.

Murmullos se oyeron entre el público. Escucharon atentos, silenciándose y prestando toda la atención posible.

- Como muchos sabreis, por no decir todos- prosiguió Cloud- Shinra está intentando volver a adueñarse del mundo. No les basta con haber intentado terminar con la vida del Planeta extrayendo la Energía Mako...ahora pretenden engañaros, a todos...que cojais confianza, os unais a ellos, en una palabra...quieren ser más fuertes, contar con el apoyo del pueblo...

- Asi es- Aeris tomó la palabra. La gente estaba maravillada, la última Cetra había regresado...de la muerte, ella lo explicó. -El Planeta...me quiere viva. Para ayudaros...al igual que a Sefirot.- Todas las miradas se posaron en el chico.

- Si, por eso os hemos reunido. No caigais en la trampa...aunque no recuerde nada de mi pasado...he oido decir que trabajé para Shinra..ahora nunca haría eso...

Nuevos murmullos¿ podían confiar en Avalancha sabiendo que Sefirot formaba parte¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona?

- No os dejeis engañar- añadió Barret, alzando la voz para hacerse oir.- Oireis palabras que suenan muy bien salir de la boca del presidente, nada más lejos de la verdad. Planean reconstruir su ejército, o quizás algo peor...

La multitud empezó a creerlo. Parecían sinceros. Los miembros de "Avalancha" sonrieron aliviados al ver que la gente comenzaba a hacer preguntas para asegurarse. Se oían de todo tipo:

- ¿ Qué planea Shinra?

- ¿ qué quieren de nosotros?

- ¿ cómo evitar que vuelvan a hacer daño al Planeta?

Cloud y los otros estaban encantados dando las mejores respuestas posibles.La joven Cetra, aunque intentaba centrarse no podía evitar mirar a Sefirot...no se habían dirigido la palabra casi en toda la noche...¿ había hecho mal intentando olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior?Tras un tiempo, aproximadamente dos horas y cuarto, "Avalancha" anunció que ya estaba todo dicho y que ahora podían seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Cada uno regresó a lo suyo, Aeris volvió a la mesa de las bebidas y Sefirot a su rincón. Se apoyó nuevamente contra la pared, pensativo como de costumbre y al girar un poco la cabeza vio que la chica llamada Anais seguía alli. No le estaba mirando, sino que permanecía algo seria y apartada. Al sentirse observada, miró en dirección a Sefirot y sonrió. Se acercaron el uno al otro.

- Has estado magnifico- sonrió ella, contenta.

- Gracias.

- Despues de lo que dijisteis...me ha hecho reflexionar sobre Shinra...- suspiró Anais.

- ¿ y eso es malo?- frunció un poco el ceño.

- No lo se..- admitió ella pero añadió casi al instante:-Es bueno...

Aeris miraba sin intervenir. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos le sudaban, la garganta la tenía seca...tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar...

"solo están hablando"-se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse.-"no hay nada malo en ello...solo es una charla.."

Pero no se sentía mejor. Se llevó la mano a la frente casi inconscientemente, una mano en el hombro la sobresaltó.

- Cloud

El chico sonrió.

-LLevas toda la noche aqui, acabarás emborrachándote.- lo decía con buen humor, bromeando.

- No, imposible..- sonrió un poco, casi forzada, volviendo a mirar en dirección a Sefirot.Éste seguía hablando con la desconocida.

-¿ te encuentras bien?...estás pálida...- el joven acercó su mano a la mejilla de la Cetra, acariciándola y ésta sonrió.

No muy lejos de alli, un joven de cabellos plateados seguía la escena. Había visto a Cloud acercarse a Aeris y ahora, la estaba acariciando. Sintió dolor en el pecho, de pronto ya no prestaba atención a las palabras de Anais.

Cloud apartó la mano y Sefirot volvió a relajarse un poco. Entonces, alguien anunció bien fuerte:

- ¡LLegó la hora del baile en parejas!¡Escoged y balad, habrá premios para los mejores bailarines y bailarinas!

La gente acogió esa noticia de buena gana, los mayores tambien se sumaron al resto. Cloud miró a la joven de ojos esmeralda, sugiriéndole de bailar tambien.

- ¿nosotros?...pero...¿ y Tifa?

Cloud negó.

- Está con Yuffie, en la otra sala, me han dicho que la prefieren a ésta, por el tipo de música y otras cosas...

-oh..- Aeris dudó. ¿Bailar con Cloud?

"No hay nada malo en ello, sólo es un baile, un concurso...además...Sefirot está ocupado..."

Recordó que habían quedado que él sería su pareja de baile, pero eso era antes.Las cosas habían cambiado. Indecisa, acabó por acceder.

-Bien- sonrió animado Cloud, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la pista de baile.

Sefirot los vió. Juntos, agarrados, bailando...sintió como si le partiesen en mil pedacitos y luego lo tirasen, abandonándolo...Anais sonrió, ajena al profundo dolor del chico.

- ¿ Bailas?

- Si.- y aunque no tenía muchas ganas, siguió a la joven al centro de la pista...recordaba la noche anterior, en ese mismo lugar había bailado...con Aeris. Y la había besado. Y ella había continuado el beso, aunque luego se había arrepentido...

Por su parte, la joven Cetra había observado cómo Sefirot y la chica nueva estaban bailando, a poca distancia de ellos.

"¡ pero...qué se cree que está haciendo"un momento...no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme..ahora mismo estoy bailando con Cloud...pero...Sefirot está con esa chica tan guapa y...¿y si se gustan?...qué sucedería..."

-Aeris, estás poco habladora- la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Cloud- sonrió sin ganas.

El joven de pronto la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola aún más contra él .El corazón le latió rápidamente a Aeris ante ese abrazo.

"Cloud...¿qué estás haciendo?..."

Pero por alguna razón, ella no se apartó sino que rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos.Cloud se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos...y lenatemente se fue acercando a los labios suaves de la joven...y la besó. En un primer momento de debilidad, ella no se resistió pero al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó, apartándose...y descubrió la mirada dolorida de Tifa...y la mirada llena de sentimiento de Sefirot, que en esos momentos le dio la espalda, diciéndole unas palabras a Anais antes de abandonar la pista.

Aeris se separó de Cloud con brusquedad, buscando a Sefirot con la mirada...para despues volver a mirar a Tifa. Entonces, se abrió paso entre la gente para alcanzar al chico de ojos verdes pero Tifa le cortó el paso.Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- No huyas - susurró con rabia, sin apartarse.

-Tifa, escucha, yo...

-Se que Cloud aun siente algo por ti. Lo se, y lo acepto.Ese beso...aunque duele no...me ha resultado una sorpresa.

La joven Cetra la miró sin hablar.Sabía que aún tenía algo que decir.

-Lo que no estoy segura..es de TUS sentimientos.- hablaba con rabia ahora.-Aeris, eres una egoista, crees sentir algo hacia Cloud, pero ¿ qué pasa con Sefirot?

Aeris se sobresaltó. ¿Tan evidente era?

-No te atrevas a negarme que hay algo entre vosotros, o que te atrae, le atraes o lo que sea. Bien, pues escuchame.¿que vas a hacer?¡Elige porque, la verdad, no te mereces a ninguno de los dos¡No quieres en realidad a ninguno de los dos, estas jugando con ellos y al hacerlo con Cloud me haces daño a mi tambien!¿y Sefirot, te crees que es de piedra, que te va a esperar siempre?No estaría tan segura por lo que he visto ésta noche.

Aeris sintió unas lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos.Todo lo que decía ella tenía razón..

- Eso es todo.

-..Tifa, siento sentir algo por Cloud...

-No, Aeris.- Tifa se había calmado,pero sus ojos eran frios.- Si es asi...diselo a Cloud, y estate con él. Pero deja a Sefirot en paz. Y si no estás segura entonces..apártate y deja que sea yo feliz con él, pues le quiero de siempre. No lo arruines por un capricho, no te atrevas o jamás te perdonaré.

Y con éstas palabras,Tifa abandonó la pista, Cloud fue detrás pero ella no tenía ganas de hablar.En cuanto a Aeris, se quedó quieta, meditando...¿realmente quería a los dos o a ninguno¿estaba Tifa en lo cierto?

No sabía donde podía estar Sefirot en esos momentos..¿ en casa?¿debía volver o quedarse alli? Quizá estuviese con la joven..

" hasta que no esté segura...me apartaré de ambos. De Cloud..y de Sefirot..."

Y asi, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que había, mientras la fiesta continuaba, aunque, para ella, la fiesta hacía rato que había finalizado.

---------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA: UFFF, otro mas!! jeje, me gust bastante cómo me ha quedado a vosotros?? mira que no saber las canciones del capi anterior ¬¬! La primera era de rebelde way, se situla "bonita de más".**

**La segunda es la de "lucky" suena en éstos momentos en todas las discos, lo se yo, que ayer la escuche unas 3223mil veces.**

**y la otra es "eyes on me" de ff8.**

**hasta pronto!!:)pd¿ como os cae anais?**


	28. Más difícil de lo esperado

**Capítulo 28: Más difícil de lo esperado**

- Tifa, espera.

-Déjame, Cloud.

-Por favor, escucha...

La chica se detuvo en seco girándose. Estaba llorando. Cloud la miró, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos pero no lo había podido evitar...al tener a Aeris tan cerca, había necesitado besarla. No esperaba que Tifa le hubiese visto, no era su intención herirla tanto.

- ¿qué quieres?

-...A ti.

- Por favor¿me tomas por estúpida?

- Te debo una explicación.

-Creo que está todo dicho. Sientes algo por ella...

-Y por ti.

-¿ y qué piensas hacer?¿ estar con las dos a la vez?- el tono de la chica era serio, se cruzó de brazos.

-...Tifa, eres mi novia...y te quiero. Pero...

-Pero a Aeris tambien - terminó Tifa, sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-...No se...si es amor...no lo se...pero si, siento algo hacia ella.

Ella asintió, intentando mantener la calma.El tiempo era cada vez más frio, la noche los envolvía y agradeció la oscuridad para que su novio no pudiera ver las nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, ardientes y amargas.

-Entonces...no podemos seguir juntos...

Cloud se alarmó, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. No quería separarse de Tifa, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero...

-Tifa, no, eso no..

-¿ por qué? tienes a Aeris.

- Sabes que no es verdad.

-Necesitamos un tiempo al menos- aspiró hondo mirándole a los ojos.- No tienes claros tus sentimientos.La muerte de Aeris fue muy repentina y se, que te causó un trauma. Ahora ha regresado...y estás confuso. Pero entiéndome, no me pidas que siga asi.Puedo esperarte, pero no para siempre.

Cloud sabía que Tifa estaba siendo justa. Asintió despacio.

-Se que te quiero...pero no se si tambien a ella...no quiero perderte,Tifa.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos. Seguiremos viéndonos. Y, quien sabe, con el tiempo quizás las cosas se pongan en su sitio. Hasta ese momento...adiós Cloud.

- Lo siento, Tifa.

-Y yo.

Y con ésta despedida, se alejó en la noche, y cuando estuvo bien segura que él la había perdido de vista por completo, se quedó quieta, llorando. No había intentado retenerla, tenía la esperanza de hacerle reaccionar pero no había sucedido de esa manera. Con lentitud, tomó el camino de regreso a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot caminaba silencioso, en mitad de la noche,a casa. Se sentía destrozado, había visto cómo ella le besaba, le abrazaba...esa imagen seguía en su mente clara...demasiado clara. Y comprendió que aquel beso que él le había dado la noche anterior no había significado nada. Sólo era un beso más, entre todos los otros. Tragó saliva, se sentía mareado, no pensaba que le fuese a afectar tanto. Era la primera persona por la que se preocupaba, al menos que él recordase. Sentía algo profundo hacia ella, la quería, y lo sabía. Y empezó a sentir odio por ese sentimiento que le ataba a la joven Cetra y hasta una parte de él deseó no haberse encariñado con ella.Pero la otra parte solo deseaba volver a verla...una voz femenina le sacó de éstos pensamientos liosos:

-¿Sefirot?

Se giró, tras él estaba Anais, la chica que había conocido en el baile. Cuando había visto a Aeris besándose con Cloud, se había despedido de la joven diciéndole que estaba cansado.

- ¿ me estabas siguiendo?

-... algo asi..me dejaste preocupada.

El chico se calmó, ella no tenía nada que ver , no era necesario pagarlo con ella que además sólo estaba siendo amable.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

Anais sonrió.

- Me dejas más relajada...temía que estuvieses enfermo o algo.

- No, estoy bien- sonrió él sin demasiadas ganas, con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Vives por aqui cerca?

- Si, en esa casa de ahi- respondió, señalándola con la mano.

- Entonces deja que te acompañe al menos hasta alli, para asegurarme que llegas sano y salvo.

-De acuerdo - aceptó mirándola.

Se detuvieron ante la pequeña casa de los padres de Aeris. En esos instantes, la joven Cetra regresaba a casa de la fiesta. Al ver de lejos las dos siluetas contuvo el aliento. No la habían visto, decidió esperar hasta que la otra chica se hubiera ido.

- Entonces, encantada de haberte conocido- sonrió Anais, dándole la mano.

- Si, lo mismo- respondió estrechándole la mano, en el tiempo que había estado viviendo en la Tierra había aprendido buenos modales. Y asi, Anais dio media vuelta, y el joven entró en la casa. Como suponía estaba desierta. La Cetra no había regresado de la fiesta, seguramente seguiría bailando con Cloud, y dios sabe qué otras cosas...se dejó caer sobre el sofá, abatido, sin ganas de nada.

" ¿Vendrá a pasar la noche? No debería inquietarme, despues de todo, es su vida."

La puerta se abrió, y Aeris entró, vio al chico pero él no saludó. Un silenció incómodo inundó la sala. Ella fue quien lo rompió:

-Sefirot, en cuanto a lo del beso con...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones - cortó él, tajante.- No es asunto mio.

- Pero, pensé que te había molestado...

Silencio.

- Fue...

-No me interesa - y con ésto Sefirot se incorporó del sofa, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, se giró mirándola, no parecía enfadado, su expresión era mas bien distante.- Buenas noches Aeris.

-...¿ quién era esa chica con la que estabas?- acertó a preguntar, sin dejarle ir más lejos.

La miró detenidamente, su expresión no cambió.

- Una chica.

-¿ cómo se llama?

-¿ por qué te interesa tanto?- se cruzó de brazos, algo aburrido.

- Curiosidad...

- Se llama Anais, parece buena chica - y dicho ésto, fue a acostarse, dejando a Aeris confusa y con muchas preguntas sin contestar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía dormir. Aeris era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Le atormentaba la idea de haber enfadado a Sefirot y tambien de que Tifa discutiese con Cloud por su culpa.No pretendía causar tantos problemas...recordaba cómo era su vida antes de su muerte, y la verdad, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo. Ella misma había cambiado; ya no era la chica alegre, risueña y llena de ilusión y esperanza por la vida. Se había vuelto más seria, quizás más madura, y lo único que debería interesarle era salvar al Planeta en caso de necesitarlo, pero en vez de eso solo tenía problemas sentimentales. Hacía años, se había enamorado por vez primera de un chico llamado Zack, habían salido juntos hasta que él desapareció en una Misión. Creía haberle olvidado pero, al conocer a Cloud todos esos sentimientos olvidados habían resurgido de nuevo. Y se había vuelto a enamorar...¿o tan solo era la sombra de un amor pasado lo que realmente amaba en él?Y ahora, estaba Sefirot. Nada que ver con Cloud o con Zack...y sentía algo por él. Y sabía que el algo hacia ella, pero era ridiculo. Él no podía recordar nada...¿si recordase, la odiaría? y si...¿ volvía a herirla?Inconscientemente,paseó sus dedos por su estómago, en torno a la horrible cicatriz que la Masamune le había provocado.

"¡ él no me haría daño, no seas estúpida!"- se dijo, apartando la mano, con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, recordó a Anais. Una chica, había dicho él. Eso ya lo sabía ella, pero quería saber de qué se conocían, por qué habían bailado juntos...

" Yo me beso con Cloud delante de él y encima estoy celosa de una chica que no tiene nada que ver"...-se dijo, incorporándose. Serían sobre las tres y media de la madrugada. Todo era silencio. Se dirigió al pasillo, necesitaba hablar con él, no aguantaba más. Dudando, abrió la puerta, el chico estaba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados. Se aproximó, mirándole. El silencio era cada vez mayor. Entonces, Sefirot abrió sus ojos verdes Mako, mirandola. Se sorprendió al verla.

- ¿ Qué sucede?

- ...no puedo dormir, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy...- explicó ella, parecía tan frágil..

Sefirot no se lo esperaba, pero se alegró de verla. No pensaba que la preocupase hasta tal punto.

- Aeris, ya te lo he dicho.- y su voz no era fria, todo lo contrario, era tranquila, hasta cariñosa.- Es tu vida. Puedes...estar con quien quieras. No debes tener mi permiso para...- dudó, antes de finalizar.-para besar a Cloud.

- pero no fue asi,Sefirot...él me besó a mi. Y no me aparté porque...bueno...

-porque querías hacerlo. Porque...te atrae.

- Si, pero...- le miró fijamente a los ojos. - No debi hacerlo...tu...yo...

El corazón de Sefirot se aceleró.

- No somos nada...

Una punzada atravesó el corazón del chico.

- Si, es lo que dije.

- Pero, aun asi, me preocupa que puedas enfadarte conmigo.No quería molestarte.

- No me molesta - mintió Sefirot.- Me da igual.- creyó que era lo mejor que podía decir, que asi ella se sentiría mejor, aunque por dentro estuviese sufriendo mucho.

Ahora es Aeris quien se sintió a punto de llorar.Ella estaba preocupada por no herirle y a él no le molestaba...no sentía nada, ni celos, ni envidia...

-De acuerdo, está bien saberlo.

-¿ podrás dormir ahora?

-Creo que si...

Se despidió, y se apresuró en regresar a la habitación. No se sentía mejor, al contrario. Estaba más confusa. Entonces...¿ a Sefirot no le interesaba?¿ la había besado sin sentir nada¿significaba eso que debía estar con Cloud? Al final, el cansancio la pudo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Avalancha estará al llegar- fue lo que dijo Aeris al terminar de desayunar, recogiendo los cubiertos.

En efecto, llamaron a la puerta. Estaban todos, fueron entrando poco a poco.

-¡ la fiesta fue un éxito!- Yuffie parecía entusiasmada, pegaba saltos.

-No estuvo mal - Nanaki bostezó, aburrido. Aquellos humanos cuya inteligencia era tan inferior a la suya le aburrían profundamente.

-Creo que con ésto habremos logrado que Shinra y su Presidente con consiga atraer a más Soldados en sus filas.

Aeris no se atrevía a mirar a Tifa a los ojos, tampoco a Cloud. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que aquella mañana no estuviesen el uno al lado del otro, sino todo lo contrario. No se miraban.Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió.¿ Y si habían peleado?Era su culpa...le gustaba Cloud pero...no quería arruinar lo suyo con Tifa. Se conocían desde niños, su amor debía ser muy fuerte.Y ahora, por su culpa...

-Hay algo...que quiero deciros- la voz de Tifa sonaba firme. Todos la miraron, a la espera.

- Nosotros..- prosiguió Cloud, clavando su mirada en sus amigos.- ya no...estamos juntos.

Aquella noticia no era tan extraña...todos sabían lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aeris se sintió muy mal, incapaz de hablar. ¿Por qué no se alegraba¿ por qué no estaba contenta sabiendo que ahora tenía el camino libre?

Sefirot no dijo nada. Pero pensó que en esas circunstancias, Aeris y Cloud no tardarían mucho en ser pareja. Y se sintió roto y vacio por dentro. Aunque su rostro permaneció impasible.

La primera en reaccionar fue Aeris, se aproximó a Tifa.

- Tifa, por favor, no quería...

- No es solo por eso,Aeris - la interrumpió ella, con voz bastante suave- Cloud y yo, teníamos problemas...aparte de lo de ayer.

-Pero,y...

- Sólo piensa en lo que te dije ayer. Y cuando sepas la respuesta, actúa.

Todos las observaban intrigados.¿ Despues de todo seguían hablándose?Los hombres se dijeron que jamás entenderían a las mujeres. Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó. Fue Aeris quien abrió. Ante ella estaba...Anais, la chica del baile. Era muy guapa.

- disculpa - sonrió Anais - ¿ está Sefirot?

- ¿ que?si...si, claro.

La joven añadió.

- ¿ eres su novia, no? tranquila, solo quiero hablar de...

- no, no, no es mi novio...somos amigos.

La sonrisa de Anais se ensanchó.

- encantada, soy Anais - le tendió la mano. Aeris la estrechó.

-Y yo Aerith. Voy a buscarle...

Pero Sefirot ya estaba en la puerta al haber oido su nombre. Al ver a Anais se sorprendió, aunque la saludó.

- ¿Anais?

- Sefirot, me dejaste preocupada, quería saber si te apetecería venir conmigo, necesito hacer unos recados..

Sefirot no respondió de inmediato. Giró la cabeza, Aeris estaba de nuevo reunida con los miembros de Avalancha. A él, no le aceptaban despues de todo. Sabía que no les caia bien.El sentimiento era mutuo.

- Bien, de acuerdo.- se giró.- hasta otra.

Aeris le miró, alarmada. ¿ Se iba?

- ¿ cuando...volverás?

-No lo se, luego nos vemos- sonrió levemente. - Hasta luego.

Y tras eso, se fue con Anais. Todos quedaron silenciosos. ¿De que se conocían? Nadie dijo nada al respecto, siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Pero Aeris ya no escuchaba. Solo podía pensar en que Sefirot estaba de nuevo con esa chica.Y Cloud lo había dejado con Tifa por su culpa.

En una de las paredes, apoyado y silencioso entre las sombras, Vincent Valentine murmuró para si mismo:

" Me temo que ésto va a ser más dificil de lo esperado, Lucrecia..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: siento no actualizar pero estoy de examenes y no tengo tiempo, aun asi tranquis, que no la dejo abandonado, prometo terminarle en cuanto tenga tiempo. :) mas reviews please q me encanta leeros!**


	29. Monstruo

Capítulo 29: Monstruo

El sol brillaba alto, en el cielo azul, la nieve había cesado de caer, la brisa era suave, se oían las voces de niños felices, adultos, mayores que iban y venían...Sefirot caminaba junto a Anais, en la pequeña ciudad de Iciclos. Había aprendido que la joven se alojaba en la posada, sola, ya que su familia vivía en una ciudad alejada llamada Ciudad Cohete. Era hija única, acababa de cumplir los 22 años y parecía abierta y sincera. A ella, por su parte, le había costado bastante averigüar información sobre su acompañante.Era serio, reservado, actuaba distante. Tan solo sabía que se llamaba Sefirot, que vivía con su amiga Aeris en esa casa...y ya está. Aun asi, no se dio por vencida.Le había parecido simpático, la noche anterior en el baile, y por eso se sentía atraida hacia el.

- ¿ Te importa si entro en ésta tienda, Sefirot?- Anais se detuvo ante la tienda de elementos, él se encogió de hombros.

-Adelante.

-¿ no entrarás tu tambien?

- No necesito comprar nada.

Pareció confusa pero sonrió.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Sefirot permaneció fuera, cruzado de brazos, pensando. Había intentado centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pasear, ver tiendas, charlar con esa chica tan simpática...y aun asi, no conseguía apartarla de su mente. Aeris.Aeris.Aeris. Sólo estaba ella. Y ahora las palabras de Cloud y de Tifa: " ya no estamos juntos". ¿Significaba eso que la Cetra iba a mantener una relación seria con Cloud?

" No debería afectarme. La razón por la que estoy aqui, es para ayudar al Planeta, nada más. Tampoco hace tanto que la conozco...en realidad casi...diez meses...eso no importa, lo olvidaré. Que haga...su vida.Yo haré la mía."

Paseó su mirada alrededor suyo...hasta detenerla en un grupo de niños entre cinco y seis años que jugaban a lanzarse nieve para después revolcarse en el suelo, riendo y gritando. Todos excepto uno..un chiquillo que parecía aún más joven estaba al margen,mirando y se veía claramente que tenía ganas de jugar tambien pero los demás niños no le prestaban atención...un sentimiento extraño le envolvió, como si le resultase aquella escena demasiado familiar...y de pronto, su mente viajó al pasado y...

Flashback

_Un niño pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes se hayaba en una sala, sentado, mirando a otros niños que jugaban y reían...todos parecían contentos y felices y tenían motivos para estarlo...tenían padres que les querían y les dejaban en esa sala mientras trabajaban para posteriormente ir a recogerlos. El pequeño sin embargo, estaba solo. Observaba con sus ojos a los demás niños, acercándose para jugar con ellos...pero éstos le miraban con recelo, él era diferente, especial...quizás fuese el color de su cabello, o personalidad , lo cierto era que no se sentían muy a gusto...y él lo sabía y notaba e intentaba cambiar para adaptarse, aunque nunca lo conseguía. Aún asi, los demás niños no se atrevían a decirle que se fuera, aunque lo evitaban en todo lo posible...al final de la jornada, los padres regresaban a por sus pequeños para llevarlos a casa ...sólo el niño extraño permanecía alli sentado, durante horas, esperando que alguien fuese a por él pero...nunca sucedía asi. Nunca. Los días pasaban, los meses, en completa soledad...y no tenía a nadie a quien quejarse o recurrir..._

_Un día, uno de los niños tropezó con una pelota de juguete, cayendo al suelo llorando.Los demás niños intentaron consolarle aunque en seguida apareció una mujer joven, la madre del afectado, tomándolo en sus brazos y llevándoselo con ella para curarle la rodilla, mientras no dejaba de besarlo. Esa escena quedó grabada en el cerebro del jovencito marginado...le fascinó la manera en que esa señora habia acudido a socorrerle...y entonces se le ocurrió. La manera de llamar la atención, quizás asi vendría alguien a por él, alguien seguro que le socorrían...y al día siguiente de lo ocurrido tropezó a posta cayendo al suelo y empezó a llorar...aun asi, nadie fue. A nadie le importó, ni siquiera a los demás compañeros, siguieron jugando y riendo...el niño se secó las lágrimas, se dijo que no había sido suficiente...otro día, fue más lejos. Se subió sobre una estantería, y cayó de ella, ésta vez se hizo sangrar...pero ni asi, ninguna mujer apareció a besarle. Y transcurrieron los días, y él intentaba por todos los medios ser socorrido...una noche, a solas, cuando todos los demás niños habían regresado a sus hogares y se sentía más solo y desgraciado que nunca, algo llamó su atención.Unos lápices de colores, unas gomas de borrar...y unas tijeras. Cogió el objeto punzante, mirándolo con cuidado...y se hirió en la muñeca...haciéndose sangrar...y prosiguió, cada vez con más ganas, inflingiéndose dolor a posta, ya no podía pasar...y entonces la puerta se abrió, y un hombre joven, de pelo oscuro y gafas, le miró espantado, corriendo hacia él y llevándoselo en brazos a la enfermería...el niño perdió el conocimiento, había perdido mucha sangre...pero ante de eso había sonreido...al fina, alguien había ido a por él...cuando volvió en si, el hombre que le había socorrido estaba junto a él, dándole la mano..y sus palabras jamás pudo olvidarlas..." yo cuidaré de ti, ya no estás solo"...y a partir de aquel día, el hombre buscaba todas las noches un rato para pasarlo con él, cuando los demás niños se retiraban, lo mismo le ocurría al pequeño...y entonces dibujaba mostrándole los dibujos a su único amigo, o reía, hablaba...hasta que una noche...el hombre no regresó...y entonces..._

-Sefirot¿ he tardado mucho?- Anais salió de la tienda, había heho bastantes compras. El chico tenía la mirada aún puesta en el niño...acababa de revivir unos momentos que hasta entonces creía olvidados...nuevas preguntas surgieron en su mente. ¿ quien era el?¿ por qué estaba siempre solo¿no tenía padres? y aquel hombre...intentó recordar más pero no pudo. La súbita aparición de Anais le había descentrado y se sintió algo molesto.

- No, no mucho...- no podía dejar de mirar al niño, sintió la necesidad urgente de ayudarle, decirle que todo estaba bien...y sin saber muy bien cómo, se acercó hasta él, la joven le siguió sin comprender.

-¿ le conoces, Sefirot?

Éste se arrodilló ante el niño, mirándole fijamente.El pequeño ,algo asustado, gritó:

- ¿ papá?

Y en ese momento apareció un hombre corpulento, alto y de oscuros ojos.Al ver a su hijo tan cerca de aquel hombre, se apresuró en ir a ver lo que sucedía.Y al comprobar que el hombre no era otro que Sefirot, el ser que iba a destruir la tierra, se puso nervioso, y enfadado, gritándole:

-¡ Apartate de mi hijo,monstruo!

Sefirot se apartó sin comprender muy bien. ¿Qué le sucedía a aquel hombre, por qué la tomaba con él sin ni siquiera conocerle?No tuvo tiempo a hablar pues un puñetazo en la cara le cogió de improvisto.

- ¡ no te atrevas a tocarle!- y antes que pudiera reacionar, el hombre se había alejado con el niño en brazos.

-¡ Sefirot¿estás bien?!-Anais le miró a la cara, estaba sangrando y con un ojo morado.

-Si, no es nada...- respondió furioso, con los puños cerrados, sin comprender.

- Será mejor que te cure eso y...

-mejor me voy a casa

-Oh...- la joven asintió, sin mucha alegría.- Te acompaño.

Tomaron en camino de regreso, silenciosos. Sefirot no apartaba las extrañas imágenes de su mente y el hecho de que aquel hobre se hubiese molestado tanto por verle cerca del niño. Le había llamado "monstruo"...¿ era eso lo que era?.Quizás, no sabría explicarlo bien...

Anais se suponía que Sefirot no recordaba nada de su vida pasada...todo el mundo lo comentaba, el Shinra Times había dado la noticia...y ella no era nadie para inmiscuirse...le observaba, aunque no le había conocido antes no le parecía ni un monstruo ni nada por el estilo.

El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, habían estado todo el día fuera.Al fin llegaron a la casa. Sefirot se vlvió para mirarla, dedicándole una breve despedida. Despues, entró. Estaba a oscuras, pensó que Aeris estaría...pero no parecía ser así.

"¿ dónde estará?"

No tenía ni idea, se dejó caer sobre una silla de la cocina, algo abatido.Su mente aún reflexionaba en el estraño flasback...ese niño debía ser él. Estaba claro. ¿ Pero dónde se haya¿tan triste había sido su infancia? y aquel hombre...su cara, sus gestos...le eran familiares. Como si lo hubiera visto antes...refugió la cara entre las manos intentando acordarse...y entonces...

flasback

_El niño intentaba no llorar aunque su corazón estaba destrozado.De nuevo se hayaba solo, sin nadie, en esa habitación que parecía una celda...unas pisadas le sobresaltaron. ¿ Era él, había vuelto? Pero no fue asi...resultó ser un hombre de cabellos negros y rostro siniestro, que le sonreía con crueldad._

_- ¿ el bebé está triste¿ su amiguito se ha marchado?- y rió con ganas, antes de dar un portazo._

_El niño entonces se levantó furioso, aporreando la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Dio ruenda suelta a su furia, golpeando y gritando, maldiciendo a todos los que se hayaban a su alrededor.Y sus palabras, decía:_

_- ¡ por fav...g...prof...esor.. g...s...as...¡ vuelva, pro...es...or...g...st...!_

-¡ Gast!

Sefirot se sobresaltó, el fin había recordado el nombre. Gast. Profesor Gast, el había sido su único amigo, el único que había sabido apoyarle y comprenderle...

"Gast...el padre...de...¿Aeris?! pero..."

Estaba aturdido. Entonces¿ había algún vínculo entre ellos¿no era casualidad que los Cetras los hubiesen enviado al mismo tiempo a la tierra? Todo era confuso...demasiado..

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Aeris quien regresaba. Suspiró aliviada al ver luz, temía que Sefirot aún estuviese con la otra chica.

-Sefirot ya he...

Se detuvo viéndole la cara. Tenía un ojo hinchado, aún se podían ver restos de sangre seca en su rostro. Alarmada e inquieta, se acercó a él con rapidez, llevándole las manos a las mejillas.

-Sefirot¿ qué ha sucedido?

- Un hombre...- explicó, disfrutando del tacto de Aeris y esperando que ella no separase sus delicadas manos. -Vi un niño solo y me acerqué a él..su padre al ver ésto, me golpeó.

- ¿cómo ha podido hacerte algo asi?...- la Cetra siguió observando las heridas del chico, apartándole el pelo del rostro.

- Me dijo...que era un monstruo.- y su voz parecía tan dolida que la Cetra sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón.

- No le hagas caso...- susurró, con la mano en su mejilla.

- Aeris...¿lo soy?- su voz era algo serio, pero temblaba y la joven le miró sin entender demasiado bien.

- ¿ a qué te refieres?...claro que no lo eres...

- Unas imágenes han venido a mi mente ésta tarde...de cuando yo era pequeño...y...por lo que recuerdo los demás no me aceptaban demasiado...excepto...- se silenció, la joven Cetra esperó a que continuase.

- ¿ excepto?

- Excepto el Profesor Gast...tu padre.

Aeris retiró la mano súbitamente, desviando la mirada. Sefirot la tomó por los hombres, obligándola a que le mirase.

- Dime,Aeris¿ por qué no me lo contaste antes¿ de qué nos conocíamos anteriormente?

Aeris temblaba, ese momento jamás debería haber sucedido. Se suponía que Sefirot no recordaría nada.

" No puedo decírserlo...no puedo..."

-Por favor, Aeris. No soy estúpido. Se que algo sucede, los demás miembros de Avalancha tambien me conocían¿ es eso? por eso me odian, porque...era...un monstruo? Por qué soy asi? Mi cabello es blanco y apenas tengo 25 años...y de niño tambien...dime Aeris.

Parecía desesperado y ansioso, necesitaba respuestas.Ahora.

Pero ella negó lentamente.

- No puedo decírtelo.

Aquello fue como si Sefirot hubiese recibido una bofetada. ¿ Por qué no?Se apartó de ella con lentitud...

- Sefirot...no puedes saberlo. Lo siento...lo único que...puedo decirte...- y al decir ésto se aproximó a él, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.- es...que no, no eres un monstruo.

El chico no dijo nada, la miró a los ojos. El corazón de Aeris se aceleró, pensando lo mucho que desearía sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos. Y entonces...Sefirot le dio la espalda no sin antes decir:

- Si no soy...¿ por qué todos me odian?

Aeris no supo qué responder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA: bien! otro más, que guay, ya hay más de 100 reviews, gracias chicos y chicas por vuestro apoyo, la verdad cuantas más hay más me entran ganas de escribir! que os pareció éste capítulo? la historia de Sefirot, por decirlo asi, la saqué de un comic que aunque no entiendo ni papa, miré las imágenes y se veía eso, que Sefi estaba margi de pequeño y el único que le ayudaba era Gast.Para los curiosos, se llama " Soldier Toy" el comic :) y eso, que tengo ganas de leeros, ueno chicos!! hasta pronto!**


	30. No podía ser verdad

**Capítulo 30: No podía ser cierto**.

El tiempo pasaba...veloz, sin remordimientos, dejando atrás recuerdos y esperanzas, trayendo tiempos nuevos...la amistad entre Sefirot y la joven Anais había ido mejorando..hacían muchas cosas juntos. Paseaban, hablaban, charlaban y pensaban en lo próximo que harían...la joven Cetra se sentía algo desplazada. Su relación con su amigo se había enfriado, desde aquella vez, en la fiesta, desde que se había besado con Cloud...no sabía qué hacer, aún tenía los sentimientos muy liados. ¿ A quién prefería¿ Sefirot¿ Sólo pensaba asi por la aparición de Anais?...sentimientos liosos...por su parte, Sefirot había tomado la decisión de que a Aeris le gustaría ser la novia del chico rubio, que a él solo le había ofrecido amistad por lástima, más que por otra cosa.

Debido a ello pasaba tiempo con su otra amiga, Anais. Si, la consideraba amiga. Y una buena además...era simpática y habladora. Se lo pasaban bien juntos, fue aprendiendo poco a poco cosas de ella, y viceversa. Aunque le costaba abrirse y en la única a quien había confiado hasta el momento había sido Aeris, de poco en poco contaba algo nuevo...insignificante pero especial para él...

En cuanto a Cloud, tampoco tenía las cosas demasiado claras. Quería a Tifa. Despues de todo, habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, se tenían el uno al otro en los momentos difíciles y no se imaginaba la vida sin ella.

Pero tambien necesitaba a la Cetra. Su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus acciones y sentimientos tan puros e inocentes que tanto quería...no podía olvidarla. Y Tifa no aguantaría para siempre. Su relación era cortés con ella, se saludaban e intercambiaban unas pocas palabras en señal de aceptación, pero nada más...

No eran tiempos de gloria, ni felicidad, mas bien de pesar, tristeza y resignación...cúan fácil les parecía la vida volviendo la vista hacia atras, hacia esos días felices de antaño que ya no volverían...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en la cocina, desperezándose y bostezando, en bata. Sefirot ya estaba alli, éste alzó la mirada y le hizo un leve gesto de cabeza, ella le imitó. Después, comenzó a prepararse el desayuno en silencio, se dio cuenta que el chico aun no tenía el suyo...guiándose por un impulso, hizo tortitas, tostadas, zumos de naranja y otras cosas que sabían a él le gustaban y las colocó sobre la mesa. Sefirot no pudo evitar sorprenderse...hacía tanto que ella no cocinaba para él...la miró, al final dijo un ...

- Gracias...

Aeris sonrió, sentándose a la mesa. Probaron los alimentos y el chico le dijo que estaba muy bueno, que hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan sabroso.

- Conseguirás ponerme roja - sonrió ella de corazón y ante aquella sincera sonrisa el corazón de Sefirot se disparó. La miró , cúanto había hechado de menos sus sonrisas, sus risas, sus promesas...Aeris tambien pensaba en ello. Siguieron degustando el desayuno, sin ninguna prisa, y hablando de todo...igual que antes. Parecía que todo volvía ser bonito...

...- ¿ Tienes algo que hacer hoy, Aeris? - se atrevió a preguntar al fin, aunque sin mirarla, temeroso por su respuesta. La joven le miró, alzando automáticamente la vista de su comida, y negó, apresurada.

- No, no tenía nada previsto...

- Hace mucho que no entrenamos, deberíamos seguir, seguramente ya no estés en forma.

Para cualquier otra chica, esas palabras le hubiesen parecido frias y nada románticas pero tratándose de Sefirot, Aeris supo muy bien que detrás de la apariencia había sentimiento...sonrió cálidamente.

- Tienes razón, recogamos y partamos, además, hoy hace sol...

Dicho y hecho. Terminaron de desayunar, cogieron sus armas, materias y demás, y salieron por la puerta. Decidieron entrenar cerca del glaciar, aunque Sefirot no tenía intención de subir las rocas hasta las cuevas...no había olvidado que hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Aeris por poco había muerto al resbalar desde lo alto.

En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar deseado...Aeris alzó la mirada, fijándola en el acantilado.

- ¿ Vamos a subir?

Sefirot la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Nunca, por poco mueres¿ no recuerdas?

- Lo se...pero fue hace tiempo, además, ésta vez tengo los guantes y...

- No, me da igual... no volveré a poner tu vida en peligro...no me lo perdonaré...

Aquellas palabras llevaron a la joven de vuelta al pasado, recordando que el dia de su muerte, Cloud había llorado...y aún hoy en día, se sentía culpable. Ella lo sabía. Sus ojos, más que de amor, a veces la observaban con pena, tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero no tenía nada que perdonarle. No había sido su culpa...simplemente sucedió, debía salvar al Planeta...

- No fue tu culpa...

- Si lo fue, debí ser más cuidadoso...- le dio la espalda, pensativo. La joven no pudo aguantarlo más y habló en voz alta, aquello que pensaba:

- Eres igual...que Cloud...Sefirot...

Automáticamente el hombre dio la vuelta bruscamente, si entender.

- ¿ Qué?

- Nada...- mintió la Cetra apartando la mirada pero Sefirot se aproximó a ella.

- Te he oido, mas no te entiendo. ¿ Parecernos¿ en qué? - insistió él, su voz sonaba a pocos amigos.

- en... en..." no puedo decirle la verdad... no puedo decirle que ambos se culpan de lo que me sucede sin tener nada que ver..."- no hizo falta añadir más, el chico volvió a hablar.

- Y si...tanto nos parecemos¿ entonces por qué no...por qué no...- su voz se silenció, la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir la respiración tranquila...

-...por qué no te intereso tanto cómo el? - acabó por terminar Sefirot, sin poder aguantar más la necesidad de preguntárselo. Aquello fue demasiado inesperado aunque ella supo reaccionar.

- ¡ si me interesas, claro que me interesas, es solo...él tambien es importante, pero tu...yo..."

El corazón de Sefirot se aceleró, aproximándose aun más a ella.

- Me gustas por ser tu, Sefirot...nada más.

Aquello fue realmente una buena noticia para él, quien extendió la mano acariciando la mejilla de Aeris. Ésta sonrió levemente sin apartar la mirada...solo existían ellos dos, nadie más. El tiempo se había detenido de pronto...

Aproximaron sus rostros lentamente aunque ansiosos por sentir los labios del otro...

- ¡Sefirot, hola! oh...

Se apartaron rápidamente, desviando la mirada,la Cetra estaba roja. A pocos pasos se encontraba Anais, quien de pronto parecía incómoda.

- Perdonad...no pretendía...interrumpir nada ni...

- No interrumpes nada - exclamó inmediatamente Aeris y Sefirot se sintió algo herido.

- Aun asi, he de irme...

- Espera Anais - Sefirot se aproximó hasta la rubia de ojos azules. - Algo querrías ya que estás aqui.

- En realidad...si...- admitió, aunque mirando de vez en cuando a la otra joven que se había mantenido a una prudente distancia.

- ¿ Qué es? - el hombre se cruzó de brazos, aguardando. La verdad le había dado algo de rabia ser interrumpidos justo ahora...ahora que las cosas parecían ir tan bien.

- Preferiria hablarlo...solo...contigo...

Aeris comprendió de inmediato. Se sintió bastante fastidiada, no quería irse. Ella había llegado primero, era ella quien estaba a punto de besarse con Sefirot. Sin embargo, su carácter pacífico decidió no buscar problemas.

- Yo...ya me iba...

Sefirot no dijo nada. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si aceptaba, la Cetra se sentiriía dolida aunque no dijese nada, pero por otra parte, Anais tambien era amiga suya, y no podía pedirla que se fuera.

Nadie decía nada, aguardando, esperando que las cosas se pusieran en su sitio con rapidez...

Y entonces...

- De acuerdo - Anais cojió a Sefirot del brazo y tiró de él, llevándoselo. El chico no reaccionó, para cuando miró hacia atrás ya no había nadie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven Cetra regresó a su casa de iciclos, se alegró cuando la llamaron por teléfono.

-¿ Diga? oh, Yuffie...si...si...¿ ahora?...no, no, ningun problema...si...en casa...avisa a todos¿ quieres?...hasta luego...

Colgó. La joven ninja había reunido a todo el equipo de Avalancha, Aeris aguardó paciente...esperaba que Sefirot regresase a tiempo...

- Toc, toc, toc.

Uno a uno fueron llegando todos, solo faltaba Sefirot...Hablaron sobre Shinra, parecía que la fiesta había dado resultado ya que no habían conseguido gran número de Soldados. pero sabían que Rufus Shinra no pararía hasta que el Planeta volviese a estar en su poder. Seguramente querría volver a manejar el mundo, no con Mako, puesto que la gente habia descubierto que no era apropiado, pero de otra manera...

- Quizás deberíamos matar a Rufus...- habló Yuffie, pero los demás negaron

- No somos asesinos - explicó Cloud, en toda la velada no había apartado la mirada de Aeris, la notaba ausente, preocupada.

- Es mejor esperar a ver que pasa, puede que despues de todo, haya sido el final de Shinra...

Hablaron durante largo rato...el tiempo pasaba...al final, la puerta se abrió, era bien entrada la noche. Sefirot entró. Al ver a Avalancha no habló, pasando de largo.

- Sefirot...- fue la Cetra, como de costumbre, quien tuvo que llamarle. Él se volvió, había algo extraño en sus ojos. ¿ Preocupación, tristeza?

" Imaginaciones mías..." - se dijo ella.

- Hemos de detener a Shinra para siempre, y si no es matando a Rufus, no se me ocurre cómo...- insistió Yuffie, cruzándose de brazos, terca como una mula.

- Otra manera habrá - siguió diciendo Tifa, se la veía algo más animada aunque solo era fachada. Por dentro, estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- ¿ Qué opinas tu ? - gruñó Barret, observando a Sefirot. Éste mantenía la mirada perdida, y entonces, lo que dijo a continuación dejó sin respiración a todos los oyentes.

- Dejo Avalancha. Me uno a Soldado.

No podía ser cierto.

**NOTA: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SIENTO HABER TARDADO TIEMPO, ESQUE ESTOY MUYYYYYYY OCUPADA! y encima, a falta de ideas, menos mal me vino la inspiración, jeje...he comenzado otro fanfic, rebel fantasy, pero me gusta más éste, y creo que a vosotros tambien, por eso seguiré éste...ya veis, las cosas se complican:**

**- Tifa y Cloud no se hablan**

**- Anais se interpone entre Aeris y Sefirot**

**- Sefirot deja Avalancha por Soldado...**

**¿ Qué pasará? Acepto sugerencias, gracias :)) mas reviews pleaseee**


	31. Increíble Irreal Imposible

**Capítulo 31: Increible. Irreal. Imposible**

Todas las miradas se posaron automáticamente en el hombre. Éste parecía no inmutarse, su mirada verde se perdía en la distancia. Los demás se miraron de reojo.

- Si es una broma, no es de muy buen gusto...- se atrevió a decir Red 13 con timidez, pero Sefirot no sonrió.

- Lo digo en serio.- paseó la mirada hasta detenerla en Aeris. Estaba pálida...blanca...

- Pero...¿ qué estás...diciendo?..- susurró la joven, paralizada ante aquella noticia.

El chico se apartó un mechón que le caía en los ojos, iba a ser más dificil de lo esperado.

- Avalancha no es mi lugar. Ni siquiera me quereis con vosotros, ni..

- ¡ quien te crees que eres!- exclamó entonces Cloud, que habia escuchado sin creérselo aquella conversación.

- ¿ Acaso me echarás de menos? - se atrevió a decir con ironía Sefirot, mirándole directamente.

Rabioso, Cloud se avalanzó sobre él, fueron Barret y Cid quienes tuvieron que separarlos.

- ¡ Si no estás con Avalancha, estás contra nosotros!- chilló entonces Yuffie, roja de rabia.

- No estoy contra vosotros - replicó con calma.

- Entonces...¿ por qué, Sefirot? - Tifa no lo creía tampoco¿ unirse a Shinra, aquellos monstruos?

- No lo hagas - la voz de Vincent era fria como el hielo, Sefirot le miró, sin dudar.

- He de hacerlo.

- ¡ no, no has de hacerlo, por favor, Sefirot!- la Cetra le miró suplicante. - Shinra es...es malvada, no debes...unirte a ellos, eres poderoso, Sefirot...te..te utilizarían como arma de guerra y no...no puedes...

Sefirot la miró sin decir nada. Tenía que ir. Unirse a Soldado, era muy importante, más de lo que los demás podían imaginar.

- Confia en mi, Aeris.

- No.

- Escuchame...- Cloud habló amenazante. - Si te unes a ellos, estarás dando la espalda a todos...incluida Aeris...despues de todo lo que ha hecho por ti...

Los ojos de Sefirot llamearon de rabia.

- ¿ Y tu qué sabrás? No oses hablarme asi.

- Se lo que veo...dejas a Avalancha...por Shinra - escupió ésta última palabra. La tensión crecía por momentos, era todo como una pesadilla de la que Aeris quería despertar...

- Asi es. He de hacerlo. Tengo motivos.

- ¡ Motivos! - rugió Barret que ya no podía contenerse más. - ¿ Echas de menos a Shinra, es eso¡ No eres más que...

- ¡ Barret! - exclamó Aeris.

- Tranquila, Aeris, se defenderme sola...- habló él, con calma.

- A ti no te estoy defendiendo - saltó de inmediato ella, dolida.

- Deberiamos irnos - sugirió Vincent, despegándose de la pared, acercándose a los demás.

- Aeris - Cloud la miró, severo.

Ella alzó la vista, parecía ausente...

- Si necesitas algo , si quieres cambiarte de casa o algo por el estilo...tienes las puertas de la mia abiertas.

Tifa miró a su ex novio sobresaltada, los demás hicieron igual. Sefirot sintió ira hervir en su interior¡ aquel niñato no tenía ningu derecho a decir eso!. Aeris, tras recobrarse de la sorpresa, sonrió.

- Lo tendré en cuenta...

Sefirot la miró, aunque no dijo nada. No iba a estar dispuesto a perderla. No, en absoluto. Que se uniese a Shinra no significaba que ella no le importase, era demasiado dificil de explicar.

- Creo que se va haciendo tarde, será mejor que vayamos...- repitió Vincent, aunque sin alzar la voz. Los demás captaron la indirecta, si, lo mejor iba a ser dejar a los habitantes de la casa a solas. Dirigieron una última mirada a ambos, y fueron abandonando la casa, sin dejar de susurrar que Sefirot estaba completamente trastornado.

Una vez a solas, Aeris le dio la espalda, dispuesta a subir las escaleras, él la retuvo.

- No te enfades.

- ¿ Quieres que te aplauda, entonces?- sus ojos atravesaron su alma, parecía realmente dolida, lo estaba.

- Escucha, he de hacerlo. Creeme..

- Sefirot¡ Shinra...son monstruos!...de verdad...no quiero...que seas como ellos...por favor...

La mirada suplicante de la joven le hizo dudar, pero pronto recobró el control de sus propias decisiones. Estaba decidido. Así iba a ser.

- Confia en mi, se lo que hago.

- No...no lo sabes...no tienes ni idea...ellos intentaron destruir el mundo, destruirlo todo...y ahora tu...te pones de su lado..

- Las cosas no son asi, no pienses eso.

- Pienso lo que veo..- había dolor en sus palabras.

- Escuchame Aeris...no me preguntes por qué lo hago, solo...confía en mi.

Entonces ella frunció el ceño, y sus palabras fluyeron de sus labios rápidas, casi sin pensarlo.

- ¿ Lo haces por ella, cierto?

Sefirot la miró, sin comprender del todo.

- ¿ de qué hablas?

- La chica, Anais...¿ fue ella quien te lo pidió?...

Sefirot no supo qué responder.

- Lo sabía..- había tanta pena...

- No es lo que piensas

- ¿ Y qué mas da lo que piense? La haces caso a ella, no a mi. Ni siquiera me escuchas...

- Te vuelvo a repetir que no es lo que crees, no tiene nada que ver con Anais...además...- de pronto azló la voz. - ¿ Y si lo tuviera, qué? Tu tienes a Cloud¿no?

La Cetra no se lo esperaba. Tardó en reacionar.

- Oh, si , claro, yo tengo a Cloud y tu la tienes a ella. Muy bien, entonces, unete a Shinra, no te preocupes más por mi, descuida..

Sefirot la observó silencioso. Sabía que no hablaba en serio...de nuevo tuvo ganas de besarla, tranquilizarla, estaba tan bella con el rostro sereno, sus cabellos cayéndole por el rostro...pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a asentir.

- Asi va a ser.

- ¿ Ya no hay...marcha atrás...nada de lo que haga...o diga...te hará cambiar de idea?

El silencio fue la respuesta. Y esa fue la última noche que pasaron bajo el mismo techo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midgar había cambiado desde la catástrofe del meteorito. La tecnología había avanzado, la ciudad había sido reconstruida, las casas eran más solidas, y fuertes. El cuartel Shinra, que anteriormente yaera enorme, ahora lo era mucho más...Sefirot detuvo su chocobo ante el edificio Shinra, encaminando sus pasos. Había partido muy de mañana de Iciclos, sin despedirse de Aeris. Ahora se hayaba bajo el sol abrasador, tranquilo, a punto de entrar. Y es lo que hizo. Abrió la puerta, susurros de sorpresa le recibieron por parte de la gran plantilla. No se inmutó, se abrió paso hasta el despacho del Presidente, llamó una sola vez antes de dejarse ver. El presidente le recibió con sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

- Sefirot...¿ a qué te debo tu visita?

- A ésto - sacó el papel que hacía tiempo, Rufus le había dado, para que pensase en su oferta.

- No comprendo...

- He pensado lo que dijiste, acepto. Me uno a Shinra.

Los ojos de Presidente brillaron al oirle decir esas palabras.

- ¿ De veras quieres unirte a Soldado?... me halagas pero...me temo que no va a ser posible.

Sefirot le miró incrédulo. ¿ De qué estaba hablando?

- Como ves,estamos muy solicitados, no hay puestos vacantes...

- Soy mejor que otros, tengo habilidades con la espada, debería ser Soldado...Primera Clase.- se había puesto al día en todo lo referente a la milicia.

- ¿ Nos vienes con exigencias?

Los ojos del hombre de cabello blanco se entrecerraron, su expresión era amenazante.

- Estoy cualificado para ello.

- ¿ A qué se debe éste repentino cambio de actitud, Sefirot? - el presidente seguía sentado en su silla giratoria, enfrente de su mesa, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla, escuchando sin demasiado interés.

- Lo he pensado mejor.

- Imagino que deseas una muy buena remuneración, y hablando de ..

- Lo que pido es tomar yo mismo las decisiones.- le cortó Sefirot.- Dirigir al ejército, planear estrategias, formar a los jóvenes, y sobre todo, tener el mando. Estar informado en todo momento de lo que Shinra piensa y opina...nada más.

- ¿ A cambio lucharás con nosotros?

- ...- pensó en Aeris, en su dolor, su tristeza y rencor pero aceptó silencioso.

- De acuerdo - el Presidente tendió su mano al hombre enfrente suyo y se la estrechó, firme. - Bienvenido a Shinra, Sefirot...

Él asintió serio. Rufus le fue explicando cómo funcionaban las cosas en Shinra, y tambien que la sede principa se hayaba en Junon, no en Midgar.

- Allí están todos los Soldados, deberás ir con ellos, vivir alli.

- ¿ Junon?

- Asi es. Tendrás tu propio apartamento, además de oficina, darás órdenes, tal y como querías...

- ¿Está muy lejos del continente helado?

- A varias horas...siete...ocho..

La decisión estaba tomada. Rufus llamó a los Turcos, quienes se encargaron del desplazamiento del nuevo General hasta las sedes centrales, en el otro continente. No intercambió ni una sola palabra con Rufus, Elena, Reno y Ruda, se limitó a dejarse guiar. Al chocobo lo había dejado libre, sabría volver a casa. Antes de soltarle, le había acariciado la cabeza diciéndole:

- Cuida de ella.

Ahora, en Junon, una vez a solas en su gran apartamento lujosamente amueblado, lo primero que hizo fue llamar al PHS a la Cetra.

- tuuu...tuu...

Esperó.

- tuu...tu...se miraron de reojo.

- tuu...tu...

- ... ¿ Si? - la voz de la chica se oyó, el joven tomó aire.

- Soy yo.

- ... - silencio.

- Escuchame...estoy en Junon.

- ¿ Qué¿ pero, por qué?

- Mi apartamento está aqui. Soy...me han nombrado General, mi lugar está aqui ahora.

- ... - la Cetra no respondió. Aquello era increible. Irreal. Imposible.

- Mientras esté trabajando con Shinra, habré de quedarme aqui...si quieres venir..

- ¿ Te ries de mi?...

Sefirot se silenció, pensando en cómo proseguir.

- No, no me rio de ti, hablo en serio. Podrías venirte.

- Nunca. No, jamás.

- Entonces...no se cúando volveremos a vernos. Te llamaré todos los dias y...

- No hace falta...te...te odio...- susurró entonces Aeris, colgando antes de echarse a llorar.

El hombre no colgó...tan solo se quedó con la mirada perdida, ausente, y el movil contra su oido...escuchando la nada...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA¡ Otro más, muchas gracias por las reviews, cuantas mas tengo, mas rápido escribo porque motiva, espero que os esté gustando, pues eso, que ahora Sefi está en Shinra...¿ qué pasará¿ le pedonará Aeris? hasta pronto!!!**


	32. Los Cetras tambien

**Capítulo 32: Los Cetras tambien...**

El apartamento era amplio. Constaba con una cocina, un salón con sofás aterciopelados, televisión y ordenador, un baño y una gran habitación con vistas al mar. Sefirot se acercó a la ventana, el movil aún en la mano. Estaba haciendo únicamente lo que creía conveniente. Alguna dia, Aeris le comprendería. Le odiaba. En esos momentos no quería ni que la llamase, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Insistiría, todos los dias iba a marcar su número y aguardaría hasta que quisiera hablar. Se dirigió al nuevo cuarto, le habían dicho que en el armario se hayaba su uniforme. Lo abrió, inspeccionando. Lo tomó con precaución, sintió algo invadirle por dentro...

_flashback_

_- ¿ Cómo te sientes siendo Soldado Primera Clase? - un hombre le miraba, mas bien un muchacho moreno, de ojos claros. Se hayaban en una sala parecida, el uno en frente del otro. Sefirot sonrió con aires de suficiencia, aunqué no tardó en contestar:_

_- Siempre he sido asi, no sabría expresar lo que se siente...aunque...éste uniforme...- se señaló con la mano, vestía con una gran capa negra que cubría sus pantalones del mismo color._

_- ¿ qué pasa con él?_

_- Me hace ser quien soy._

_- pero Maestro Sefirot, la ropa no tiene nada que ver._

_Sefirot rió secamente aunque de buena gana, ajustándose la capa y apartándose el cabello de la cara._

_- Tu tambien seras algun dia Soldado Primera Clase, en muy poco tiempo._

_- Si, mi entrenamiento no va nada mal - el chico se tumbó en la cama , boca arriba, mirando el techo y volvió a sonreir, animado._

_- ¿ Qué sentiste la primera vez que te pusiste el Uniforme?_

_- Que había engordado._

_El muchacho rió alegremente, aunque Sefirot posó su fria mirada en él._

_- Hablaba en serio._

_- Si, perdona, había olvidado tu poco sentido del humor, Maestro._

_- Lo que ocurre es que tú...- al decir ésto volvió a mirarle con tranqulidad - te ries demasiado. Te tomas la vida demasiado a la ligera..._

_Fin del flashback_

" ¿ Qué ha sido eso?"- El corazón de Sefirot latía rápido, no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser aquel joven. Miró el uniforme ante él...había cambiado, ya no era negro, sino azul marino, compuesto por pantalones, chaqueta, todo ello estilo militar. Sefirot se desvistió, y una vez con el uniforme se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Se sentía raro. Casi a disgusto. Estaba anocheciendo, el dia siguiente sería presentado a los demás Soldados. Sin nada mas que hacer, se limitó a acostarse, al menos asi no pensaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muy bien reclutas, hoy comenzaremos el entrenamiento, lo básico, llamazme General, nada de cojer confianza, busco formar Soldados que sean capaces de tomar decisiones propias, sean valientes y puedan servir a Shinra con orgullo¿ entendido?

-...- silencio.

- ¿¡ Entendido?!

- ¡ Si, señor!

- Bien ¡rompan filas!

- ¡ A la orden señor!

Los soldados fueron desfilando, ante la atenta mirada de Sefirot. Sabía que estaba siendo vigilado. Le estaban observando para decidir si se desenvolvía bien. El hombre siguió sin perder de vista a los jóvenes, les fue enseñando las materias, las técnicas...

En una ocasión, tuvo que acercarse a un Soldado de no más 18 años de edad, para hacerle comprender que no era buena idea jugar con los poderes de la materia fuera de combate, solo por diversión.

- Usar cura para regenerar una pequeña herida...no tiene perdón - su voz era fria, autoritaria, el pobre muchacho tembló.

- S...si...Perdón Señor...General...

- Que no se..

_Flashback_

_- ¡ Deja de hacer eso!_

_- ¡ Es divertido!_

_El muchacho moreno sonrió, sin dejar de usar un hechizo de fuego._

_- ¡ Nos vamos a quemar!_

_- ¡ Lo tengo todo bajo control, no te preocupes Maestro¡ Soy un as!_

_Sefirot le miró enfurruñado. No era más que un crio, pero a él no le parecía bien hacer una hoguera con el hechizo " Piro" solo para pasar el rato._

_- La materia se gasta, se acaba, debe usarse solo con fines laborales, no recreativo ni.._

_- ¡ Deja de tomarte la vida tan en serio, vamos!_

_- Y tu, madura de una vez.._

_- ¡ No olvides que me llevas 6 años, eres un viejo Sefirot!_

_- Te voy a..._

_Fin del flashback_

- ral...General¿ está bien?

El hombre volvió en si, algo inquieto.

- Si, todo en orden...¿ por dónde ibamos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Se ha...ido...

- Aeris, es mejor asi, ya no debes soportarle más.

- Pero...está con Shinra...- la joven miró a su madre adoptiva con tristeza y profundo dolor. ¿ Como era posible? Con lo bien que se llevaban, lo buenos amigos que eran...ahora, todo había terminado. Estaba con Shinra, el enemigo, aquella mosntruosa secta que pretendía terminar con la vida del Planeta.

- Hija...Sefirot te asesinó, jamás le perdonaré por ello, me alegra que haya salido de tu vida.

- Madre, yo le perdoné por ello, él ha cambiado...

- ¿ Estás segura?

Ella no supo que decir, la verdad ya no estaba segura de nada.

Elmira la miró con compasión, la Cetra era quien había cambiado muchisimo¿ dónde estaba esa niña inocente, alegre, que conoció tanto atras? Su vitalidad, frescura, inocencia la caracterizaban, ahora no era mas que una chica con problemas...nada más.

- No...ya no se nada...

- El te importa...¿ verdad?

Aeris le miró sobresaltada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿ De qué estás hablando, madre?

- Justo lo que me temía...- replicó la mujer con calma.

Si, sus pensamientos viajaron al pasado, seis años atrás, aquella noche en que Aeris regresó a casa con la misma expresión en sus ojos.

- Recuerdo...aquella vez...cuando Zack se fue a Soldado...

- Mamá...

- Estabas tan triste...y preocupada. Me miraste fijamente y dijiste " nos hemos hecho una promesa...que...el volvería y yo lo esperaría.."

- Aun lo recuerdas...

Elmira sonrió, asintiendo.

- Quisiste creerlo con todas tus fuerzas pero...te resultó duro. Tenías la misma expresión...que en estos instantes...

Aeris se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba. Pero su madre estaba en lo cierto...

- Te enamoraste de Zack...con toda tu alma...y dime...- la miró sin maldad. - ¿ tambien le quieres a él?

El corazón de Aeris latió con fuerza, no creia que su madre fuese a ponerla en una situación tan comprometida. Se mordió el labio inferior...

- No...lo se.. además...tambien está Cloud...

- Aeris...mi pequeña Aeris, eres tan buena...

La Cetra la miró interrogante.

- Te preocupas por todo el mundo, por Tifa, Cloud, Sefirot...por una vez¿ por qué no piensas solamente en ti?

-Soy una Cetra, mi deber es ocuparme del Planeta, sus habitantes...- Elmira extendió su mano, tomando la de Aeris y estrechándola con fuerza.

- Los Cetras tambien tienen sentimientos...tambien lloran, rien...se ilusionan y mueren...hija, no te subestimes, eres una persona, con derechos, como todos...hazme caso...piensa en ti. Olvida a Cloud, Tifa, incluso a Sefirot. Piensa en ti..

La joven sintió una profunda paz invadirla, sonrió a su madre dándole un abrazo.

- Lo haré...pensaré solo en mi...

- ¿Vas a perdonarle entonces?

- Yo no he dicho eso...además...- la miró- Tu le odias...

- No puedo olvidar lo que te hizo...pero quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces...

Lo tendría en cuenta...ahora que Sefirot no estaba, su madre Elmira había ido a visitarla y a quedarse unos días. Ya no se sentía sola, aunque le echaba de menos. Quería perdonarle el hecho de haberla dejado pero no podía, simplemente la había abandonado por su enemigo. Por Shinra. Y eso, no iba a olvidarlo.Nunca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: bueno, otro más!! no ha pasado casi nada en éste, me reservo para el siguiente...eso si, prefiero escribir poco pero más seguido, cuando me parezca lo que haré será juntar varios capiulos cortor y pasarlos todos a un mismo documento, pero ya veré cuando lo hago. Espero que os esté gustando, la verdad, no ha pasado gran nada excepto los flashback de Sefirot recordando Soldado y su amigo Zack, y el hecho que Elmira haya descubierto los sentimientos de Aeris. Supongo que quería crear un capítulo en el que se refleje que pase el tiepo y ambos siguen separados...que el lector sienta el tiempo alejándose...pero ya vereis que pronto ocurre algo mas, que espero os gustara...y eso es todo, gracias a todos y todas por las reviews, me gustan mucho, todas, en serio y agradezco mucho a la gente que me escribe y me apoya:)) ya nos leemos pronto! ( ahora empiezo con examenes asi que...antes de eso aprobechare a poner alguno mas)**


	33. Dejar paso al silencio

Capítulo 33: Dejar paso al silencio

¡ Cómo pasaba el tiempo! La distancia se había interpuesto entre Sefirot y Aeris, y aunque ella aún pensaba en las palabras de Elmyra, no estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Sefirot tan fácilmente. Era él quien la había dejado, abandonado, hacía ya...más de cuatro meses...

Por su parte Sefirot se había ganado la confianza, el respeto y la admiración de los jóvenes soldados a quienes entrenaba. No tenía tiempo para él, dia y noche estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos y la formación de sus hombres. Cuando por la noche, regresaba a su casa en Junon, se sentaba en el sofá, miraba por la ventana y pensaba en Aeris. ¿ Aún le odiaba? Seguramente, ya que nunca contestaba a los mensajes. No sabía cúanto tiempo podría aguantar asi, pero sabía que era lo único y lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

Los extraños flashback volvían a su mente repetidas veces. Veía a un joven, 18 quizás 19 años, moreno, ojos claros que le acompañaba a todas partes. Por más que intentase recordar, no podía saber de quién se trataba. Un amigo, estaba seguro. ¿ Dónde estaría ahora¿ Cúal sería su nombre? Si pudiese encontrarle, podría hacerle preguntas sobre su pasado y entonces, las cosas irían mejor. Aún no se había dado por vencido, quería saber su identidad. Se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando. El sol terminaba de ocultarse, lejano, en el horizonte, ahora tan solo se veía un cielo que no tardaría en llenarse de estrellas. El hombre se dirigió a su cuarto, tumbándose. No podía dormir. No tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, parecía que era..sobrehumano.

" Soy un Cetra, es natural..al igual que Aeris...los Ancianos nos querían juntos...y ahora estamos separados...¿debería regresar? No, no puedo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sefirot, te doy mi enhorabuena - aplaudió el Presidente Shinra, una tarde que estaba presenciando la evolución de los guerreros. - Has conseguido que una panda de inútiles se conviertan en algo más.

El chico no le dio importancia a las palabras de Rufus, tan solo dijo a sus jóvenes:

- Basta por hoy, mañana, 7 en punto, en el puerto.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta el mismo, sentándose, mirando el mar...las olas se mecían suavemente bajo el cielo rosado, el atardecer era precioso. El sol le daba de pleno en la cara, pero no le molestaba...cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar por esa luz que tanto le recordaba a Aeris...

- Paf, paf, paf.

Pasos tras él. Se giró, no podía ser que la Cetra...pero no...no era ella.

- ¿ Anais?

La joven sonrió, asintiendo. Vestía de manera casual, con una blusa holgada y unos vaqueros. Tomó asiento a su lado.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos...¿ cómo te encuentras? - quiso saber ella, apartándose un mechón que le caía por los ojos.

- Estoy bien - contestó él, aunque Anais adivinó que no era cierto. Parecía ausente, meláncolico. Al verle así, llevó una mano a su hombro. El chico se giró ante el tacto de su mano, pero no se apartó.

- Es lo correcto...lo sabes...- murmuró ella, mirándole.

pero él, no replicó. Se contentó en mirar el horizonte, mientras el sol se estaba acostando...

- Me pregunto...

- Creeme - Anais le sonrió, era una pequeña sonrisa que quería decir " todo irá bien"

- Está bien...de acuerdo - no quería discutir con ella, asintió con la cabeza. Pero en su interior, no estaba tan seguro. Le gustaría regresar con la Cetra, estar con ella, hablar, en fin, la quería a su lado.

- ¿ Cómo me has encontrado? - el chico la miró, esperando una respuesta.

- He preguntado por ti...ha sido fácil.

- Creía que solo los Soldados podían estar aqui - dijo con sorpresa. Anais negó.

-En absoluto. Está permitido a todo el mundo.

- Estás lejos de tu hogar.

- He traido a mi chocobo...además, quería saber cómo estabas...

Sefirot la observó, enmudecido. Era una de las únicas personas, aparte de Aeris, que parecía preocupada por él...era un sentimiento extraño...pero le agradaba...

- Dime, mañana ¿ que tienes que hacer?

El chico reflexionó.

- Entrenamiento como todos los días, no podemos estar seguros de cúando llegará la guerra...¿ por qué lo preguntas?

- No vayas

- ¿ Qué?

- No vayas - repitió con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Iremos a pasear...

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Si, si que puedes...di que si...

El chico la miró, pensativo ...¿ podía¿ debía?

- Lo intentaré - dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Anais sonrió, contenta.

- Mañana, vendré a buscarte...iremos a...ya lo verás.

- Pero...

-¡ Hasta mañana!- sonrió, y se alejó.

Pero él no contestó. Se sentía mal estando lejos de Iciclos...de Aeris...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven miró por enésima vez el teléfono móvil, situado a poca distancia. Sintió el deseo de marcar el número de Sefirot, incluso se levantó, acercándose hasta el aparato...su mano se acercó a él, pero en el último instante reaccionó, apartando la mando.

" No lo hagas, olvidale"

Más fácil resultaba pensarlo que hacerlo. Aeris se cruzó de brazos, suspiró. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir.

- Hola Aeris.

- ¿ Cloud? Adelante, pasa - le invitó a entrar, desde que vivía sola el chico la visitaba a menudo. Ella se sentía algo culpable, pensando en Tifa. Pero, despues de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo. Sólo hablar.

- ¿ Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien...

- ¿ Sabes algo de él? - por odio que le tuviese, sabía que a la Cetra le afectaba algo la ausencia de aquel hombre.

- No...nada...ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...

- Si, asi es. Además, no estás sola. Me tienes a mi.

Esa frase la llevó al pasado, a la primera vez que habían visitado el Cañón cosmo y ella había dicho que sentía sola. Cloud había reaccionado con un..." pero yo...¿ no estamos aqui?" . Sonrió levemente.

- Lo se, gracias.

El chico la miró a los ojos. Estaba tan guapa...sin poder evitarlo, extendió su mano acariciandole la mejilla. La Cetra reaccionó dejándose tocar...realmente se sentía sola sin Sefirot. Necesitaba a alguien... Cloud aproximó su rostro al de ella, dispuesto a besarla. Aeris cerró sus ojos lentamente, dispuesta a sentir el cálido beso...pero entonces, una imagen le vino a la mente. Su beso con Sefirot. Y sin saber muy bién la razón, se apartó bruscamente.

- Cloud, no puedo, no...

- ¿ por qué? Lo deseas tanto como yo.

- No está bien, hacemos daño a otras personas. A Tifa...

- y a Sefirot - terminó por ella la frase, no muy contento.

- Sobre todo Tifa - insistió Aeris - ella te quiere, te necesita, te...

- ¿ Y tu¿ me quieres?

La pregunta sobresaltó a Aeris. Cuando había vuelto a la vida tenía claros sus sentimientos. Le amaba, le quería...pero, ahora.. ¿ qué sentía¿ le quería?

- ... No lo se...

- Tambien sientes algo por ese monstruo.

- ¡ No hables asi de él!

Cloud la miró impactado por su enfado.

- ...Realmente...sientes algo. - se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Cloud, no se realmente...es dificil - parecía cansada de pronto, sin ganas de discutir...se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Lo comprendo, no te culpo. Pero, deberías preguntarte algo. ¿ Dónde está el ahora? Se ha unido a Shinra, nos ha dejado por ser Soldado de Primera Clase. No parece importarle mucho el verse separado de ti.

Aeris sintió que se le oprimía el corazón; Cloud estaba en lo cierto.

- Además, no creo que esté solo.

La chica le miró alarmada.

- Esa amiga suya, Anais, seguramente le haga compañía.

- Claro que no, Cloud - se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer firme y autoritaria. - No hables por...

- De acuerdo. Cuidate, volveré pronto - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejando a la joven hundida y triste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ Buenos días! - Anais se reunió con Sefirot como habían acordado al día siguiente, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y no había nubes.

Él la saludó con un gesto de cabeza, simplemente.

- ¿ A dónde quieres ir?

- De excursión.

- ¿ Qué? - frunció el ceño.

- Si, tenemos todo el día por delante, es temprano. Zarparemos en barco a Costa del Sol.

- No se si es buena idea.

- Lo es.

Y dicho ésto convenció al chico para acompañarla al barco. Desde no muy lejos, un grupo de periodistas y reporteros observaban a la " pareja" a lo lejos. Sacaron un par de fotos, sonriendo. Se miraron , aquel reportaje iba a ser muy jugoso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dime¿ te gusta ser Soldado?

Anais se hallaba en la cubierta del gran barco, a su lado se encontraba Sefirot, apoyado sobre la baranda, asintió.

- Si, me gusta.

- No pareces convencido.

- Lo estoy, me gusta - volvió a insistir, mirándola.

Habían pasado un par de horas, ya casi estaban llegando a su destino. Una vez en Costa del Sol, decidieron ir a la playa. Mientras Sefirot caminaba siguiendo a Anais, recordó su pasada vez, con Aeris. La echaba de menos, mucho de menos, pero eso era lo mejor. Decidió no pensarlo más. Se sentaron en la arena, la joven hablaba bastante, Sefirot no tanto. Era reservado, poco hablador. Sólo cin Aeris solía abrirse más, y hasta se mostraba algo vulnerable. El día iba pasando, más adelante fueron al Gold Saucer, a los juegos.

- ¡ Qué bonito! - exclamó Anais, viendo un peluche que representaba a un moguri abrazado a un chocobo. -¡ por favor, puedes conseguirmelo?!

- Es una tonteria.

- ¡ Por favor!

- Está bien - dijo sin demasiadas ganas, al tiempo que jugaba y conseguía sin dificultad el peluche. Los fotógrafos seguían tras ellos. Sacaron la foto. Quedaría perfecta en portada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me lo he pasado bien¿ y tu? - sonrió Anais, cuando ya tarde, regresaron a Junon.

- No ha estado mal.

- Cuidate.

Se separaron. Al día siguiente, Sefirot debía entrenar a sus hombres duro. Aquella noche, al acostarse, cerró los ojos y sintió algo extraño en el peño. Un sentimiento extraño...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transcurrieron días...todo seguía igual. En Iciclos, una tarde, Aeris volvió a recibir a Cloud. Conversaron, hablaron...caída la noche, el joven la miró.

- Cloud, se que ocultas algo. Lo noto, dime¿ qué és?

El rubió le tendió una revista.

- Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo.

La joven asintió, sin comprender. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Era el Shinra Times, en portada aparecía la imagen de Sefirot...pero no estaba solo. Anais le acompañaba. Ambos sonreían. Y se podía leer claramente:"

" El General Sefirot deja de lado su trabajo para un romántico encuentro. ¿ No es adorable el peluche que le regala a su joven novia?"

El periódico resbaló de las manos de Aeris, no lo podía creer. Entonces era cierto. Se había ido...para estar con Anais. La había abandonado porque ella nunca había significado nada para él.

El silenció reino durante un tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anais y Sefirot de nuevo habían vuelto a quedar aquella tarde. Ahora, entrada la noche, se hayaban delante de la puerta del apartamento del chico, ella sonrió.

- ¿ Estás cansado?

- No, en absoluto. ¿ Y tu?

- Bastante, hoy he estado en Iciclos, Midg...

- ¿ Iciclos? - al oir esa palabra el corazón de Sefirot se aceleró.

- ¿ La has visto?

- ¿ qué?

- A Aeris...¿ está bien?

- Oh si..no te preocupes...no estaba sola.

Al oir aquello el joven la miró sin comprender, mejor dicho, sin querer creérselo.

- ¿ Con quién estaba?

- Un chico...si, un rubito, pelo pincho.

Sefirot apretó el puño. Entonces ya estaba. Había sido sustituido.

- No te preocupes por ella - sonrió - Seguro que...está bien cuidada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Iciclos, los labios de Cloud se acercaron a los de Aeris y ésta, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, no se apartó.

A kilómetros de distancia, el rostro de Anais se aproximó al de Sefirot y el joven no se inmutó.

Ambos, heridos en su orgullo, creyéndose olvidados decidieron que lo mejor sería desistir. Habían perdido. Les habían vencido...

En Iciclos, unas luces se apagaron, silenciosas, mientras que en Junon, dos personas abrían una puerta, se introducían en ella y cerraban...dejando solo paso al silencio.

**Nota: otro massssss, al fin acabé examenes, a ver si puedo actualizar más a menudo, jeje, espero que os esté gustando, no pongais esa cara de ¡ No puede serr! porque si, puede ser...aisss¿ qué pasará?**

**Reviews si os gusta por favor**


	34. Traición

**Capítulo 34: Traición**

Justo cuando los labios de Cloud rozaban con los de Aeris, ésta se apartó, con brusquedad. No podía besarlo, sentía que traicionaba a Sefirot, aun sabiendo que no era asi puesto que ambos eran libres de escoger a quién besaban sin rendirles cuentas a nadie.

- ¿ Que ocurre? - el joven la miró confundido, sin comprender.

- Lo siento...pero, no puedo. Lo siento Cloud.

- Has visto bien el periódico. Lo has visto¿ no? - repuso con brusquedad y rabia, sintiéndose rechazado.

- Lo he visto - respondió con calma aunque añadió. - Sefirot y Anais...si, quizás...- pensó las palabras antes de hablar. - Pero aun asi...no puedo.

El chico asintió, algo confuso. ¿ Si no era por Sefirot, entonces? Un miedo le invadió de pronto.

- ya no... ¿ sientes nada por mi?

La Cetra abrió los ojos, mirándole. Ahora mismo, ya no sabía siquiera lo que sentía. Le miró, el sentimiento de hace años que sentía por Zack era tan lejano ahora...y el de Cloud...se alejaba...

- Siento algo hacia ti, Cloud...- y era cierto. Aún le queria, su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaban juntos.

- ¿ Entonces? Aeris, mirame...quiero estar contigo.

-Lo siento...- susurró ella, apartando la mirada y bajando la cabeza. No insistió más, asintió levantándose.

- Cloud...

El la miró.

- No te enfades.

El joven se sentía enfadado pero al verla con esa expresión de tristeza se ablandó.

- No me enfado Aeris, contigo no podría. Eres la única...que me ha comprendido alguna vez, la única con la que he podido ser yo mismo. Siempre me has dado ánimos...

La Cetra le escuchó, atenta. No sabía que Cloud pensase eso, sintiese eso...sonrió débilmente. Y Cloud abandonó la estancia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anais abrazó al hombre, acercando su rostro al de él...Sefirot la vio venir, cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado beso, recordando su primer beso...con Aeris. Súbitamente abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer. No era Aeris. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo? Él solo deseaba besar y estar con la Cetra de ojos verdes, no con otra. La joven le miró.

- Sefirot...- susurró, acercándose una vez más, pero él la apartó con suavidad.

- Lo siento.- no sabía muy bien que se decía en esos casos, aunque fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Perdona, ha sido culpa mia...- sonrió forzada.

Él no dijo nada, era algo embarazoso, Anais prosigió.

- Será mejor que me valla...aunque, antes de nada quería desearte suerte en tu misión de mañana.

Sefirot la miró sin comprender. Al día siguiente no tenía ninguna misión.

- Mañana me toca entrenar a los Soldados, no se me ha informado de ninguna misión.

- He oido decir que la habrá, además lejos de aqui...si, puede que debas ir a...Wutai.

- ¿ Qué? Nadie me ha dicho nada¿ cómo lo sabes?

- Simplemente se lo oi decir a alguien cuando venía a buscarte.

Sefirot parecía preocupado.

- No puedo ir, ya sabes que...

- Tranquilo - dijo ella entonces. - No creo que haya problemas, eres tu quien manda y te llevarías a toda Shinra.

Anais sabía muy bien cúal era la preocupación de Sefirot. Pero tambien supo quitarle importancia, y el se sintió más seguro.

- ...Buenas noches - dijo al fin, y el chico asintió con la cabeza. Le miró un momento antes de sonreir, había algo extraño en su sonrisa...parecía...casi...como si se estuviese burlando de algo...

" imaginaciones, seguramente"

Una vez a solas, el chico pensó en Aeris. Sabía que en esos momentos debía estar con Cloud...haciendo el amor con él, y...apartó de su mente esa horrible imagen, sintió la necesidad de llamarla.

Al tiempo, en Iciclos la Cetra quiso hablar con Sefirot, oir su voz...y por eso fue directa a su movil, marcó su número...

- Tuuuuuuuu...Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Nada, comunicaba.

Sefirot estaba llamando a Aeris, pero nadie respondía.

- Tuuuuuuuu...Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Colgó, Aeris colgó. Suspiraron. No se dieron cuenta que ambos habían tenido el mismo deseo, oir la voz del otro. Y ahora, tan lejos como estaban, y tan solos no sabían que hacer. Sólo les quedaba aguardar, y ni siquiera sabían a qué.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gran Sefirot...- Rufus Shinra se acercó esa mañana al hombre de cabellos plateados, y éste esperó a que hablase.

- La misión. ¿ Era eso?

- Siento no habertelo comunicado antes, pero aun no era seguro. Si, está confirmado, partirás de inmediato con los Soldados.

- ¿ Qué sucede en Wutai?

Rufus se aproximó a él, bajando la voz para que nadie más pudiese oirlos. Se hayaban a campo abierto, cerca de las grandes naves aéreas de Shinra pero había oidos por todas partes.

- Mala situación. Hay problemas en Wutai, Soldados desconocidos que parecen estar atacando la ciudad. Debemos hacer algo, eres un gran Soldado, dirigirás el ataque.

Sefirot miró al Presidente.

- ¿ Toda Shinra vendrá conmigo?

- Si, todos, incluso yo. Partiré más tarde en helicóptero. Los Soldados y tu ireis en submarino. Es rápido y evita que en Wutai sepan que envian refuerzos.

- ¿ Por cuanto tiempo?

- No lo se...no mucho, suponemos que unas cuantas horas.

- Muy bien , quiero que toda Shinra me acompañe en ésta misión.

- Y asi será.

Sefirot extrajo su movil del bolsillo y Rufus lo examinó, con una expresión extraña.

- Será mejor que dejes el movil en el apartamento.

- ¿ Qué? No, no puedo estar incomunicado.

- Me temo que es lo correcto, podría haber interferencias en el submario, lo que significaría que podrían incluso hundirse.

- ¿ Por un télefono? - frunció el ceño, serio, negándose.

- No por uno, pero sí por más de 100 teléfonos, que serán los tripulantes del submarino. Si cada uno lleva el móvil...¿ comprendes?

Sefirot se dijo que era cierto. Los phs eran frecuentes causantes de accidentes, y si, lo más seguro sería dejarlo en el apartamento.

- De acuerdo¿ algo más?

- No, en cuanto estés listo dirígete al puerto.Los demás ya están alli.

Sefirot le miró, con expresión intrigada.

- ¿ y tu, Presidente?

- Ahora tengo unos cuantos asuntos que atender, pero tengo previsto terminarlos en unos...20 minutos, tan pronto pueda me reuniré con vosotros. No para luchar, claro está, sino supervisar.

Sefirot se dirigió al apartamento, dejó el movil y fue al puerto. El submarino se sumergió con lentitud y el viaje comenzó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus Shinra sonrió con aire de triunfo, cuando desde la ventana de su despacho, vio cómo el submarino se sumergía. Se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, y la sonrió ampliamente.

- Gran trabajo. Eres una magnifica actriz.

- Gracias Rufus. Lo se, ha sido fácil.

- De no ser por ti jamás hubiese accedido a ir. No se le hubiese ocurrido abandonar su Phs, y menos a su preciosa Cetra.

La joven rubia sonrió perversa. Si, era buena actriz, para eso la había contratado.

- Te dije que funcionaría...Anais. Es débil...

- No lo es tanto, ayer tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse conmigo y...

Rufus rió.

- ¿ Te rechazó¿ La estupenda Anais rechazada?

- No es gracioso. Esa Cetra, ni siquiera diciéndole que estaba con Cloud hizo que la olvidase.

Rufus sonrió. Estaba contento. Le había costado tiempo pero ahora tenía a Sefirot justo donde quería que estuviese.

- Cuentamelo otra vez Anais, desde el principio. ¿ Cómo fue tu plan para conseguir que se uniese a Shinra?

La mujer se acomodó en su sillón le llevaría tiempo.

- Me dijiste que el plan era apartarle de Avalancha y que se uniese a Shinra. El problema era esa chica, la Cetra. Lo primero fue ganarme su confianza, ya sabes...

- ¿ En la cama no hubiese sido más rápido? Disculpa, lo se, te rechazó..- volvió a reir, pero Anais le ignoró.

- Quedábamos juntos, hablábamos...me hablaba mucho de la Cetra, comprendi que ella era muy importante. Por eso, se me ocurrió. Tuve que inventarme que yo era de Shinra y...

- ¿ Qué¿ Le dijiste eso?

- Espera, no te alteres antes de tiempo. Le dije que era de Shinra pero...una espia de Shinra, que sabía muy bien todos vuestros movimientos...y que quería advertirle que...pretendiais apoderaros de Aeris para hacerla daño.

Rufus miró a la joven.

- Sigue - exigió.

- Bien, le expliqué que Aeris era una Cetra pero muy valiosa, más que cualquier otra Cetra porque tu estabas enamorado de ella...

Rufus volvió a reir.

- ¿ Eso dijste?

- Si, eso. Que estabas enamorado de ella, pero que ella tiempo atrás te habia rechazado cuando supo que tus planes no eran buenos para el Planeta. Y que ahora te quieres vengar de ella. Sefirot me dijo que jamás lo permitiria y entonces, solo tuve que sugerirle... " unete a shinra, vigila los movimientos de todos, asi Aeris estará segura".

- ¿ Pero para que no se lo dijese a la Cetra, que dijiste?- le miró con interés.

- Que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto porque ella no estaría de acuerdo, solo eso. Fue realmente fácil.

- Eres un genio. Ahora la Cetra está desprotegida...y podemos ir a por ella.¿ La traición no te remuerde la conciencia?- preguntó irónico.

Anais sonrió compalcida.

- No, creo que podré dormir...- añadió. ¿ y Sefirot?

- Rumbo a Wutai pensando que le espera la guerra, el viaje en barco durará aproximadamente...unas cuatro horas. Para cuando eso la Cetra estará capturada. Y él...

- ¿Pero y cuando llegue al destino y vea que no hay guerra? Sospechará.

- Diremos que había sido un error, que los Soldados ya se han ido. Y entonces, estará confiado...y con la guardia bajada...y tambien podremos divertirnos con él.

- Sefirot es peligroso, es bueno luchando..

- Con la espada. Por cierto¿ te he mencionado que con las prisas...se ha dejado ésto aqui? - y al decirlo se hizo un lado para mostrarle la brillante Masamune.

La conversación prosiguió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre lo había escuchado todo, detrás de la puerta, había estado atento. ¡Tenía que avisar a Sefirot! Debía hacerlo y pronto, aunque recordó que no debía haber llevado su movil por lo que estaban comentando esos canallas.Entonces avisaría a Cloud, Tifa o a uno de los demás. Con las prisas se le calló el movil al suelo, Rufus y su ayudanta salieron precipitados de la estancia.

- Reeve...¿ a quien tenemos aqui? Vaya, vaya...

Reeve tragó saliva, aquello no era lo planeado. Se había acercado hasta Junon para hablar con Sefirot, por haber trabajado con Shinra durante muchos años le habían cedido el paso con facilidad, pocos sabían que era un espía. Y ahora, le habían descubierto.

- Guardias - llamó Rufus, y cuando éstos acudieron les exigió que encerrasen a Reeve y se asegurasen que nadie lo encontrase. Asi lo hicieron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: otro más!! siento no actualizar esque me queda el último exámen...y además es verano y no hay ganas de escribir, aun asi no creais que abandono, eso nunca!! espero que os siga gustando y que sigais dejando vuestras reviews que tanto me gustane ilusión me hacen :) hasta pronto chcicos...como veis, Anais es una bicha.**


	35. Hacer lo mejor

**Capítulo 35 : Hacer lo mejor**

**Nota: Sora63 ¡ Hola, he leido tu review y voy a intentar explicarte lo de los besos y la llamada. Bien, en el capítulo anterior dije que justo cuando iban a rozarse los labios ( tanto Anais-Sefirot, y Cloud-Aeris) se echan para atrás, quizás en el otro capitulo daba a entender que ya se habian besado pero no... era para dejarlo emocionante para el capitulo que seguía, nada más . Y lo del phs , bueno, se llamaron al momento y quizas tengas razón, que es ilógico que comunique... ( cuando tenga tiempo ya lo cambiaré) ¡ gracias por tus consejos y hacérmelo ver , espero que sigas leyendo y escribiendo!**

**- Ayumi Warui: Hola, he visto que en la review decías que no permito que escriban quienes no tienen cuenta, me gustaría cambiarlo aunque no se como¿ me lo puedes explicar? gracias :)**

**Y a los demás que seguis leyendo y escribiendo¡ gracias, ahi sigo,!**

La celda era polvorienta, pequeña, apenas se divisaba un rayo de luz entrando por una alta ventana. Se encontraba en los calabozos secretos de Junon, pocos sabían de su existencia y Reeve era consciente que le iba a resultar complicado poder salir y escapar de allí. Suspiró nervioso. Sefirot estaba rumbo a Wutai, Aeris seguramente estaría en su casa de Iciclos sola. Cloud y los demás estaban repartidos por los diferentes continentes ajenos a todo lo que iba a suceder.

- ¡ Maldita sea! - exclamó, lanzándose contra los barrotes de metal, sin éxito. Ningun preso le acompañaba, aunque había un guardia Shinra vigilandole.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que haces, mamón! - le soltó el guardia y Reeve se dio por vencido. Debía ocurrírsele algo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. La pobre Aeris estaba en peligro, solo él podía ayudarla. Rebuscó en su bolsillo para ver si tenía el phs, pero no, lo había dejado en su casa. Aunque...mientras palpaba en busca del teléfono, dio con otro objeto. Era un mando a distancia, para controlar...a Cait Sith.

" ¡ Eso es!" - se dijo emocionado, al ver esperanza. " Lo único que he de hacer es controlar al muñeco, que vaya a avisar a Sefirot...pero Cait está en Midgar, y Sefirot rumbo a Wutai, no hay tiempo".

Siguió pensando, cada vez mas nervioso, viendo cómo pasaban los segundos y minutos.

" ¡Cloud¡ Seguro que Cloud está en Kalm, aunque ya no viva con Tifa tiene su propio apartamento alli, y despues de todo, Midgar no está tan alejado!"

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto por el guardia, el hombre encendió el botón del mando dando por supuesto que Cait acababa de tomar vida. El mando era bastante grande, y tenía una pantalla que proyectaba dónde se encontraba el gato de peluche para poder seguirle la pista. Una vez encendido, hizo que saliese de la casa y se dirigiera a Kalm. Sólo esperaba que Cloud estuviera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El submarino avanzaba con lentitud, demasiada para Sefirot. Si seguían así, no llegarían a tiempo de detener a los Soldados. El hombre se incorporó, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la tripulación. Los jóvenes Soldados le acompañaban, silenciosos.

" Todo es demasiado tranquilo, demasiada calma..."

Pero decidió no hacer comentarios. Una vez más volvió a tomar asiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El muñeco robotizado se abría paso a través de los amplios campos fuera de la ciudad de midgar. Kalm no estaba muy lejos, pero al gato le costaría quizás más de hora y media el llegar. Reeve intentaba a toda costa que Cit Sith no se topase con monstruos y cuando se los encontraba, huyese de ellos, aunque no era facil. ¡ Tenía que llegar a Kalm, encontrar a Cloud, hablarle de Aeris, e ir rápidamente a Iciclos a ayudarla! Al fin, despues de tiempo, el gato llegó a Kalm, se dirigió precipitadamente a la casa del joven rubio y llamó , aporreando la puerta. Ésta se abrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Cetra estaba aburrida, y triste, mirando los copos mientras caían finamente al suelo. Era su único entretenimiento, quería olvidarse de todo y le era imposible. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era el rostro de Sefirot, serio, sus ojos brillando por el Mako, y a su lado, el rostro alegre y feliz de Anais, abrazándole, besándole...

" Aeris, no seas tonta, no pienses más en eso..."

Bostezó por enésima vez en aquella mañana, no tenía previsto hacer nada interesante quel día. Quizás fuese a entrenarse ella sola con el arma a los acantilados, aunque más adelante. Todavía era pronto, no eran ni las 11 de la mañana. Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó y la joven, con sorpresa, se levantó y fue a abrir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ Cait Sith? - Cloud frunció el ceño al verle, sin comprender. - Reeve, a qué viene ésto...

Pero Cait Sith no respondió, no podía hablarle. Estaba encerrado, con el guardia vigilando, Cloud tendría que averiguar por si mismo lo que sucedía.

- Vamos¿ a qué viene todo ésto¿Por qué no hablas?

El muñeco por toda respuesta, elevó los brazos y empezó a saltar, agitado. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento, no entiendo nada.

Cait exasperado, brincó más alto, exageró sus movimientos...

Reeve sabía que Cloud no lo iba a entender por eso, decidió que tendría que hablar. Debía ser una rápida frase, antes que el guardia tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, una frase que explicase todo y que permitiese a Cloud comprender que la Cetra estaba en serios problemas.

- ¡ Shinra va a por Aeris, han tendido una trampa a Sefirot que ahora se dirige a Wutai, ayuda a Aeris!

El guardia, furioso al oir a Reeve, se acercó a él golpéadnole bruscamente y quitándole el mando que controlaba a Cait Sith. Aunque eso había sido suficiente.

Debía avisar a los demás, corrió a casa de Tifa olvidando su enfado y le explicó lo que sucedía. La joven entonces sugirió que toda Avalancha había de estar unida para proteger a Aeris.

- Lo primero será llamar a Aeris - dijo Tifa, marcando el número de la Cetra. Pero nadie respondió. Se miraron preocupados.

- Debemos ir a Iciclos, pero la única via es el chocobo y tardariamos horas...

- ¡ Cid, llamemos a Cid, él nos llevará en Viento Fuerte rápidamente a Iciclos, y podremos ayudarla!

- ¡ Eres tan inteligente, por eso te quiero!

Cloud sonrió, y de un impulso, abrazó a la joven que se sonrojó. El joven se dio cuenta de lo sucedido...se apartó con lentitud pero sonrió...ella hizo lo mismo.

- Sefirot tambien habría de saberlo, por lo que dices, Shinra ha estado jugando con él. - expresó ella y aunque Cloud no parecía del todo contento terminó por asentir.

- Le llamaré, no me preguntes por qué pero tengo su número.

Nadie respondió.

- Está incomunicado.

- Dices que se dirige a Wutai...¡ eso, es Yuffie, llamemos a Yuffie y que esté atenta para cuando llegue al puerto, hable con él!

Dicho y hecho, llamaron a la joven Yuffie encomendandole la misión y aunque no le caía demasiado bien Sefirot, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Y tras eso, Cid fue avisado y en poco tiempo, Viento Fuerte aterrizaba a las afueras de Kalm, y despues surcaba el cielo en dirección del continente helado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot se estaba impacientando, hacía ya tiempo que habían partido de Junon. Se preguntó cúanto faltaría. Vio a los Soldados bostezando pero él no lo hizo ni una vez. Continuaba a la espera de llegar. Tranquilo.Relajado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven se había levantado a abrir l puerta, esperaba que fuese su madre. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que ante ella había un ejército de Soldados...Shinra. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Sefirot. Seguramente le había sucedido algo.

- ¡ Sefirot, él está bien?

El Soldado que parecía ser el jefe, la miró antes de responder.

" Se suponía que nos la ibamos a llevar por la fuerza, aunque puede que asi sea mas facil..."

- Si, asi es. Nos envia el propio Presidente, es urgente, Sefirot...es mejor que venga con nosotros, se lo explicaremos por el camino.

Aeris asintió, siguiéndoles apresurada. Subió sin dudarlo al avión.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin, parecía que el submarino llegaba a Wutai. Y asi era. Emergió del algua, y Sefirot miró ansioso esperando ver a los Soldados. Salió del submarino, todo era calma. Sin comprender, miró a los demás Soldados pero ninguno parecía preocupado. Entonces la vio. A una chica de unos 16 o 17 años de edad, que se aproximó y gritó a pleno pulmón:

¡¡ Sefirot, Aeris está en peligro, tienes que hacer algo, Shinra solo te estaba utilizando!!

- ¿ Qué?!

Inmediatamente los Soldados se precipitaron sobre ellos, Sefirot se percató entonces que no estaba armado. Aunque Yuffie había estado en todo y le tendió un arma, una espada lo más parecida la Masamune que había cogido prestada a su padre. Entre ambos, pronto pudieron deshacerse de bastantes Soldados y el resto huyó en el submarino. Tan pronto estuvieron solos, Sefirot cogió a la adolescente por los hombros, mirándola.

- ¿¡ Qué es eso de que Aeris está en peligro?!

La joven tragó saliva, no le gustaba tenerle tan cerca aunque respiró hondo y le explicó la situación.

- ¡ Tenemos que ir a Iciclos!

- Cloud y los demás ya han ido hacia alli.

Le hirvió la sangre al oir nombrar a Cloud antes despues la miró confundido.

- ¿Pero no viven juntos?

Yuffie le miró, negando.

- No¿¿de donde sacaste esa idea??

- Pero duermen juntos...- pensó en voz demasiado alta y Yuffie le miró extrañado.

- Por supuesto que no, Cloud y Aeris solo son amigos.

El corazón de Sefirot se aceleró. Se sentía tan ligero de pronto, tan feliz..

- Debemos ayudar aunque tardaremos siglos en llegar... - la joven estaba preocupada, Sefirot la miró.

- Podrías llamar a tu amigo piloto y que venga a recogernos.

- Ahora debe haber llegado a Iciclos, o al menos, estar en camino. Si viene perderán tiempo...

- Está bien - apretó los puños. - Shinra me las pagará...

- Lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos aqui...y aguardar...

Sefirot se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡ No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados¿no lo entiendes?! Si algo le llegase a suceder!

- ¡ No podemos hacer otra cosa, confia en Cloud y en los demás!

Sefirot no respondió, apretó los puños con increible fuerza, jurándose que Rufus se lo iba a pagar muy caro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viento Fuerte iba a gran velocidad surcando los cielos, apresurándose en llegar a Iciclos. Algo en el cielo que iba en sentido contrario atrajo la atención de los tripulantes. Se trataba de otra nave, otro avión...con el logo..

- ¡ Shinra! - exclamó Tifa, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Aeris.

- ¡ Aeris, es una trampa, rápido, protegete! - chilló Cloud a la Cetra que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿ Qué¿ Qué ocurre?

- ¡ Debes huir de alli, es una trampa, quieren hacerte daño!

Los aviones se alejaron, la joven se percató que algo andaba mal pero no podía huir.

- ¡ Los seguiré! - exclamó Cid intentando girar la enorme nave y consiguiéndolo. Ahora iban en pos de Shinra, deseosos de ayudarla.

La tripulación de Shinra vio lo que sucedía, y estaban preparados para esos casos. No sabían muy bien de quien se trataba aunque habían concluido que se interponían en su camino, por eso sacaron los misiles y comenzaron a arrojarlos con fuerza contra Viento Fuerte.

- ¡ Cid, cuidado! - exclamó Barret, viendo cómo se acercaba el misil.

El piloto pudo hacer un giro sorprendente que les permitió seguir adelante, aunque Shinra no se rindió. Siguió lanzando más y más misiles, y Cid no pudo hacer otra cosa que girar, dar media vuelta y alejarse.

- Aeris... - Cloud parecía confuso, Tifa reaccionó.

- Debemos buscar a Sefirot y Yuffie, quizás se les ocurra algo.

Cid asintió, en poco tiempo aterrizaban en Wutai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera en advertir Viento Fuerte fue Yuffie, quien no había logrado hacer que Sefirot se calmase. Al ver a sus amigos, Yuffie corrió hacia ellos, lo mismo que Sefirot, quien gritó.

- ¿¡ Aeris?!

Pero alli estaban todos los componentes de Avalancha menos la chica. El rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

- ¿ Dónde está Aeris? - preguntó con calma tan pausada que no gustó a ninguno de los alli presentes.

- Escucha Sefirot, A..- comenzó Tifa pero Sefirot frunció el ceño interrumpiendola.

- ¿ No está con vosotros?

- La tienen los Shinra - explicó Cloud con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡ Y no haceis nada?!

Cloud tambien perdió los estribos.

- ¡ Nos lanzaban misiles desde su avión, no podiamos seguirlos!

- ¡ Pero podeis estar aqui relajados charlando en vez de intentar hacer algo!

- ¿ Hacer algo dices¡ Es tu culpa, de no ser por ti...

- ¡ Basssssssssssssssssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - explotó Yuffie y todos la miraron. - ¿ Podeis dejar eso para más adelante¡ Aeris nos necesita y no sabemos a donde la han llevado!

- Y tambien hemos de ayudar a Reeve - añadió Tifa, cruzándose de brazos.

Sefirot miró al grupo. Le gustase o no, tenía que colaborar con ellos, todo fuese por el bien de Aeris.

- Vayamos a Junon, seguramente la tengan alli.

Los demás asintieron convencidos. Comenzaron a entrar en el avión, aunque Cloud detuvo a Sefirot, interponiéndose en su camino.

- ¿Entonces te uniste a Shinra para protegerla? - la voz del rubio era fria aunque que le miraba con atención.

Sefirot le miró, algo molesto.

- ¿ Para que si no? No pensarías que iba a traicionarla de esa manera.

- Para serte sincero si. Eso creía. Me equivoqué.

- ¿ A dónde quieres llegar con todo ésto?

- Si de verdad te importa quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ella.

Sefirot le miró, al cabo de un tiempo le dijo:

- ¿ Y Tifa?

- La quiero, de veras que la quiero. Pero no puedo permitir que precisamente tu...

Sefirot aguardó a que terminase la frase.

- Que seas precisamente tu quien intente algo con ella...

- Ella es libre de decidir, aunque está claro que ya lo ha hecho. - dijo mirándole. Cloud no iba a mentirle.

- No, ella está confundida.Durante estos meses en que estuviste ausente fui a hablar con ella. No se acalara, no tiene claros sus sentimientos.

- ¿ Por qué me estás contando todo esto? - Sefirot realmente no comprendía ahora.

- Quiero que ella sea feliz. Lo deseo realmente. - le miró y añadió, amenazante - por eso pienso que sería mejor que estuviese alejada de ti. Quien sabe...lo que puede suceder si lograras recordar.

Sefirot sintió algo extraño en su interior¿ de qué estaba hablando? Pero Cloud no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que subió al avión, seguido de un Sefirot confuso.

" No te preocupes Aeris, te encontraré y despues haré lo que mejor sea para ti"

**NOTA¡¡ Otro más! Bueno, este no me ha gustado mucho, nada romántico pero ya llegará :)**


	36. La muerte más dulce

**Capítulo 36: La muerte más dulce**

Sola. Insegura. Aterrada. Esos eran los sentimientos que la chica estaba experimentando mientras la llevaban lejos, a un lugar desconocido. O quizás conocido pero que ellla no era capaz de adivinar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla, hacer algo por ella...estaba perdida. Era su fin. Mientras el tiempo transcurría intentó adivinar cómo era posible que fuese una rehén, si Sefirot estaba con Shira. ¿ Estaría él al tanto¿Tan poco le importaba ahora que estaba con esa chica, aquella que seguramente le hacía feliz, mucho más de lo que ella podría hacerle?.

Al fin se detuvieron, aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Junon. No se movió, pero un guardia Shinra fue el encargado de aproximarse a ella y ordenarla que descendiese. No lo hizo. El hombre la sujetó con fuerza, obligándola a seguirle dentro. Hasta el despacho del Presidente donde Rufus esperaba sonriente. Y a su lado estaba Anais. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de la Cetra.

- ¿ Sorprendida de verme? No, no hace falta que respondas, se la respuesta.

- Tu...

- Si, yo - se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa irónica en el rostro, expresando claramente su satisfacción al ver a la Cetra angustiada.

- ¿ Y Sefirot? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de tragar saliva.

-¿ No lo sabes? Fue el quien dio la órden de hacer contigo lo que quisiésemos...

- Eso no es cierto - dijo temblorosa la chica, a punto de caer al suelo de la impresión.

- Piensa que estás con ese muchacho...Cloud, si no me equivovo - interrumpió Rufus, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡ No, no os creo, Sefirot jamás me haría algo asi!

- Pero lo ha hecho...- susurró Anais, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella.

Aeris no replicó, se sentía tan cansada de pronto...todo le daba igual. Apartó la mirada, resignada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Te preguntarás qué queremos hacer contigo - habló Rufus con suavidad. - Eres una Cetra, la última de los Ancianos y por eso eres tan importante. Tu sangre es especial, lo sabes. Por eso...te necesitamos. Con tu sangre de Cetra seremos capaz de crear Soldados con habilidades de los Cetra.

- Los Cetra protegían el Planeta, amaban la naturaleza , la respetaban y cuidaban de ella. - saltó entonces la joven,a pesar de su dolor al creerse traicionada por Sefirot. - los Soldados de Shinra son crueles, dan miedo, las habilidades de los Cetra no podrían hacerles bien, no sabrían cómo utilizar ese magnifico don.

- Ingenua muchacha, no creerás que queremos Soldados capaces de ayudar al Planeta...- rió , antes de decir.- La Tierra Prometida...aun queremos hayar esa Tierra y solo las personas con sangre de los Cetras podrán...

- La Tierra prometida no es cómo pensabais que era. Sólo se accede a ella una vez muerto. Las almas de Los Cetras regresan a la Tierra Prometida y alli descansan eternamente y para siempre. Quien va alli no regresa. Nadie podría extraer la energía Mako¿comprendes?.

El rostro de Rufus se volvió sombrío entonces, ante aquellas palabras.

- No importa, aun tenemos a Sefirot. Si, el no lo sabe pero su sangre tambien es especial. Células de Jénovaa que corren por sus venas...imaginate. Crearemos clones de Sefirot, muchos más, Soldados como él...y le añadiremos sangre de Cetra. Y asi crearemos al nuevo ejército del futuro, Soldados magníficos, letales con poderes de los Cetra. Seremos...el nuevo imperio.

Aeris estaba aterrada, aquello...¡ era horrible¡ podrían dominar el mundo aun más que entonces, someter a todos...sería el caos...!

- ¡ No te lo permitiré, no puedes, mi sangre es mia, soy la última Cetra, he de proteger el planeta!

- Ya me he cansado de ti - bostezó Rufus, Anais no habia hablado, había estado oyendo.

- ¿ Qué hacemos con ella?

- LLévala a Neo Midgar - ordenó al guardia que había estado cerca de la puerta, impidiendo que alguien pudiese entrar o salir.

- Si, señor - el hombre se acercó a la chica e hizo que le siguiese, ella sabía que era inútil intentar huir. Por eso no replicó cuando tuvo que subir al helicoptero y aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Midgar. En el cuartel, fue conducida a una celda polvorienta.

- Quédate aqui hasta que vengan a ocuparse de ti - dijo el hombre. aunque antes de irse se volvió a mirarla. Le dio bástante lástima, una joven de poco más veinte años, guapa, temblorosa, con aspecto resignado.- te traeré algo de comer, ahora vengo.

La Cetra se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin responder. Su mente estaba con Sefirot...la había traicionao, al igual que Rufus le traicionaría a él. En pocos instantes, el hombre regresó trayendo con él una bandeja en la que había agua, sopa, pan, carne y un pastelillo.

- Come cuanto quieras, cuando se termine llámame y volveré a por más.

La Cetra intentó sonreir pero no pudo. El guardia la miró con lástima, una vez más.

- Mi nombre es Garland - explicó.

-Yo soy Aeris...- respondió ella, aun en la cama, sin mirarle.

- Bien, hasta luego - depositó la bandeja en una mesita polvorienta antes de irse cerrando la puerta con llave. Una vez a solas, Aeris se relajó y entonces las lágrimas fluyeron libremente. Se sentía tan triste, tan mal...estaba atrapada, sola, sin nadie. Y Sefirot no iba a ir ayudarla puesto que había sido él mismo quien lo había querido asi. Se tumbó de lado...estaba anocheciendo. Tenía frio, la cama consistía en unas tablas duras sin mantas. Miró su cena. No tenía apetito, sin embargo bebió el agua y tomó la sopa que ya estaba casi fría. Despues, cerró los ojos intentando perderse en el mágico mundo de los sueños, que es la única manera que encontraba la Cetra para evadirse de la triste realidad,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sefirot, ella estará bien.

Vincent Valenine habló desde las sombras, oculto, como de costumbre, alejado del grupo que se dirigia en una de las naves de Cid hacia Shinra. El hombre de cabellos plateados no replicó, estaba demasiado serio y preocupado. Cloud frunció el ceño diciendo:

- Como si le importase.

Ante esto Sefirot perdió el control y se dirigió a Cloud, Barrey y Cid tuvieron que intervenir al ver que eso se les iba a escapar de las manos.

- Calma, chicos, tranquilos - exclamó Yuffie, bostezando.

- En breves instantes habremos llegado y todos podremos ir y...

- No - cortó Sefirot con voz seca. - Esto es algo entre Rufus Shinra y yo. Quisiera hacerlo solo.

Cloud iba a protestar pero al ver las miradas de sus compañeras enmudeció. En efecto, al cabo de unos 20 minutos habían llegado a Junon. Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, aunque los Soldados Shinra los recibieron con disparos. Al ver a Sefirot palidecieron, algunos huyeron, otros se quedaron esperando la muerte. Todos eran traidores, y alguno había que se sentía culpable pues Sefirot había resultado ser un gran entrenador. De éstos pocos, aguardaron a que bajasen y se aproximaron a él, pidiéndole disculpas y diciendole que no sabían nada de lo que Rufus estaba planeando, lo cual era cierto. Sefirot se sintió extraño al ver que había personas que se preocupaban de lo que él sentía.

- ¡ Ellos tambien son traidores! - exclamó Cloud dispuesto a atacarles pero Sefirot se interpuso con valentía.

- Déjalos, los creo. El culpable es Rufus Shinra. Y es con el con quien quiero...hablar.

Tras esto, el resto de Avalancha se quedó esperando. Tifa temía por él pero respetó su decisión de ir solo. Sefirot se deshizo de todo aquel que salía a su paso para impedirle avanzar y cuando llegó al despacho de Rufus...allí no había nadie. Estaba desierto.

- ¡ Rufus¿ dónde esá Aeris?!- rugió con todas sus fuerzas pero el silencio fue la respuesta. Desesperado, comenzó a buscar y al no hayar a nadie, decidió reunirse con Avalancha para buscar por otro sitio. Justo cuando abandonaba la sala, vio a un Soldado oculto. Se acercó a él obligándole a hablar a cambio de su propia vida.

- Está...está...en...Midgar...

Sefirot le soltó e inmediatamente puso la nave rumbo a Midgar.

" Aguanta un poco más, Aeris, solo un poco más...ya voy..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era muy entrada la noche. La joven Cetra no se había movido de la cama sucia e incómoda, temblaba. No de frio sino de pena, tristeza...dolor. Dolor más profundo en el corazón que el que estaba sintiendo. La celda se abrió de pronto y ella se sobresaltó. Un científico, mayor, muy parecido a Hojo entró para inspeccionarla. La chica tragó saliva, le daba vueltas la cabeza.

- Bien, bien, asi que tu eres la famosa Cetra...¿ cúal es tu nombre?

No respondió, se sentía demasiado débil y cansada.

- Te llamaré Cetra entonces. Verás, Cetra, tu sangre es especial, ya lo sabes. Y la necesito. Mejor dicho, el planeta la necesita. El mundo ansía tener gente que puedan defenderlo, y qué mejor que el poder de los Cetras...unido al del hombre más poderoso del mundo...Sefirot.

" Sefirot ha accedido a que me quiten la sangre y hagan más Soldados..y está dispuesto a dar su propia sangre tambien"...- eso es lo que ella pensó al oir aquello.

- Ésto te va a doler un poco...pero se te pasará...cuando...cuando regreses al planeta.

El doctor se aproximóa ella, y la sacó de esa celda para conducirla a un laboratorio.La tumbó en una camilla, e hizo que dejase sus brazos al descubierto. Despues, accionó una máquina próxima a ella, y le inyectó anestesia para dormirla profundamente y no sintiese cómo la sangre se le iba.Tras eso, le inyectó en ambos brazos un tubo y la máquina empezó a hacer sola su trabajo.

- Pronto te dormirás...ya no sentirás dolor. Sabes, es una muerte dulce...no sufrirás, te irás mientras duermes. Es la muerte dulce, la más dulce...Mañana por la mañana nos habrás dado toda su sangre. Gracias...- ni siquiera había ironía en la voz de aquel médico, era como si no tuviese sentimientos. No se burlaba como Hojo lo hubiese echo, para él la vida de aquella Cetra no significaba absolutamente nada.

Apagó la luz y la dejó a solas. Aeris quería gritar, levantarse, llorar, pero el sedante estaba haciendo su efecto. Sentía como poco a poco la vida se le iba...lenta pero firmemente. Iba a morir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hemos llegado.

Cid dejó que Sefirot bajase de la nave.

- Cuando salve a Aeris regresaremos - dijo Sefirot con firmeza, Cloud asintió mirándole, igual que los demás.

La noche estaba cerrada, no se veían estrellas en el firmamento, el aire era templado. Sefirot casi corrió para avalanzarse en el edificio Shinra, tenía dos cosas en mente: Lo primero salvar a Aeris y después hacérselo pagar a Rufus. Lo pagaría con la vida.

Como es lógico, los Soldados dieron el grito de alarma, y todo aquello empezó a cobrar vida: gente que se armaba hasta los dientes para acabar con el intruso. Pero Sefirot era hábil y en cuestión de minutos había derribado a casi toda la armada. Los más inteligentes huyeron, mientras que los que querían jugar a ser héroes se enfrentaron con el hombre de la leyenda y cayeron, ante su espada. Cuando vio que sus enemigos habían disminuido, se sintió más tranquilo para mirar de habitación en habitación, buscando a la Cetra. Al abrir una puerta, vio en su interior al presidente...con Anais, en la cama.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, y más aun al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿ No estabas muerto? - quiso saber Rufus, mientras la joven se vestía.

- Eso es lo que tu vas a estar ahora...pero antes dime dónde está.

- ¿ dónde está quién?

- Sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando...

Anais le miró y entonces Sefirot fue cuando comprendió.

- ¿ Tu¿ Con él?...Ahora es todo más lógico...

Anais quiso decir algo pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Tan solo sonrió complacida.

- Si, yo...¿ qué esparabas, que una mujer como yo se interesara por alguien como tu?

-Se acabó el hablar, ahora mismo me decis dónde está Aeris.

Rufus se levantó de la cama, y de un gesto rápido cogió su arma que la tenía encima de la mesita, apuntando a Sefirot. Éste esquivó el ataque y le atacó a su vez, Anais estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando.La batalla era ardua, luchaban sin piedad. Rufus se estaba cansando mientras Sefirot seguía inalterable, frio y peleando con decisión.

" Aeris, ya casi estoy...te estoy vengando, ahora estoy contigo"

Rufus sentía que llevaba las de perder, Anais tambien lo veía. Sin emabrgo siguieron peleando, luchando, en ninguna ocasión Sefirot recibió el más mínimo rasguño. Cuando Rufus cayó de rodillas, derrotado, avergonzado, supo que su hora había llegado. El otro hombre le miró con frialdad y le preguntó, una vez más:

- ¿ Dónde está Aeris?

- ... labo...ratorio...del fondo..- pudo articular el pelirrojo, herido, y cansado. Aguardó su muerte, se sorprendió cuando Sefirot le alzó con brusquedad diciéndole despectivamente:

- Es el fin de Shinra, créeme. Huye...huye lejos...no vuelvas jamás por aqui...

Tras ésto lanzó una mirada de desdén a Anais, dispuesto a salir e ir al laboratorio. Sin embargo, Rufus se levantó y se lanzó una vez más contra él, dispuesto a no dejarle ir.

- ¡ Vivo, te necesitamos vivo, queremos tu sangre, queremos...

Zasssssssssssssssssssss

Fue rápido, letal, silencioso...la espada atravesó el cuerpo del Presidente de lado a lado, era eso o morir. Sefirot observó cómo el cuerpo caía al suelo, en un charco de sangre. Aún podía hablar. Anais, con un grito, se precipitó a recoger al moribundo del suelo.

- ...yo...muero pero...Aeris...ya lo está...

Sefirot le echó una última mirada antes de echar a correr desesperado hacia el laboratorio...

En penumbras estaba la fria estancia cuando el chico irrumpió en ella. Hacía calor, casi no había aire lo que dificultaba la respiración. A un lado, en una camilla, estaba tumbada Aeris. De sus brazos salían unos tubos, extrayéndole su preciada sangre de Cetra. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, casí no podía abrirlos...luchaba por mantenerse consciente, sabiendo que si se dormía esa sería la última vez que volvería a abrirlos. Sefirot se acercó hasta ella, sintiendo pena y dolor al verla en esa situación. Inmediatamente le arrancó los tubos, con furia, lo que hizo que ella soltase un pequeño gemido.

- Aeris,mi amor, estoy aqui - dijo él tomando su mano con cuidado y mirándola a los ojos. La Cetra apartó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y retirando la mano tan rápido como le fue posible. Sefirot no omprendía su comportamiento.

- Dé...jame...vete...- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados.

Sefirot, algo dolido, le apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Aeris, se que estás enfadada, perdona, te sacaré de aqui..te pondrás bien...

- ... - ella sin poder evitarlo sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, mientras los cerraba...

Sefirot la miró alarmado.

- ..¿ Aeris?...- la sacudió pero no se movía, estaba desmayada, si no algo peor. Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar algo con qué ayudarla, la sangre de la joven se hayaba cerca, en un recipiente transparente...se acercó a él tomándolo en sus manos, pero resbaló...la sangre manchó el suelo...todo estaba derramado.

- ¡ Mierda¡ No, Aeris, no permitiré que mueras de ésta forma!

Sólo había algo que pudiese ayudarla. Una trasfusión. Sin pensarselo, inyecó los tubos que había apartado de los brazos de Aeris de nuevo, y a la máquina, solo que esta vez, era él quien donaba su sangre a la extrana máquina. Y ésta se la pasaba a la joven Cetra...mientras notaba que la sangre se le iba sonrió, esperanzado, a través de unas lágrimas que se le escapaban al ver que Aeris recuperaba el color de sus mejillas...ahora era él quien estba cada vez peor pero no le importaba. Moriría si era necesario pero Aeris viviría, envejecería y sería feliz. Era su culpa si se hayaba en esa situación, por haber confiado en Anais...en esa chica a la que ahora deseaba la peor...pensativo, mientras miraba a la Cetra, se preguntó por qué le odiaba tanto...seguramente porque había llegado tarde, por haber sido un estúpido...ella ya no sentia nada por él...entonces..¿ qué sería de él?

Estuvo asi mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que consideró que era suficiente. La joven aún estaba desmayada, se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla con suavidad, y despues tomándola en sus brazos abandonaron el edificio Shinra. Fuera, Avalancha sonrió al verlos, aunque su gesto desapareció cuando vieron la gravedad de Aeris.

Sefirot les explicó que Rufus había mueto, que eso significaba el fin de Shinra, y que la pobre Aeris estaba muy débil por la sangre que había perdido. Les tranquilizó diciéndoles que ahora portaba su sangre y que se recuperaría. Aquello enfadó a Cloud:

- Por tu culpa por poco se muere. Tu y tus confianzas con Shinra

- Cloud, ya sabemos que Anais le engañó, no seas tan duro con él - cortó Red 13.

- Cloud tiene razón.

Todos le miraron boquiabiertos. Sefirot posó a Aeris en una cama dentro de la cabina y la tapó con suavidad. Despues se volvió hacia el grupo.

- He sido...lo que hice es vergonzoso. Abandoné a Aeris para protegerla desde dentro cuando debería haberme mantenido cerca de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un instante.

Silencio. Todos escuchaban.

- Ahora, por mi culpa, ellla...mirad en qué condiciones está. Lo más probable...- rectificó diciéndole.- Es un hecho, el que cuando despierte, me odiará tanto que no volverá a dirigirme la palabra. Lo que le ha sucedido es por mi culpa. Además, ahora Rufus está muerto. Ya no debeis preocuparos por Shinra, no hay nadie que pueda sustituirle. Más de la mitad de la armada ha dejado de existir...yo acabé con ellos para llegar a Aeris.

- Sefirot¿ qué estás intentando decirnos? - preguntó suavemente Tifa, y los demás aguardaron.

- Me voy. Ya no me queda nada por hacer.

- ¿ A dónde irás? - fue Cid quién habló. - Despues de todo, tu la has salvado y has plantado cara a Shinra.

- Casi se puede decir...que eres uno de los nuestros - concluyó Reeve.

Sefirot casi sonrió escuchándole, sin embargo dijo:

- El Planeta está a salvo ahora. Ya no hay amenazas, mi tiempo en la Tierra duraría hasta este mismo momento. Lo que significa...que me vuelvo.

Todos comprendieron. No sabían que decir, incluso iban a echarle de menos.

- Aeris tiene derecho a despedirse - dijo Barret, a regañaientes, aunque no le caía bien Sefirot reconocía que se había portado valientemente y les había ayudado mucho.

- Es mejor asi. Cuidad de ella...- posó su mirada en Cloud.- Confio en ti.

Cloud se sintió turbado, sobre todo por la expresión de Tifa al oir aquello aunque respondió:

- Lo haré...no te preocupes.

- Cid¿ quieres aterrizar? Quiero irme ya.

Cid obedeció aterrizando en un paraje nevado. Estaba amaneciendo, iba a ser un día soleado y expléndido. Sefirot miró una vez más a Avalancha y después se alejó a través de esa nieve, dejando huellas trás él. Huellas profundas, al igual que las que había dejado, sin querer admitirlo, en los corazones de los miembros de Avalancha...especialmente en el de una joven muchacha que en esos momentos dormía, queriendo morir, al creerse traicionada por una persona que le importaba mucho y que la estaba abandonando para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡¡ siento mucho no haber actualizado, esque no tenía ideas y estaba muy ocupada!! lo siento realmente, ahora la inspiración a venido y estoy bastante satisfecha con éste capítulo, intentaré actualizar para el lunes de la semana que viene, hasta pronto!**


	37. Felices al fin

**Nota¡¡ Gracias por las reviews, estoy encantada de que os haya gustado el capítulo y que espereis la actualización con tanta paciencia, después de haber estado muucho sin actualizar. Se que hay cosas en la historia, ( por ejemplo lo de que podían haber extraido la sangre primero a Sefirot para no armar follón) pues que bueno, que si, que Rufus no es tan listo XD, pero esque es dificil que todo cuadre... je¿ qué pasará¿ se quedará Cloud con Aeris? ( final sorpresa, imaginaos, Cloud y Aeris juntos. Fin) Fuera coñas, empiezo un nuevo capítulo, sigo la historia y creo que vana recibir en éste capítulo lo que cada uno merece. Gracias una vez más, y hasta pronto:)**

**Capítulo 37: Felices al fin**

El sol se filtraba suave a través de las cortinas de la casa. La joven entreabrió los ojos de pronto, y cegada por la luz del sol hizo una mueca. Le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía algo débil. Se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido.

" ¿ Dónde estoy ¿ No he muerto¿ Y Sefirot...?"

Sefirot...ahora se acordaba perfectamente. Él había tenidola cara de ir adonde ella, verla moribunda y decirla que la amaba, solo para burlarse y hacerla sufrir aún más. Sintió tristeza¿ acaso la odiaba tanto que quería verla muerta ?¿ Pero entonces por qué estaba a salvo, viva...?

- Aeris, al fin te despiertas.

La joven se incorporó un poco para descubrir a Cloud, acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al lado del muchacho se hayaban Tifa, Red 13, Cid...la Cetra supuso que estaban todos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días...¿ cómo es posible que esté viva?...

Barret tomó la palabra.

- Sefirot te salvó.

Aquello desconcertó a la joven, era imposible que estuviese diciendo la verdad.

- No puede ser, Sefirot trabajaba para Shinra, él estaba de acuerdo en crear nuevos Soldados con mi sangre...y la suya...

Los demás se miraron nerviosos, Vincent habló.

- Si, tambien pensábamos eso, pero no es asi.

Aeris le miró confusa.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

Como nadie hablaba, Yuffie se adelantó un paso y dijo rápidamente:

- Anais engañó a Sefirot, ella le dijo que Shinra pretendía hacerte daño tarde o temprano y que por eso él debería ser uno de los suyos, para poder protegerte.

El rostro de Aeris cambió de expresión...¿ era eso cierto¿ Sefirot no la había traicionado?

- Anais le aconsejó que nadie lo supiese, asi sería más verídico. Lo que Shinra pretendía era extraerte la sangre y la de Sefirot, para crear...

- Nuevos Soldados, lo se...- murmuró la joven, aún algo afligida.- Lo que recuerdo es que me llevaron a una celda, en el nuevo Midgar...y después el hombre de bata blanca me extrajo la sangre...

- Y hubieses muerto de no ser por él - explicó Tifa con dulzura.

- ¿ Qué?- Aeris se giró hacia ella, alarmada.

- Sefirot te vio tan débil que te hizo una trasfusión con su propia sangre, él te salvó la vida...- explicó Red 13.

- Me salvó...la vida...y yo...- recordó que al abrir los ojos en el laboratorio, Sefirot la había mirado, acariciado el cabello, cogido su mano y ella había sido lo más brusca posible, diciéndole que la dejase en paz. Se sintió culpable de pronto.

Paseó la mirada, buscando al hombre de ojos verdes...no estaba.

- ¿ y Sefirot? Merece una disculpa. Quiero hablar con él...

Nadie dijo nada. Todos pensaban lo mismo: Sefirot había decidido regresar con los muertos, pensando que su misión había terminado.

- Rufus Shinra...ha muerto - dijo Reeve repentinamente, y la Cetra asintió aunque preguntó:

- Entonces ya no hay peligro, eso es maravilloso...pero quiero hablar con Sefirot...

- Me temo que no es posible - prosiguió Reeve, sombrío.

La chica analizó la mirada de todo el grupo y se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

- ¿ Está...él...

- No, no Aeris, él no sufrió ningun daño - aclaró Barret al ver lo que estaba pensando. Ella pareció más relajada.

- Eso no es exactamente asi - repuso Tifa y todos asintieron.

La chica se enfadó entonces, y gritó:

-¡¿ Quereis decirme de una vez lo que pasa¡ me estoy cansando de tanto misterio!

Y una vez más fue la adolescente quien se atrevió a hablar:

- Sefirot se siente culpable por lo que te ha sucedido. Nos dijo que su trabajo en la tierra ya no tenía sentido...que cuando despertases ya no querrías saber nada más de él y que por eso...se iba.

-¿ Ir a dónde? - su corazón latía desenbocado.

- Ha decidido que su tiempo en la Tierra ha de finalizar...después de todo, dice que ya no tiene nada más que hacer aqui.

Aeris se quedó helada, sin habla. Por un momento aguardó a que riesen, diciéndola que se trataba de una broma, pero todos estaban serios. Era real. Él se había ido. Regresar a la Tierra prometida significaba su muerte, no volver a verlo hasta dentro de...además¿ qué sería de él? Los Cetras no lo aceptarían con ellos y harían que regresase a la Corriente Vital, se haría uno con el planeta y lo único que le quedaría a ella sería el recuerdo. Abatida, derrotada, se sentó en la cama, la cabeza gacha, sintiendo las lágrimas subir hasta sus ojos. Sus amigos la observaron con lástima.

" Lo siendo" - le decían mientras la iban dejando en su cuarto, saliendo lentamente y mirándola con pena.

Cloud no se movió. Tifa iba a quedarse pero cambió de idea, sonrió suavemente a Aeris a pesar de su dolor y cerrando la puerta los dejó a solas. La muchacha de ojos rubis, permaneció pensativa, afuera de la casa, apoyada contra la pared. Ahora que Sefirot se había ido, Cloud no tendría más rival. Ahora Aeris y él podrían estar juntos, y ella no lo impediría, no; ella no era quien para negarles la felicidad. Suspiró, sabiendo que todos sus sueños con Cloud se verían rotos. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y extrajo el diminuto anillo que Cloud le había regalado justo antes de que Aeris volviese a entrar en sus vidas. No se lo habían dicho a Avalancha, pero estaban prometidos. Iban a casarse, y vivirían juntos en Costa del Sol, cerca del mar y siempre de buen humor, como en unas vacaciones permanentes. Ahora aquello sólo era una ilusión, algo que había sido destruido en mil pedazos...observó el anillo con ojos llorosos y murmuró al viento helado que soplaba, unas palabras de dolor y desengaño:

- Cloud...¿ sólo me querías porque Aeris no estaba?..

Tras ésto abrió la palma de su mano y dejó que la alianza resbalase y cayese al suelo, en la nieve dura. No había marcha atrás. Instantes después cuando Tifa regresó a la casa, una silueta se acercó al anillo , lo recogió del suelo y se lo guardó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cloud, quiero estar sola..- murmuró Aeris, sin mirarle. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba demasiado triste. Sin emabrgo, el muchacho se acercó hasta ella, serio, tomando asiento en la cama, junto a ella.

- Él me pidió que cuidase de ti, Aeris. Y es lo que pienso hacer. - la joven Cetra sintió que más lágrimas la invadían, no quería llorar, no era propio de ella. ¿ Dónde estaba la Aeris fuerte, alegre, optimista que había sido? Parecía que hubiesen pasado años...y años...

- Gracias pero estaré bien. Soy fuerte.

- Aunque me cueste decirlo, él ha hecho lo correcto. Te salvó la vida, y ahora sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarse de nosotros..de ti..

- Él ha cambiado Cloud. Puedes verlo. Ya no es el mismo asesino que intentó terminar con el mundo. Ese ser ha desaparecido, ante nosotros solo había una persona asustada a la que hirieron terriblemente de pequeño...solo necesitaba a alguien que le quisiese...- dijo, la voz se le quebró.

Cloud respiró hondo.

- ¿ Tu eras esa persona ?¿ qué sentías exactamente por él? Necesito saberlo...por favor.

Y entonces Aeris quedó muda, mirándole a los ojos. Y habló, decidida y sincera, dejando que fuese su corazón quien hablase.

- Seré sincera...intentaré decirlo lo mejor que sepa...hace años...- no respondió a la pregunta de Cloud sino que buscó en sus recuerdos, desde el principio, para aclararse la mente. Y el joven escuchó paciente y atento.

- Te escucho.

- Hace tiempo, conoci a Zack, era Soldado de Primera Clase, nos gustábamos, nos caiamos bien y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, siempre que sus misiones se lo permitían...creí que era amor, realmente lo creía, por eso cuando se fue, cuando pasaron los años, aguardé esperando volverlo a ver...- de pronto sonrió mirándole, aunque era una sonrisa muy triste.- ¿ te cuento un secreto? La razón por la que siempre vistiera de rosa era él...antes de irse, nos prometimos que la próxima vez que nos viésemos yo iría vestida asi...

- Por eso...nunca te quitabas ese vestido..ni chaqueta...- murmuró Cloud. - Esperabas que algun dia...

- Si, que volviese. Pero pasaron las semanas, meses y años...y poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en apenas un recuerdo, un amor de adolescente..y entonces apareciste tu. Un chico joven y guapo que me recordaba a Zack Además, al ver tus ojos comprendí que eras un Soldado..erais tan parecidos, Cloud...pensé que el destino nos había unido, que si me había arrebatado a Zack ahora me traía a un..sustituto...

Cloud escuchó, algo dolido.

- ¿ Sólo era eso? Te fijaste en mi porque...pensaste que era Zack...que podrías volver al pasado..

- Si, al principio si. Te observaba, te analizaba, tus gestos, tu modo de hablar eran los de él. Pero tu personalidad..- sonrió negando con la cabeza.- No, no erais nada parecidos. Tú eras serio, timido y reservado, él un mujeriego seguro de si mismo y muy hablador.

- Entonces te decepcioné...

- Al principio, quizás...pensé.. " después de todo, éste chico no es Zack...no puedo traer de vuelta el pasado". - Pero entonces decidi que quería conocerte a ti, Cloud. Al verdadero Cloud. Y me gustó lo que vi, sólo que sabía que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado. Por aquella a la que llamabas amiga de la infancia. Tifa.

Cloud se sorprendió.

- ¿ Tifa? Pero cuando eso sólo eramos amigos...

- Si, pero yo soy Cetra Cloud. Puedo ver mucho más alla de las apariencias...lei en tu alma y vi que la querías...y ella tambien a ti. Solo que fui egoísta, y decidí que tenía que hacer que te fijases en mi. Había perdido a Zack y tenía derecho a ser feliz...

Cloud la miró con dulzura.

- En aquellos momentos yo estaba pasando malos tiempos. No sabía quien era realmente, solo trataba de imitar a mi amigo Zack...pero a pesar de mis sentimientos por Tifa...tambien hiciste que sintiese algo por ti...

Aeris sonrió, sus lágrimas estaban casi secas.

- Cuando tuve que huir a la Ciudad Olvidada, sólo podía pensar en ti. Lo que sería abandonarte..pero algo me consolaba. Tu estarías con Tifa, era ella con quien debías estar. Cloud, escucha. La amas desde que eres un niño. ¿ por qué te uniste a Soldado?

- Para...impresionarla...quería que se fijase en mi.

- ¿ por qué te metías siempre en peleas de pequeño?

- Para que Tifa me mirase y se diese cuenta de que existía...

- Y...¿ por qué te uniste a Avalancha?

Cloud la miró, su rostro cambió de expresión, como si lo viese claro ahora.

- Porque Tifa estaba alli...y asi podría estar cerca.

Aeris sonrió complacida.

- ¿ Y estarías dispuesto a dejarla ir..no volver a quererla...no volver a protegerla...?

Cloud negó suavemente.

-¿ Ni siquiera por mi?

Aquella pregunta no le gustó al muchacho, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

- Aeris, yo quiero a Tifa, si, pero...tambien a ti..

- Crees quererme porque sientes culpa. Dejaste que Sefirot me matase sin poder remediarlo, eso te está consumiendo...incluso ahora.

- Pero...

- Cloud, creeme. Con Tifa serás feliz, ella te ama...mucho más que yo. Porque yo...

Cloud sabía lo que venía a continuación.

- Porque tu te has enamorado de ese.

- Cloud...

- De Sefirot, lo se...¿pero no temes por tu vida? y si...te hace daño...

Ella negó.

- Confio en él. Tu vuelve con Tifa, es con quien has de estar. Lo vuestro es verdadero, desde la infancia...

- No, eso no es asi. Tifa se fijó cuando me uni a Avalancha, de pequeño...

- De pequeño ella solo podía pensar en ti. - respondió ella. Cloud la miró.

- ¿ Cómo lo sabes?

- He estado en la Corriente Vital, he visto las almas, tan transparentes y puras como agua cristalina...el corazón de Tifa siempre te perteneció Cloud. Incluso cuando creías que ella no se daba cuenta de que la mirabas, cuando pensabas que te odiaba, que te despreciaba...ella te quería, aunque era demasiado timida...y su padre le habia prohibido que te dirigiese la palabra.

Cloud la miró boquiabierto. Tifa...siempre le había querido. ¡ Siempre! No se había fijado en él porque era un héroe, ni nada por el estilo, le había querido desde niño...por quien era simplemente.

- ¿ Todo eso viste en la Corriente Vital?

- Y más - sonrió ella.- Nosotros somos buenos amigos Cloud. Siempre lo seremos...

- Pero Sefirot...se ha..ido...ahora estarás sin nadie...

Aeris se puso en pie con decisión.

- He de encontrarle. Me he dado cuenta de que...- sonrió volviéndose hacia Cloud y por primera vez lo dijo: - Le quiero, Cloud.

Cloud la miró, aun pensativo. No se fiaba demasiado, aunque verla sonreir hizo que se le contagiase la alegría.

- Iré a buscarle...¿ sabes a dónde iba?

- Le dejamos en los campos nevados.

Ella asintió decidida. Fue a la puerta pero antes de salir el chico la retuvo por el hombro y le dijo:

- Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Ella le miró a la espera.

- Vuelve a ser la de antes Aeris. Vuelve a ser esa chica alegre y optimista, esa chica que sabía cómo animar a los demás en cualquier momento.

- Te lo prometo- y con ésto salió de la casa, tenía poco tiempo..o mejor dicho, quizás ya era tarde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud salió tras Aeris, pensativo, tenía muchas ganas de ir a hablar con Tifa y pedirla perdón pero no sabía cómo. Entonces una voz le hizo sobresaltarse, era Vincent, que era capaz de desplazarse silencioso como siempre, haciendo que uno no se diese cuenta que estaba cerca.

- ¿ Entonces?

Cloud le miró, sin comprender demasiado bien.

- He visto a Aeris que se iba.

- Si, va tras él. Tras ese ases...tras Sefirot - corrigió, a pesar de la rabia que sentía.

Vincent sonrió bajo su capa, satisfecho.

- ¿ Y entonces...qué ocurre con Tifa?

- La quiero, Aeris me ha hecho ver muchas cosas...pero...no se que decirle, me da miedo, temo que ya no...

Vincent se acercó a él entregándole algo: un anillo dorado con una piedra preciosa. Cloud lo tomó, mirándole ansioso.

- El anillo que le di a Tifa...¿ya no lo quiere?

- Ha perdido las esperanzas en ti. Vi cómo lo dejaba caer al suelo...muy triste.

Cloud apretó el puño que contenía el anillo.

- He de hacer algo, no puedo perderla..la quiero.

-Entonces apresúrate.

Cloud asintió, en busca de Tifa. La encontró fuera, había salido de nuevo y estaba apoyada contra la pared, mirando el cielo y el sol que brillaba. La contempló unos instantes en silencio. Estaba tan guapa, tan seria, lo único que deseaba era correr hacia ella y...la chica giró la cabeza sintiéndose observada y se sorprendió, al descubrirle.

- ¿ Cloud?

Cloud se acercó a ella, serio. Tifa aguardó, preguntándose lo que sucedía, pero no le dio tiempo a hablar pues el joven la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola con suavidad. Tifa no se apartó, le devolvió el beso.

- Cloud¿ qué significa...?

-Tifa, pérdoname. Lo siento. Lo siento de veras, te he hecho sufrir mucho, ha sido todo culpa mia. Por mi inseguridad...pero te prometo compensarte si me dejas.

- No entiendo nada...- dijo ella aturdida, negando suavemente.

- Tifa, yo tenía miedo. Me sentía inferior a tu lado.- admitió algo sonrojado. Tifa arqueó las cejas.

-¿ Pero por qué? Si sabes que siempre...te...te he querido...

- Yo pensaba que empezaste a interesarte por mi cuando descubriste que era alguien, un héroe...pero Aeris...me dijo que siempre te habías preocupado por mi, desde Nibelheim.

- Si, es cierto...era tímida, no éramos amigos y no sabía que decirte...además siempre estabas metiéndote en lios y...pero siempre te miraba cuando tu no veías..

- Igual que yo...- la acarició la mejilla. - Por eso me costaba estar a tu lado, incluso ahora...pensaba que después de todo, sólo me querías por ser el héroe que todos creen que soy pero...

- Te equivocas Cloud...eso es lo de menos. Te quiero de siempre, por como eras...y sigues siendo...aunque se que ahora amas a Aeris y...

- Crei estar enamorado de ella, pero me ha hecho ver que me equivocaba. Cuando la conocí ella no esperaba nada de mi, podía ser yo mismo, pero cuando estaba contigo me sentía poca cosa, quería ser más...por eso pensaba haberme enamorado de ella, porque no tenía que fingir..pero ahora que se que siempre te he gustado como soy...me doy cuenta de que es a ti a quien amo. Y quiero que te cases conmigo y vivir juntos para siempre.

Extrajo la alianza y volvió a colocarla en el dedo de la chica, que comenzó a emocionarse, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Cloud...

- ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo? - la miró a los ojos.

Tifa asintió, las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

- Si, Cloud. Si quiero.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso pasional, al final parecía que las cosas irían bien entre ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirot había andado mucho bajo el sol, aunque no sentía ni el calor ni la fatiga. Al llegar a la Ciudad Huesos, los arqueólogos le habían mirado como temerosos aunque él ni había reparado en ellos, sino que simplemente siguió su camino. No sabía bien a dónde iba pero sentía que era la dirección correcta. En su mente, aún confusa, veía imágenes, como si hiciese mucho tiempo, hubiera ido en esa misma dirección. Había visto un bosque...un lago resplandeciente bajo los rayos del sol...y luego...¿ un altar?¿ sangre?. Se detuvo en seco, el sol le estaba afectando demasiado. Cuando llegó al bosque no tuvo dificultad en encontrar la salida...avanzó, avanzó y entonces...todo casas en forma de concha...se detuvo, intentando saber por dónde ir.

" ¿ Qué estoy haciendo aquí... por qué creo que es aquí dónde merezco morir...es un presentimiento, como si algo terrible hubiese sucedido hace tiempo..."

Cuando siguió de frente se detuvo al llegar a una de las zonas más bellas que hubiese visto jamás: un bosque en el que había un gran lago cristalino. Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las ramas proyectando colores hermosos, los colores del arcoiris. Las aguas estaba tranquilas...y era todo paz, silencio...además, había una gran concha que seguramente sería una especie de palacio...Sin saber por qué algo le impidió entrar. Una voz en su interior que le suplicaba que no entrase en ese lugar de muerte.

"¿ Un lugar de muerte¿ pero en qué estoy pensando...y por qué temo entrar...?

Miró alrededor, acercándose al lago. Se arrodilló junto a él extendiendo la mano, el agua estaba helada, lógico teniendo en cuenta que provenía de la nieve que se había fundido en las montañas. Y entonces supo lo que había de hacer. Lanzarse al agua...y dejarse hundir...esperando...sintiendo la muerte que se aproximaba...

" Aeris me odia, estará mejor sin mi. No hay sitio en éste mundo para alguien que ya ha hecho su deber...es la hora".

Se incorporó, dispuesto a lanzarse.

- ¡ Sefirot!

No se movió, debía ser su imaginación. Hasta le parecía oir la voz de Aeris llamándole, suplicándole que se quedase..

- Sefirot ¡ no lo hagas!

Ésta vez si se giró. No podía ser cierto...ahi estaba Aeris, el pelo revuelto cayéndole por la cara, despeinaba por el viento...tenía una expresión de ansiedad, de súplica, que hizo que a Sefirot se le encogiese el corazón.

- Aeris...¿ qué estás...

La joven se arrojó en sus brazos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Aquello le cogió por sorpresa. No comprendía lo que estaba haciendo alli , ni esa reacción.

- Sefirot, por favor, quédate...no puedes irte...

- A nadie le importará si me voy - dijo apartándola suavemente, recordaba bien las palabras de la chica el día anterior, cuando ni le había mirado y le había dicho que la dejase en paz.

- Te equivocas...a mi me importará...- alzó la mirada y el chico se sorprendió al descubrir lágrimas que brillaban.

- Te he fallado, por mi culpa ...

- Gracias a ti estoy viva...- corrigió ella, intentando contener las lágrimas.- Me equivoqué y te pido disculpas. Anais me dijo que tú sabías lo que querían hacerme y que estabas de acuerdo por eso me enfadé...

Al oir aquello Sefirot se enfureció.

- ¡ Te dijo eso¡ Aeris, no¿ cómo puedes pensar que haría algo asi...? No, yo te...

La Cetra sonrió con suavidad, acercándose un paso.

- Gracias por salvarme la vida...te debo ese favor...quiero salvar la tuya...quédate...

Sefirot no dijo nada, al final preguntó:

- ¿ por qué estás aqui? Le pedi a Cloud que te cui...

- Que me cuidara, lo se...y hemos hablado. Y al final hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos.

El corazón de Sefirot se quebró en mil pedazos. Entonces estarían juntos, pensó amargamente, aunque intentó alegrarse por ella.

- Enhorabuena...bien, que seais felices ...

- Sefirot ¿ de qué estás hablando? Cloud se ha percatado de que quien ama es a Tifa, no a mi.

Sefirot sintió nuevas esperanzas invadirle. Dio un paso hacia ella, aunque dudando.

- Y yo...me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por Cloud solo es amistad. Y que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

- ¿ De quién? - preguntó Sefirot tembloroso, temiendo y a la vez deseando escuchar la respuesta.

- De ti...- dijo al final la Cetra sonriendole con amor y acercándose un paso hacia él.

Sefirot no lo resistió más, se acercó tan rápido como pudo atrayéndola hacia él, y besándola con pasión contenida desde hacía mucho tiempo...cuando separaron sus labios, fue Sefirot quien habló.

- Te quiero, Aeris. Quiero estar contigo. No se muy bien querer a los demás, no poseo recuerdos de gente que me haya querido o a quien haya querido y temo hacerlo mal...

- Shh...- susurró la Cetra, apartándole el cabello de la cara y besándole de nuevo con suavidad. - Sabrás querer, lo se...

Él sonrió, por primera vez en mucho se sentía feliz, tenía ganas de gritar, chillar y gritarle al mundo lo que sentía pero en vez de eso se conformó en dejar que Aeris le abrazase. Él le correspondió, cerrando los ojos...y entonces sonrió, apartándose de ella maliciosamente.

- ¿ Sefirot¿ A dónde vas?

Como respuesta cogió sus manos y habló.

- ¿ Quieres ser mi esposa?

Aeris parpadeó repetidas veces, sin poder creérselo.

- Me aceptas...

Aeris escuchaba.

- Como tu marido...y prometes amarme y respetarme, en la salud y en la enfermedad,¿ hasta que la muerte nos separé? Yo acepto.

Aeris aun estaba confusa, aunque rió feliz diciendo:

- Si, acepto.

- Entonces yo nos declaro marido y mujer. Puedo besar a la novia - y al decirlo se inclinó besándola con delicadeza.

La joven volvió a reir, contenta.

- Sefirot, me parece que no eres quien para poder casarnos...además, ni siquiera tengo anillo...

- No me parece necesario un objeto para que el mundo vea que estamos juntos, con saber lo que sentimos nosotros a mi me basta...pero si es importante para ti..- Sefirot se sacó del dedo un anillo que portaba consigo, lo tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, ... . Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica y puso el anillo en su dedo. Aeris le miró.

- Gracias...

- Y ahora ya estamos casados.

- Repito que no eres cura.

- ¿ Y quién lo dice? - preguntó sonriente volviendo a atraerla hacia él. Ella se quedó abrazada a su cintura, apoyada contra él.

- ¿ Entonces ya está¿ Estamos casados?

- Eso es.

- ¿ Es lo que diremos a Avalancha?

- Si.

Aeris sonrió cerrando los ojos y abrazándole más fuerte.

- De acuerdo, creerán que lo hemos preparado todo con rapidez...se enfadarán por no haberles invitado a la boda.

- Estoy seguro que no..- dijo suavemente reposando la cabeza contra ella.

- Y ahora que estamos casados...¿no crees que falta algo?

Sefirot la miró confuso.

- ¿ El qué?

- Una bonita luna de miel...ya sabes...- le miró con picardía, soltándose de él, llevandose las manos a la espalda e inclinándose hacia adelante.

Al verla en esa posición Sefirot sintió algo extraño, un recuerdo que venía de muy, muy lejos...como si ya la hubiese visto asi cuando...negó con la cabeza.

- ¿ Estás bien...?

- ¿Qué? eh, si, lo estoy - volvió a abrazarla para tranqulizarla...y tranquilizarse.

- No me has contestado...

- Luna de miel...muy bien, nos iremos lejos, donde tu escojas y nos olvidaremos de los demás.

- Yo estaba pensando más bien...- volvió a rozar sus labios.- En éste lugar sólo para nosotros...- le llevó los labios al cuello besándole con ternura.- con todo el tiempo del mundo...para conocernos mejor..- siguió besándole, Sefirot se estremeció, aunque sonrió, tomando el rostro de la Cetra en sus manos.

- Me gusta, mejor que mi idea...- volvió a besarla, y lentamente se acomodaron en la hierba, sin dejar de amarse y acariciarse. Parecía que ahora todo estaba arreglado, habían pasado mil advesidades y las habían superado todas. Aeris estaba feliz pues al fin podía decir lo que sentía, y Sefirot por primera vez en su vida había descubierto lo que significaba querer y ser querido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	38. La boda

**Capítulo 38: La boda**

La noche estaba cerrada, sin embargo, en aquel lugar el sol se notaba aún. Seguía brillando suavemente, era algo mágico, casi imposible de comprender. En la hierba, abrazados llacían dos personas: la una era la última Cetra del Planeta, y el otro aquel que una vez había sido su más poderoso y cruel enemigo. Ahora ambos dormían, felices, con los rayos dándoles en el rostro...tenían expresión de paz...

" Aeris...hija del Planeta...Aeris ¿qué has hecho?"

La chica abrió los ojos súbitamente, sobresaltada. Era el Planeta quien estaba hablando, parecía enfadado, rabioso. La joven miró a Sefirot, quien dormía plácidamente.

" Planeta...Sefirot ha cambiado, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie..."

El Planeta quedó silencioso unos instantes. Las voces de los muertos, aquellas almas que ahora dormitaban en su interior, junto con las conciencias de los Cetras formaban las voces del Planeta. Éste tenía conciencia, y era capaz de hablarle a la mente de la muchacha, a veces como un ente común ( todas las almas se hacían una sola y hablaban en general) o si no las almas podían hablar de una en una. El Planeta volvió a hacerse oir en la mente de Aeris.

" El acuerdo que teníamos era que trabajaseis juntos, no que os liaseis" - la voz de uno de los Ancianos Mayores llegó clara, ella suspiró.

" Nos hemos enamorado...le quiero...y me quiere..."

" Las cosas no son tan sencillas, es Sefirot de quien hablamos " - explicó otra de las voces que formaban la conciencia del Planeta.

"Pero es útil para ti, Planeta...y yo le quiero..."

" Aeris, hija..."- la voz de Ifalna hizo que el corazón le empezase a latir más rápido.

" Madre ¿ tu tampoco lo aceptas?"

" Aeris, no me fio...es peligroso...es..."

" Madre, no es peligroso, me quiere, estaremos siempre juntos"

" Sefirot aún tiene utilidad, pero no para siempre..."

Silencio.

El Planeta quedó silencioso, las voces en su cabeza desaparecieron.

Se sentía intranquila, nadie la apoyaba...pero era su vida, quería a esa persona y eso era lo importante. Volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarle, tenía una extraña expresión, parecía estar soñando...¿ pero el qué?

_Tenía poco tiempo, se sentía ansioso muy a su pesar. Necesitaba actuar, muy pronto, antes de que algo horrible sucediese. Antes de que se interpusieran en sus planes. Un bosque...un bosque lleno de árboles, hierba, flores...y al final una luz, la luz de la esperanza...corrió...corrió hasta llegar al lago...un lago cristalino de aguas claras...tranquilas...la concha...entró en la concha...abajo un altar. En el altar...alguien...alguien peligroso, alguien que iba a arruinar sus planes...entonces saltó...saltó con su espada, con su Masamune...estaba bajando...bajando...y entonces..._

- ¡ NO!

- ¡ Sefirot ¿qué sucede?!

Sobresaltado, miró a Aeris, aliviándose.

- Nada...no es nada - sonrió, besándola en los labios con suavidad. Aún le parecía un sueño el estar con ella.

- ¿ Una pesadilla?

- Si...algo asi...pero te aseguro que ya está todo bien...

Aeris sonrió, abrazándole fuerte.

- De acuerdo...

Sefirot siguió con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y pronto volvieron a dormirse...cuando despertaron la luz era mucho más intensa, debían de ser más de las 8:00 de la mañana.

- ¿ Has dormido bien?- sonrió la Cetra dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, mejor que nunca...

- Debemos regresar con Avalancha. Decirles que estás bien...que estamos bien.

Sefirot no pareció muy de acuerdo aunque asintió silencioso.

- Está bien, vamos - dijo, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Aeris a hacer lo mismo.

Y entonces montaron en el chocobo de Aeris en el que ella había llegado, rumbo a Iciclos, donde sabían que Avalancha estaría esperándoles. Y asi fue, efectivamente. Incluso Elmira estaba con ellos, al verlos llegar todo fueron aplausos, incluso Cloud se forzó a sonreir y aplaudir como el resto.

- ¡ Aeris, hija! - Elmira corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Estoy bien...estamos bien -corrigió, separándose suavemente de su madre y mirando a Sefirot que se había quedado apartado.

La mujer asintió, mirando hacia él. Aunque no se fiaba, Avalancha le había contado que había salvado a la Cetra.

- Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi pequeña.

- De nada.- habló Sefirot, para despues volver a su silencio habitual. Se sentía algo intranquilo, se suponía que ahora estaban juntos, Aeris y él, pero ¿ lo harían público¿ se atrevería la joven? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando la chica se acercóa él, le tomó de la mano y le llevó hacia los demás.

- Os presento a mi nuevo novio...Sefirot.

Se quedaron mudos. Todos menos Vincent y Cloud, que ya se lo esperaban. Cloud rodeó a Tifa con un brazo atrayéndola hacia él, sintió algo extraño en su interior, aunque sonrió.

- Enhorabuena...

Los demás miraron al chico estupefactos, pero Aeris sonrió agradecida. Tifa fue la siguiente en felicitarles. Y poco a poco, los demás los imitaron, únicamente Elmira no dijo nada.

- Mamá...ya se que te parece raro...

- Hija¿ no es peligroso que...

- Señora - se adelantó Sefirot, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Aeris.- Prometo cuidar de ella, y no dejaré que nada malo le suceda. La quiero.

Aquellas palabras sonaban extrañas en boca de aquel hombre, pensaron todos, aunque Elmira pareció más relajada.

- Entonces solo me queda felicitaros.

De pronto Aeris recordó algo, y sonriendo maliciosamente, miró a Sefirot y despues al resto.

- En realidad...hay más.

Sefirot reflexionó...sabía lo que diría. Sonrió, esperando.

- No somos novios...estamos casados. - explicó entonces Sefirot, y Aeris sonrió.

Los demás ésta vez no sonrieron, abrieron la boca de par en par, incapaces de hablar.

- ¡ Pero no puede ser, cómo...- farfulló Yuffie.

- Fue todo bastante rápido, si - sonrió Aeris, contenta por la reacción de los miembros de Avalancha.

- ¿ No nos habeis invitado a la boda? Aeris...- frunció Elmira el ceño, algo disgustada.

Aeris no supo qué decir, por lo que Sefirot tomó la palabra.

- Fue mi culpa, ella quería invitaros pero yo insistí en hacerlo cuanto antes...no podía esperar...- sonrió con cariño a la chica y ella le besó en la mejilla.

Cloud miró las manos de la pareja...Sefirot no llevaba anillo alguno, y el de Aeris era aquel que Sefirot portaba siempre, aquello le extrañó.

- ¿ Vosotros no teníais algo que decirnos?- preguntó Yuffie volviéndose hacia Cloud y Tifa.

- Estamos prometidos - sonrió Tifa y de nuevo fueron todo felicitaciones y aplausos.

- ¡ Enhorabuena chicos!- sonrió Aeris acercándose a Tifa y abrazándola. Cuando hizo lo mismo con Cloud, Sefirot se tensó un poco aunque lo disimuló.

- Te nos has adelantado - exclamó Tifa cruzando los brazos.

- Si, lo se...hemos sido rápidos.

Mientras todos hablaban, y reían, Cloud se había quedado algo serio y pensativo. Al final tuvo que preguntarlo en voz alta.

- ¿ Cómo es posible que no tengais anillo? El que llevas - se dirigió a Aeris - es obviamente el que Sefirot llevaba.

Murmullos de asombro. Avalancha se miró entre sí, Cloud estaba en lo cierto. Aeris, nerviosa, se miró el anillo, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber qué responder. Sefirot se percató del mal rato que estaba pasando la chica a quien quería y fulminó a Cloud con la mirada, aunque su voz permaneció estable y fría cuando respondió:

- Asi es, ese anillo que porta Aeris en el dedo es el que yo nunca antes me había quitado. Quería hacerla ver que lo que antes era mio, ahora le pertenece. Y además..- entrecerró los ojos mirando despectivamente la mano de Cloud. - Nosotros no necesitamos un objeto alrededor de un dedo para mostrar a los demás que nos queremos. Nuestro amor es mucho más sólido que todo eso.

Y diciendo ésto tomó la mano de Aeris y la sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa. Cloud apretó los puños, rojo de rabia. ¿ Quién se creía que era ese tipo para hablarle asi?. Tifa le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle, aunque no pudo evitar el decir:

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso, que Tifa y yo no nos queremos?

Sefirot no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Aeris, y sonriendola como para perder el tiempo con ese. Tifa y Aeris se miraron y sonrieron, a la vez que suspiraron, dándoles por imposibles.

- Aeris, quisiera hablar contigo. - dijo Tifa y la Cetra accedió. Cuando estuvieron a solas la joven de ojos rubi dijo:

- No sabes cómo te agradezco el que le abrieras los ojos a Cloud...admito que te tenía envidia porque pensaba que te amaba a ti, y me sentía culpable porque te quiero como a una hermana y no podía evitarlo...me averguenza confesarlo...

- Tifa, no es nada. Es natural, has luchado tanto por estar con él...soy yo quien siente el haber pretendido estar con él...pero ahora es distinto.

- Sefirot realmente te quiere, se le ve. Espero que seais muy felices...quién lo iba a decir¡ casados!

Ella rió suavemente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

- ¡ Si, es fantástico! Y tu estás prometida¿ para cúando la boda?

- Para muy pronto...el mes que viene.

- ¡ Si, dentro de poco, oh Tifa, cómo me alegro! - la abrazó con fuerza y las dos chicas rieron.

- Espero que me ayudes a organizarlo todo, el vestido, los adornos...¡ me estoy agobiando..!

- Tranquila, yo te ayudaré, tendrás una boda fantástica.

- Quiero que Yuffie y tu seais mis damas de honor..Marlene portará las arras.

- Lo haré encantada, confia en mi.

- El problema será que nuestros maridos se lleven bien..

- Démoles tiempo, por nosotras seguramente acabarán siendo buenos amigos.

Y asi, riendo y abrazadas regresaron junto a los demás. Al verlas aparecer, Cloud y Sefirot fueron junto a sus respectivas chicas, aquella noche decidieron cenar todos juntos en un restaurante en Iciclos.

La velada fue maravillosa, todos estaban relajados, incluso Sefirot. Por primera vez se sentía integrado en el grupo, no hubo roces entre él y el resto de personas, ni siquiera con Cloud. Aeris y Sefirot se sentían las personas más felices del mundo, se miraban, sonreían, aunque era al final la Cetra quien más cariñosa se mostraba, puesto que el chico aún tenía una parte de él que le impedía mostrarse totalmente desenvuelto. Cuando se despidieron del resto de Avalancha, ellos regresaron a su casa de Iciclos.

- Parece que al fin os esteis empezando a llevar bien - sonrió Aeris, rodeándole con sus brazos por la espalda y reposando la cabeza contra él.

- Si...eso parece.

- Incluso con Cloud...

Sefirot se giró, mirándola.

- Tanto como eso...

- Estoy segura que lo harás.

Sefirot no dijo nada aunque le apartó el pelo del rostro, besándola después en los labios con pasión. Ella le devolvió el beso, acariciándole la nuca. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento, sonrieron mirándose.

- Por ti puede que lo haga.

- Eso espero, sería una gran alegría para Tifa y para mi...

- No pensemos en eso ahora...hay mejores cosas..

- ¿ Cómo que? - sonrió viendole acercarse y cuando comenzó a soltarle los botones del vestido.

- Ya sabes que.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo fue pasando con emoción, los preparativos de la boda marchaban estupendamente. Tifa y Aeris pasaban muchisimo tiempo juntas, organizando las decoraciones, pensando en qué vestido comprar...estaban emocionadas, a Yuffe tambien le entusiasmaba, incluso la pequeña Marlene estaba contenta. El resto de Avalancha seguía estando en contacto, aunque menos. Sefirot y Cloud se soportaban, aunque evitaban el contacto. La relación entre Aeris y Sefirot era excelente. Cada día aprendían a comprenderse y escucharse más, y Sefirot se iba haciendo más sociable. Empezaba a gustarle pasar tiempo con el grupo de Avalancha, su amistad con Vincent iba en aumento. Conversaban, a Vincent le hubiese gustado mucho hablarle de Lucrecia, y de su pasado pero sabía que podía ser peligroso. Lo mejor era que Sefirot siguiese como hasta ese momento, sin recordar. Si, era lo más sensato.

- Mañana es mi boda...- sonrió Tifa , antes de despedirse de Aeris.

- Oh, Tifa ¡ estarás guapísima!

- ¿ tu crees?

- Lo sé...

- Estoy nerviosa...

- No hay nada que debas temer...amas a Cloud, es lo importante.

- Tu como te casaste a escondidas...

Ella sonrió sin decir nada.

- Confia en mi, todo irá bien, muy bien.

Se abrazaron, Tifa regresó a casa con Cloud, en Kalm, en el chocobo dorado apenas tardarían. Aeris regresó a casa, donde esperaba encontrar a Sefirot. Abrió la puerta, ya estaba anocheciendo.

- ¿ Sefirot?

- Estoy aqui - dijo él, desde la sala. Estaba en un sofá, leyendo. La chica irrumpió en la sala, y Sefirot dejó el libro haciéndole señas de que se acercase. Obedeció, sentándose en sus rodillas, él la rodeó con los brazos.

- ¿ Cómo está Tifa?

- Nerviosa...está temblando, no va a poder pegar ojo.

- Por ese...no debería ponerse asi.

Aeris le miró de reojo, como enfadada y él sonrió, besándola en la mejilla.

- No te enfades, era una broma..además, sabes que me encantas cuando te enfadas.

El enfado se le fue de inmediato, le besó en los labios con ternura.

- Mañana es el gran dia de Cloud y de Tifa.

Sefirot pareció serio de pronto, como si quisiese preguntar algo y a la vez temiese hacerlo. La Cetra sonrió, ahora que le conocía no necesitaba oir las palabras para saber que algo iba mal.

- ¿ Qué pasa?

- ¿ No te duele que él se case, verdad?

Aeris vio la preocupación en los ojos del hombre y su corazón se llenó de amor.

- Sefirot, te quiero a ti. Lo mio con Cloud solo es amistad, igual que lo que siente por mi.

- Además, tu ya tienes marido.

La muchacha asintió sonriente. El día siguiente iba a ser emocionante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció luminoso, el sol brillaba, Avalancha se había puesto verdaderamente elegante. La boda tendría lugar en la nueva iglesía construida en Nibelheim, tanto Cloud como Tifa habían querido casarse allí, en el lugar donde se habían criado juntos y más adelante se habían enamorado.

Todo fue perfecto. La novia estaba bellísima. Su largo vestido blanco, con escote palabra de honor, se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección. El largo cabello lo llevaba recogido en un alto moño, adornado con un velo que cubría su rostro joven y alegre. Cloud sonrió al verla llegar al altar junto a él.

Desde los bancos de invitados, Avalancha sonreía, feliz por aquellos novios. El juez comenzó el discurso, al final llegó a la famosa frase:

" Si hay alguien que se opone a la unión de éstas dos personas, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre".

Tifa y Cloud dirigieron las miradas hacia los invitados. Y entonces...alguién habló. La última superviviente de los Cetra. Su voz sonó clara y firme:

- ¡ Cloud, no puedes casarte!

Y Cloud se quedó helado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: me ha hecho mucha gracia que la mayoría de los lectores pensase que la historia se finalizaba en éste capítulo, la verdad es que no, aun faltan cosas por descubrirse, Sefirot necesita recuperar la memoria, verdad? al ver que os está gustando he decidido alargar las historias y hacer que pasen por más aventuras, si os parece bien. Gracias por las reviews, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el lunes. Hasta pronto!**


	39. Mejor no recordar

**Capítulo 39: Mejor no recordar**

Cloud permaneció mirando hacia los bancos, hacia Aeris. Estaba pálido. ¿ Ella había halado, de veras?. Otra voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento, era su futura esposa.

- Cloud ¿ te encuentras bien?

El chico pareció volver a la realidad. La Cetra no se había movido, ni había hablado, seguía estando al lado de Sefirot. Ambos le miraban con extrañeza, el hombre de pelo plateado con el ceño fruncido al ver que miraba demasiado a Aeris. Había sucedido en su mente, creía haber visto a la joven Cetra impidiendo su matrimonio.

" ¿ qué me ocurre? Amo a Tifa, me estoy casando con Tifa..¿ por qué he imaginado que Aeris...? Además, ella ya está casada, solo somos amigos...solo...para siempre"

- Si, bien - carraspeó, antes de volver a mirar al cura.

La tensión se relajó y los invitados volvieron a sonreir. El cura pronunció las palabras esperadas, y finalizó con el famoso y ansiado:

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Sefirot le susurró al oido algo a la Cetra que la hizo reir.

- La nuestra fue mejor.

Cloud se inclinó hacia Tifa, retirándole el velo que le cubría el rostro y la besó, haciendo que todo el mundo aplaudiese.

Y después la comida se celebró en un gran restaurante, fue maravilloso. Incluso Sefirot se lo pasó bien, en compañía de los demás miembros. Yuffie, quien en un principio había temido al hombre, se atrevía a hacerle preguntas y hablaban, Aeris estaba encantada con el progreso y felicitaba a Sefirot al tiempo que le daba las gracias tambien a sus amigos de haber aceptado su relación.

Cuando llegó la hora del baile, Cloud y Tifa salieron a bailar. Aeris insistió a Sefirot para que la acompañase aunque él no tenía ninguna gana.

- No se bailar...

- Yo te enseño.

- Pero...no sabré.

- La vez que bailastes con Anais bien supiste - dijo Aeris entonces, apartando la mirada. Sefirot se puso en pie automáticamente abrazándola con fuerza.

- Porque me daba igual pisarla, o lo que pensase de mi...pero contigo es diferente.

Eso hizo sonreir a la Cetra, aunque no mucho. Entonces Sefirot dijo:

- Pero si no temes acabar con los pies destrozados me gustaría ser tu pareja de baile.

Ambos salieron a la pista, y aunque a Sefirot no se le dase precisamente bien bailar, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Aeris intentaba marcar el ritmo, por dificil que resultase.

- Ey, Aeris - sonrió Tifa, que estaba bailando cerca con Cloud.

- ¿ Cambiamos de pareja? - preguntó la Cetra con un guiño, y así, antes que los chicos pudiesen reaccionar, ellas les habían cambiado. Tifa ahora estaba con Sefirot y Aeris con Cloud.

El corazón de Cloud dio un vuelco, miró a Tifa que bailaba con Sefirot y frunció el ceño. El otro hizo lo mismo. El chico rubio pronto se relajó, sonriendo a la joven que bailaba con él...aun le costaba asimilar que estuviese casada con Sefirot, el que una vez la había asesinado. Pero intentaría comprenderla, ella le importaba lo suficiente.

Mientras, Sefirot intentaba bailar con Tifa. La muchacha estaba algo tensa, le miraba y no podía evitar acordarse de todo el mal que había causado...pero tambien sabía que en realidad había sido Jénova la culpable, había controlado a ese hombre como a una marioneta y sólo podía sentir lástima, no odio. El hombre la miró, se mostró incluso amable con ella, e intercambiaron unas pocas palabras.

- Me alegra que al fin esteis juntos - explicó Tifa, sincera.

- Si, enhorabuena por la boda.

- Igualmente.

- Aunque siento curiosidad¿ por qué habeis elegido éste pueblo perdido en las montañas para casaros?

- Muy sencillo. Cloud y yo nacimos aqui, éramos vecinos y amigos. Nos recuerda a los tiempos felices...aunque...

Tifa dudó. Tambien habían pasado cosas horribles, como el incendio provocado por el mismo Sefirot, la muerte de su padre, las heridas que por poco la habían matado...

- ¿ Aunque qué?

- Olvidalo...- sonrió aparentando que todo estaba bien.

- ¿ Y cómo se llama éste sitio? He olvidado el nombre.

- Nibelheim.

flasback

_Un día sombrío...dos hombres, Soldados Rasos le acompañaban...y tambien un joven moreno, de ojos azules. Se detuvieron a la entrada, él se volvió hacia el resto asegurándoles que debían dormir...al día siguiente habría una dura misión..._

_Una chica...morena...una guía..._

_" soy...ifa...Tifa..."_

_Una foto...todos...una foto de todo el grupo..._

_Un secreto...al descubierto..._

_Experimentos..._

_La ciudad en llamas..._

_Gritos..._

_Sangre..._

_Muerte..._

A Sefirot le vio un vuelco el corazón. Tifa le estaba mirando inquieta. Se disculpó, saliendo de la pista y del restaurante, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Al de poco Aeris apareció junto a él, claramente preocupada.

- Tifa me dijo que te fuiste de repente¿ te encuentras mal?

Sefirot negó, había tenido una especie de viaje al pasado, y lo que había visto no le gustaba en absoluto.

- Estoy bien, solo necesitaba aire.

Aeris no parecía del todo convencida.

- ¿ Te has enfadado porque bailaba con Cloud? Si es asi...

- No, no Aeris - la miró y sonrió.- No es eso. De pronto senti la necesidad de salir de alli, me estaba agobiando.

Y en cierto modo era verdad.

- Volvamos dentro.- dijo él, y es lo que hicieron. Tifa se acercó inmediatamente para saber si estaba bien y Sefirot asintió, agradeciendo su preocupación. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese nombre...Nibelheim. Era aterrador. Y al mismo tiempo tan conocido...y esas imágenes en que había visto al pueblo arder en llamas...era imposible, aunque quería asegurarse. Pensó en preguntárselo a Aeris. Pero al final se dirigió a Vincent.

- Vincent,parecerá una locura pero...¿ alguna vez ha ardido ésta ciudad?

El rostro de Vincent permaneció inalterable.

- ¿ Cómo...lo has sabido?

- ¿ Entonces es verdad?

- Si, hace muchos años.

Sefirot asintió y despues se reunió con Aeris, quien le recibió con un abrazo. Vincent le observó en silencio. Sefirot había recordado? No, era poco probable pues no hubiese sido esa su exacta reacción. Pero algo estaba sucediendo...¿ debía avisar a Aeris? Cuando los miró supo que no. Eran muy felices, Sefirot tendría aquella felicidad que él mismo no había podido tener con Lucrecia. Siguió mirando. De momento dejaría las cosas como estaban, de nada serviría preocupar a los otros, sobre todo a su esposa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ Dónde os ireis de luna de miel? - fue Aeris la que quiso saberlo, y Tifa se mordió el labio.

- Donde quieras tu, Tiff. - repuso Cloud, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿ Qué tal...Costa del Sol? Hace buen tiempo, podemos bañarnos...ver las estrellas...

- ¡ Oh, es precioso! - Aeris se volvió hacia Sefirot. - ¿ No te gustaría ir tambien?

- Aeris, eso es una gran idea - asintió Tifa. - ¿ Por qué no vamos los cuatro a Costa del Sol? Despues de todo, vosotros aun no habeis tenido viaje de novios.

Cloud y Sefirot se miraron con cara de pocos amigos. No les ilusionaba PARA NADA el tener que pasar esos días (supuestamente relajantes).

- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo entre dientes el rubio, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

Sefirot aún no comprendía bien por qué Cloud le odiaba de ese modo, pero tampoco iba a preguntar. Simplemente se sentía de igual manera hacia él. No le parecía justo ser amable con alguien que quisiera verlo muerto.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el debil.

Los ojos de Cloud se incendiaron.

- ¡ A quién le llamas tu débil?!

- Mirate, esa espada que cargas es más grande que tu, se ve claramente que te cuesta levantarla.

- ¡Al menos no la uso contra...!

Todos los invitados estaban mirando. Cloud se detuvo en el último momento. Iba a decir " no la uso contra inocentes" pero se contuvo.

Aeris y Tifa se miraron, cabizbajas. Les hubiese hecho ilúsión pasar un tiempo juntas, y realmente deseaban que todos pudiesen llevarse mejor aunque ahora más que nunca se percataban de lo difícil que les iba a resultar.

Sefirot miró a Aeris, la sonrisa habia desaparecido de su rostro inocente, sus ojos estaban tristes. Cloud miró a Tifa, ella suspiraba, seria.

Entonces ellos se miraron...y a duras penas, por una vez se pusieron de acuerdo.

- Por ti, Tifa, creo que podría intentarlo...

Tifa miró a Cloud esperanzada.

- Si eso te hace feliz, Aeris, entonces iremos a Costa del Sol con ellos.

Aeris sonrió, feliz.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, deseosas de partir en su luna de miel. Irían a Costa del Sol, eso significaría bañarse, tomar el sol,. cenar en sitios románticos...Ellos no parecían tan contentos, siguieron mirando a las chicas, al menos así ellas estarían felices.

" La felicidad de Aeris es lo más importante para mi...no se si alguna vez he sentido ésto por alguien...no lo recuerdo.."

Sefirot cerró los ojos...sonrió pensando en Aeris...y entonces...

Vio imágenes aparecer ante él.

Todo tipo de recuerdos que pasaban por su mente, salían de lo más recondito de su memoria...no tenían relación entre si, tan pronto vio una ciudad con un reactor Mako en medio de una selva, como un niño que se le parecía y lloraba en una celda...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando.

¿ Qué le había sucedido?

Sefirot no lo sabía pero ahora que se sentía feliz, ahora que al fin había dejado de intentar recordar era cuando precisamente esos recuerdos estaban saliendo a flote. Ya no estaba en tensión, temeroso, o triste...su corazón, su alma estaban limpios, se sentía bien, y así, sin saberlo, no estaba temiendo que un pasado desconocido volviese a salir de flote...

Aunque...

Quizás hubiese debido temer.

Y hubiese hecho mejor en no recordar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡¡ Hola de nuevo!! Bien, éste capítulo la verdad no me gusta demasiado, pues no sucede realmente nada emocionante pero ****tranquils**** que ya vendrán tiempos mejores...o peores...En cuanto a dos cuestiones:**

**1- Las células de Jénova de Sefirot las tiene ahora Aeris.**

**Pues no, esque eso vendrá más tarde en la historia :p asi que no puedo deciros mas...pero tranquis que hay explicación.**

**2- La cicatriz de Aeris. ¿ Sefirot no piensa nada raro?**

**Pues...ahi me has pillado, tienes razón...es natural que la hubiese visto aunque he hecho como que no, normalmente se quitan la ropa a oscuras asi que no ven nada...( os vale :P)**

**Y gracias, muchas gracias por todas las reviews, me encanta leerlas, y trato de hacer la historia amena y agradable. Mi siguiente capítulo no sé cuando lo publicaré...como tarde el lunes, nos leemos!!**


	40. Odio insoportable

**Capítulo 40: Odio insoportable**

**Nota¡ jaja, me han encantado vuestras reviews, en serio, me lo he pasado genial leyéndolas y me he reido mucho n.n,****lo de la cicatriz si que tengo pensado algo...ya vereis, creo que os gustará...y en cuanto a que Sefirot haya confiado en Vincent antes que en Aeris...es que no quería que ella pensase que estaba mal y se preocupase, no es que no se fie de ella, pero en Vincent ve a un amigo y sabe que le va a decir la verdad...bien, en poco se nos van de luna de miel, conti´nuo la historia, y gracias por escribir dando ideas que son muy útiles! alguien me preguntaba si había pensado en poner más parejas, la verdad es que no, esque no se me ocurren, si me dais ideas ( quizás debería centrarme un poco en Vincent y Lucrecia...o incluso que Yuffie se echase un novio)je,je hasta la próxima :)**

Los días que siguieron fueron algo agitados, y emocionantes para las chicas, que querían tener todo listo para el gran viaje que les aguardaba en Costa del Sol. Por su parte, Sefirot y Cloud hacían que les apetecía ir aunque solo de pensar en la presencia del otro se les revolvían las tripas.

- ¿ Y no prefieres si visitáramos Midgar? - preguntó una noche Sefirot, esperanzado. Estaban sentados a la mesa, Aeris y él, cenando. La chica levantó la vista del plato.

- ¿ Tanto te desagrada?

- Ya sabes que ese...que Clout ( Nota: En Inglés Clout significa tortazo) nos arruinará la diversión.

Aeris se cruzó de brazos.

- No le llames asi. Se llama Cloud.

- Cloud, Clout...¿ qué importa? Además, Clout le va mejor, porque eso es para mi. Como una bofetada que siento cada vez que le veo.

La Cetra le miró mal y él sonrió.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas, y lo sabes.

No contestó, siguió comiendo, ignorándole.

- Vamos, no hagas eso...háblame.

Pero Aeris siguió con la misma actitud pasiva, haciendo que no oía. Sefirot se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó por detrás.

- Solo estaba bromeando, ya te dije que iríamos con ellos.

- Pero no quieres ir...no me queda otra que...- se levantó, dirgiéndose al teléfono.

- Un momento¿ qué haces¿ a quien llamas a estas horas?

- A Tifa, le diré que vayan ellos, no quiero que vayamos juntos obligados.

Sefirot le cogió el aparato y colgó, antes que le hubiese dado tiempo a marcar el número completo.

- No, vamos a ir a Costa del Sol con Tifa y...y Cloud. A mi me da realmente igual a donde ir con tal de que sea contigo. - le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, ella sonrió.

- No te arrepentirás.

- Pero a cambio merezco algo creo.

La Cetra sonrió maliciosa.

- ¿ Podrías darme una pista?

- Un beso.

- Trato hecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No quiero ir.

- Pero Cloud, tu dijiste...

- Se lo que dije pero me lo he pensado mejor. Tiff, quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea especial, nosotros dos, juntos...y no con ese..

-Tambien estará Aeris.

- Ella puede venir.

Tifa le miró como si estuviese bromeando.

- Oh, si, claro, vamos los tres¿ quieres que le diga eso? Que Sefirot se quede en casa, total...

- Venga Tiff, no te pongas asi...

- Quiero estar contigo, pero tambien me haría ilusión estar con mi mejor amiga...y estoy empezando a confiar en Sefirot, él ya no es el mismo, no está bajo la influencia de Jénova.

Cloud suspiró. No le importaba haber ido con cualquier otro...menos Sefirot. ¿ O si? Sin saber por qué, aún sentía algo extraño cuando veía a Aeris. Sentía cosas inexplicables, en lo profundo de su corazón. Intentaba negarlo, olvidarlo, pero no podía. Y más ahora que Aeris volvía a ser la de siempre. Ya no estaba deprimida, triste o pensativa, siempre reía, hablaba, sonreía y animaba a los demás. Era exactamente la Aeris de la que se había enamorado hacía tiempo. Pero ahora estaba con Tifa. Y la Cetra con Sefirot.

- Muy bien, Cloud. Llamaré a Aeris y le diré que no podemos ir juntos.

- No, no...

- ¿ En qué quedamos? - estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Muy bien, tu ganas...iremos.

- Parece que me estes haciendo un gran favor - protestó ofendida.

- No, no, hablo en serio, iremos con Aeris y con...con Sefirot.

Tifa se acercó a él pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

- Por eso te quiero.

- ¿ Por qué puedes dominarme?

- Mas o menos.

Ambos sonrieron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y al fin llegó el tan ansiado día...al menos para las chicas, que estaban radiantes. Se habían separado del resto de Avalancha el día anterior, y ahora embarcaban rumbo a Costa del Sol. Habían alquilado el barco para ellos cuatro, pensaban pasar 5días en Costa de Sol, y dos noches en el Gold Saucer.

El barco los aguardaba a la salida de Ciudad Huesos. Zarparon, unas ansiosas y los otros...ya se sabe. El sol les dios la bienvenida, el oleaje estaba tranquilo, apenas había unas cuantas olas. La brisa era fresca, debido a la cercanía de los glaciares. En cubierta, Tifa y Aeris se asomaron ansiosas de ver el horizonte, sabían que el viaje duraría hasta la mañana siguiente. Sefirot se apoyó tambien contra la barandilla, Cloud se acercó a Tifa.

- Al fin rumbo a Costa del Sol.

- Si, he esperado tanto éste día...soy muy feliz.

Aeris sonrió cuando se besaron, se giró buscando con la mirada a Sefirot. Le vio pensativo, la brisa del mar mecía suavemente sus cabellos, y los ojos los tenía levemente entrecerrados por el sol. La Cetra sintió su corazón llenarse de amor, estaba tan guapo...

Se aproximó y él alzó la vista, sonriente. Aeris se puso a su lado, reposando la cabeza contra su hombro, y él la rodeó automáticamente con su brazo.

- Nos esperan 7 días de tranquilidad...- suspiró ella.

- No estaría tan seguro..- replicó Sefirot, mirano hacia atrás. Cloud y Tifa estaban hablando animadamente, y de vez en cuando se besaban con ternura.

- Yo si lo estoy - alzó la mirada hacia él, le apartó un mechón de los ojos y le besó en los labios. Sefirot sonrió, respondiendo a su beso, entrelazando sus fuertes manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la chica.

Pasaron las horas, todo estaba en calma, tranquilo. Las dos parejas se evitaban bastante, aunque a la hora de la comida no les quedó más remedio a los chicos que contentarse y aceptar que iban a reunirse. Pasaron al comedor, donde les sirvieron lo que ellos escogieron. Había algo de tensión entre Cloud y Sefirot, se habían puesto lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, y si podían no se dirigían la palabra. Tifa y su amiga no lo aprobaban, deseaban que se ententendiesen pero sus esperanzas se iban terminando.

De pronto Sefirot se puso aún más tenso, la primera en percatarse fue Aeris.

- ¿ Qué te pasa?

- No sentis algo...¿ extraño?

Cloud le miró sarcástico.

- No.

- Yo si...algo no va bien.

- Ya lo sabemos, tu eres quien no anda bien - repuso Cloud aunque las chicas le ignoraron. Sefirot tampoco se molestó en contestarle, tan solo se levantó del asiento.

- Sefirot, relajate..- dijo Aeris, aunque tambien se puso en pie, confiaba en él y sabía que si decía que algo no iba bien es que era asi.

- El mar está más revuelto...

Y era cierto. Ahora el barco se movía con mucha más energía, levantándose para despues volver a descender,surcando las olas.

- ¿ En dónde estamos? - preguntó Sefirot, a uno de los camareros, que tambien estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

- En pleno mar, no se ve costa cerca. ¿ Qué sucede?

Sefirot salió del comedor, de nuevo a la cubierta, seguido de los demás. Cloud iba el último, riéndose de la preocupación del hombre.

- Son paranoias tuyas.

Sin embargo, al acercarse a cubierta, Sefirot frunció el ceño. Las olas eran cada vez más grandes, más altas, el barco no resistiría durante mucho más tiempo. Aeris tambien fue a acercarse pero Sefirot se lo impidió.

- Algo no me gusta...

- Quizas sea una tormenta - sugirió Cloud, que ahora si veía que algo raro pasaba.

- No, el cielo está totalmente despejado. El problema viene de abajo...de las profundidades.

Aeris y Tifa se miraron preocupadas, el barco se movía muchisimo, estaban obligadas a sujetarse al mástil para mantener el equilibrio.

Cloud y Sefirot volvieron a asomarse, entonces fue cuando lo vieron. Una criatura enorme, un mosntruo marino. Era él el causante de las olas, estaba intentando hacer volcar el barco para poder comer.

- ¡ Es un monstruo! - exclamó Cloud, y Aeris fue a avisar a los demás tripulantes. Cloud miró a su esposa, aún sujeta al mástil. - ¿ Estás bien, Tiff?

- Si, lo estoy, pero no se durante cuanto tiempo más podremos aguantar...

- Tendremos que acabar con él...- masculló Sefirot, y Cloud le miró asintiendo.

-Si, pero¿ cómo?Está en el agua...

-Entonces deberemos ir hasta él.

- ¿¡Qué¡ Las olas nos ahogarán!

-Si no actuamos rápido el monstruo hará que el barco ceda, que caigamos al agua y entonces todos estarán en peligro, incluidas Aeris y Tifa. Imagino que no querrás eso.

Cloud apretó los dientes. No, no quería que sucediera nada por el estilo pero lanzarse al mar era algo muy peligroso, casi suicida.

- Debe haber alguna manera...quizás invocando a Ifrit, o a Shiva...

- No lo se, pero hagamos algo.

En ese momento el barco sufrió tal sacudida, que Tifa sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, se soltó del mástil bruscamente cayendo por la borda, al mar...

Justo cuando eso Aeris reaparecía, pegó un grito.

- ¡Tifa!

Sefirot y Cloud no se habían percatado de lo sucedido, aunque el hombre de cabellos plateados, miró la expresión de la Cetra, y comprendió.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó al mar. Aeris gritó de nuevo, acercándose a Cloud.

- ¿ Qué está haciendo?! - gritó Cloud, y la Cetra balbuceó:

- Tifa...se ha caido...

-¿ QUE?!

- ¡Sefirot quiere ayudarla pero se ahogarán!

- ¡ Aeris, quédate aqui, voy a por Tifa!

- ¡ Cloud, no vayas, no eres tan buen nadador!

Pero el rubio no la escuchó, se lanzó al agua cayendo con gran estruendo. El animal, el mosntruo marino parecido a una ballena pero con grandes colmillos, aletas de tiburón y ojos malignos, estaba luchando contra Sefirot, quien a duras penas sostenía a una Tifa inconsciente con una mano mientras que con la otra asestaba golpes con su espada al ser.

Cloud nadó hacia ellos, dispuesto a ayudar. Sefirot le miró con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡ Strife, cuidado!

Cloud le ignoró, pensando que estaba exagerando pero el mosntruo se dirigió a él, con las mandíbulas abiertas. Sefirot fue rápido y hábil y pudo golpear al ser para evitar que el otro hombre muriese en el acto.

Cloud tambien atacó con su gran espada al enemigo, aunque Aeris estaba en lo cierto: Cloud no era gran nadador y cada vez estaba más cansado.

Era Sefirot quien tenía que cubrirle todo el rato las espaldas y eso le disgustaba pues se sentía inferior, veía que Sefirot era mas fuerte y poderoso.

De pronto el ser se sumergió...todo estaba en calma...

- Esto no me gusta...- murmuró Sefirot.

Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar volvió a emerger del fondo, aunque ésta vez se lanzó contra Cloud sin que Sefirot tuviese los reflejos suficientes para ayudar. El joven quedó inconsciente del fuerte golpe sufrido con las aletas en la cabeza, y comenzó a hundirse. Sefirot, agobiado, tuvo que ser muy rápido para poder coger a Cloud antes que desapareciese en el fondo y muriese ahogado.

Ahora, con una mano sostenía a Tifa y con la otra a Cloud, estaba solo para luchar y pensaba que no saldría de esa.

- ¡ Sefirot! - la voz de Aeris le vino desde arriba, la chica había hablado rápidamente con el capitán haciendo que detuviesen el barco.

Le lanzó un flotador salvavidas y el hombre se apresuró en ponérselo a Tifa, ahora al menos podía pelear con una mano. Rabioso, con furia, no dejó de atacar al ser...su masamune parecía milagrosa, era muy dañina...

Al fin un horrible gritó salió de la garganta del enemigo...

y se sumergió para siempre...

muerto...

Aeris estaba pálida, tensa, aunque su rostro se relajó un poco cuando vio a Sefirot que subía, trayendo consigo a Cloud y a Tifa. Se le veía agotado, se dejó caer, la Cetra se lanzó contra él.

- ¡ Estaba tan asustada!

Sefirot la abrazó contra si, con fuerza, cerrando los ojos,acariciándole la espalda.

- Tranquila...ya todo está bien...

Aeris tambien le abrazó fuerte, y poco a poco fue separándose mirando a Cloud y Tifa que habían vuelto en si. Los demás tripulantes comenzaron a aplaudir ( los camareros, cocineros y otros encargados del barco), mientras gritaban:

- ¡ Viva, es un heroe, los ha salvado!

Tifa sonrió y le dio las gracias a Sefirot, quien hizo un gesto de cabeza. Pero Cloud no habló, entrecerró los ojos, rabioso y rojo de verguenza. Le había salvado la vida, y lo sabía. De no ser por Sefirot ahora mismo estaría muerto. Pero no pensaba darle las gracias, prefería morir. Y mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a Sefirot, el odio que sentía en su corazón hacia aquel hombre...fue creciendo...hasta hacerse insoportable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: otro más, no se cuando actualizaré...pero espero leeros y que me sigais leyendo, hasta otra chicos!


	41. El amor y la compasión son incompatibles

**Capítulo 41: El amor y la compasión son incompatibles**

Era de noche. La luna brillaba alta, y el silencio invadía el ambiente. El mar, que hacía horas había sido temible y peligroso, parecía un tranquilo estanque en aquellos momentos. El barco seguía su rumbo, suavemente, deslizándose por el agua en profunda calma. En cubierta, Cloud reflexionaba, cerca de Tifa. Aun se sentía tembloroso, inútil, y no había nada que su esposa pudiera hacer o decirle para consolarle. De siempre había resultado ser el niño marginado por los demás, nunca había tenido amigos. Con el tiempo se había unido a Avalancha y ahora era un héroe, aunque desde la llegada de Sefirot se preguntaba si realmente había realizado algun hecho heroico en su vida.

- Cloud, no le des más vueltas...- sugirió la joven, abrazándose a él.

- No puedo evitarlo, siempre ha sido asi. Nunca puedo hacer nada por ayudar...

- Deja de lamentarte Cloud.

Cloud la miró extrañado por la dureza que había en sus palabras.

- Las cosas son asi, Sefirot es más fuerte, siempre lo ha sido pero tu tambien tienes cosas buenas.

Sintió como si hubiese recibido una bofetada al escuchar " Sefirot es más fuerte". Bajó la cabeza, desprendiéndose del abrazo de Tifa. No necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras, ella no parecía entender cómo se sentía, ni porqué le había afectado tanto no ser el quien la ayudase.

Lentamente, se alejó unos pasos y ella le miró sin impedirselo, algo preocupada y preguntándose a si misma qué había dicho de malo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el camarote más al fondo del pasillo, se hayaban Sefirot y Aeris. La Cetra no le había dejado ni un segundo desde que había regresado a cubierta.

- Estoy bien...tranquila - sonrió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Has sido muy valiente...

- No había otra cosa que pudiese hacer.

- Claro que si...y por cierto..- la joven le besó suavemente en la mejilla. - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? - la miró extrañado.

- Por salvar a Cloud...podías haberle dejado ahogarse.Y no lo hiciste.

El rostro de Sefirot se volvió serio, mirando al vacío. Realmente no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero se hubiera sentido mal de dejarlo morir.

- Eso hubiese sido asesinato. Y yo no soy un...

_flasback._

_Fuego arrasando una ciudad._

_Sangre manaba de la Masamune que estaba blandiendo en la mano._

_Gritos de gente horrorizada, intentando salir de las casas en llamas._

_Niños en llanto._

_Ancianos que no podían huir lo suficientemente rápido de sus hogares y éstos se desplomaban causándoles la muerte._

_Un pequeño muy cansado, acercándose a él._

_- ¡ Ayuda a mi mamá¡ Mi mamá está muriéndose! _

_La madre estaba en el suelo. Muerta. El hombre blandió la masamune antes de atravesar con ella al pequeño y decir:_

_- Reunete con tu madre._

_Una sonrisa malévola surcó su rostro, viendo las expresiones de sufrimiento de aquellos humanos._

_- ¡ Asesino!_

_- ¡ Asesino!_

_fin_

- Sefirot¿ qué?

El hombre estaba temblando, no se encontraba bien. Todo aquello que había visto no podía ser real, debía de ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

- Nada, simplemente...por mal que me caiga ese tipo, es tu amigo, está casado con Tifa...y no podía matarle.

La joven sonrió, ese Sefirot era tan diferente al hombre que había intentando acabar con todo...

- Por eso te quiero...- susurró ella, y eso hizo que el hombre se relajase y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó con pasión desenfrenada.

- Tengo sed, voy al bar a comprar¿ quieres algo? - dijo ella, y Sefirot negó.

-Ahora vuelvo y seguimos donde lo habíamos dejado - le guió un ojo haciéndole sonreir, y se dirigió a la cubierta. Se sorprendió al descubrir a Cloud, solo, apoyado, mirando el mar.

- ¿ Cloud, qué haces aqui solo?

El chico se volvió.

- Pensar.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada y él acabó creyendo que estaba solo, aunque le tomó por sorpresa el ver que Aeris permanecía a su lado.

- ¿ Tan mal te ha sentado? - preguntó suavemente la Cetra, pero Cloud no respondió.

- Me da igual.

La Cetra sonrió levemente, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Cloud. Ésto hizo que el joven se volviese para mirarla.

- Lo que ha sucedido te ha llevado de vuelta al pasado...ese que no quieres recordar.

Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaban de forma irreal, pero Aeris supo que no se debía al Mako sino a algo mucho más simple: lágrimas.

- Sefirot sin quererlo te ha recordado...mi muerte. Te pido perdón.

Cloud no pudo soportar más el mantener la compostura, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen libres. La joven le abrazó, con suavidad y ternura, mientras le acariciaba la nuca y le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

- Shh...no es nada...

Cloud no podía hablar, el llano se lo impedía. Aquella tarde vio pasar ante el las imágenes de la muerte de su querida amiga: su mirada, su sonrisa...y la masamune atravésandola. Y él no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Absolutamente nada. Se había quedado mirando, como un inútil, como siempre había hecho toda su vida. Había permitido que Sefirot incendiase su ciudad, asesinase a Aeris y ahora de nuevo no había podido ayudar a Tifa.

- No...no puedo...ayudar...a nadie, Aeris...

Hablaba entrecortadamante, moviéndose compulsivamente.

- Claro que si...mucho más de lo que te imaginas...

Intentó hablar pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, volvió a hacer un esfuerzo.

- Eso no ...es...cierto...te dejé ...mor...morir...y ésta...tarde...Tif...fa...

- Tifa está bien, y no debes preocuparte ni culparte de nada. Mi muerte no fue culpa tuya, estaba escrita Cloud. Debía ser asi. Era la última Cetra y mi deber me obligaba a hacer ese sacrificio.

- Soy un...fracasado...

- No, no...- le abrazó con más fuerza, no podía dejar que se sintiese asi. Hubo un tiempo en que realmente le había amado, y necesitaba ayudarle, debía sanarle de ese sentimiento que le destruía poco a poco.

- De no ser por ti, éste Planeta hubiera dejado de existir. De no ser gracias a ti, yo jamás hubiese abandonado Midgar y conocido lugares preciosos. Jamás hubiese visto un cielo estrellado, soleado, o sentido la brisa del mar en mis mejillas. Nunca hubiera vislumbrado un amanecer, ni los atardeceres de Cañón Cosmo...la arena y el agua de Costa del Sol seguirían siendo un misterio para mi...las risas y diversión de Gold Saucer, los fuegos artificiales,...todo te lo debo a ti. . Siempre supe que mi vida en la Tierra sería breve pero jamás imagine que pudiese conocer mundo...Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Los sollozos de Cloud cada vez eran más tenues, ahora casi mudos, aunque Aeris sentía que seguía llorando.

- Tuviste miedo de que hoy muriese Tifa...salvándola a ella pensabas que el recuerdo de mi muerte sería borrado...

- Y de nuevo...fallé...de no ser por Sefirot...Tifa estaría...

- Pero todo ha salido bien. - sonrió apartándole para mirarle. Tenía los ojos rojos aunque ya no lloraba. - Y Tifa no te culpa tampoco, ella te quiere.

- No me comprende...- se secó los ojos con el reverso de la mano.

Aeris sonrió, las manos a la espalda, inclinándose hacia adelante.

- Tampoco yo a veces comprendo a Sefirot, pero nos queremos. Eso es lo importante.

Cloud la miró muy serio, se sentía tan agradecido y confortado por sus palabras.

- Mi madre siempre me decía...que el mejor no es aquel que gana...sino el que, pase lo que pase, nunca se rinde.Nunca, nunca te rindas. Y no te sientas asi, yo te he perdonado. De corazón. Igual que Tifa.

- Gracias Aeris. Te quiero mucho.- las palabras salieron de sus labios, Aeris sonrio.

- Tambien yo a ti Cloud. ¿ Por qué no regresas? Seguramente Tifa esté esperándote, preocupada.

- Si, será lo mejor. - sus ojos estaban secos, sonrió débilmente. Aeris, mirándolo, pensó en lo delicado y frágil que era en realidad aquel chico que parecía tan duro y seguro de si mismo.

- Cloud...

- ¿ Si?

- Perdona a Sefirot, te lo ruego. El tambien sufrió muchisimo por culpa de un ser tan horrible como fue Hojo. Debido a él, se crió en un ambiente sin niños, sin amigos...como nosotros.

Cloud arqueó las cejas, nunca se había parado a pensar en la infancia de la chica, daba por seguro que estaría siempre rodeada de niños y niñas encantados de tener por amiga a una niñita dulce y buena. Averiguando lo que estaba pensando, ella sonrió de lado.

- Hasta que conoci a Zack, siempre estuve sola. Me despertaba por las noches, oyendo ruidos en mi cabeza, voces...y a veces por el dia tambien me sucedía. Y entonces yo no podía moverme, ni hacer otra cosa que escuchar...y rezar. Y los demás me temían, hasta sus padres les prohibieron que se acercaran a mi.

- Pero eres tan fuerte...

- No podía rendirme. Tenía que seguir...aunque, muchas veces me dormía llorando.

Cloud no supo que decir, más que besarla en la mejilla.

- Tampoco me rendiré.

Sonrieron una vez más antes de regresar a los camarotes. Al entrar, Sefirot levantó la vista de la revista que tenía en las manos.

- ¿ Dónde estabas¿ Y el refresco?

- He estado con Cloud.

Sefirot frunció el ceño.

- Ya.

Aeris se sentó en sus rodillas, abrazándole.

- ¿ No estarás celoso?

- Has estado ausente más de media hora. Y hablando con Strife

- Estaba mal, muy triste. Por lo de ésta tarde.

Sefirot la miró.

- Por su culpa por poco morimos los tres, Tifa, él y yo. Se cansa muy rápido, lo único que hizo fue molestar.

- Sefirot, no seas duro con él. Quería ayudar a Tifa. Si hubiese sido yo quien cae al agua, no hubieses intentando salvarme?

- Sin dudarlo - respondió inmediatamente.

- ¿ Ves? Cloud no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, solo pensaba en que no podía quedarse mirando.

Sefirot permaneció pensativo. De pronto le comprendía.

- Si, entiendo.

La joven siguió hablando en voz alta, con su cabeza refugiada en el cuello del hombre.

- Cloud no podía volver a revivir el pasado...no soportaría la idea de volver a perder a aguien...

Se percató de que había hablado mas de la cuenta cuando Sefirot quiso saber, sorprendido:

- ¿ A quién perdió?

- En realidad no importa...eso ya pasó.

Cerró los ojos, su corazón aun sufriendo por el dolor que sabía estaba experimentando su amigo. Le había perdonado de corazón, aunque sabía que por mucho que lo repitiese, era el quien debía perdonarse a si mismo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El barco llegó finalmente a su destino muy de mañana, antes de que el sol asomase. Las dos parejas se despidieron de los demás antes de bajar, Tifa y Aeris estaban muy emocionadas con la idea.

Había mucha gente por las calles aunque el calor aun no era sofocante. Intercambiando risas y sonrisas, las dos chicas esperaron que sus respectivos maridos las alcanzasen.

- Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas, Tiff. A casa.

Hubo un momento de tensión, ya que Cloud poseía la villa de Costa del Sol. El chico de buena gana hubiese dejado entrar a Aeris, pero no a Sefirot. Eso no.

- Pero, Cloud...

- Ellos tambien querrá tener intimidad.

Y era cierto. Sefirot asintió.

- Si, desde luego.

- Entonces...nos vemos despues, Tifa. - la Cetra se despidió, y su marido y ella fueron al hotel, a alquilar una habitación. Habían reformado el hotel desde la primera vez que ella había estado, años atrás, con Avalancha. Era mucho más grande, con más habitaciones, y hasta había un comedor.

- Mira, está empezando a salir el sol - explicó la joven, mirando por la ventana y viendo como los rayos se filtraban a através de ella.

Sefirot se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo. La chica sonrió acercándose.

- Cambiate, vamos a la playa.

- Quiero estar un rato a solas contigo.

- Luego lo estaremos - le obligó a levantarse, besándole con pasión. La atrajo hacia si, prolongando el beso y tumbándola pero ella, riendo, logró liberarse.

- Me voy a vestir. Date la vuelta.

Sefirot arqueó las cejas.

- ¿ Qué? Si ya te he vist...

- No importa. Date la vuelta.

Negando, obedeció, sin entender. La chica sabía por qué lo hacía. No quería que viese su horrible cicatriz, había tenido buen cuidado de que no se la viese, pero ahora a la luz del dia, sería prácticamente imposible. Se puso el traje de baño. Sefirot la miró de reojo, lleno de misterio.

- ¿ Ya?

- Si.

- Bien, me voy a cambiar.

- De acuerdo.

- No mires.

- ¿ Qué?

- Tampoco tengo ganas de que me veas - sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Obediente le dejó cambiarse en paz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol era ardiente, risas, gente hablando, niños chapoteando en el agua, todo era maravilloso en ese día de Agosto. Las dos parejas se habían reunido, para dirigirse posteriormente a la playa. Extendieron sus toallas, Tifa y Aeris querían ponerse morenas cuanto antes, en cambio a Cloud y Sefirot no les hacia mucha gracia pasarse el dia allí. Preferirían mil veces haber ido solo con sus chicas.

Sefirot miró a las jóvenes, Tifa iba con un mini bikini mientras Aeris había optado por un traje de baño. Cloud tambien las observaba y se le hacía raro que Aeris no llevase bikini pues recordaba sus palabras de hacía tiempo, de cuando habían visitado Costa del Sol junto a toda Avalancha.

- Cloud ¿ prefieres las chicas morenas o pálidas? - le había preguntado y como había respondido que morenas Aeris había dicho que entonces se pondría manos a la obra. Y se había puesto un bikini. Y él había oido casi a escondidas una conversación con Tifa en la que decían que no les gustaba los trajes de baño y que nunca se pondrían uno.

Por eso, ahora se le hacía extraño. Sefirot le dio una sacudida suave.

- Deja de mirar a mi mujer.

Cloud frunció el ceño pero retiró la vista. Las siguientes horas fueron lentas para los hombres. Al fin decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante cerca de la playa. Por la tarde de nuevo fueron a la playa y comprobaron que había un concurso de voleibol.

- ¿ Participamos? - sugirió Tifa, contenta.

Aeris miró a Cloud, inquieta. Lo último que necesitaba era competir, y de nuevo contra Sefirot. Si ganaba, se sentiría feliz pero...¿ y si perdía? Su corazón aun estaba muy vulnerable, quería decirselo a Tifa pero no sabía cómo.

Cloud desvió la mirada. Sefirot se cruzó de brazos.

- Vamos, juguemos. Sefirot y Aeris contra nosotros. - sonrió Tifa, animada.

-Tifa, no se si debemos...- la Cetra no estaba convencida, sin embargo fue Cloud quien dijo con voz solemne:

- Hagamoslo.

- Cloud..- Aeris le observó y el chico supo lo que estaba pensando. Que si perdía se sentiria de nuevo un fracasado, que nunca podría ser alguien pero debía intentarlo.

- Vayamos a apuntarnos - dijo Tifa y asi fue. El partido tendría lugar esa misma tarde, a las 18:00.

Decidieron estar un poco a solas, Tifa y Cloud por un lado, la Cetra y Sefirot por otro.

- ¿ Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Sefirot a Aeris en cuanto estuvieron solos.

- Estoy muy preocupada por Cloud...no creo que sea buena idea el partido.

Sefirot no dijo nada, aunque sintió celos en su interior.

-¿ Por qué te ocupas tanto de él?

- Porque es mi amigo, y lo de ayer...fue duro. Si pierde pensará que es un fracasado, que no...

- Si lo es que lo acepte - dijo duramente el hombre. Aeris le miró.

- No seas cruel, debemos ayudarle.

- ¿ Debemos¿ te olvidas de que me odia, me desprecia?

- Sefirot...- la joven le tomó de las manos.

- No, Aeris. No me pidas que le ayude, ni siquiera me dio las gracias por salvarle la vida ayer.

- El es asi.

Sefirot se desprendió de sus manos.

- Yo voy a ayudarle...

El hombre no dijo nada. No comprendía por qué su esposa tenía tanto interés porque ese rubio no sufriera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella misma tarde se reunieron en la playa como habían acordado. Había mucha gente alrededor, sentada en gradas que se habían colocado exclusivamente para el concurso. Sefirot y Aeris tomaron posición, el hombre aun estaba algo enfadado, sin embargo la Cetra sonreía para que la otra pareja no se percatase de su pequeña discusión. Cloud estaba muy serio, parecía que aquel partido fuese cuestión de vida o muerte para él. Quería ganar. Ganarle a él, a Sefirot. Por una vez quería ser bueno en algo. Demostrarle a esa gente de lo que era capaz. Sin emabrgo la mente le llevó a un día de su niñez que aun no había podido olvidar...la vez que había intentando jugar con los otros niños al fútbol. Por su culpa hizo perder a su equipo y todos los niños se enfadaron y dijeron que no valía para nada, que a partir de entonces no se les acercase. Y entre ellos, estaba Tifa. Aunque la niña no había dicho nada, solo le había mirado pero tampoco le había defendido. Tras mirarle le dio la espalda. Su corazón se había partido, había retenido la rabia, las lágrimas y fue cuando decidió que quería ser el mejor, como Sefirot. Quería demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Y ahora estaba a tiempo. Comenzó el partido. El saque fue de Tifa, Sefirot golpeó la pelota con fuerza, la cual pasó de nuevo al otro lado, no fueron capaces de detenerla.

El público gritó entusiasmado.

Cloud apretó los puños, Aeris se mordió el labio preocupada, Sefirot la miró y sonrió.

El partido prosigió, Cloud estaba decidido a ganar, la pelota fue en dirección de la Cetra, Sefirot le dijo que la pelota era suya pero Aeris no hizo nada por impedir que tocara suelo.

El público aplaudió, Tifa y Cloud se abrazaron, Sefirot miró enfadado a Aeris.

- ¿ Pero por qué lo has hecho?

- Lo siento, estaba distraida.

- De acuerdo...

Siguió el juego, Sefirot conseguía golpear muy fuerte la pelota y hacer que tocase el suelo, aunque Cloud y Tifa tambien. Cada vez que la pelota se acercaba a Aeris, la chica fallaba y no la devolvía. Sefirot se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo aunque no dijo nada. Estaba decidido a ganar. Faltaban muy pocos minutos para que el juego finalizase y estaban empatados, el público estaba emocionado, sin saber quién sería el equipo ganador.

Cloud respiraba intranquilo, estaba a punto de conseguirlo. De ganar. Sefirot le miraba con frialdad. La pelota surcó el aire, dirigiéndose hacia Sefirot. Con la fuerza con la que le daba a la pelota, sería casi imposible que Cloud o Tifa pudiesen detenerla. Y entonces...

La pelota llegó al suelo.

Cloud y Tifa habían ganado.

El público estalló en aplausos.

Aeris fingió tristeza, Sefirot no dijo nada, estaba muy serio, erguido, mirando a Tifa y su marido.

- La pareja ganadora , que venga a recoger su premio. Un cupón canjeable en el Gold Saucer. Podreis jugar a todos los juegos todas las veces que querais, y teneis derecho a montar en todas las atracciones gratis. - anunció el organizador del concurso.

Cloud miró a Sefirot sonriente, parecía estar diciendo" ¿ lo ves? yo tambien se ganar". Sefirot no dijo nada, tan solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Aeris le sigió:

- Sefirot, espera.

Pero no la esperó.

- Han ganado y...

- Les has dejado ganar. Mejor dicho, a él.

- ...Tu tambien.

Sefirot se detuvo, aún de espaldas a ella. Comenzaba a declinar el sol, los colores del cielo eran rosas y anaranjados. Había poca gente, estaban ellos dos, tensos.

- Lo he hecho por ti. Porque me importas.

Aeris sonrió levemente.

- Lo se, gracias. Cloud necesitaba muchisimo ganar, él...

-¿ Él qué? - se giró bruscamente.- Le has dejado ganar, ahora me mira por encima del hombro, pero eso a ti no te importa. Solo es Cloud, Cloud, Cloud...

- Eso no es asi.

- ¿ No? - Sefirot hablaba en serio ésta vez, no bromeaba. - ¿ por qué tengo la sensación de estar siempre por debajo de él en cuanto a ti se refiere¿ No será que a quien quieres es a él?

Aeris le miró asombrada.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

- Pues creetelo porque es lo que pienso. Quizas deberias irte con él, si tanto te importa que se crea el mejor.

- Está débil interiormente, necesita confianza en simismo y...

- Y yo te necesitaba a ti, a ti ¿entiendes? pero solo te interesas por el.

- No lo entiendes...

- Tampoco quiero.

Con éstas palabras, Sefirot se alejó, dejándola sola. La Cetra cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas asomar a ellos para despues rodar por sus mejillas. Estaba enamorada de Sefirot, pero tambien quería ayudar a Cloud. Ambas cosas parecían ser incompatibles. La voz del Planeta llegó clara a ella, en su cabeza:

- Despues de todo quiza no esteis hechos para estar juntos.

Por una vez, la joven no replicó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: Éste capítulo me gusta bastante, por primera vez he puesto a Cloud como la victima, y creo que le va bien. ¿ Qué pensais, que Sefirot tiene razón de estar celoso o exagera¿ Os cae mejor Cloud ahora? En cuanto a lo de Tifa x Sefirot nunca se ma había ocurido aunque no se...quien sabe, ahora que las cosas no van tambien entre las parejitas que hagan un cambio :p.**

**No se cuando actualizaré, pero gracias por leerme.**


	42. Más cerca de la verdad

**Capítulo 42: Más cerca de la verdad**

**Nota: Estoo...¿ cúando he dicho yo que vaya a cambiar las parejas?? oo? Ni hablar, ésta historia es de Sefirot x Aeris, ellos son los protagonistas, claro está. Me alegra que os esté gustando aunque qué crueles sois con el pobre Cloud que ya ni os da penita :p Teneis que entenderle al pobre que Sefirot le arrebató mucho y teme por Aeris, pero ya se vera´..en cuanto a la cicatriz...tachan, tachan...al fin llega la hora de hablar de ella. Sin más que añadir, decir que al menos parece que hay gente que aun le guste Cloud ( como a laurixi),( a mi me encanta aunque no lo parezca en este fanfic) y que eso ¡ que nos leeremos en el próximo!**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, estaba a oscuras. Divisó en la cama la silueta de Sefirot, se acercó a él lentamente.

- Se que no duermes...- susurró Aeris, esperando una reacción por parte de él aunque no obtuvo ninguna.

Entonces se sentó en la cama, a su lado, extendiendo una mano hacia sus cabellos y acariciándolos con ternura. Nada. El hombre no hizo ningun movimiento.

- Lo siento...- dijo bajito Aeris, sin dejar de pasar sus dedos a través del pelo plateado. - Te debo una disculpa.

Viendo que Sefirot era testarudo y no iba a reaccionar hiciese lo que hiciese, se limitó a tumbarse a su lado, abrazándole por la espalda y diciendo:

- Solo escuchame...he tenido tiempo de reflexionar y...tenías razón. He estado demasiado pendiente de Cloud, dejándote a ti de lado. No es que le quiera a él ni que tu no me importes, es de ti de quien estoy enamorada. Pero él es tan frágil, tan vulnerable, que no quería que sufriese. Lo hubiese hecho por cualquier otro, te lo aseguro, no tiene nada que ver que sea Cloud. No se si podrás perdonarme pero, si me dejas, intentaré compensarte. Lo siento de veras.

Ella sabía que el hombre había estado escuchando. Cuando se silenció, Sefirot habló aunque no se giró para mirarla.

- Buenas noches.

La Cetra cerró los ojos, resignada, al comprender que no había servido de nada el estar arrepentida. Se soltó suavemente, y a pesar de ella lloró silenciosamente, quedándose dormida con las lágrimas a medio secar. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro que ya dormía, él se giró, mirándola y se sorprendió descubriendo las lágrimas. Verla llorar era lo último que quería, hacerla sufrir era superior a él. La quería ver animada, contenta, sonriente...pero en esos momentos estaba triste...sintió el impulso de despertarla y decirle que la quería, que la perdonaba. Pero no lo hizo, pues seguía estando dolido. ¿ Sería verdad que no sentía por Cloud más que lástima ¿O era una excusa?. Guardándose todas sus dudas para si, cerró los ojos aunque no durmió nada.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, la Cetra no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a Sefirot. Éste en cambio, quería iniciar una conversación pero no sabía cómo. Unos golpes en la puerta les sacaron de su dilema, se trataba de Tifa.

- ¡ Despertad, vamos a la playa, Aeris¿ aún no estás cambiada?

- Ahora voy. - dijo seria, su amiga la miró extrañada. Despues miró a Sefirot. Supo que algo andaba mal.

Una vez se hubieron cambiado, fueron a la playa donde estaba ya Cloud con las toallas y tumbonas. El rostro del muchacho irradiaba alegría, se le veía feliz y contento, era un duro contraste con el de las expresiones de Sefirot y Aeris.

Tifa aprobechó para llevarse a Aeris a dar una vuelta, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba entre ella y Sefirot.

- Se ha enfadado..

Tifa asintió, mientras dejaba que el agua mojase suavemente sus pies, y sin dejar de caminar al lado de su amiga.

- Explicamelo.

- Yo...- Aeris dudó en si decirle la verdad, que había dejado ganar a Cloud.

- Confia en mi.- sus palabras era sinceras, sonrió un poco para animarla a que se decidiese.

- Cloud estaba pasando por un mal momento, el no poder salvarte ayer le recordó a mi muerte...

Tifa se quedó blanca¡ asi que era eso! ella no había podido entenderlo, ahora todo estaba mucho más claro.

- Lo que necesitaba él era sentirse seguro, aunque sea por una vez, y por eso...ayer...jugué mal aposta - terminó diciendo en voz baja.

Tifa la miró muy seria.

- ¿ y Sefirot?

- Tambien, antes de empezar el partido le supliqué que ayudásemos a Cloud pero se negó, y al final, porque sabía que para mi era importante, le dejó ganar...pero ahora me odia, porque...porque piensa que lo que ocurre es que estoy enamorada de Cloud y no es asi...

Tifa le pasó un brazo por los hombros, besándola en la mejilla para consolarla.

- Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera quisiera tener. Por querer ayudar a Cloud, ahora tu marido está ofendido y dolido. Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti misma y eso a veces no está bien.

- Tifa...- la chica se detuvo, mirándola, había tristeza en su mirada y mucha preocupación. - Anoche intenté disculparme con él, pero ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra...y hoy tampoco hemos hablado. ¡ Qué sucederá si...si ya no me quiere!

- No digas eso, precisamente porque te quiere se ha enfadado, porque para él tu eres lo más importante y tiene miedo que para ti lo sea Cloud.

- Ambos son importantes, Cloud es unode mis mejores amigos, y a Sefirot le quiero.

Tifa sonrió. Aún recordaba sus primeros dias en Avalancha, lo celosa que había estado de la joven que tan bien se llevaba con Cloud. Reían, hablaban, se les veía tanta complicidad. Y sin embargo, Cloud estaba enamorado de ella. Y Aeris veía en Cloud a su primer amor, solo eso. Tifa ya no sentía celos de la Cetra, había sido ella quien precisamente había hecho recapacitar a Cloud. Gracias a ella estaban juntos.

- Aeris, no te preocupes. Ya verás como todo se arregla.

No contestó, dieron media vuelta, regresando a las toallas donde estaban Cloud y Sefirot. Al verlas regresar Cloud sonrió, poniéndose en pie y corriendo para abrazar a Tifa, quien riendo se abrazó tambien. Sefirot en cambio no se movió de su sitio. Aeris lentamente se sentó en la toalla, sin mirar a su esposo, quien con las gafas de sol puestas, parecía mirar el mar, serio.

" ¿ No piensa volver a hablarme?" - la Cetra se tumbó, boca abajo, cerrando los ojos, intentando olvidar la tristeza que la desgarraba.

Sefirot no se movió, tampoco habló. Sus ojos se posaron en Cloud y Tifa, que estaban en el agua, riendo y salpicándose. Si hasta ese momento no había tenido razón suficiente para odiar al chico, eso había terminado. Por su culpa, la Cetra y él se habían distanciado. Por su culpa, no estaban teniendo la maravillosa luna de miel que tanto habían ansiado. Recordó el dia en que Aeris había ido a buscarle a la Ciudad Olvidada para decirle que le amaba, que no se fuese. Parecían tan lejano ahora...se puso en pie, alejándose sin saber bien a donde iba.

Tifa, que le había visto partir, le dijo a Cloud que iba un momento a casa a por algo que se le había olvidado, y que la esperase. Con rapidez, le alcanzó, justo cuando salía de la paya.

- Sefirot.

El hombre se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

- ¿ Qué quieres? - sonaba borde, pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Hablar.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra una de las paredes de las casas.

- Vayamos a algun sitio, donde estemos tranquilos. - sugirió Tifa, el otro no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirla. Entraron en un bar, casi no había clientes, se sentaron a la mesa tras pedir unos refrescos tropicales y Sefirot habló:

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Aeris.

El hombre no cambió de expresión.

- ¿ Te ha mandado ell...?

- No - interrumpió.- He sido yo, tras contarme cuando hemos ido a pasear lo que ha sucedido.- hizo una pausa. - Gracias por dejarnos ganar, realmente era lo que Cloud necesitaba.

- Ya, siempre lo que él necesita...a Aeris es lo único que le importa - dijo con amargura, llevándose una mano a la frente y pasándose los dedos entre el cabello.

- Son buenos amigos. Siempre ha sido asi.

- Amigos...¿ y no te preocupa? Mas que amigos, parecen...

Tifa siguió mirándole con suavidad.

- No debes temer...

- No se cómo no te preocupa que sean tan buenos amigos, como dicen ser. ¿ No tienes la sensación que quienes sobramos somos nosotros? - hablaba en serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Antes, puede...pero se que Cloud me quiere a mi, igual que Aeris a ti.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro. Aeris parece quererle más a el que a mi...Cloud siempre está pendiente de ti, eso no lo niego, pero en cuanto a ella..

- ¿ Sabias que fue ella quien convenció a Cloud para que volviese junto a mi?

Sefirot levantó la cabeza con sorpresa.

- ¿ Sabías que Cloud quería estar con ella pero Aeris le rechazó porque dijo que era de ti de quien estaba enamorada?

- ¿ Cúando...?

- Tras rescatarla de los laboratorios Shinra, al despertar habló con Cloud. Cuando supo que te habías ido lo comprendió, que estaba enamorada de ti, que quería estar siempre contigo y que por Cloud sólo sentía amistad.

Sefirot no supo qué decir.

- ¿ Eso dijo?

- Si...le explicó a Cloud que hacía mucho , creía haber estado enamorada de un chico llamado Zack, que después al conocerle a él pensaba haber sentido lo mismo pero que no fue hasta conocerte a ti que descubrió lo que era querer. No debes temer, ella es contigo con quien quiere estar, pero no puede evitar preocuparse mucho por los demás, ella...es simplemente asi, y has de aceptarlo.

- He sido un estúpido, yo y mis...mis celos.- al final lo había admitido, que estaba celoso de Cloud, ahora se sentía mejor.

Tifa sonrió.

- Se lo que se siente, creeme. Pero hemos de aprender a vivir con ello, aceptar que son buenos amigos...aunque se nos parta el alma cada vez que hablen juntos.

- ¿ Tambien tu...?

- Si, tambien me duele a veces...aunque sepa que no va más alla de amistad...

Sefirot se puso en pie. Estaba decidido a disculparse.

- Gracias por decirmelo. Imagino que está muy enfadada conmigo.

- No, al contrario. Está triste, piensa que nunca más volverás a hablarla.

Tifa tambien se levantó y ambos salieron del bar, de vuelta a la playa. De lejos, pudieron ver a Cloud tumbado en la toalla, a su lado estaba la Cetra, sonriendo aunque era una sonrisa apagada y triste.

Tifa iba la primera, sonrió a ambos.

- Aeris, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

La Cetra la miró sorprendida, y comprendió al ver a Sefirot, a unos cuantos pasos, mirándola. No parecía enfadado, pero si algo tímido. Ella se levantó, acercándose. Cloud los miró intrigado pero Tifa decidió llevárselo a dar un paseo.

Una vez a solas, Sefirot habló:

- Yo...no soy bueno pidiendo disculpas pero quiero decirte que lo siento.

Aeris le miraba silenciosa.

- No tienes por qué dármelas. Soy yo quien...

Sefirot se adelantó un paso, negando.

- Estoy celoso...sin motivos. Pero tengo miedo que le quieras más a el que a mi.

Aeris le miró, inmediatamente le abrazó, Sefirot la estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

- No, no digas eso.

- Lo siento, pérdoname. De ahora en adelante aceptaré tu relación con Cloud, por mucho que me cueste.

- Le has llamado Cloud - sonrió, sin apartarse.

- Si, asi es.

Se miraron a los ojos, besándose después con cariño. La joven dio las gracias a Tifa, pues supuso que ella habia sido quien le había hecho reconciliarse con ella. El único que no entendía nada allí era Cloud.

- ¿ Pero os habeis peleado¿ por qué?

Tifa y Aeris se miraron sonrientes sin responder, Cloud insistió aunque no obtuvo respuesta. Volvieron a acomodarse en las tumbonas y toallas, la Cetra miró a su amiga.

- ¿ Cuando iremos a Gold Saucer?

Habían pasado tan solo dos dias, y ya estaba impaciente, le encantaba el parque de atracciones.

- No se...- miró a su esposo.- Cloud¿ cúando quieres ir?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Te dejo decidir a ti.

Aeris miró a Sefirot.

- Me es indiferente.

- ¿ Mañana? - sugirió Aeris, los demás asintieron.

Y asi, a la maña siguiente partieron hacia el enorme parque de atracciones. El viaje fue tranquilo, sin apenas luchas contra mosntruos por el camino. Finalmente, de noche, llegaron al parque. Las chicas querían verlo todo de inmediato, probar una atracción, jugar a los demás juegos, pero Sefirot y Cloud solo querían descansar un poco, relajarse.

- ¡No seais vagos! - exclamó Aeris sonriente, dándole un empujoncito amistoso a Sefirot, quien sonrió.

- Cloud, si hemos venido aqui es para disfrutar...- protestó Tifa, abrazándole por detrás.

Ambos se miraron, resignados, sabían que las chicas iban a ganar.

- Está bien - suspiró Cloud, ante un ¡ viva! de las chicas, que inmediatamente fueron corriendo a las carreras de chocobos. De allí pasaron a la góndola, y a la montaña rusa, y a los espectáculos.

Finalmente fueron al área de los minijuegos, donde podrían probar suerte y ganar fantásicos premios.

- Fijate, qué bonito...- exclamó Aeris señalando un peluche de chocobo. La prueba consistía en mover los ganchos teniendo buena puntería para coger el peluche a tiempo y dejarlo cae en el agujero.

- Si, lo es...- asintió Tifa, acercándose.

Los hombres se miraron. Cloud sonrió a su esposa.

- ¿ lo quieres?

- Si , por supuesto - asintió la chica al instante, Sefirot se acercó a Aeris haciénole la misma pregunta y obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Cada uno se colocó en una máquina diferente, estaban decididos a sacar el peluche, quien antes lo hiciese demostraía ser el mejor. Introdujeron las moendas y pasaron a la acción, era muy difícil y el gancho no se movía del todo bien, las chicas seguían atentas a todos sus movimientos.

Al de varios minutos, seguían igual, siendo incapaces de sacar el peluche y gastando todo lo que habían ganado en el parque. Aeris y Tifa comenzaron a aburrirse.

- Olvidalo, Sefirot, no hace falta, vámonos -insistió la Cetra al de 30 minutos.

- No, el chocobo ha de ser tuyo.

- Cloud, vamos.

- No hasta que haya conseguido el peluche.

Las chicas se miraron ceñudas.

- Nosotras nos vamos.

- De acuerdo - dijeron los chicos pero no se movieron, tenían que conseguir ganar a su rival, su contrario, estaban llevando demasiado lejos aquel juego.

Tifa y Aeris se fueron de ese área, preferían montar en la góndola, las montañas rusas, asistir a espectáculos más que quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta que sus maridos consiguiesen un peluche que despues de todo no valdría más de 10 giles.

Los dos hombres estaban impacientándose tambien, les resultaba muy complicado hacerse con el puñetero muñeco pero no iban a rendirse, sería admitir que habían perdido ante su oponente.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó al fin el rostro de Sefirot cuando el gancho atrapó al peluche por el pico y finalmente se abrió, dejándolo caer. Éste lo atrapó con un orgullo tal que si hubiese matado un león o un oso no tendría la misma cara de sentirse tan importante. Cloud apretó los puños, con rabia.

- Dejalo Strife, no creo que seas capaz de sacar el chocobo.

- Lo haré, créeme.

-¿ Quieres que saque uno para Tifa? - preguntó divertido, con el peluche bajo el brazo.

Cloud le miró furioso.

- ¡ Deja en paz a Tifa, bastante que tienes a Aeris sin merecértela! - explotó Cloud, rabioso por sentirse una vez más el débil.

Sefirot se volvió serio.

- ¿ Acaso te la mereces tu más, tú que estaba con Tifa y...

Cloud dejó la máquina acercándose a él amenazador, bajando la voz.

- Escuchame bien...de no ser por ti nunca hubiese sucedido...Aeris jamás se hubiese alejado de mi...asi que mide tus palabras.

El otro hombre le miraba sin comprender¿ de qué estaba hablando?

- ¿ De no ser por mi?

-Si, asi es, los otros puede que hagan como que no pasa nada pero yo no duermo pensando que estás cerca de ella. De Aeris.

Sefirot estaba cada vez más confuso, supuso que se trataba de sus celos.

- No mezcles tus celos conmigo, ahora estás con Tifa y...

- ¡ Y qué?¿ qué me estás diciendo, que no me preocupe por Aeris? Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, eres...eres peligroso.

Un extraña sensación envolvió a Sefirot de pronto, algo parecido a un mareo. Esas palabras le afectaban mucho, Cloud estaba diciendo que era un peligro para Aeris y eso o era cierto.

- No vuelvas a decir eso - habló Sefirot, con voz trémula.- Yo quiero a Aeris más que a nada en el mundo y jamás la haría daño.

Cloud dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

- Eso no basta...bastante daño le hiciste ya en el pasado...y no me fio de que lo vuelvas a hacer, que no recuerdes no te da derecho a...a vivir como si fueses un santo, después de TODO lo que la hiciste, a ella, a mi y AL RESTO DEL PLANETA! - Cloud estaba fuera de si, el no poder haber sacado el peluche, el haberse sentido humillado había despertado dentro de él una rabia contenida que en aquellos momentos le resultaba imposible de apaciguar.

El hombre no comprendía nada, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas.

- ¿ De qué...hablas?

Cloud debería haberse callado pero no podía.

- De todo, de la verdad, es facil no recordar nda¿ verdad? que te traten como a alguien inocente...y dices que ella está a salvo contigo? Si confiase tanto en ti...

Sefirot le miro con furia, acercándose más.

- Aeris confia en mi, me lo cuenta todo¿entiendes?

- ¿Ah, si? Entonces...imagino que te contó lo sucedido en la Ciudad Olvidada...- a medida que hablaba sus ojos brillaban, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba su rostro, sabía que debía callarse pero ya no podía, el chico rubio siguió hablando.- imagino que tambien te explicó el incidente de Nibelheim...- mientras hablaba su sornisa se iba ensanchando.- y lo más importante...- acercó mucho su rostro al de él casi escupiéndole. - Te habrá dicho cómo murió...cómo se hizo la cicatriz de su estómago...- simuló dibujar con el dedo la cicatriz sobre su propio estómago.

Sefirot no dijo nada, Aeris no le había dicho nada de eso. ¿ por qué Cloud sabía tantas cosas, a él se lo había dicho¿ Confiaba más en ese chico?

- No contestas, imagino que es un no.

- No..- dijo al fin Sefirot, abatido.

- ¿ por qué no se lo preguntas entonces? Lo de la cicatriz? Aunque yo que tu no me molestaría, no te lo dirá.- se había calmado un poco y ahora disfrutaba viendo cómo Sefirot iba encogiéndose, parecía un niño asustado y confuso.

- Lo haré...

- Te repito que no servirá de mucho...si algun dia recuerdas, y espero que asi sea, debería avergonzarte mirarte al espejo...eres un monstruo - con éstas palabras Cloud abandonó la estancia satisfecho, no sin antes recoger del suelo el peluche de Sefirot que había dejado caer sin fuerzas.

Sefirot tenía un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras de Cloud l habían herido mucho, saber que Aeris le ocultaba cosas le entristecía profundamente. ¿ Cúal sería el terrible secreto que le ocultaba?

Pensó en esas palabras...Ciudad Olvidada...Nibelheim...Ciudad Olvidada...no recordaba bien...ese nombre le era familiar al igual que Nibelheim, y sin emabrgo no lograba visualizarlos...

" La cicatriz en el estómago de Aeris...su muerte...antes de regresar a la tierra estábamos en la Tierra Prometida porque habíamos muerto...nunca se me ocurrió preguntárselo..ni cómo morí yo..."- desesperado sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. Se contuvo...estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final, recordaría todo y cuando eso sucediese...decidiría si Cloud tenía razón y era un monstruo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡ siento no haber actualizado antes es que estoy con otro fanfic " cuando tres no son multitud", por favor leedlo y decidme qué os parece, el argumento es:**

**Cloud es un chaval de 14 años que se une a Soldado para ser como su héroe, Sefirot. Allí conocerá a Zack, su mejor amigo y a su novia Aeris y poco a poco le irá gustando..¿ qué pasará?**

**en cuanto a éste¡ qué os ha parecido? espero que os esté gustando, hasta pronto:)**


	43. En busca de la verdad

**Capítulo 43 En busca de la verdad**

Lentamente, Sefirot se dirigió al cuarto que iba a compartir con Aeris durante sus vacaciones, en el Hotel Fantasma. No estaba de humor al entrar, ni siquiera para soportar aquellos muñecos que le dieron la bienvenida con una risa malvada intentando asustarle. Tuvo que retenerse para no administrarles un sonoro puñetazo, con el intento de apaciguar sus nervios y malestar.

Abrió la puerta despacio, unas pisadas le hicieron comprender que no estaba solo. Aspiró profundamente cuando Aeris se acercó a él, rodeándole con los brazos y besándole la mejilla. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero le daba miedo. Por alguna extraña razón no deseaba saber la verdad.

- Al fin llegas, dime¿ conseguiste el peluche?

Sefirot asintió con suavidad, mirándola pero casi sin verla, como si fuese una figura transparente o quizás invisible.

- ¿ Entonces dónde está? - quiso saber extrañada la Cetra, buscando el chocobo.

- No lo se...supongo que se me cayó...

Aeris notaba algo raro en él. Le acarició suavemente el rostro.

-¿ qué te ocurre, estás bien?

- ¿ Qué? Oh si, muy bien...- la sonrió sutilmente, no tenía ganas. Las palabras de Cloud seguían en su mente, Aeris le estaba ocultando algo. Siempre había sospechado que todos sabían más de lo que decían pero quería creer que no, que eran imaginaciones. Además, Aeris le quería...¿ verdad? Entonces...¿ por qué le trataba asi? Ocultarle información era tan malo como mentir, al menos para él.

- ¿ Has visto las preciosas vistas que tenemos? Mira, ven...- Aeris le guió al balcón de la habitación, saliendo al exterior y recibiendo una bocanada de aire fresco nocturno. Todo estaba iluminado, brillaba con suaves adornos, la joven se apoyó contra la barandilla, Sefirot tambien, a su lado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Aeris le estaba hablando pero él apenas escuchaba, tenía la mente en otra parte.

La miraba pero no la veía, solo quería preguntarle si era cierto lo que Cloud había dicho. Puede que fuese una broma de mal gusto. Armándose de valor, la miró fjamente.

-¿ estás bien...Sefirot?

- ...Tengo...que preguntarte algo...

- ¿ De qué se trata?

El cielo ficticio resplandecía, Sefirot alzó la mirada hacía él, posando la vista sobre las estrellas colgadas que eran en realidad como focos, parte del decorado.

- Eres joven...

La chica enarcó las cejas¿ a qué venía eso?

- Los jóvenes...como tu...las chicas jóvenes.. deberían morir...siendo mucho más ancianas...

La expresión de Aeris cambió.

- ¿ a qué viene...eso?

La mirada de Sefirot era penetrante cuando dijo:

- ¿ Cómo muriste...Aeris...por qué?

El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir fuerte...¿ cómo había muerto? Lo recordaba a la perfección, estaba gravado en su mente...

Tenía un deber con el Planeta. Debía salvar la humanidad. Por esa razón había abandonado a Cloud y a los otros, para dirigirse a la Ciudad Olvidada, donde había rezado por sagrado. Y mientras estaba rezando...Sefirot había aparecido. Y sin piedad, sin vacilar..la había asesinado. La había atravesado con su Masamune, su corazón había seguido latiendo apenas unos segundos, más fuerte que nunca, aferrándose al último aliento de vida...y entonces se había ido apagando...sus ojos se habían cerrado, su sangre había manchado el rostro de Cloud...y había caido al suelo...había muerto...prueba del terrible asesinato había sido su horrible cicatriz en el vientre, profunda...

- Yo...

La mirada del hombre era tan intensa que no pudo soportarlo, apartó la vista. Le había perdonado, sabía que cuando aquello había ocurrido había sido Jénova quien le había obligado a hacerlo, no podía odiarle, le quería, pero no estaba segura que él lo comprendería.

- ¿ Si?

-..No lo se...- mintió, apartando la mirada.

-¿ Cómo no vas a saberlo? No quieres decirmelo - intentó parecer calmado pero no lo estaba.

- ...Esque...- no sabía cómo salir del apuro.

Sefirot aguardó, paciente, sin apartar los ojos.

- ¿Y yo cómo morí ?

Aquello era demasiado, la Cetra se mordió el labio, sin mirarle, la mirada fija en el cielo y los pequeños puntos brillantes.

- Tu...yo...nosotros murimos jóvenes, cierto es...pero no puedo decirte cómo...lo siento..

- Siempre dices lo mismo...que lo sientes, que no puedes hablar. No se qué secreto me escondes pero agradecería que hablases. Ahora - su voz era autoritaria, la chica se volvió hacia él.

- No merece la pena remover el pas..

- ¡ Para mi si! Por favor Aeris, te lo ruego...te suplico, que me digas ese secreto que no puedes confesarme...

Negó con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados.

- Olvida el pasado...yo lo he hecho.

- Si me lo cuentas intentaré olvidar... te lo aseguro...

La Cetra volvió a suspirar, era doloroso mirarle y no poder contarselo...Sefirot se aproximó a ella, suavemente, tomándola de las manos.

- ¿ Tan horrible es?

- ...

La abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que estaba todo bien pero en sus adentros no lo estaba...lentamente, llevó su mano hasta el vientre de la joven, y haciendo que le desabrochaba la ropa para hacer el amor con ella, se centró en la cicatriz...Cloud tenía razón. Era muy profunda...

La Cetra al final se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, se apartó de él, tapándose con prisas.

- Esa cicatriz...¿ cómo te la hiciste?

Silencio.

- ¿ Moriste a causa de ella?

Cada vez más inquieta, no sabía cúanto soportaría seguir con esa farsa, debía inventarse algo, rápido, como las demás veces. Siempre había logrado desviar el tema,ésta vez tambien lo lograría.

- No quiero hablar de ello...

- Pero yo si.

- Si, morí a causa de ella. No puedo...decirte más...te ruego lo comprendas...- lágrimas se formaron en los sus ojos, refugiando su rostro entre sus manos.

Sefirot quería mantenerse firme, ser duro, pero le resultaba imposible verla llorar y no consolarla. La rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla contra su cabeza.

- No llores..

- Siento mucho no decirte más...de veras que lo siento...

- Aeris, siempre me has dicho lo mismo, y siempre lo he aceptado. Ya no puedo más. Si no me lo dices tu, lo averiguaré yo solo, puedes estar segura.

No pretendía sonar a amenaza pero su voz no era tan suave y dulce como otras veces. La joven estaba casi temblando, no quería hacerle eso, ocultarle la verdad...se sentía acorralada...

Sefirot se separó lentamente, sujetándola por los hombros, mirándola a la cara:

- ¿ entonces...?

-...

Asintió, comprendiendo. Suspiró, dejándola y volviendo a entrar en el cuarto. Aeris le siguió, temblorosa.

- ¿ dónde...vas?

- A buscar la verdad - respondió sincero, abrigándose. - Tu no quieres decirmelo...lo haré solo...

- ¿ me estás...te vas?- apenas podía preguntarlo, tanto que le temblaba la voz.

- Si, me voy...volveré a Iciclos...

- ¿ Estás muy enfadado?

La mirada de él fue tierna.

- No se qué cosa horrible habrá sucedido en el pasado para que me quieras proteger tanto...no, no estoy enfadado. Te amo Aeris. Y quiero saber lo que sucedió para despues volver y decirte: " ¿ ves? no era nada, lo entiendo"

La Cetra se arrojó en sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza, mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura. Había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

- Volveré, te lo prometo.

- ¿ No puedes al menos partir mañana?

- No, cuanto antes mejor...

- Pero...

- Volveré¿ de acuerdo? Es una promesa.

Y así sin saber qué hacer más que esperar, vio cómo Sefirot partía en busca de una verdad que podria poner en riesgo su relación...una terrible verdad que, si saliese a la luz...los sumiría a ambos en la más profunda de las tinieblas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: mu cortito, pero tengo que pensar en cómo sigue!! gracias todos por las reviews y por leer mi nuevo fanfic, el de cuando tres no son multitud!!!!**


	44. Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo 44 Fantasmas del pasado**

Sefirot avanzaba rápido, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Lo único que tenía claro era que podía descubrir la verdad, y era lo que le importaba en aquellos momentos. Las palabras de Cloud resonaban en su mente:

" Nibelheim, Ciudad Olvidada, Cicatriz"

Había una conexión entre esas tres palabras clave, de eso estaba seguro. En cuanto a Aeris...era tan duro que no fuese ella la que le dijese toda la verdad...¿ pero por qué, qué era ese misterio que nadie se había atrevido a confesarle? Temía averiguarlo pero necesitaba hacerlo. Como bien le había echado en cara el chico rubio, le resultaba muy sencillo vivir sin pasado, con la mente en blanco, teniendo a mucha gente alrededor cuidándole y mimándole, pero no podía seguir más asi. Simplemente no era justo. Si había cometido un pecado, si había sucedido algo, era él quien debía dar la cara.

No tenía intención de enfadarse con Aeris, la quería demasiado. No podía culparla si no le explicaba lo que pasaba. Una vez que hubiese descubierto lo que le inquietaba regresaría junto a ella.

Con éstos pensamientos alcanzó el tren que le llevaría a Corea del Norte. No le resultó muy complicado atrapar a un chocobo dorado, tenía experiencia, únicamente le hicieron falta unas cuantas verduras, librarse de un par de mosntruos, y ya montó en su nuevo medio de transporte.

No sabía bien por dónde empezar. ¿ Debía ir a la mansión de Nibelheim, quizás a la Ciudad Olvidada? Un impuslo le dijo que visitase primero Nibelheim, y así, en mitad de la noche, condujo el chocobo a través de las praderas y bosques, sin descanso, queriendo llegar con bastante rapidez.

Dejaron atrás el pequeño pueblo rodeado de una jungla; Gongaga, cruzaron rios de aguas cristalinas, pasaron cerca del Cañón Cosmo. El sol empezaba a asomar de nuevo, no tardaría en amanecer.

Al fin, vislumbró la ciudad de Nibelheim. Era un pueblo pequeño, rodeado de altas montañas. Bajó de su montura, dejándolo a la entrada, y una vez dentro sintió un frio invadirle. Le era familiar: las pequeñas casas blancas con tejados rojos, el pozo, los tractores, la gente del pueblo...algo increiblemente familiar le invadió. Incluso le estaba agradecido a Cloud por haber mencionado esas palabras, ya que sabía que estaba en el buen camino.

Avanzó, mirando las casas, la posada, las tiendas...¿ qué estaba buscando realmente? Una gran mansión al fondo le dejó impresionado. Majestuosa, parecía dominar a las demás casitas, era realmente majestuosa.

Encaminó sus pasos¿ estaría cerrada? La puerta se abrió sin dificultad, la casa estaba en sombras...

Tuvo una corazonada, algo horrible había sucedido allí hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo no se volvió atrás. Miró a su alrededor, había varias salas, y escaleras que llevaban a pisos superiores. Quiso investigarlo todo. Descubrió una sala con un piano de cola, pasó la mano por encima de la tapa, quitando una gran cantidad de polvo. Parecía estar abandonada desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Fue visitando habitación tras habitación, algunas tenía camas, había cajas fuertes, se notaba que en otros tiempos había sido un hogar de lujo pero ahora sólo quedaban los fantasmas, las sombras del pasado, gris, y sucio.

Las lámparas del techo, lámparas de araña, ya no iluminaban, tenía que ir con cuidado y a tientas, pues únicamente se filtraba una poca de luz, débil a través de los grandes ventanales.

" Yo estuve aquí...lo siento, lo noto...es como si supiese exactamente dónde está cada cosa, lo que voy a hayar en cada habitación...".

Se detuvo ante una escalera que descendía en forma de espiral. Su corazón se aceleró, presentía que allí estaba la verdad, terrible, dolorosa, y por una parte tuvo la tentación de salir huyendo, regresar al Gold Saucer junto a Aeris y pedirle perdón por habrse alejado en busca de algo dañino.

Pero no lo hizo.

Paso a paso, fue descendiendo. Y cuando al fin llegó al piso inferior, un olor a humedad hizo que arrugase la nariz. Hacía mucho frío, las paredes eran de fría piedra, se haya en el sótano. Pequeños murciélagos le salieron al paso, él los ignoró, alcanzado la puerta del fondo.

La abrió...la biblioteca. Tragó saliva¿ por qué se encontraba tan mal¿ por qué presentía que algo terrible sucedería si leía aquellos manuscritos? Como un fantasma, se arrastró hasta los estantes, sin saber por dónde empezar.

Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo...se decidió por uno. El autor era un cientifico, el Profesor Gast...un momento aquel nombre le sonaba...pero no sabía bien de qué...

Se acomodó en un sofá y comenzó a leer:

" Día X"

La expedición fue todo un éxito. Pudimos desenterrar al Cetra, en las tierras del Norte. Costó bastante convencer a Shinra para que nos facilitase ayuda pero al final accedieron.

"Dia X"

Se está descongelando. El Cetra prontó volverá la vida. En toda mi carrera jamás había logrado algo tan increible.

" Día X"

Pronto lograremos crea humanos con los poderes de los Cetras. Será todo un éxito, dado que los Ancianos se extinguieron hace tanto.

Sefirot leía serio, aquello no le aclaraba demasiado. Continuó.

" Día X"

El Cetra se merece un nombre. Lo bautizaré como Jénova. Eso es.

Sefirot sintió que el pulso se le celeraba...Jénova, Proyecto Jénova...¿ quién era¿ por qué le resultaba tan familiar? Tembloroso, siguió leyendo:

"Dia X"

Aprobado el Proyecto Jénova. Construido el reactor Mako número 1.

"Dia X"

No ha ido tan bien como esperaba. Imaginabamos que inyectando las células de Jénova en hombres crearíamos personas con poderes de los Cetra. Sin embargo, todos fallecieron.

" Dia X"

¿ Es terrible haber dado el visto bueno a crear un niño como si fuese un monstruo? Fabricarlo es la palabra precisa. Hojo estuvo de acuerdo, Lucrecia tambien. ¿El bebé será un engendro¿ acaso finalmente habré logrado crear alguien con poderes de los Cetras?

Sefirot sabía que estaba a punto de descubrir todo...lo que leyó a continuación le dejó sin aliento.

"Dia X"

" Al fin ha nacido. El hijo de Jénova, el primer experimento no fallido: le llamaremos Sefirot. El pequeño Sefirot será el mejor Soldado de todos, un arma de Shinra."

El libro resbaló de las manos de Sefirot...él era un mosntruo...era hijo de Jénova...imágenes le vinieron a la mente:

Imagénes de un niño criado solo, en una celda..imágenes de un Soldado, el mejor, sin amigos, con sangre fría...y después poco a poco pudo ver cómo ese Soldado crecía, cómo peleaba, luchaba, y finalmente...cómo lo que deseaba era hayar la Tierra Prometida.

Se quedó petrificado.

Zack, su amigo...

Avalancha... ahora lo recordaba...borroso pero recordaba haber visto antes los rostros de los miembros de Avalancha. Incluso...

" ¡ Aeris!"

Si, tambien la recordaba, ya se conocían...pero no podía rememorar bien cúal era su relación...

Devoró con rapidez los libros de la biblioteca, intentando saber más y más...descubrió los inicios de Shinra, por qué fue creado, qué era lo que se esperaba de él...

Se sentía humillado, derrotado...

¿Era eso lo que Cloud quería decir cuando dijo que era era un monstruo¿ Acaso había más? Un periódico llamó su atención...Estaba casi olvidado, encima de una estantería...lo cogió, tembloroso, y al abrirlo...

Los titulares decían asi:

" El Gran Sefirot muerto tras una tragedia en la Ciudad de Nibelheim"

Nadie puede explicarse qué indujo al General Sefirot, miembro de Shinra y Soldado Primera Clase, a cometer los actos tan crueles que tuvieron lugar ayer en el pueblo de Nibelheim, conocida por ser el primer pueblo con reactor Mako. Lo único que se sabe es que atacó a cada una de las personas que habitaban en la zona, para después incendiar por completo la ciudad, provocando la muerte, y el caos. Aún hoy se desconoce las causas, pero es seguro que Sefirot murió, probablemente se quitó la vida tras su transtorno.

Sefirot leía, sin expresión, como si aquello no pudiese ir con él...¡ era imposible que estuviesen hablando de él, no estaba muerto! Un momento...sí había muerto...por eso había ido a la Tierra Prometida...¿ pero por qu´había acabado asi?

" porque me crearon, porque soy un monstruo, porque los humanos querían robarle el Planeta a la madre.."

Aquellos pensamientos le golpearon...recordaba de pronto sentimientos olvidados, enterrados, sentimientos de odio hacia los humanos, de venganza...

" Los humanos me hicieron ésto...me crearon...soy un Cetra nacido de un experimento, madre me necesitaba...Jénova...mamá..."

Sus ojos se volvieron frios como el hielo, su corazón se endureció. Arrojó el periódico sobre el suelo para después seguir leyendo, uno a uno. Su mente comenzaba a despertar...y su corazón a odiar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud y Tifa se sorprendieron aquella mañana, al comprobar que Sefirot y Aeris tardaban más de lo habitual a bajar a desayunar. Cuando transcurrieron los minutos y aún no tuvieron noticias, se dirigieron a su cuarto.

- Aeris, Sefirot¿ qué sucede? - preguntó Tifa tras la puerta.

Silencio.

No fue al de un rato que la puerta se abrió. Aeris tenía ojeras, estaba despeinada, parecía enferma. La chica se asustó al comprobar el lamentable aspecto de su mejor amiga.

- ¿ Aeris, qué ha ocurrido?

- ...Se ha...ido..- murmuró, sin poder contener las lágrimas, arrojándose en los brazos de Tifa. Ésta la abrazó mirando a su esposo sin comprender.

- ¿ de qué hablas? - Cloud la miraba sin entender tampoco. Cuando se hubo calmado, pudo retomar la compostura y hablar.

- Sefirot...anoche, me hizo unas preguntas muy raras...sobre la muerte...sobre mi...cicatriz...

Cloud se quedó petrificado pero no habló.

- ¿ Pero cómo puede ser?

- No lo se...me preguntó...quería saber la verdad...todo...pero no tuve valor para contarle sobre el pasado¡ no tuve fuerzas y por eso ha ido a descubrirlo por si solo! - estalló en sollozos de nuevo, abrazada a Tifa.

Cloud sintió su corazón gaolpar como un caballo descontrolado. ¡ El era el culpable de que Sefirot se hubiese ido de esa manera precipitada¡ Él era quien le había insultado, llamándolo monstruo y quien le había hecho dudar de Aeris!. Sin embargo, no lo confesó.

- ¿ Y le has dejado ir? - Tifa estaba asombrada.

- Tiene derecho...si yo no puedo decírselo, tiene derecho a saber la verdad, no es un niño pequeño, no se lo puedo prohibir.

- Pero¿ cómo pretende saberlo?

- No lo se...eso no lo se...¡ Tifa, no sabes lo que daría porque estuviese a mi lado!

- Shh, tranquila, volverá...sepa o no sepa la verdad, regresará junto a ti. Te quiere, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

- Ojalá sea asi, si no regresa, yo...

- ¿ Pero por qué justo ahora ha sacado ese tema de conversación?

Aeris se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo que no se...

Cloud se mantuvo al margen todo el rato. Se sentía rastrero, sus celos hacia Sefirot por considerarle mejor le habían llevado a provocar la infelicidad tanto suya como de Aeris. Si Sefirot descrubría su pasado, sus problemas con Shinra, su afán de destrucción, su viaje en busca de la Tierra Prometida junto a su madre Jénova...si todo eso sucedía...¿ qué haría él? no podría vivir con esa culpa...

" Aeris...lo siento...de veras que si..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el día y toda la noche estuvo Sefirot en aquel polvoriento sótano, con muchas ganas y prisa de terminar cuanto antes de investigar los diarios del Profesor Gast. Tambien hayó historias de Jénova, de los reactores Mako, de las guerras, de Soldado.

Y cada nueva palabra que leía, un poco de pasado le venía a la cabeza. Ya no le era tan desconocido aquel mundo en que se hayaba, y ahora sabía quién era él:

Un experimento humano creado por un famoso ciéntifico para así servir de arma de guerra en las tropas de Shinra.

Por su mente cruzaron varias secuencias...

Cuando al fin hubo terminado el último tomo, se dejó caer agotado, sobre un diván. Su expresión era bastante fría. Los humanos le habían utilizado. Aquello no era nuevo, años atrás había pasado por lo mismo y como venganza había incendiado Nibelheim. Pero ahora no pensaba en eso...recordó a Cloud, ese traidor, esa marioneta...y Aeris...la Cetra...de Aeris aún estaba borroso, no podía recordarla tan bien cómo le hubiese gustado...sólo le faltaba visitar un lugar:

La Ciudad Olvidada.

A lomos de su chocobo, recorrió los océanos, hasta alcanzar la bella ciudad que había pertenecido a los Ancianos. Y mientras avanzaba a través del bosque dormido, del valle Coral y alcanzaba el bello lago, una nueva luz brilló en su alma.

El lugar del sacrificio estaba cerca.

Corrió, dejando atrás el lago.

Corrió, descendiendo las escaleras cristalinas de la concha gigantesca que le condujeron al altar.

Y cuando pisó el altar, vio la sangre seca.

Sangre seca que él mismo había derramado.

" No...no puede..ser..."

Y asi, sin poder hacer otra cosa, presenció en su mente el asesinato de Aeris. Él mismo había descendido desde los cielos atravesándola con su espada, provocando su muerte...había sonreido a Cloud, había reido de su pesar...y despues...

Su mente lo vio todo claro ahora, exactamente como cuando un cielo está lleno de nubes y al fin, poco a poco, se van apartando dejando paso a la luz solar.

Serio, incrédulo, dolido, engañado, confuso, muchas emociones invadieron de golpe el corazón y la mente de aquel hombre.

Cuando abndonó la concha ya no era el mismo.

Acababa de recuperar su yo anterior.

Lo recordaba todo. Absolutamente, todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: al fin, de nuevo otro más!! muchas gracias x las reviews, ME ENCANTAN!! lady sefirot, jeje, ambas pensábamos lo mismo, ahora tengo un dilema.**

**No se cómo hacer que reaccione Sefirot.**

**No se si debe estar triste y avergonzado, sin querer ver a Aeris porque se siente muy culpable..**

**o...**

**hacer que esté enfadado, distante, furioso con Aeris..**

**ya se verá!! nos leemos!!**


	45. La pena de un corazón

**Capítulo 45 La pena de un corazón**

El pequeño pueblo de Iciclos, en las montañas nevadas, dormía. Hacía ya un tiempo que había anochecido, sumiendo en sombras la blanca nieve endurecida en el suelo.

En una de las casas, sin embargo, había una persona a la cual le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño: Aeris, la Cetra, estaba despierta, leyendo, aunque no lograba pasar la página de su libro pues tenía la mente en otra parte. Aquel a quien quería, Sefirot, hacía casi una semana que se había alejado de ella, para ir en busca de su pasado. No había vuelto a saber de él. ¿ Estaría bien¿ La necesitaría? Preguntas sin respuesta que circulaban en su mente...Tifa y Cloud habían estado junto a ella, igual que Elmira ylos demás miembros de Avalancha. Todos estaban al corriente de la situación, pero confiaban en que Sefirot jamás lograse saber absolutamente todo. ¿ Pero eso era justo¿ A ella no le hubiese gustado saber en caso de haberse hayado en la misma situación? Pensó en Sefirot. Él creía ser un Cetra al que se le había dado una segunda oportunidad para ayudar al Planeta. ¡ Incluso en eso estaba equivocado, ella era la única Cetra viva del mundo! Suspirando, dejó a un lado su libro. ¿ Volvería a verle¿ Y si...él lograba su objetivo de recordar¿ cómo reaccionaría entonces?

La puerta se abrió con suavidad. La chica dió un respingo en su asiento, al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡ Sefirot! - corrió a él abrazándole con intensidad, sin emabrgo él quedó impasible, frio, sin responder al abrazo de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo Aeris notó tensión.

- ...

- ¿ Estás bien? Has...vuelto...- murmuró la joven, separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

- Si - respondió simplemente, mirándola como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciese. Aeris se sintió turbada¿ por qué la miraba como si fuese una extraña?

- ¿ Entonces...regresas para quedarte?

Sefirot la miraba del mismo modo. Para él era como si jamás hubiese estado anteriormente con aquella chica.

- Si, me quedo...

Aeris volvió a abrazarle, de nuevo esa tensión, parecía haber un muro que los separase. Sefirot sintió como si la joven le quemase nada más tocarle, se separó con suavidad, mirándola a aquellos ojos grandes y preciosos.

- Sefirot...te noto tan extraño...¿ dónde has estado todo éste tiempo, cómo es que al final has vuelto?

Silencio sepulcral durante mucho tiempo, el hombre pareció no oirla. Como un sonámbulo tan solo dijo:

- Estoy cansado, me voy a la cama...a mi habitación. Buenas noches - le dirigió una mirada vacía, carente de sentimientos. La Cetra supo a lo que se refería: aquella noche quería dormir solo¡ sólo, en la habitación más pequeña, no quería estar con ella!. Temblorosa, se quedó estupefacta, quieta, sin reaccionar, viendo cómo el cerraba la puerta del dormitorio sin volverse más.

Aeris sentía un nudo en la garganta, esa reacción era tan extraña...después de una semana lo natural hubiese sido besarse, abrazarse, pero nada, ni una mísera caricia, nada de nada. Sintió la necesidad de ir al cuarto de Sefirot y hablar de lo sucedido, pero por alguna extraña razón se mostraba reacia a hacerlo. Quizás porque notaba una frialdad que salía de él que nunca antes había visto. Tenía ganas de desahogarse pero ninguna lágrima asomó. Era demasiado confuso. Quizás debería llamar a Avalancha después de todo, llamarles para contarles lo extraño de la situación. Se dirigió al teléfono , marcó el número de Tifa...y colgó. No se sentía con fuerzas.

Mientras, en su habitación, el hombre se sentó en la cama despacio, la mirada perdida, confuso, una mezcla de terribles sentimientos invadiéndole. Recordaba muy bien a Aeris, la Cetra que había querido arruinarle los planes. De hecho, era culpa de ella si al final el Planeta no había sido devuelto a su madre, Jénova. Refugió la cara entre las manos, abatido. Aquellos diarios habían revelado la temible verdad: era un experimento, un horrible ser creado debido a Shinra, únicamente útil para matar, asesinar, crear guerras...

" Jénova...madre..."

Jénova era su madre, la Cetra, su voluntad había sido recuperar el Planeta que de siempre le había pertenecido. Como buen hijo, era natural que él lo hubiese intentando, ayudándola y queriendo invocar el meteorito que debilitaría al Planeta, siendo así mucho más sencillo para su " madre" hacerse con él.

Pero Avalancha y los otros se habían interpuesto en su camino: le habían hecho las cosas difíciles, y Aeris...al pensar en ella un profundo dolor rasgó su corazón, como si no pudiera respirar.

" ¿ Cómo mirarla a la cara sabiendo lo que la hice? "

Aquella chica llena de vida, recordaba haberla visto siempre en compañía de Cloud, revoloteando a su alrededor entre risas y sonrisas, trayendo la paz. La primera vez que la había visto le había parecido demasiado pura, demasiado inocente para vivir en un mundo como aquel, entre las personas, animales racionales sin escrúpolos, crueles, que lo único que desean es riqueza y poder.

La conversación que mantuvo la chica con Cloud en el Bosque Dormido fue lo que le indujo a actuar y rápido. Era eso o ver cómo la Cetra invocaba a sagrado. Sin vacilar, guiado por Jénova había esperado el momento para asesinarla...la había asesinado, despacio, cruelmente, disfrutando con la mirada de horror de Cloud.

" No puede ser verdad, no puede ser...no, no, yo no pude haberla matado...no pude ser tan cruel, un mosntruo...solo soy un mosntruo..."

Sintió ganas de gritar fuerte, para expulsar todo el dolor, la pena que sentía dentro de su corazón. Y sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Al pensar en Aeris no comprendía el motivo por el cual estuviera con él. Sabiendo que era un asesino¡ su propio asesino¿Era tan buena y dulce que le había perdonado¿ acaso era posible que se hubiese enamorado realmente de él? No podía creerlo, quería desaparecer, quería ser borrado de la faz de aquel Planeta...

" Ahora comprendo las palabras de Cloud...cuando temía que estuviese cerca de ella...tenía razón al llamarme mosntruo...pero yo ahora jamás haría algo asi...¿ estoy loco¿ estoy trastornado¿ por qué siento ésta tristeza y no el odio que sentí la otra vez¿y qué haré ahora que sé todo, decírselo a Aeris? No, no puedo...pro tampoco puedo comportarme como si no hubiese sucedido nada..."

Sus ojos estaban teñidos de tristeza, eran vacíos, inexpresivos, un velo parecía haberse extendido ante ellos...ahora comprendía demasiado...el temor de que descubriese el secreto, el odio que sentía Aeris hacia Shinra, los sentimientos de Cloud y de Aeris el uno con el otro...

" Cloud la quiere. En Nibelheim habló de vez en cuando de Tifa, era una vecina a la que no conocía más que de vista...sin embargo, podría decir que se enamoró de Aeris y por eso me odia tanto...me lo tengo merecido, soy despreciable...no merezco a Aeris, no merezco a nadie...igual que cuando era un niño, y estaba en aquella prisión, en el labotario, siendo torturado...lo único que merezco es ésto, que el tiempo pase, que todos se olviden de ti, que nadie me mire, me toque o me hable, porque soy un mosntruo...algo que jamás debió nacer..."

Se levantó de la cama, acercándose al espejo: todo él era horrible, empezando por ese cabello blanco, que sólo una persona mayor podría tener, no un chico de veinti pocos años. Esa fuerza que le caracterizaba no era real, sino fruto de Jénova...le costó no golpear el cristal, queriendo atacar su propio reflejo. No lo hizo porque no quiso alarmar a Aeris, y que fuese corriendo donde él...se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, agotado. Le faltaba el aire. ¿ Por qué había regresado al Planeta después de todo lo que había echo¿ quién había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad? La pobre Aeris había tenido que acompañarle¿ quién había sido tan cruel como para querer hacerla pasar por eso?...

" Ella debería odiarme, temerme, no besarme, abrazarme...ni quererme...porque me quiere...¿verdad?"

Una duda asaltó su corazón herido. Una herida cruel que dolía más que todo.

" ¿ El Planeta lo quería asi ¿ Está Aeris fingiendo que me quiere porque el Planeta se lo ordenó?"

¡ Y cómo le atormentó ese pensamiento! Se alzó del suelo, retornando a su cama, tumbándose en ella. Cuando consiguió dormirse tuvo horribles pesadillas en las cuales él asesinaba a todo Iciclos, prendiéndole fuego menos a Aeris. A la Cetra la mataba con su arma, cruelmente y entonces aparecía Cloud de la nada diciéndole ¿ lo ves?¡ eres un mosntruo, mosntruo, monstruo..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Aeris se despertó bastante tarde, esperaba poder hablar con Sefirot ahora que había descansado pero se sorprendió. Él aún no estaba despierto.

" qué extraño..."

Aguardó un rato más y cuando vio que a las 12 del mediodia aún no se había despertado, se acercó al cuarto llamando antes de entrar.

-¿ Sefirot?

Silencio por respuesta.

- ¿ Sefirot, estás bien¿ puedo pasar?

Al no obtener respuesta Aeris abrió la puerta. Sefirot estaba tumbado en la cama, no dormía, miraba hacia el techo sin expresión. La Cetra se acercó hasta él preocupada. Éste no se movió, permaneció con la mirada clavada.

- ¿ Qué te sucede...? - Aeris le miró muy preocupada, tomando su mano. Él se dejó como un zombie, sin responder o mirarla.

Parecía estar en las nubes, lejos de la realidad...la chica insistió:

- Sefirot, debes comer algo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Debes recuperar fuerzas.

- ...

- Por favor, dime qué te sucede...estás muy raro¿ qué ha sucedido ésta semana?

Pero el hombre seguía silencioso a las súplicas, preguntas y ruegos. Alarmada, Aeris, viendo que no conseguiría que se levantase fue a la cocina a prepararle algo para después subírselo en una bandeja.

- Come un poco...

Sefirot miró lo que le había preparado...había tostadas, aquellas qué a él le encantaban...no le apetecía probarlas, solo quería dormir.

- No tengo hambre.

- Pero has de comer, si no enfermarás.

- ...

Aeris se estaba desesperando, no consiguió que Sefirot tocase la comida o que se levantase, ni siquiera que la mirase, era como un fantasma, un alma en pena. Sus ojos estaban apagados, su rostro pálido, parecía estar muy enfermo.

Al ver que las cosas no mejoraban, decidió llamar al médico pero Sefirot dejó bien claro que no quería, que no le hacía falta tener un ciéntico, doctor o lo que fuese cerca.

Aeris le miró extrañada, pero no llamó al médico. Lo que hizo fue telefonear a Avalancha explicándoles la situación, aquella misma tarde todos se presentaron. La Cetra les hizo pasar, Sefirot no habló, le daba todo igual.

Los miembros de Avalancha se miraron entre sí silenciosos, nunca habían visto a Sefirot, ni a nadie, en aquel estado. Era patético, parecía como si hubiese muerto y solo quedase un fantasma triste y melancólico.

- Está asi desde ayer - expresó Aeris, sintiendo ganas de llorar. - No se que hacer...

- Parece enfermo - habló Yuffie, apoyada contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué no llamas al médico?- sugirió Barret.

Todos opinaban y hablaban menos Vincent, quien se había apartado del grupo y entrado en el cuarto de Sefirot silencioso, como una sombra que no hace ningun ruido.

Le examinó de lejos, sabiendo que Sefirot no le había visto y se creía solo. Le notaba débil, sin fuerzas, sin vida, sin ganas de vivir, dándole igual morir. Vincent entrecerró los ojos, ese comportamiento le resultaba familiar...no sabría decir por qué pero era así.

" alguien que quiere dejarse morir porque la vida es demasiado difícil...alguien que ha perdido esperanza, e ilusión..."

Cuando Aeris dijo que llamaría al médico las palabras de Vincent fueron tranquilas pero serias:

- Llamar a un médico no servirá de nada...¿ o acaso la ciencia ha avanzado tanto que es capaz de curar el mal de un corazón?

Nadie comprendió sus palabras, únicamente Sefirot le oyó, y por primera vez, como si al final se hubiese liberado de una profunda cargó, dejó que las lágrimas brotasen silenciosas.

Sólo Vincent se fijó en ello pero no lo mencionó a los demás.

Acababa de acordarse de quién era la persona a la que había visto en semejante estado.

A Lucrecia cuando le arrebataron a Sefirot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡¡ otro más !! Bueno al final ésta ha sido la reacción de Sefirot, le da igual todo, piensa que merece la soledad, que no merece a Aeris, que ya no quiere vivir...después de todo ya no tiene las células de Jénova y no podía hacer que se volviese ahora loco al saber la verdad porque ya no es la marioneta de la calamidad de los cielos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado cómo se está comportando el pobre, pienso que yo hubiese reaccionado asi si me entero que soy un experimento y todo eso.**

**De todos moos, muchas gracias por los consejos de todos vosotros!!! nos leemos y seguid diciéndome, me ayudais mucho!!! nos leemos!!**


	46. Ya le has perdido

**Capítulo 46 Ya le has perdido**

Nada indicaba mejoría alguna en el comportamiento de aquel hombre enfermizo, débil y triste que pasaba sus días en la cama, contemplando el techo, sin hablar con nadie. Las ventanas del cuarto donde se hayaba tumbado estaban abiertas, mantenía la mirada fija a través de ellas, en el firmamento y no cambiaba de posición. Su mente estaba herida, necesitaba soledad y asimilar terribles secretos descubiertos hacía poco.La nieve caía en finos copos, lo cual resultaba relajante, justo lo que era bueno para él. Su rostro seguía impasible, mirada vacía, perdida.

Aeris, quien al principio se había desesperado con esa actitud se había jurado y prometido no dejarse dorminar por la confusión y tristeza, sino apoyarle y ayudarle hasta que se recuperase por completo. Pasaba su tiempo sentada junto a él, con la mano fuertemente entrelazada a la suya, mirándole, hablándole, y aunque Sefirot no hacía nada por seguirle la conversción ella no se rendiría jamás.

Había intentando por todos los medios que él la hablase, pero no lo conseguía. De vez en cuando se levantaba de la cama, nada más que para luego regresar y tumbarse. Era desesperante, y lo peor, no saber qué hacer para ayudarle.

Avalancha los visitaban regularmente, siempre esperando recibir alguna buena noticia de mejoría. No les gustaba ver a Sefirot, y menos a la pobre Aeris, sufriendo de aquella manera.

- Sefirot, si no cambias de actitud acabarás por morir...¿ es eso lo que quieres?

- Estoy cansado, te agradecería que me dejases a solas

- Me importas demasiado¡ por favor, se el de antes!

La expresión de Sefirot cambió cuando la miró a los ojos, por un instante algo extraño brilló en su mirada, y sus palabras fueron:

- Ya lo soy...

La Cetra le observó silenciosa, levantándose de la cama.

- No, no lo eres, antes eras alegre, simpático, luchador, fuerte y me...- se calló, resignada y abatida.

Sefirot esperó a que terminase la frase.

- ...y me querías..- murmuró ella, abandonando la habitación, para irse a la suya.

El hombre meditó esas palabras aunque no hizo amago por responder o alzarse para detenerla. ¿ Ya no la quería¿La seguía queriendo? La cuestión no era esa, sino cómo era posible que ELLA se fijara en ÉL. Era algo abusrdo, de locos. ¡Era un asesino, la había matado a sangre fria, eso yalo había olvidado?! Un dolor agudo le atravesó por dentro. Era punzante, casi le hacía agonizar...lo que daría por seguir siendo el de antes, si, el de antes de recuperar la memoria. Viviría en ignorancia pero feliz, y como Cloud le dijo, seguiría siendo capaz de mirarse al espejo. Sin emabrgo ahora eso le resultaba duro, difícil y una experiencia desagradable. Cerró los ojos, meditando.

Entretanto, Aeris había entrado en su cuarto, cerrado la puerta y abierto un cajón...encontró el colgante de su madre, aquel que le había regalado antes de partir de la Tierra Prometida.

" Aeris, cuando encuentres a tu amor verdadero junta su foto y la tuya. Sólo cuando sepas de quién se trata".

Ahora lo sabía. Amaba a Sefirot, y justo se percataba de cuanto le quería en esos momentos que le estaba perdiendo. Incluso si vivían en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo, estaban muy distantes. Se sentía tan sola...pues soledad es precisamente eso, estar con gente y al mismo tiempo sentirse vacía.

Una foto reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, se veía a la pareja, Aeris y Sefirot, felices. Recortó ambas fotos, y despues las puso en su medallón que cuadraron al instante.

Las contempló, la una al lado de la otra. Hacían buena pareja...en esos momentos llamaron a la puerta de la calle. Bajó a abrir, se trataba de Cloud, Tifa, Barret y Vincent.

- Chicos, habeis venido - sonrió la Ctra, se la veía cansada, mejor dicho, agotada.

- ¿ Cómo estás? - Tifa la abrazó con cariño.

- Bien...todo igual...aunque al menos hemos hablado un poco.

- ¿ Sobre qué? - quiso saber Cid, encendiendo un cigarro.

- Para pedirme que le dejase a solas, le dije que volviese a ser el de antes y me dice " si ya lo soy".

Vincent la miró con profundidad ante tales palabras. Sus suposiciones eran acertadas...

- Pasad si quereis, os agradezco vuestra visita...por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre por qué está asi, tiene algo que ver con la búsqueda que hizo, pero es imposible que haya...recordado...lo es...¿ cierto?

Los demás asintieron sin demasiada seguridad. Aeris se retiró a su cuarto, quería guardar el colgante que aun tenía en la mano. Los demás fueron a ver a Sefirot.

- ¿ qué es eso?

La joven se volvió, se trataba de Cloud quien la observaba con curiosidad, refiriéndose a su colgante.

- Mi madre me lo dio antes de partir ...es...un colgante en que debe estar mi foto y la de aquel a quien amo. - sonrió despacio, abriendolo. Dentro estaba la foto de Sefirot y la de ella. Cloud se sintió bastante mal, le hubiese gustado ser él quien estuviese a su lado..

" ¿ En qué estás pensando? Estás con Tifa, casado con Tifa, amas a Tifa..Aeris quiere a ese aunque no lo merezca y ahi no me voy a meter...no más de lo que ya hice.."- suspiró, algo incómodo.

- Sabes...hasta hace poco no sabía a quien poner.- le miró. Si a ti...o a él.

El joven la miró sorprendido.

- Si, asi es. Mi madre me dijo que sólo a quien amase podía meter en el medallón...y ahora me doy cuenta que ese es Sefirot, ahora que...le estoy perdiendo.

Las palabras de Cloud fluyeron a través de sus labios, rápidas y sin pensar, demasiado tarde.

- Aeris, tu no le estás perdiendo...ya le has perdido.

Aquellas palabras sentaron a la Cetra como si hubiese recibido una bofetada, miró a Cloud con dolor antes de disculparse y reunirse con los demás en el cuarto de Sefirot.

Cloud sabía que había sido muy cruel hablando asi, pero no se arrepentía del todo. Miró el medallón que se había dejado Aeris sobre la cama y lo tomó entre sus dedos...despues se lo guardó silencioso para ir con los otros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y asi pasaron los días. Y el hombre no presentaba mejoria alguna. Al menos aparente. Porque en su interior, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había descubierto. Era imposible que la Cetra sintiese algo por él y que los demás miembros de Avalancha le aceptasen. Algo estaban tramando. El qué no lo sabía pero nada bueno. Seguramente formaba parte de su plan, hacer que Aeris le enamorase para después...matarle...o algo peor.

Era de noche, hacia tarde que Aeris se había ido a su cuarto. Ya no dormían juntos, Sefirot preferia estar a solas. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, no podía seguir asi para siempre. Por eso se levantó despacio, encaminándose al cuarto de la joven que dormía plácidamente.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas se veía nada. Despacio, paso a paso, se acercó a ella observándola. En sus ojos había frialdad, ya no ese amor que había sentido de manera tan fuerte.

- ¿ qué estás tramando...? - murmuró, mirándola con bastante odio. La odiaba. Ansiaba matarla. Había hecho que sintiese hacia ella amor, lo cual siempre le había faltado. Desde niño había sido diferente alos demás, nunca había tenido amigos, ni padres amorosos. Aeris era lo único bueno que había conocido. Y era una mentira. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. Apretó el puño recordando su encuentro. Su risa, sus palabras, su besos...todo eran mentiras, mentiras, sucias mentiras para atormentar su alma, nada más.

Al verla con esa cara de inocencia, tuvo ganas de acercarse a ella, zarandearla y abofetearla, preguntándole el por qué, por qué le había hecho eso, por qué fingia, por qué no le dejaban en paz, por qué había regresado a la tierra para vivir...

¿ por qué, por qué, por qué?

Pregunta sin respuesta. Desesperado tuvo el impuslo de gritar, de hacer algo..pero se contuvo, relajándose pooc a poco.

" si queres jugar jugaremos, tenlo por seguro"

Friamente volvió a mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.Aquella noche las cosas iban a cambiar. Y no a mejor .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Aeris sonrió ampliamente al descubrir que Sefirot se había levantado y bajado a desayunar. Estaba comiendo unas tostadas, alzó la mirada al verla pero no dijo nada.

- ¡ Sefirot, te has despertado!

Corrió a abrazarle, pero él no respondió al abrazo.

- Si, tenía hambre.

- Te estás curando,es una buena señal.

- Lo se. - apartó el plato de las tostadas, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿ vas a algun sitio?

- Si, hay varias cosas que quiero hacer. Luego nos vemos - se acercó a ella besándola en la mejilla con sequedad y después cogió la masaume antes de salir de casa.

La chica estaba muy disgustada y sorprendida. Se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, demasiado...¿ qué le sucedía¿ por qué tenía la impresión de que ya no la quería, que ya no quería que ella le tocase? Con tristeza aguardó a que él regresase. Se lo preguntaría. No había más opción.

Y trasncurrieron las horas. Sefirot se había dirigido al gran glaciar, quería matar mosntruos, desahogarse, sacar esa rabia y tristeza contenida.

"¿ quién se cree que es? Me trata como si fuese imbecil...no, no, Cetra...las cosas no son asi...tarde o temprano me dirás lo que tramas...nadie, ni siquera tu que eres una Cetra como yo, podrá salir inmune..."

Cuando regresó aquella noche a casa era noche cerrada, la joven se apresuró a acercarse a él.

- ¿ Dónde has estado, me tenias...

- Qué mas da.

Tragó saliva, no comprendía en absoluto por qué la trataba asi de mal.

- Sefirot...qué te sucede, por qué..me tratas tan mal...

El hombre le dio la espalda, serio. Sentía en su corazón algo hacia ella que no debería existir. La amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo. La odiaba por ser tan falsa, por hacer que realmente se interesaba por él.

- Dejame en paz, estoy cansado.

No se rindió, se acercó a él suavemente, abrazándole por dentrás, apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda.

- No hasta que me cuentes cómo puedo ayudarte...Sefirot...¿ qué descubriste en tu viaje?

Aquello hizo que el hombre se enfureciera, dandose media vuelta y tomando a la chica fuertemente por los hombros.

- No hace falta que hagas como si no supieras nada. Yo se todo.

- ¿ qué, de qué..?

Con furia, Sefirot la miró a los ojos.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-No, no lo se..- murmuró ella retrocediendo ante su mirada peligrosa y dura. Sefirot avanzaba despacio, y cuando ella se paró porque no podía hacer otra cosa, el hombre llevó una mano a su cuello acariciándolo con suavidad, pasión, detenimiento.

El corazón de Aeris latía fuerte sintiendo cómo la mano la acariciaba pero era una caricia carente de sentimiento, fria, casi malvada...descendió lentamente hasta su pecho, tomándolo con fuerza.

Aeris le miró, él no solía tocarla de manera tan fria, tan asuente, siempre lo había hecho con amor...pero ahora sus manos jugaban con sus senos de manera insistente, y su mirada hacía que se estremeciera. Era como si quisiera demostrar que estaba muy por encima de ella, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

- Sefirot...- intentó apartarse, no le gustaba esa manera de tocarla, pero él se lo impidió, besándola en los labios con rapidez, fuerza, pero no amor. La joven intentó resistirse pero él no la dejó ir, sus manos rasgaron la tela de su vestido mientras la seguía tocando cruelmente, de forma alocada, desabrochándole los botones y levantándole la falda. Estaba fuera de si.

Aeris tuvo ganas de gritar¡ aquello podía ser considerado una violación, iba en contra de sus deseos! No podía creer que estuviese pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¡ Sefirot no era asi!

Por su parte el hombre no podía dejar de forzarla, quería demostrarle que con él no podía jugar, ni reirse...él había estado con ella muchas veces, habían hecho el amor porqué el creía que le quería tanto como la quería a ella...ahora que nada era falso,¿ por qué habría de respetarla? Y sin embargo, en su interior algo le decía que parase, que no siguiese...

no era su interior...

era ella...

Aeris.

Estaba frenética intentando empujarle...se apartó de él, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ella tenía aspecto lamentable, con el pelo revuelto, el vestido desabrochado y rasgado, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

De pronto Sefirot la miró como si no creyese lo que viese...¿ él le había hecho eso? No podía ser...se trataba de Aeris, la misma Aeris con la que había estado viviendo, con la que había compartido todo...absolutamente todo...y ahora...¿ las cosas tenían que ser asi? Pero ella no sentía nada por él. Incluso asi no tenía derecho...

- Aeris yo...

- ¡ Déjame! - exclamó llorando y sin dejar que se le acercase.

Sefirot la observó serio. Manteniendo las distancias. Reinó el silencio por una eternidad en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sefirot tragó saliva, sabía que ella era una falsa, mentirosa...

- No ha sido para tanto.- terminó diciendo él con frialdad.

Aeris le miró a través de sus lágrimas, ahora eran lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia las que estaba derramando.

- Cómo...te atreves..a...decir eso...

- He hecho lo que tu siempre has estado haciendo conmigo.

- ¿ Qué?

- Tocarme sin sentir nada, tratarme de insignificante, de imbécil.

La Cetra no entendía nada, se cubrió como pudo.

- Si es eso lo que opinas...

- Lo es. - la miró con seriedad unos instantes.- Querias que volviera a ser el de siempre. Lo soy.- se acercó de nuevo a ella acorralándola contra la pared. - Dime mi querida Cetra...¿ cómo se siente uno cuando le arrebatan lo que más quieren? La..libertad...el amor...todo...- murmuró muy cerca de sus labios.

La Cetra le miró con furia.

- No tienes sentimientos , eres el mismo...

- ¿el mismo qué? Dilo, atrevete.

- Pensaba que la gente podía cambiar, que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades...siento mucho haberte querido tanto...lo siento...

Sefirot no esperaba eso, la miró incrédulo. ¿ Qué estaba diciendo, que le quería de veras¿ y si no había ningun plan después de todo y se había enamorado de él? No, era poco probable.

- Deja de mentir, deja de fingir..¡ déjalo! nadie me ha querido nunca, tu no eres especial! soy yo quien lamenta haberse fiado y haberme enamorado de ti - le escupió furioso antes de mirarla por última vez.

- No vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino. Déjame solo. En paz. No me busques, no me mires, no pienses en mi y sobre todo...no creas que soy inocente y estúpido como tu amigo Cloud Strife.

Tras eso dio un portazo dejando a la joven sumida en las sombras. No podía aun mentalizarse de lo que había sucedido...no se lo explicaba...

- Sefirot...Sefirot...- pensando en cómo había sido con ella lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, unas lágrimas que resbalaron, haciendo que el llanto se apoderase de ella.

Sus sueños...desvanecidos.

Sus esperanzas...terminadas...

Pero lo que más le dolía de todo era sentirse utilizada y traicionada. Pues algo había visto en su mirada. Lo mismo que había visto cuando, aquella noche en el altar, le había arrebatado la vida...

Las palabras de Cloud resonaron en su mente " Aeris...no le estás perdiendo...ya le has perdido.."

Y qué razón tenía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: bueno, muuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios, me han encantado!! me alegra que os guste, pero he visto que la gente no parecía convencida con la reacción de Sefirot y es por eso que le he hecho un poco malote...bueno, si, se ha pasado tres pueblos, no será facil hacer que vuelvan a juntarse pero creo que es normal que Sefirot esté enfadado..¿ qué os ha parecido? me he pasado ? contestad porfis! bss**


	47. Cuando no hay marcha atrás

**Capítulo 47 Cuando no hay marcha atrás**

Sefirot saltó sobre su chocobo dorado con rapidez, temblando de rabia, de odio y de impotencia. Su mente estaba tan furiosa, tenía tantas ganas de venganza, su corazón se alimentaba de rencor...sobre todo hacia Aeris. Y los humanos en general. No sabía a dónde ir, ni qué quería hacer a partir de ahora con su vida. La soledad es lo que mejor iba con él, ya que jamás debió haberse juntado con nadie. Respiró hondo, e hizo que su chocobo dorado cruzase los océanos, necesitaba un lugar de reposo, de calma, un sitio donde nadie le molestase. ¿ Pero a dónde ir? Pensó en todos los lugares que conocía, nada. Hasta que finalmente recordó un bosque, cerca de Cañón Cosmo, bastante grande.

" Allí iré"

Con enfado y amargura se dirigió hacia ese bosque que le dio una lúgubre bienvenida. Descendió del pájaro, y se sentó en la hierba, apoyado contra un grueso tronco. Pensó en lo que había sucedido. La Cetra se había ganado a pulso aquel trato. No quería que él recordase no para protegerle, sino para mantenerle en la ignorancia y aprobecharse de él. Así sería mucho más vulnerable. Apoyó la cabeza contra sus rodillas, agotado y tembloroso. Nada, ni nadie volvería a reirse de él, ni a utilizarle. Él era hijo de Jénova, una Cetra, lo que le convertía en Cetra tambien. Había querido devolverle el planeta a su madre como era lógico, pero por culpa de Avalancha había fracasado.

- Madre...mamá...- Jénova había muerto, él lo sabía e incluso sentía lástima. Después de todo ella era la única que le había querido un poco. Reflexionó sobre su futuro.¿ Qué le aguardaba ahora¿ Qué le pasaba al mundo, a la gente, que ya no le tenía miedo? Puede que fuese siendo hora de volver a mostrar su poder, todo lo que valía. Acarició su Masamune, la espada legendaria que le acompañaba a todas partes. Estaba manchada de sangre humana, y de sangre...de Aeris.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿ Realmente la había asesinado¿ por qué?

" porque madre así lo quería, porque madre me lo pidió...y porque como buen hijo siempre la obedecía..."

Algo serio, alzó la vista al cielo. Ni una estrella. Nada. De pronto pensó en Shinra...en Rufus, en Anais...esos asquerosos traidores. Aunque Avalancha no era mejor.

" Cloud...Strife...traidor...fui yo quien incendió su ciudad, quien acabó con la vida de su madre...y Tifa...el padre de Tifa tambien murió debido a mi...estúpidos humanos, no saben nada. Soy mil veces superiores a ellos, Aeris tambien...aunque Aeris tambien es una traidora, no quiere devolverle el Planeta a madre porque está de parte de ese...Cloud. Seguro no está con Tifa. Seguro la boda, era un montaje y en verdad está con Aeris, y ambos se rien de mi a mis espaldas..."

Volvió a respirar hondo, cerrando los puños. Odio. Era eso lo que sentía en esos momentos. Odio hacia la humanidad y hacia sí mismo, odio hacia todo ser vivo...pero las cosas no iban a seguir así. Necesitaba venganza...rápido.

--

Lloraba. Se sentía sola. Triste. Traicionada y humillada. Quería hablar con Avalancha, contarles lo sucedido pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

" Lo sabe...lo recuerda...sabe quién es, debe ser eso...no hay otra explicación..."

Se secó los ojos nublados por el llanto, cogiendo su teléfono móvil. Pero después lo pensó mejor. Era demasiado tarde , llamaría al día siguiente.

Reunió a todo el mundo y como pudo, les fue contando lo sucedido aunque omitiendo detalles.

- Sefirot...sabeis que últimamente ha estado muy raro...todo comenzó con ese viaje qu emprendió en busca de la verdad de su pasado...- hizo una pausa.- ayer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo bajó a desayunar...

- Eso es bueno - sonrió Yuffie aunque los demás le dijeron que cerrase el pico.

- Si, creía que estaba mejorando...pero se fue y hasta muy..tarde no volvió..- desvió la mirada tristemente.- Y entonces...se..enfureció...intenté abrazarle, tocarle, preguntarle por qué estaba tan frio y distante...y...lo sabe..- terminó murmurando despacio.

- ¿ El qué, Aeris?

- Sabe...recuerda todo, absolutamente todo de su pasado...debe ser eso..

Ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- ¿ A qué te refieres con todo?...

- A eso mismo, a todo, recuerda cada momento de su vida pasada, exactamente...todo.

- Es terrible - murmuró Yuffie, temblando de miedo.

- ¿ Y cómo se lo ha tomado? - quiso saber Red 13 bostezando.

- Mal, muy mal...se ha...ido...me ha dejado para siempre - sollozó la Cetra y los demás corrieron a consolarla. Todos intentaron animarla, todos excpeto alguien. Fue Cid el primero en darse cuenta.

- Un momento¿ dónde está Vincent?

- Es cierto, no ha venido...

- No le he visto desde hace semanas.

Se miraron intrigados...¿ dónde estaba?

--

Vincent Valentine, había presenciado todo. Desde las sombras había sido testigo del comportamiento de Sefirot con Aeris pero no había intervenido, pues no lo había creido necesario.Era mejor que ambos solos arreglasen sus problemas, no necesitaban su ayuda.

Sigiloso, como una sombra, oculto había mirado a través de las ventanas de la casa de Iciclos, y cuando Sefirot se había ido le había seguido.

" Al bosque anciano...ni a mi se me hubiese ocurrido algo mejor"

Descendió de su montura, para después entrar en el bosque.No le fue dificil descubrir al hombre,que se hayaba sentado contra un tronco. Éste se alzó, alerta.

- ¿ Que has venido a hacer aqui? - murmuró Sefirot mirándole receloso.

- He venido a buscarte. Necesitamos hablar.

- ¿ Sobre qué?

- Sabes bien sobre qué - replicó Vincent con frialdad.

- Vete. Largo de aqui, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a nadie - rugió Sefirot con rabia contenida.

Vincent no se movió, le miró largamente a los ojos. Sefirot, se sentía tan perdido y solo, necesitaba hablarle, ya era hora de que supiese la verdad.

- No me voy. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡He dicho que no, vete antes de que te mate!

- No me iré. Tendrás que escucharme, es una órden.

- ¿ Orden tuya? - esbozó una amarga sonrisa. - No eres quien para hablarme, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de...nadie..

Vincent no perdió la paciencia.

- Estás confundido.

- ¡ Se lo que planeabais todos vosotros contra mi! - rugió furioso, acercándose a él con rabia.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, te equivocas en todo. Aeris...

- Ni me la nombres...

- Ella te quiere de verdad.

- ¡ Deja de mentir! - volvió a girarse sobre si mismo, los ojos encendidos de rabia. - ¡ Deja esas mentiras, déjalo ya! ¡No puedes engañarme, basta!

- Ella te quiere, tu la quieres. Has recordado el pasado y piensas que es imposible que te haya perdonado. Sin embargo, lo ha hecho. Tiene un gran corazón, es especial, tiene algo que hace que se la quiera rápidamente.

Sefirot escuchaba sin creerse nada, seguía dolido y furioso.

- Y no nieges que sientes algo hacia ella. - Vincent habló con su habitual calma.- Te diré una cosa. Me hice a mi mismo una promesa y no permitiré que por tu...cabezonería la arruines.

- Me da igual tu estúpida promesa, no quiero que me hables de ella.

- Me prometi que no dejaría que el hijo de aquella a la que amaba, aquella a la que fallé sufriese mi misma suerte.

Sefirot alzó la vista sin entender.

- ¿ Jénova? ¿Hablas de mi pobre madre, Jénova, obligada por culpa de los humanos desagradecidos a verse en el exilio, olvidada de todos y de todo?

- No hablo de ese mosntruo, sino de tu madre. La bella, la dulce y delicada Lucrecia.

-¿ De qué...?

- Naciste de una bella mujer, Lucrecia. Trabajaba con Shinra, era ayudante del Profesor Gast y de Hojo. Estaba...enamorada de ese ser.

Sefirot le miró incrédulo.

- Mi madre se llamaba Jénova, era una Anciana, los humanos le quitaron el Planeta y yo, como buen hijo, debía devolvérselo.

- No, estás tan equivocado, leiste los informes del Profesor Gast de la mansión Shinra, no mentía, simplemente no estaba en lo cierto. Lo que encontró, Jénova, era un extraterrestre diabólico, caido del cielo, que eliminó a los Cetras poco a poco. Los que sobrevivieron lograron encerrarle y años, muchos años después Gast le devolvió a la vida creyendo que se trataba de un Cetra. Por eso escribió aquellos diarios pero...no. No era un Cetra, crearon los Soldados, crearon a esos hombres creyendo que tendrían poderes de los Ancianos pero no fue asi.

Sefirot le estaba escuchando, pensativo y muy, muy confuso. Nada de eso era lo que siempre había creido.

- Pero mi madre era Jénova...

- Tu madre era Lucrecia, una mujer de carne y hueso, una humana. Aceptó tratabajar en el Proyecto Jénova. Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, Hojo inyectó células de Jénova en su cuerpo..por eso naciste especial, Sefirot. Pero eres humano. Un humano fusionado con células de Jénova.

Sefirot temblaba, tratando de contenerse.

- Mi madre...era humana, y mi padre tambien. No...¿soy un Cetra?

Vincent negó silencioso, mirándole fijamente. Podía sentir su nerviosismo.

- Entonces , ¿ por qué el Planeta me devolvió a la vida? ¿Por qué estoy aqui?

- Lucrecia no puede descansar en paz, se siente culpable, le remuerde la conciencia por haberte dejado solo en manos de Shinra. No tuvo elección, te arrebataron de su lado nada más nacer...le rogó a los Cetras que te dejasen regresar, quería una segunda oportunidad para ti.

- ¿ Conocías bien a mi madre?

- Si, la quería, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Lucrecia sólo tenía ojos para el Profesor.

Sefirot hizo una mueca de asco.

- ¡ Ese hombre, ese...abominable hombre!

- No la culpes, el amor es asi, no se puede escoger.

Sefirot se relajó un poco, miró a Vincent.

- Sigo siendo un monstruo.

- Si acaso hay monstruos aqui, ese soy yo. Cuando supe lo sucedido con Lucrecia, cómo el experimento se había llevado a cabo, quise vengarme de Hojo pero fue más fuerte que yo. Me utilizó, para otro experimento transformándome en lo que ves... mis ojos rojos, mis garras, mi desamparo, ni siquiera poseo alma, mi cuerpo no envejece, estoy detenido, suspendido en el tiempo, durante muchos años dormí, pesadillas me invadían todo ese tiempo y sólo desperté cuando Cloud y los demás me encontraron y decidi vengarme de Hojo.

- No pareces un monstruo, no lo eres.

- Tu tampoco. Los Soldados no son tan diferentes de ti, simplemente eres más poderoso. El odio que sentiste al descubrir quien eras, al creerte un ser horrible fue lo que te llevó a la locura.

- El mal ya está hecho.

- Tienes una segunda oportunidad, hasta ahora has sabido aprobecharla.

- ¿ Te refieres a Aeris? Debe de odiarme, yo la...yo...la...ase...

- Estabas bajo la influencia de Jénova, eso es pasado. Estás limpio, ya no hay rastro de ese extraterrestre en tus venas, solo eres un hombre.

- No puedo mirarla a los ojos, ya no. No puedo hablarla, no me siento con fuerzas.

- Debes ser fuerte, pedirle perdón.

- La he tratado de manera horrible - Sefirot le miró con seriedad. - No puedo volver.

- ¿ y qué vas a hacer?

- No lo se, puede que vaya siendo hora de descansar, pedirles a los Cetras que me dejen morir...

- ¿ Realmente es lo que deseas?

- No veo alternativa.

- ¿ No vas a despedirte al menos?

- ¿ De Avalancha? - negó convencido.

- Al menos de ella. Se lo debes.

Sefirot no dijo nada. Por una parte sentía el deseo de hablar, o mejor aún, pedirle perdón y quedarse junto a ella. Pero no se atrevía. No era tan valiente para esas cosas como lo era en la batalla.

- Iré a recoger mis cosas.

Tras ésto, Sefirot volvió a montar sobre su chocobo y con pesar y aturdimiento, tomó el camino de regreso. Sentimientos que se contradecían invadían su mente y su alma. No era un Cetra, su madre no era un monstruo, Lucrecia le había querido...y mientras con esos pensamientos se acercaba a Iciclos, cada vez se sentía más miserable, pues sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Cogería sus cosas y se dirigiría a morir a continuación, pues su trabajo había terminado...y, después de todo, no había hecho ningun bien a la Tierra.

--

**Nota: ¡siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero estaba muyyyyyyyyyyy ocupada! GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL FANFIC, VOLVIÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN!! :)**


	48. Vivir o morir

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 48: Morir o vivir

**((NOTA :esto deberiais leerlo con la música de fondo de silent hill 4: room of an angel! le va muy bien Xd y eso que no lo hice adrede, POR CIERTO...¡ NO SE TERMINA EL FANFIC AUN!!))**

**( pa los q no sepais ingles os dejo la traduccion de la cancion para que veais que le va al capitulo:**

**Te encuentras tumbada en silencio ante mi**

**tus lágrimas no significan nada para mí**

**el viento aullando el la ventana**

**el amor que nunca me diste, te lo di a ti,**

**en realidad no lo merecías**

**pero ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer**

**asi que duerme, en el único recuedo que guardas de mi, mi madre más querida...**

**aqui hay una canción de cuna para que cierres los ojos ( adiós)**

**fuiste siempre tu a quien desprecié**

**no siento suficiente por ti como para llorar**

**aqui hay una canción de cuna para que cierres los ojos.**

**tan insignificante,**

**la bella durmiente profundamente dentro de mí**

**te estás escondiendo lejos, perdida, bajo las alcantarillas?**

**quizás volando alto, en las nubes**

**puede que seas feliz sin mi,**

**tantas semillas fueron plantadas en el campo...**

**y quien las hubiera visto crecer tan sanas si hubiese muerto?**

**nunca me hubiera sentido triste , no me oirás decir: " lo siento, ¿ dónde está la luz"? me pregunto si está llorando en alguna parte**

**--**

Cada vez estaba más cerca de Iciclos, y su inquietud se acentuaba. No estaba deseoso de encontrarse con Aeris, de decirle adiós, de todos modos no le diría que pretendía dejarse morir, por algun motivo, eso le haría sentirse peor. Estaba ya divisando a lo lejos las blancas cumbres de los montes nevados, el aire helado le llegaba fresco y puro. Por fin, el chocobo llegó a tierra y se encaminó a la casa. No sabía bien qué decir ni explicar, pero las palabras de Vincent le habían animado a , al menos, dar la cara antes de partir. Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se girase.

- Sefirot.

Tras él se encontraba Vincent, le había estado siguiendo todo el trayecto como una sombra, el hombre de cabello plateado aguardó a que se le acercase.

- ¿ qué haces aquí?

- No te despidas. No antes de venir conmigo.

- ¿ a dónde? - parecía cansado y molesto, no quería hablar con nadie, tan solo terminar cuanto antes y dejarse llevar a un mundo más tranquilo, sin preocupaciones ni tristezas.

- Es importante. Estoy seguro de que te va a interesar.

- Déjame despedirme y después...

- No - cortó Vincent tajante.

- Si piensas que después de lo que vas a mostrarme cambiaré de opinión pierdes el tiempo.

No replicó pero giró, montando de nuevo el chocobo y Sefirot, de mala gana le siguió. Confiaba en aquel hombre, era el único que había demostrado cierta simpatía por él y nunca había hecho nada que pudiera dañarle.

Recorrieron los océanos silenciosos, a lo lejos Sefirot vio algo, una pequeña cueva en una especie de isla. Nunca había estado, se preguntó a dónde irían.

- Es aqui - excplicó Vincent, dejando el choboco fuera de la cueva junto al de su acompañante.- Lo que vas a ver...la persona que hay dentro te conoce muy bien, es la responsable de que estés de regreso.

Intrigado, dirigió sus pasos al interior húmedo. Una paz invadía el ambiente, resplandecía, era precioso, como si miles de luciernagas estuvieran alumbrando con luz el lugar. Pero lo que más maravilló a Sefirot fue lo que vio al alzar los ojos.

Una mujer, joven, de tez pálida y cabellos castaños permanecía encerrada en lo que parecía ser un gran bloque de hielo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, como si rezase.

Vincent fue el primero en hablar.

- Lucrecia.

La misteriosa mujer pareció despertar de su sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente reconociendo la voz.

- Vincent...

- Te he traido a alguien.

Sefirot no se lo podía creer, ¿ aquella era su madre? ¿ su verdadera madre, humana, preciosa y con aspecto dulce y delicado? Tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando se acercó vacilando.

- ¿ Sefirot? - murmuró ella, a duras penas conteniendo la emoción.

- Si, soy yo.

Lucrecia tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder hablar.

- Mi niño, mi Sefirot...lo siento...siento tanto lo que te hice...mi pequeño...

Sefirot no sabía cómo comportarse. Estaba totalmente perdido. Quería odiarla por lo que había sido su vida, era su culpa si Hojo le había convertido en lo que era.

- ¿Por qué...aceptaste trabajar en el Proyecto? - preguntó, despacio, mirándola fijamente.

Lucrecia se calmó un poco.

- Porque la ciencia era mi pasión, mi vida, quería serle útil a la humanidad...

-¿ Útil?!creando...¿ un ser como yo?

Lucrecia cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar la imagen de su mente.

- Dios me ha castigado...quería dar a luz a un niño especial, a ti...yo te deseaba, quería estar contigo..

- No lo parece - exclamó Sefirot, más alterado.

- No me dejaron...me expulsaron de Shinra, te arrancaron de mis brazos...oh, Sefirot, pérdoname, la Jénova dentro de mi no me deja morir, pero tampoco vivir, estoy prisionera en el tiempo, lo único que deseo es que me perdones...por favor...

Sefirot no contestó.

Desvió la mirada buscando ayuda en Vincent pero éste permanecía apartado, sombrío.

- ¿ Por qué te..por qué tuviste que tenerme? Hubiese sido mejor que no tuvieras hijos.

- No pretendía causarte tanto daño, no sabía que ésto iba a ocurrir..pero mirame, estoy siendo castigada. Sufro, y debido a mi gran dolor los Ancianos han tenido compasión y te dejan quedarte. Estás vivo, vivo para volver a sentir, a tener la vida que te merecías.

- ¿ Y el pasado? No se olvida, lo recuerdo todo. Mi locura, mi dolor, el sufrimiento causado a tantas personas...- apretó los puños con fuerza.- No mereces ser llamada madre, no puedo llamarte asi ni considerarte mi madre.

Lucrecia demostró mucho dolor, con su expresión perdida.

- No eres un monstruo. Eres humano. Una persona con sentimientos, fue Jénova quien te poseyó, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que hiciste fue tu culpa, ¡ pero por favor Sefirot, no me odies, estoy tratando de saldar mi pasado!

- Puede que ya sea tarde para eso. ¿ Cómo crees que me siento cuando...pienso en todo lo sucedido? No puedo mirarme al espejo sin sentir asco de mi mismo, no puedo...¡ no puedo volver a preocuparme de lo que me importa, ya no!

- Hablas de la joven Cetra...Aeris...

- ¿ Por qué los Ancianos querían que estuviéramos juntos, después de lo que la hice sufrir? ¿ Por qué no podía haber vuelto ella sola, sin mí?

- El Planeta os necesitaba a los dos, os complementais a la perfeccción. Gracias a ella, has sabido cambiar, ahora...eres bueno Sefirot.

-¿ Bueno? ¿ yo? No me hagas reir, no entiendes nada, no sabes nada de mi. Quiero olvidarme de todo ésto, pedirle a los Ancianos que me dejen descansar en paz.

Lucrecia le miró alarmada.

- ¿ Qué estás...

- Digo que ya estoy harto y quiero morir. El Planeta tiene a Aeris, ella se encargará de protegerlo y cuidarlo, yo ni siquiera soy un Cetra, no hago nada por él.

- Eso no es cierto, gracias a ti Shinra ha vuelto a acabarse. De no ser por ti Aeris habría muerto en los laboratorios, ella lleva tu sangre. Sefirot, piensalo bien, no puedes rendirte ahora, nadie tiene una segunda oportunidad, excepto tu, no puedes echar todo por la borda.

- Pero lo voy a hacer, no debo nada a nadie.

- ¿ Y qué pasará con la muchacha?

- Aeris...está mejor lejos de mi. Me olvidará, no le será dificil después de todo lo sucedido.

- Equivocado estás, es chica te quiere...lo se, los Ancianos hablan de ello, están asombrados.

Sefirot se cruzó de brazos. Nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Había tomado una decisión. Miró a aquella mujer, su madre, su bella madre prisionera para siempre en ese trance. No podía perdonarla, ni siquiera la quería.

- No debiste hacerlo.

Lucrecia no comprendía a qué se refería.

- Ese Hojo, ese horrible hombre...¿ qué tenía él que te atrayese tanto? Por qué no...¿¡ por qué no escogiste a Vincent por ejemplo! - exclamó fuera de si Sefirot, dejándose caer al suelo.

Vincent, que nunca se inmutaba, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada, primero a la mujer y después a Sefirot.

- Los sentimientos son complicados, una no escoge de quien se enamora.

- Sefirot, no debes culpar a tu madre por su decisión.

Sin decir más, Sefirot se levantó despacio dándole la espalda a aquella mujer que le había dado a luz y a la que supuestamente, habría de querer. Pero en su corazón no había espacio para ella. En realidad, ya no había lugar para nadie, estaba solo, y se estaba despidiendo de la vida. Al menos, había disfrutado más, había conocido a Aeris, a Vincent...abandonó la cueva haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de angustia y las lágrimas vertidas de su madre.

- Vincent - Lucrecia causó que éste se detuviese.- Impideselo, te lo suplico, te lo ruego...

- Es un hombre, no puedo obligarle. Debe tomar su propia decisión.

- ¡ Pero le quiero, aunque no me crea, quiero que sea feliz!

-El amor a veces es sacrificio, pensar en el otro, no en ti. Quieres que viva para sentirse menos culpable, convencerte de que tu falta está siendo enmendada. Pero no servirá de nada.

Lucrecia se silenció unos instantes, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más suave.

- ¿ Por eso no te interpusiste en mi decisión de participar en el Proyecto Jénova?

El hombre de ojos de fuego, giró lentamente dándola la espalda.

- Amabas a Hojo, quería que fueres feliz, la ciencia formaba parte de tus sueños, no sabía que ésto acabaría...así.

- ¿ Y de haberlo sabido me lo hubieses permitido, quedarme embazarada de Hojo, ofrecerme en el expermiento?

Vincent alzó la voz mirándola.

- ¡ Sabes que no!

Y Lucrecia sonrió, añadiendo.

- Entonces comprendes por qué quiero salvar a mi hijo.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vincent quedó sin palabras ante esa hermosa mujer de la que aun seguía enamorado.

Una vez fuera de la cueva, Sefirot montó de nuevo en el pájaro y Vincent le imitó.

- Vincent, no tengo fuerzas para regresar, despidete de ella de mi parte.

- ¿ Estás seguro de ésto? No habrá marcha atrás.

- Lo estoy, cuida de ella, por favor.

- Diselo tu mismo. Regresa y cuidala.

-Sabes que no es posible.

- Imaginaba que la visita a Lucrecia sería más...

- Pensaste mal. Y Ahora, ya es la hora.

- ¿ A dónde irás?

- La ciudad de los Ancianos. Tendrán que escucharme, sus conciencias siguen allí. Me harán caso.

Vincent asintió mirando a Sefirot. Sabiendo de quien era hijo, sentía una gran simpatía por él, mayor de lo que él mismo hubiese imaginado. No quería que muriera, Lucrecia tampoco, pero ¿ qué podía hacer?

- Aeris no estará bien sin ti, lo sabes.

- No, estará mejor así que si permaneciese a su lado. Quien sabe...

- No eres el de entonces, ya nadie te controla.

- ¿ Y mi vergüenza, mi culpa? ¿ Que hay de todo eso?

- ¿ Y huir es lo mejor? Crees que yo no sufro, no me culpo? Pero, si realmente te importa lo que hiciste entonces vive con ello, es el mejor castigo, mucho más que abandonar, rendirte y morir, ese es el camino fácil.

- Puede, entonces llámame cobarde pero me largo.

Vincent se dio por vencido.

- Buena suerte.

Sin decir nada más Sefirot alcanzó la ciudad de los Ancianos, y sin pausa alcanzó la zona del lago. Le traía malos recuerdos, veía claramente la matanza a Aeris, se le encogió el corazón. No era un Cetra pero estaba seguro de que le oirían, en las casas había esferas, conciencias, se comunicaría.

Concentrando, abandonó la zona del lago para introducirse en uno de los hogares olvidados, y tocó suavemente la esfera que emitía una luz azulada.

- Soy Sefirot, quiero abandonar.

Al principio no obtuvo respuesta, pero al de cierto tiempo brilló la esfera con más fuerza. Había sido escuchado, de pronto comprendía las oleadas de luz, eran palabras, claras, que le llegaban de la Tierra Prometida.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con abandonar?

- Quiero dejar de vivir, descansar en paz.

- Esperábamos que no lo hicieses.

- Recuerdo todo mi pasado.

- Lo sabemos, no lo teníamos previsto. Pero nos percatamos que ya no eres un peligro para la humanidad, y el Planeta aún te quiere.

- ¡ Al diablo con el Planeta, los humanos y con todo! Me han creado para destruir.

- No hables asi. No sientas odio, vive tu segunda op...

- Oportunidad, ya. Fácil es decirlo pero no hacerlo. No soy un Anciano, el Planeta tiene a Aeris, ella cuidará bien de él, lo se.

- El Planeta nos habla...espera...quiere decir algo importante.

Sefirot se calló obediente, furioso, queriendo únicamente abandonar el lugar, descansar.

- El Planeta ha hablado. Dice que acepta tu decisión. Que si asi lo quieres, morirás, te harás uno con la corriente vital, no puedes regresar a la Tierra Prometida porque no eres uno de los nuestros pero descansarás en paz.

- Eso es lo que quiero.

- Hay algo más.

- Habla, te escucho.

- Te necesita con vida, eres poderoso, fuerte y valeroso, eres de gran utilidad, igual que la joven Aeris. Juntos sois invencibles, y más ahora , con lo que sentis el uno por el otro.

Sefirot sintió un pinchazo de dolor, no quería recordar eso, le estaba siendo duro imaginar que jamás volvería a estar con Aeris.

- Pero has dicho que acepta mi decisión.

- Eso dije, pero hay condiciones. Si mueres...- y lo que dijo a continuación fue algo que a Sefirot no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca, no lo hubiese podido imaginar. - Aeris tambien morirá. Tu decides.

**Nota: ¡¡ y otro más!! nn, espero que os guste, jeje, aún no termina!! realmente creiais que sería tan fácil? no, no, no, falta! :P**


	49. Siento haberte conocido

**Capítulo 49: Siento haberte conocido**

Sefirot, boquiabierto, sin esperarse esas palabras, tardó en reaccionar.

- Ha de ser una broma.

-El Planeta no bromea, lo quiere así. Nos hace saber que de ti depende la vida de Aeris, si te quedas ella vive, si te rindes ella muere.

- ¡ Pero no es justo! Aeris siempre ha sido considerada con el Planeta, jamás le ha hecho daño, en cambio yo...¡ yo quise matarlo, destruirlo, ella y yo somos completamente opuestos, no entiendo nada!

- Sefirot, tranquilizate - ordenó la voz de uno de los Cetras.- No podemos cuestionar la voluntad del Planeta, ni tu , ni nosotros ni nadie. Has decidido rendirte, si dejas éste mundo no te irás solo. Ambos llegasteis juntos, y juntos os ireis, sois como el ying y el yang, os complementais, el Planeta es sabio, lo ve, lo sabe y si uno de vosotros está sin el otro no tiene sentido para él. Lo siento pero...ahora, decide.

Apretó los puños con rabia, no había imaginado que se vería en aquella situación tan comprometida.

- Es jugar sucio, no puedo arrastrarla conmigo, bastante con lo que le hice una vez.

- No esperábamos menos de ti.

- El Planeta sabe perfectamente que no aceptaría, es chantaje, nada más - exclamó con voz fria y distante.

- Llámalo como quieras. ¿ Has cambiado de idea, es eso?

- ¿ Acaso tengo más opción? Me parece que no.

- Regresa con Aeris, haz las paces con ella...

- No, eso jamás sucederá, ella me odia y asi ha de ser. Me odio a mi mismo, no puedo mirarla...a la cara.

- Sefirot, ella no te odia, se preocupa por ti, podemos verlo, siempre...

- ¡ Siempre estais vigilando y mirando, dejadnos intimidad por una vez!

Silencio por unos momentos. Al fin, de nuevo las esferas azules volvieron a emitir su color pálido.

- Hemos hablado sobre ello, obedeceremos. Os dejaremos intimidad, tienes razón. Dejares de vigilaros, vivid vuestra propia vida.

- Hm - fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse con enfado para regresar a Iciclos.

- El Planeta os quiere juntos, ese era el trato, no nos basta con que esteis cada uno por su lado.

Sefirot se detuvo, como si no hubiese entendido bien.

- ¿ Qué? ¿ debemos...

- Si, seguir como hasta ahora, viviiendo juntos. El Planeta asi lo desea.

Sefirot estuvo a punto de dar una mala contestación pero se contuvo, y asi, emprendió el camino que le llevaría de vuelta. Montó de nuevo a lomos del chocobo, sin saber bien con qué excusa regresar. No admitiría la verdadera razón, estaba casi seguro de que Vincent ya habría informado a toda Avalancha acerca de su decisión.

Sus pensamientos fueron para Aeris, ¿ qué habría pensado, se habría entristecido? ¿ Quizás, alegrado? ¿habría sentido indiferencia, puede que nada? Le atemorizaba volver, tener que estar junto a ella, mirarla a los ojos se le hacía duro, más aun despues de lo ocurrido la última noche que había estado con ella...

Según los Ancianos, Aeris se preocupaba aún por él, puede que...incluso, le quisiese. ¿ Sería capaz de hacerse perdonar?

" Si le pido perdón con todas mis fuerzas, si le explico cómo me sentía...puede que..ella...no, no creo, es tan duro, tan dificil...pero he de intentarlo, tendré valor."

Sin casi percatarse estaba llegando, necesitaba ser valiente y fuerte, el sol estaba declinando, pronto sería de noche. ¿ Estaría sola? ¿ quizás siendo consolada por su madre y los miembros de Avalancha?

Aspiró profundamente, casi estaba. Sólo le faltaba ir a casa, llamar a la puerta y...después, decirle lo que sentía. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Animado, pensando en disculparse alcanzó el camino nevado que le conduciría a la joven Cetra.

Desmontó del chocobo antes de tiempo, nervioso, pero no pudo ir muy lejos pues alguien le detuvo.

- ¿ Qué haces tu aquí?

Era Cloud Strife, el mismo con el que había estado en Soldado, el mismo con el que había peleado tanto. Sefirot le miró con frialdad, no tenía buenos recuerdos de él.

- Es asunto mio.

- Vincent nos dijo que habías decidido abandonar.

- He cambiado de idea.

Trató de seguir pero el rubio se lo impidó, cruzándole el paso.

- Si has vuelto por ella, olvidalo.

Aquello estaba empezando a molestarle de veras.

- No eres quien para hablarme asi.

-Ya le hiciste daño en el pasado. ¿ Piensas volver a hacerselo?

- En el pasado hice cosas horribles pero era Jénova quien tenía el control sobre mi.

- No, no es cierto. Incendiaste Nibelheim cuando supiste cómo había sido creado.

- Antes de eso Jénova ya había actuado.

- No te creo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Parecieron momentos eternos.

- Quiero y necesito pedirle perdón a Aeris.

- Pero ella no quiere saber nada más de ti.

Aquello hizo que Sefirot sintiese un mareo. ¿ De qué estaba hablando?

- ¿ Sabes lo que dijo cuando se enteró de que pretendías suicidarte?

El corazón de Sefirot se aceleraba.

- No.

- Sus palabras fueron que mejor asi, que jamás podría soportar volver a mirarte a la cara, y menos tenerte cerca y que por lo menos ahora estaría a salvo. - murmuró las palabras poco a poco, saboreando el placer de ver la amargura en los ojos de Sefirot.

- No he de creerte. Puedes estar mintiéndome.- pero su voz temblaba, tratando de no creerse esas crueles palabras.

- Yo ahora estoy con Tifa, felizmente. ¿Por qué habría de inventarme algo asi?

Sefirot no supo qué contestar, todas sus esperanzas, todas sus ilusiones, tiradas por el suelo.

- Además, si necesitas más pruebas...

- No quieto pruebas, simplemente no te creo, que sea ella quien me lo diga directamente.

Cloud extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto redondo. Sefirot lo reconoció al instante. Se trataba del medallón de Aeris, ¿ por qué era Cloud quien lo tenía? Sabía que era Ifalna quien se lo había regalado y que debía pegar la foto de aquel al que quisiera, la misma Cetra se lo había contado.

**flasback**

_- Déjame ver lo que hay dentro. - sonrió Sefirot, tratando de quitárselo de las manos, Aeris rió dándole la espalda._

_- No, de eso nada, no puedes, es un secreto._

_- ¿ No será que tienes la foto de otro que no sea yo?_

_- No digas tonterias._

_-¡Lo admites, es mi foto!_

_- ¡No quise decir...- se sonrojó, sonriente, cerrando con fuerza el puño, ocultando el pequeño medallón._

_- No hace falta que lo digas, lo se..- murmuró, abrazándola por la cintura._

_- Puede..._

_- ¿ Lo conservarás siempre?_

_- Si, siempre...y siempre con la misma foto..._

**fin del flashback**

- ¿ Por qué lo tienes tu? Es de Aeris - le miró con enfado, viendo cómo Cloud jugueteaba con el medallón.

- ¿No lo imaginas?

- No estoy para adivinanzas.

Cloud le miró fijamente, sus ojos eran gélidos.

- Lo tiró, lejos.

Sefirot no se lo podía creer.

- Aeris nunca haría eso.

- ¿ Y cómo crees que lo tengo yo?

Tragó saliva, debía haber un error.

- Te lo diré, lo lanzó lejos, diciendo que ya no lo quería. Que ya no le interesabas más. ¿ Sabes lo que hay dentro?

No respondió, su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

- Averigualo por ti mismo - le extendió el medallón, Sefirot lo abrió rápidamente. Dentro estaba su foto...pero rota. Rota en pequeños pedazos.

- Como ves, ella te odia, no quiere saber más de ti.

Sefirot se sintió como un estúpido. Había tenido la intención de disculparse con ella, pero viendo eso, sabía que no merecía la pena. Sin decir nada , el hombre le devolvió el medallón, Cloud le dejó pasar.

- Puedes regresar, aunque no eres bienvenido.

Sefirot ya no le escuchaba. Se abrió paso, entró en la casa con mucha rabia, trietza y odio. Unos pasos. Era ella. La chica le miró sorprendida al verle entrar, era la última persona que había esperado ver.

- Pero...creia que...

Sefirot la miró con frialdad. Poco había tardado en olvidarle, en despreciarle, en hacer ver públicamente que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

- Lo lamento pero he regresado - anunció el sin mirarla y pasando por su lado.

La Cetra no comprendía nada. ¿ por qué había vuelto? ¿ por qué la trataba tan mal?

- pero...¿ cómo...es posible? Vincent...

- Lo he meditado y he decidido volver. Siento que te diguste tanto - dijo Sefirot deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente, con tristeza convertida en resentimiento y odio.

Aeris, quien no esperaba que la recibiese de ese modo, frunció el ceño sin comprender por qué las cosas debían cambiar tanto ahora que sabía quien era y recordaba todo. Se sintió humillada, y triste, furiosa al mismo tiempo.

- Si, la verdad me disgusta que me trates asi.

Sefirot se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, mirándola.

- Y a mi me disgusta que olvides tan fácilmente y te rias de los sentimientos de los demás.

- ¿Sentimientos de quié, de alguien com...? - lamentó haberlo dicho, Sefirot se tensó, apretando los puños.

- Dilo, de alguien como yo que te asesinó, ¿ es eso? Si, alguien como yo que fue capaz de atravesarte...lentamente.

El corazón de Aeris comenzó a latir con fuerza.

- Si, eso es, alguien cruel como tu, que no merece la más minima compasión.

- No fue por gusto si acabé viviendo contigo, fue la estúpida voluntad del Planeta, recuérdalo.

Aeris le miró dolida.

- Lo recuerdo, yo fue la primera en negarme, pero no me hizo caso, prefería estar muerta antes de volver a la vida contigo.

Ésta vez fue Sefirot el que la miró como si hubiese recibido una puñalada.

- Porque no recordaba nada, de lo contrario, creeme, me hubiese negado el primero.

Aeris estaba cada vez más dolida.

- No te negaste después, viendo que era yo la que hacía todo en la casa, tu te limitabas a mirar y a cruzarte de brazos.

Sefirot se estaba alterando.

- Quizás porque tenía mucho que ver, por ejmplo, a ti intentando conquistar a Strife sabiendo que estaba con Tifa.

- ¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

- ¡Lo he dicho porque es verdad, jamás te importó que ellos estuviesen juntos!

- ¡ Tienes razón, de no ser por ti ahora estaría tranquilamente casada con Cloud!

Sefirot apretó los puños.

- ¡ Sabes que él ha preferido a Tifa antes que a ti!

Aeris se contuvo para no gritar.

- ¡ Únicamente porque fui una imbecil diciéndole que se fuese con ella, por que me quedaba contigo por lástima!

- ¿ Qué?! ¡Mejor hubieses hecho de irte con él, al menos no me hubiese tenido que preocupar por nada!

- Si,¡ estoy empezando a lamentar no haberme quedado con Cloud, además tu ya estabas con la arpia, con Anais!

Rojo de rabia la miró.

- ¡ Anais al menos era una mujer, no alguien perteneciente a una especie extinguida!

- ¡ Haberte quedado entonces con ella! A no, espera...¡ sólo te estaba utilizando!

Más y más gritos, insultos, estaban odiandose, culpándose por lo que les sucedía, no se detuvieron.

- ¡ No es la única!

- ¡ Piensa lo que quieras!

- ¡ Es lo que hago, lamento haberme fijado en ti, tenía que estar ciego!

- ¡Lamento haberte tocado, ahora me das asco!

- ¡ Siento haberte conocido!

- ¡ Siento haberte conocido!

Ambos exclamaron las mismas palabras. Y entonces...cesó la tormenta. Y llegó la calma. Lentamente se miraron silenciosos a los ojos. Estaban cansados...hartos...dolidos...y muy, muy desesperados. Se habían dicho muchas cosas feas, se habían expresado todo lo que sentían y lo que no sentían, aquello que uno dice cuando está furioso pero que realmente no lo piensa.

Ahora era demasiado tarde. Su alma estaba herida, demasiado entristecida y humillada para que todo se solucionase con un simple " lo siento", "no lo pensaba" o, el tan difícil " pérdoname".

Reinó ese silencio sepulcral, incómodo, que los separaba mucho más que si hubiesen estado a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El primero en retomar la palabra fue Sefirot.

- Aeris...

La joven aguardó, toda la rabia, la ira se habían esfumano, tanto en ella como en él, solo permanecía la desolación y el desamparo.

- Aeris, lamento que nuestro matrimonio haya terminado en ésto - la voz de Sefirot ya no reflejaba furia, solo tranquilidad y esfuerzo en hablar.

- ¿ A ésto le llamas matrimonio? ¿ Sin haber pasado por la iglesia, sin papeles, sin nada? Sefirot, no estamos casados, tan solo jugamos aquella noche a estarlo, como bien te dije, no eres cura.

Las palabras de la Cetra fueron puñales clavándosele en el cuerpo. Recordaba aquella noche a la perfección, la sonrisa de ella, su risa, su perfume...y ahora, sueños rotos. Ella estaba en lo cierto, no estaban legalmente casados como Tifa y Cloud. No eran, prácticamente nada.

- Por eso no te preocupes - prosiguió Aeris sin mirarle. - ¿ Alguna vez has pensado en el futuro juntos?

Sefirot tardó en responder, no, nunca.

- Supongo que no.

- ¿ Nos ves juntos, viendo cómo pasa el tiempo, envejeciendo?¿ formando una familia feliz?

No respondió. Ahora fue Aeris quien sintió ganas de llorar.

- Haberte enterado del pasado ha cambiado todo.

- Lo siento, no pretendía que asi fuese. Siento mucho todo.

Permanecieron en las sombras, sin mirarse.

-Entonces...

-Entonces...

Lo sabían.

El momento del adiós.

De la eterna despedida.

Era ahora cuando se decían que debían vivir el uno sin el otro, por más que costase era lo mejor en esa situación.

- Que te vaya bien.

- Hasta siempre.

Lo habían dicho. Aeris tuvo que girarse para evitar que viese las lágrimas que estaban asomando a sus ojos. Sefirot no podía explicarle la razón de su regreso, tampoco estaba de humor. Aeris se dirigió con paso rápido a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella con fuerza, Sefirot se refugió en el cuarto que antes había sido suyo, puesto que desde que eran pareja, ambos compartían la habitación que antes solo había sido de Aeris.

Y asi, finalizó aquel día, triste y plagado de confesiones desagradables que ahora lamentaban de haber dicho. Pero en la vida, hay veces en las que no hay marcha atrás, siendo ésta una de ellas.

Ésta pareja había sobrevivido mil adversidades para estar juntas: habían podido soportar que terceras personas se interpusiesen en su camino, que la gente rechazase su relación, sus diferencias, en fin , prácticamente todo. Pero, el terrible descubrimiento de pasado no olvidado y una cruel mentira había podido con su relación.

Ésta pareja finalizaba el día con su ruptura.

**Nota: ¡ otro más! éste capítulo es bastante trágico, no me mireis asi por haberlos separado!! aunque no se cómo volver a juntarlos...u.u ya se me ocurrira espero, espero vuestras opiniones!**


	50. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 50- Una visita inesperada**

Sefirot se hayaba en el cuarto, mirando el techo. No podría soportar la idea de seguir en el mismo lugar que Aeris, y sin embargo, nada más podía hacer. El Planeta los quería unidos, y ahora que habían decidido llevar caminos diferentes, ¿ qué pasaría con ellos? ¿ Cómo explicarle a la Cetra que era la voluntad , no de él, sino de la Tierra? ¿ Le creería?. Suspiró, sintiéndose solo y triste.

No comprendía cómo habían llegado a esos extremos. La culpa era de él, de ella, o quizás de nadie. Ceeró los ojos pero no dormiría. Tambien pensaba en Lucrecia, la madre que jamás había estado a su lado para quererle o protegerle. No le daba lástima, volvería a la cueva, volvería a mirarla a los ojos y le diria todo lo que sentía. Odio. Resentimiento. Él no había pedido volver a la vida. De no ser por su madre seguiria muerto. Y quién sabe, quizás más feliz. Dio media vuelta en la cama, no había manera de dormir. Quería gritar, y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. No hizo nada de las dos cosas. Se limitó a mirar el vacio, sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado de la faz de la Tierra.

Aeris no lo estaba pasando mejor. Ella, a diferencia de Sefirot, estaba llorando. Sollozando suavemente,la cara pegada contra la almohada, queriendo desaparecer, ser invisibe. Sus momentos de felicidad había acabado de forma radical, el pasado no volvería, los momentos felices con Sefirot eran historia. Sollozó más fuerte, sabiendo que estaba a poca distancia de ella y al mismo tiempo a años luz. Jamás volvería a tocarle, besarle, acariciarle...nunca más volverían a reir juntos, de simples bobadas, o a compartir sueños y sensaciones. Sus brazos no la envolvería en la noche, ni sus palabras la consolarían cuando estuviese triste, no se sentiría protegida nunca más, ni feliz...

El cansancio la pudo y así, se quedó dormida, en un sueño intranquilo, mientras en la otra habitación, un hombre de ojos claros miraba el techo sombrío.

--

Al día siguiente, cuando Aeris despertó de su sueño intranquilo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la discusión y el terrible desenlace de la noche anterior. No tenía ánimos para salir del cuarto, ir a la cocina y verle. Pero tampoco podía quedarse toda la vida encerrada. Lentamente se incorporó, se secó las lágrimas que de nuevo habían brotado a sus ojos y suspiró. Sería fuerte. Si Sefirot la ignoraba , ella podía hacer lo mismo. Se vistió y despacio salió. Cuando llegó a la cocina se alegró en parte de que Sefirot no estuviese alli. Lo más seguro era que hubiese salido. No quería ni verla. Ella sintió su corazón quebrarse de nuevo pero no lloró. Tampoco tenía hambre, sin embargo se forzó a beber una taza de leche.

Se sentía nerviosa. Inquieta. A veces en esas situaciones hablar con el Planeta la tranquilizaba pero aquel día, por extraño que le pareciese, se sentía sola. Era como si no hubiese lazos que la uniesen a él...imposible, se dijo. Como Cetra que era, el Planeta siempre debía estar pendiente de ella, y viceversa. Una vez hubo terminado de fregar, se llevo una mano a la frente pensativa. Sería imposible seguir la convivencia, no quería estar a su lado, dolería demasiado. ¿Qué diría Avalancha? Todo era agobiante para ella, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. Se dirigió al cuarto, pensando e la Aeris que había sido, años antes de su muerte.Una joven alegre, llena de vida, optimista, todo lo contrario a ahora. ¿Había cambiado tanto? Si, ella misma se percataba, ya no tenía el valor de antes, ni la fuerza...

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltase. Decidió bajar a abrir, ¿ sería...? En efecto, Sefirot irrumpió en la casa cerrando tras él. Se alegró de ver que Aeris no estaba en el pasillo, así podría refugiarse en su cuarto sin dar explicaciones.

Era una situación desagradable para ambos. Saberse cerca, y lejos. Sin soportarlo más, Aeris abandonó la casa. Estaba nevando, pero no le importaba. Necesiataba desahogarse, contarle a alguien lo que le sucedía.

Pensó en Tifa. Si, la única en la que realmente podía confiar, la única a la que podía llamar amiga. Su madre se preocuparía demasiado, y Vincent era tan frio que no sabría decir si le molestaba que se sincerase con él. Montando en el chocbo se dirigió a la casa de la chica, esperando encontrarla a solas. No es que Cloud la incomodase pero en esos casos sabía que éste se enfurecería con Sefirot y...no quería ni pensar lo que podía llegar a pasar.

- ¿Aeris? - Tifa sonrió al abrir la puerta y verla aunque no se esperaba esa visita.

-Tifa, he de hablar contigo...¿ estás sola?- quiso asegurarse antes de entrar, no le apetecía ver a Cloud ni a nadie más.

- Si, adelante.- intuía que algo iba mal.- Ven, sientate.

- Sefirot...y yo...- trató de no emocionarse , ni derrumbarse, la otra chica le cogió de las manos.

- ¿ Qué ha sucedido?...¿ pero él no...?

- Volvió...para decirme que hemos...terminado - no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó en los brazos de su amiga quien la estrechó con fuerza, sintiéndolo mucho.

- No...no llores, eres fuerte, seguro que todo se arregla, ya lo verás...

- No Tifa...ésta vez no...ésta vez ha sido el final...¡ y lo peor es que quiere que sigamos viviendo juntos!

- ¿ qué? Eso es de locos.

- Lo se...Tifa, ¿ qué voy a hacer ahora? Me siento tan sola...

-No estás sola Aeris...me tienes a mi, a los otros miembros de Avalancha, y a Cl...- sin explicarselo del todo, no fue capaz de decir el nombre de Cloud. Incluso si estaban casados aún ahora dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia Aeris. Que ella no estuviese con Sefirot implicaba que Cloud podía traar de consolarla y quizás...de algo más.

- No te preocupes - aseguró Tifa con determinación.- todo se arreglará. - por el bien de ella tambien lo quería asi...era la única forma de que Cloud no tuviese ninguna oportunidad...con Aeris.

--

Sefirot sintiéndose a solas, frunció el ceño. No iba a permanecer en el cuarto por más tiempo, tambien él tenía derecho a despejarse. Salió de casa y se aventuró hasta el cráter del Norte. Recordaba todo cuanto había sucedido allí. Su lucha con Cloud y el resto, su propio final...el paisaje era nevado y le costaba caminar pues las botas se hundían y a veces tambien corría el riesgo de tropezar y caer pero se mantuvo firme.

No tenía prisa en llegar, tampoco sabía por qué iba allí, qué esperaba ver o encontrar. Finalmente lo alcanzó. Un cráter, parecido a un volcán...se introdujo dentro. Le costaba respirar, todo estaba derruido.Tosió repetidas veces tratando de acostumbrarse a ese ambiente tan agobiante. Caminando sin ver bien, los recuerdos eran cada vez más claros.

Cloud y su gran espada apuntándole..los puños brutales de Tifa...la lanza afilada de Cid...los dados dañinos de Reeve...las garras de Red 13, el arma de Barret...al pensar en Aeris una punzada de dolor le atravesó.

" Ella no me interesa, ya no siento nada hacia ella, he de...odiarla..."

Por aquel entonces, en la época de su lucha, sólo alguien o algo había estado con él. Jénova. Su madré, su amada y respetada " madre". Aunque sabía que Lucrecia era la verdadera jamás había ejercido como tal y por eso consideraba que no se merecía ser tratada ni llamada como a una verdadera madre.

Jénova...le había guiado, ayudado y cuidado, aunque dijesen lo contrario. No le había tratado como a un mosntruo sino como a un hijo, había confiado en él para ayudarla a que le fuese devuelto lo que siempre había sido de ella: el Planeta.

-madre...- murmuró con voz ronca, abriéndose paso en el cráter.

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto, Jénova estaba muerta. Y aquello le hizo sentirse peor, aún más abandonado que antes. le habían dicho que Jénova era un ser perverso pero le habían mentido en tantas cosas que quizás eso tampoco fuese cierto. De pronto algo captó su atención.

No era posible.

Pero...si era...

- ¡ Madre!

Sefirot se precipitó al descubrirla. Estaba en el suelo, tumbada...echada...solo era su cabeza...el cuerpo había desaparecido. El hombre examinó la cabeza con dolor y amargura. Era cuanto quedaba de Jénova...trató de curarla. Si, sabía que para los demás era un monstruo pero no para él por lo que se concentró en utilizar el hechizo de curación que Aeris le había enseñado. Usó cura, cura 2 y cura 3 e incluso regenerar. Pero seguía igual. Fría, ojos cerrados...

Sefirot no entendía cómo podía sentir algo hacia ese ser, de pronto entendió que estaba mal pensar asi. Se levantó precipitademente como si quemase. Por culpa de aquel ser se había vuelto loco. Por su culpa había matado a Aeris. ¡ por su culpa su vida no era normal!

Con desprecio por si mismo y por la cabeza, frunció el ceño, escupió sobre la cabeza de aquel monstruo y se alejó con rapidez.

--

La noche era estrellada. Todo era calma. Aeris y Sefirot habían regresado a casa, cada uno estaba en su cuarto sin poder dejar de pensar en aquella situación tan rara. El hombre estaba harto de esa vida pero no podía condenar a Aeris. Sabía que ella merecía vivir...

-Toc, toc.

Un ruido en la puerta. Aeris se levantó de la cama, dudando. ¿Iría Sefirot a abrir? era poco probable por lo que fue a ver de quién se trataba, envuelta en una bata verde.

Arqueó las cejas ante la presencia del desconocido. Un joven, de unos 25 años de edad la esaba mirando fijamente, decidido. Era muy rubio, aún más que Cloud, y sus ojos verdes mostraban inteligencia. Vestía de forma anticuada, como si se hubiese disfrazado con ropas que hacían al menos años y años que no se llevaban. Con una larga túnica , una capa y botas.

Aeris preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Estoy buscando a la Cetra Aeris Gast.

- Soy yo - repuso ella cada vez más intrigada.

- Deja que me presente - el chico sonrió y sos ojos brillaron - Me llamo Shin.

- y ...- pero él la cortó añadiendo.

- Y me envian los Ancianos. Soy un Cetra...como tu. Ya no estás sola.

La sorpresa de Aeris fue en aumento. Sefirot, quien había acudido tambien a ver quien era se mantuvo alejado pero no se sintió cómodo ante la presencia de Shin...le veía..como a una amenaza, como alguien que pronto ocuparía...su puesto.

--

**Nota de la autora: ¡siento mucho no haber actualizado pero estaba MUY MUY LIADA!! ¡¡ espero que aún os acordeis de éste fic y os interese seguir leyéndolo...¿ qué os ha parecido? bueno, como veis hay alguien nuevo, se llama Shin y es un Cetra! :) y muy guapo además : P, espero que me dejeis alguna crítica, sabeis que me encantan, tanto lo bueno como lo malo! ( aunque nunca decis nada malo!! nn) trataré de actualizar pronto, nos leemos!!**


	51. Ya no estás sola

**Capítulo 51 : Ya no estás sola**

Shin esperaba, paciente. Aeris le examinó unos instantes más, despues le invitó a pasar.

-Gracias - el chico avanzó, y vio a Sefirot, quien le miraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra una de las paredes cercanas a la entrada. No pareció inmutarse al verle, sin embargo le pareció prudente hablar.

- Mi nombre es Sin, y soy otro Cetra, aparte de Aeris - extendió la mano en su dirección pero no se la estrechó, pues el otro hombre se mantuvo distante.

-Sin, acompañame al salón, te lo ruego - sonrió amablemente Aeris, guiándole en su dirección. Ambos tomaron asiento en un sillón, la chica le sirvió algo de beber.

- Gracias de nuevo por éste recibimiento .

- No tienes por qué darlas...aunque sí me gustaría oir tu historia.

- Son los Cetras quienes me envían, consideran que te vendrá bien alguien que cuide de ti.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

- Sigue, por favor.

El muchacho rubio no parecía sentirse demasiado cómodo considerando que Sefirot seguía observándole desde lejos. Aeris se dio cuenta y por eso no dudó en decirle:

- Hoy es muy tarde e imagino que estarás cansado. Mañana podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

- Si, está bien...será mejor que me vaya a buscar una posada, ahora que aún están abiertas. - se disponía a irse pero ella le retuvo.

- No, puedes quedarte aquí, hay bastantes habitaciones.

Sefirot frunció el ceño con disgusto. Aquel ser desconocido no tenía por qué quedarse en casa pero no expresó su desacuerdo en voz alta, en vez de eso se fue a su cuarto cerrando con un portazo.

- No quiero causarte molestias, ni a tí ni a Sefirot.

- No te preocupes por nada, eres bienvenido. Sigueme - le llevó hasta el cuarto.- Hasta mañana Shin

- Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo - Shin se despidó amablemente y después se dispuso a dormir.

Tal y como habían acordado, al día siguiente Aeris invitó a Shin a dar un paseo con ella para hablarle. Sefirot no fue invitado, tampoco pretendía ir, se quedó mirando con oos gélidos cómo ambos salían de la casa.

Una vez fuera, La joven miró al chico rubio con detenimiento. Sus ojos, su cabello, parecía un humano normal y corriente y aquello la hice sentirse algo mejor. Shin se percató de que su mirada seguía clavada en él y sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Pareces humano - respondió con sinceridad la joven, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia el glaciar.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?

- Desde luego que si, podrás encajar perfectamente.

- ¿ Has tenido problemas para encajar con ellos, verdad?

La chica no respondió pero asintió. Había resultado muy duro para ella, todos esos años en compañía de seres que aunque fisicamente eran idénticos, por dentro no comprendían su amor por la naturaleza, su alegría por las pequeñas cosas como ver crecer una flor o u simple dia de lluvia, haciendo revivir las plantas.

- ¿ Tan horribles son los humanos?

La preguntó la sorprendió, le miró algo sobresaltada y dijo que no.

- Algunos son buenos aunque el Planeta significa poco o nada para la mayoría. No entienden que está vivo, que sufren, que hay que cuidarlo...las estrellas gimen, los vientos susurran hambrientos de anhelo, y las plantas marchitas lloran...yo lo siento, lo noto, pero ellos son incapaces.

Guardaron silencio, reflexionando sobre ello. El muchacho se acarició la barbilla mirándola.

- El Planeta no resuena en sus cabezas. Sus sentidos apenas están desarrollados.

- Además, no son amigos del Planeta, no son sus hijos...como nosotros.- se volvió para mirarle, aún le costaba creer que era un Cetra.

- Hijos del Planeta - susurró Shin.

- Si, eso es lo que me considero. - le miró de nuevo, estaban llegando a las faldas del glaciar. Shin entonces decidió hablar, con ritmo pausado y desenfadado.

- ¿ Conoces la historia del glaciar?

- No, eso creo - frunció el ceño levemente.

- Hace mucho tiempo, muchisimo tiempo atrás, se dice que algo cayó del cielo golpeando el Planeta justo en éste mismo lugar.

- Si, Jénova.

Shin asintió de espaldas a la joven la vista clavada en el glaciar.

- Los Cetras, ilusos, pensamos que venía en son de paz, pero lo único que deseaba era apoderarse y gobernar como la madre de todo.

- Si...eso ya lo se

- Los Cetras fuimos expuestos a un virus, y pronto morimos, uno a uno...El Planeta se vio amenazado y creó a las Armas para protegerlo de todo daño. Ellas eran las encargadas de acabar con cualquier amenaza ya que esa energía vital regresaría al Planeta tratando de curar su grave herida...unos pocos cetras sobrevivimos.

Aeris le miró con interés.

- Y de esos supervivientes, uno logró hacer que Jénova resultase indefensa, cristalizándola, derrotándola. Las armas durmieron pensando que el peligro había pasado. Bien, yo soy aquel Cetra, Shin - sonrió mostrándole una hilera de blancos dientes.

Aeris estaba cada vez más impresionada.

- ¡El Cetra que logró vencer a Jénova, el que salvó la Tierra aquella vez...eres tu, Shin?!

- Si.Asi es. Fuimos muy pocos los supervivientes. Nos quedaba poco tiempo, los más cobardes de nosotros fueron asentándose en el Planeta sin buscar ya la Tierra Prometida, y asi surgieron los humanos. La raza humana, descendientes directos de los Cetra perdieron sus habilidades de hablar con el Planeta puesto que le dieron la espalda a éste. Solo les preocupó vivir bien sin importarles de comprenderlo. Por eso, éste decidió no hablar más con ellos.

- ¿Los humanos son enemigos del Planeta?- murmuró la chica, confundida.

Los ojos de Shin brillaron.

- Si, de algun modo es asi. No son amigos, quizás enemigos suene demasiado duro.

Se detuvieron alzando la mirada al amplio cráter que asomaba a lo lejos.

- ¿Y tu...por qué has vuelto ahora?

- El Planeta ve que te sientes sola .Después de lo de...Sefirot.

- Estoy bien.

- Piensa que merezo la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, despues de todo aquella vez fui yo quien lo ayudó, y si tu has vuelto yo tenía el mismo derecho.- su voz era amable.

- ¿Y qué sientes estando en vida despues de tantos...miles de años?

- Me siento bien, alegre y te lo debo a ti.

Aeris le sonrió con timidez.

- ¿ dónde piensas quedarte a vivir? el mundo es muy grande, hay lugares hermosos...

- Háblame de ellos.

La Cetra pasó a hablarle de la avanzada ciudad flotante Midgar, reconstruida tras la caida del meteorito ; la pequeña Kalm, las granjas tranquilas de los valles verdes, el fuerte Cóndor con sus valientes guerreros luchando por la causa de proteger a los Fénix, el puerto de Junon con el cuartel Shinra ( no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al acordarse), el Cañón Cosmo con su increible fuego sagrado, Gongaga y su extensa selva, Ciudad Cohete con el cohete en desuso, Nibelheim, el pequeño pueblo entre montañas, Wutai y sus ritos milenarios, el divertido parque de atracciones del Gold Saucer, su peligroso desierto, los mares, los océanos...Shin la escuchaba con un brillo especial en la mirada. La joven prosigió.

- El Templo de nuestros antepasados fue destruido...

- ¿ Qué ocurrió?

Y pasó a relatarle con mucho interés su aventura con Avalancha...por primera vez en toda du vida, sentía que era comprendida, que era con ese Cetra con quien podía sincerarse. Se había criado entre humanos y por más que lo hubiese intentado, no le había resultado nada sencillo integrarse. Ahora, en cambio, estaba junto a alguien como ella...ni Zack, ni Cloud, ni Sefirot, ninguno podía entenderla como Shin.Al pensar en Sefirot, sin embargo, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, doloroso.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Si...- le sonrió de nuevo.¿Y bien?

- ¿ qué?

- ¿ dónde piensas vivir despues de haberte hablado de tantos sitios interesantes?

Shin la miró.

- Donde estés tu. Después de todo somos únicos y en todo el mundo no encontraré a otra Cetra.

El comentario pudo parecer algo frío, quizás demasiado brusco pero la verdad es que Aeris no se percató o simplemente quedó eclipsada por las palabras.

- Shin...de acuerdo, puedes quedarte.

El chico arqueó las cejas.

- Si, buscaré habitación en la posada hasta que pueda perimitirme comprar una ca...

- No, no, me refiero a que puedes quedarte en mi casa.Hay habitaciones de sobra.

- No quiero ser una molestia, Sefirot...

La chica volvió a sentir el dolor punzante ante la mención de aquel nombre.

-La casa es mía, era de mis padres y yo decido quién entra y quien sale. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

Shin se acercó a ella sonriente.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mi.

-De nada, somos bastante parecidos y quiero ayudarte.

Aeris no pensó ni por un momento que los Cetras, al igual que las personas, eran seres independientes, que cada uno tenía su propia personalidad, que simplemente por pertenecer a la misma zara no eran iguales. Pero estaba demasiado ilusionada, feliz, agradecida al Planeta por haberle enviado a alguien que pudiese comprenderla, que pensó de inmediato que sus almas conectarían y que jamás quería sentirse sola de nuevo. Con un impulso se arrojó a su cuello abrazándole con mucha, mucha fuerza.

Shin le devolvió el abrazo algo confuso pero con determinación y dejó que se relajase, acariciándole la espalda.

- Tranquila, ya no estás sola...nunca más volverás a estarlo...

Cerrando los ojos, Aeris se relajó, con una sonrisa. Se sentía especial en mucho tiempo y por primera vez no en el sentido de rara, sino en el sentido que le importaba a alguien. Y eso, era mucho más de lo que habría podido soñar.

**Nota de la autora: otro más, cortito pero intenso, más que nada para presentar a Shin, ¿ qué os ha parecido? Creo que estoy indecisa en lo que va a suceder a continuación, no se si hacer que Shin sea de una manera u otra!**

**Por cierto, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando! puede que esté alargando la cosa demasiado pero aun no me decido a terminarlo porque pienso que hay cosas interesantes que les puede ocurrir!**


End file.
